Tales of Bleach: Noble Flames
by draconichero21
Summary: Part of the Bleach / Tales Series Xover saga created by Xersonic and Me. Combines Bleach and Abyss. Takes place after the end of Abyss, but 18 years before Bleach. Asch and Luke become Shinigami after their deaths at the end of the game, details inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Welcome to Rukongai

**(A/N: So I was thinking about this while watching Tales of the Abyss. I haven't seen the whole anime, but I know how the game ends so I thought of doing this neat little crossover)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

"…ke. Luke. Wake up you dreck!" Someone shouted and before I knew it I was punched in the face.

"Gah!" I sat up my nose was bleeding, "Ah what the hell," I whined grabbing a cloth from my pocket.

"Good you're awake, about freaking time," the voice I heard wasn't Tear's, Jade's or anyone I had traveled with. As I turned to my left it was Asch standing over me.

"Asch?" I just stared, this was impossible I killed Asch myself, what was going on?

"You're probably wondering why I'm alive, well I'm not, neither are you. We're in the afterlife it seems you were passed out on the ground next to me so I decided you needed to wake up," Asch said.

"You could've done it a little nicer," I said massaging the brim of my nose.

"Just follow me," he said, I did so.

We were walking through a foresty area, Asch walking in front of me with his hands behind his back. I was walking with my arms swinging at my sides.

"So how long have we been here for?" I asked Asch.

"A couple hours, perhaps a day or two, no telling how long I was out for. I know I woke you up only after I found some information."

"What kind of information?" I asked.

"Basically we're in some form of Afterlife called the Soul Society. Our souls are apparently of high quality, even yours despite the fact that you're my replica, because we're in the most noble and rich area of what's called the Rukongai."

"I don't really get it, but we're amongst other nobles right?" I asked.

"That's what I've learned, I've also learned that we need to find a place to stay," I followed Asch through the woods and we eventually wandered into a town, "You should be able to mingle on your own from here." As he turned to leave I grabbed his arm, "I'm giving you to the count of five to let go of me dreck."

"We're sticking together," I told him, "I don't care if this is the afterlife or not, I made a promise to Tear, I promise I would go back to her. And if there's a way back to our world I'm going to find it."

"There isn't a way back to our world, we're dead Luke!" Asch shouted, "There is no going back!"

"Excuse me," an old man voiced approaching us, he was bald, hunched over and reminded me of the gardener at the manner, "Did I just here you two wanting to go to the living world?"

"He did, I didn't," Asch said avoiding looking at him.

"Is there?" I asked.

"There is, but to do so you have to become Shinigami by going to the Seireitai."

"The Seireitai?" I asked confused.

"It's a place for higher esteemed souls," Asch said, "But there's no caravan's here in this village, Junrinan that pass by it, and it's too dangerous to randomly trek through the woods in between villages without an escort."

"Huh, but we're…"

"Our fonic artes are all but gone Luke, plus we're unarmed, the best we can do is find some place to live and wait until a Shinigami patrol group passes through here."

"Your look alike makes a valid point youngster, whatever training you may have had in the past will do you no good against the monsters that roam the forest."

"Come on we can handle any…"

"Don't you dare finish the end of that sentence," Asch said and lifted up his shirt revealing a fresh wound in the shape of a claw mark raked across his stomach, "This is what happened when I tried to fight those things out there, I had to run like a fucking coward, I couldn't use my fonic artes and the creature was overpowering, as much as I don't like it we're grounded here."

"Well you've chosen no better place to be grounded than Junrinan," the old man said, "I run an inn across the street, I'd be happy to rent out a room to you two boys in exchange for helping run the place."

"You mean I have to work," I groaned scratching my head.

"Quit complaining at least we get a bed to sleep in," Asch said.

"Wonderful follow me,"

"H-hey wait what's your name old man?" I asked.

"I am Jikara Hondo," he held out his hand for me to shake,

"Luke Fon Fabre," I shook his hand.

"Asch," Asch replied and moved towards the inn.

"No surname youngster,"

"Uh he doesn't…that is…I mean…"

"Fon Fabre," Asch said his back still to us, "Asch Fon Fabre."

"Well well so you're twins that makes sense since you look so much alike?" the old man chuckled.

"TWINS!" I exasperated.

"Please it's just a coincidence," Asch said moving on ahead.

"Don't mind him, he's short with a lot of people," I told Mr. Hondo.

"Oh I see a lot of his type don't you worry mah boy," Mr. Hondo said and led us to the inn. Much to Asch's chagrin we were both given the same room. "You both make yourselves at home."

The room was large, had two beds each one bigger than mine back at the manner. A large couch, and a whole bunch of Fonon Machines that I had no clue what they did. There was one machine at the far end of the room across from the beds. It was a silver box with a small black screen. It was sitting on a polished wood shelf and there were other smaller machines beneath it. There was some sort of control device sitting in front of it.

"I wonder what this does?" I asked myself. I clicked the button on the control that said power and aimed it at the large machine. It suddenly turned on and showed people on the screen in black and white. I watched it carefully as I lay on the bed to the left of the device. Asch seemed to be more into inspecting the room. It didn't take me long to realize that sound was being projected from the words being said by the people projected on the screen on the machine.

"_the guy on first"_

"_Who?"_

"_The guy playing…"_

"_Who is on first,"_

"_I'm asking you who's on first!"_

"_That's the man's name,"_

"_That's whose name?"_

"_Yes"_

"Yawn," I said and clicked a button at random changing the image on the screen to something different.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

It's bad enough I have to be here with Luke, it's even worse that he has to live in the same inn room as me, but what's taking the cake is that I can't figure out what this machine in front of me is used for. It's almost as tall as I am. It has a handle at the top and what appears to be some form of sucking contraption at the bottom. There's a bag in between the contraption and the handle, and a power switch on top of the sucker. I turn it on and it starts making this loud noise. I immediately turn it off.

"Hey I just missed the line," Luke whined.

"Shut up!" I shouted, "Quit whining and enjoy your…whatever the hell that is!"

Suddenly there was a sound of a bell ringing.

"Asch, Luke, food is on the table." Luke promptly turned off the machine he was using and headed for the dining hall. I sauntered into it.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

There was a whole feast spread out on the table. Ribs, lobster, scallops, fresh fruit, it was all spread out. I started salivating, I hadn't had a buffet like this in a long time.

"Quit drooling, you make sick to my stomach sometimes you know that," Asch said with contempt.

"Do you always have to kill the mood?" I asked.

"Now now let's not get into a fight," Mr. Hondo said.

"I won't as long as that dreck doesn't do anything to embarrass himself," Asch said putting a steak on his plate and putting a piece in his mouth

"Well Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me," I said to Asch and made to put some rice on my plate.

After the meal Asch and I went back to our room. I kicked off my shoes and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling as the moon shined in, "How long do you think it'll take before a Seireitai patrol rolls through here?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Asch responded, "It could be days, months, or years. It doesn't also mean that once we get into the Seireitai that we can immediately go home either."

"I guess that's true," I said.

"Anyway shut your mouth and go to sleep it's bad enough we have to share a room; even if it is twice the size of our old one," Asch huffed.

_Grouch, _I thought and turned over on my side and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the scent of breakfast, I rushed straight into the dining hall. Everything on the table looked delectable. Asch was already eating when I walked in.

"So what should we do today?" I asked him.

"What's this we stuff, just cause we're living together does not mean I want to spend my entire day with you." Asch said crossly.

I was about to respond when Mr. Hondo walked into the room, "Ah good to see you boys up,"

"Morning Mr. Hondo," I said.

"Morning," Asch said downing some milk.

"I did some thinking last night, if you boys are serious about looking for a Shinigami patrol group, why don't you head down the street to the Bazaar, you could buy some weapons and defend yourselves."

"But we don't have any money," I said, scratching the back of my head with one hand. Mr. Hondo grabbed my free hand and put a small pouch in it.

"Huh what's this for? We didn't earn this." I said looking at the money inside the pouch.

"You don't know much about Rukongai do you youngster," Mr. Hondo said, "The less people living together in Rukongai the more there is to go around. I can easily part with a small fraction of my fortune to send you boys off on your way."

"From the sound of it you seem more than glad to be getting rid of us." Asch said from across the table.

"Asch!" I said shocked at his behavior.

"It's alright Luke," Mr. Hondo said, "What your brother says is true for the most part."

"Luke is not my brother!" Asch shouted.

"Oh," Mr. Hondo seemed surprised.

"Whatever if we can go then let's go," Asch got up from the table, "Let's go dreck." Asch said getting up.

"Sure right after I've had breakfast." I said jumping into my seat. Asch sighed and went to go grab a sack to start packing food, no telling how long we're going to be on the road for.

After I finished eating Asch and I walked south until we reached the Bazaar and managed to get a steel sword for us each. Of course we ended up spending every last piece of currency we had on our weapons.

Once we entered the forest Asch tossed our provisions at me. I caught it, after almost nearly dropping it.

"Make yourself useful and carry that, I'll lead the way," Asch commanded.

"Why am I carrying this?" I complained

"Just do it," he sighed.

"Whatever," I moaned and continued to follow him. I don't know how we're going to find a Shinigami patrol group, the chances of finding them, or how long it's going to take for me to get back home, but I will go back. I promised Tear, and I will keep that promise.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: So what do you all think? Asch and Luke are on the road to head back home, or so they think. They're going to get wrapped up into a whole mess that they don't even realize they're walking into. If you think I should continue this Review, Subscribe and Fave, though for now I will be continuing anyway. DH19 out!)


	2. A Test of Philosophy

**(A/N: The saga continues. Luke and Asch are out on the road looking for Shinigami)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

Asch and I had been travelling for a while. Asch and I had been wandering around the woods for so long and we hadn't come across a single person or creature.

"I'm tired," I moaned. I did not like walking for long periods of time.

"Quit your whining you worthless dreck," Asch sneered.

"We're lost you know that right," I groaned.

"We are not lost!" Asch shouted.

"But we've been wandering around for hours," I exclaimed.

"You wanna lead the way then!" Asch suggested angrily as he turned around.

"Uhhhh…"

"Yeah that's what I thought," Asch said as he turned back around and kept walking.

As we walked I stopped suddenly. I could swear I was hearing voices.

"Asch, do you hear that?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Listen," I said. We listened and we could hear people talking. "I think it's coming from over this way." I said running off with the provisions on my back.

"Hey wait a minute!" Asch shouted running after me. As I neared the source of the voices I could see five people sitting on a red and white checkered blanket eating and talking. They all appeared to be wearing the same uniform save one, a woman with long, black, braided hair, who had a thin white coat over her uniform. To her left was a woman with silver hair and an armband on her left arm. To the black haired woman's right was a younger looking boy with short flattened blue hair. To the boy's right was a man with sunglasses and straightened out blond hair and directly across from the woman with the coat was a guy with regular looking brown hair.

"Maybe these are the Shinigami," I said aloud to myself when suddenly someone grabbed my back color and pulled me away from the bush I was hiding behind.

"You stupid dreck what are you doing?" Asch demanded to know and let go of me, not gently though.

"Asch," I pointed to the people out by the clearing, "I think those people are the Shinigami we've been looking for."

"How do you figure?" Asch asked.

"Well they're all wearing uniforms and one of them looks like she might be an important figure so,"

"Excuse me," A timid voice said coming through the bushes. It was the blue haired kid, "Oh hello," he waved with a smile.

"Yeah?" Asch asked.

"Captain Unohana noticed you two all the way over here and wanted to know if you would like to come join our picnic."

"Great you blew our cover you stupid dreck!" Asch screamed in my face.

"Is there a problem Gentleman," a soft voice that at the same time sent shivers down my spine said.

"Ah captain hello," the boy said to the woman with black hair.

"I think it's best if you boys came and joined us," she said happily.

"Actually we were just about to…" Asch started to say.

The woman smiled, "I said I think it's best you come join us."

"H-Hai, Sumimazen," Asch and I said simultaneously. The woman led us over to the campsite and had Asch and I sit down.

"What brings you two boys out into the woods?" the woman asked curiously.

"We're looking for a Shinigami patrol unit," I said.

"Oh are you looking to enter the academy,"

"Yes," Asch said.

"Hey wait a min—"

Asch leaned over and grabbed my collar, "Look we need to get to that Seireitai place and we're going to get their no matter what it takes got it dreck?"

"Y-yeah," I said. Asch let go of me.

"My you sure seem concerned for your younger brother Mr."

"Asch, Asch Fon Fabre, and this dreck here isn't my brother."

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed…forgive me."

"So you're Asch what's your name kid?" the silver haired woman asked me.

"I'm Luke, Luke Fon Fabre."

"You're not brothers and yet you have the same surname that's the biggest bunch of garbage I ever heard," the blonde man with the glasses said.

"Iemura-san please let them be, it's possible they're just from the same community in Juniran," The brown haired man said politely.

"That's right," Asch said, "Luke and I were living together in the same inn."

"There you see Iemura-san," the braided haired woman smiled.

"H-hai taicho," he sweated.

"So who are you all?" I asked.

"I am Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th Division of the Gotei 13," the black haired woman smiled.

"I'm Isane Kotetsu Vice Captain of the 4th Divison of the Gotei 13," the silver haired woman bowed her head while sitting.

"Yasochika Iemura," the blonde man said, "3rd Seat of 4th Division."

"I'm Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat."

"Harunobu Ogido, 8th Seat," the brown haired man said softly.

"Seats, Squads, what?" I was confused.

"Forgive my friend here," Asch brooded, "He's not good with understanding things,"

"Hey you're probably just as confused as I am," I griped at him.

Asch ignored me, "Anyway if you could possibly tell us more about what we're getting ourselves into. To make sure it's the right decision Miss Unohana."

"Of course," she smiled, "Not a problem."

Unohana explained to us about Shinigami and their purpose, the Shino Academy and the organization that is the Gotei 13, standard rules and regulations, and much more. I understood some of it, but most of it went right over my head. Asch seemed to make sense of it though.

"We were told that Shinigami can sometimes go to the living world," Asch said with his thumb and forefinger rubbing his chin.

"Yes," Isane nodded, "In order to purify hollows that escape to the living world there are Shinigami representatives in every living world. Most people cannot see hollows or souls, so our work is done secret."

"However, if necessary to mingle with living souls we use what are called Gigai," Unohana explained, "They are artificial bodies for our souls to exist in."

"Uh huh I see," I said actually understanding this a great deal.

"So if you're a higher rank does that guarantee that you'll go to the living world more often?" Asch asked.

"Not necessarily it depends on the Captain you work under. Since the 4th Squad is used primarily for healing I only send my subordinates to the living world as either support units or as a vacation period. Currently my fourth seat is out on a mission with another high ranked officer from the 10th Division."

"How long do these missions last usually?" Asch asked.

"It depends on the mission, but the one I've sent my subordinate on won't be over for a few years."

"Years?" I asked.

"Shinigami live forever," Isane said, "Of course each world has its own temporal variance so for us it may seem like years to those out on the mission it could seem longer or shorter depending on the temporal variance variable."

"In English?" I asked.

"Basically time flows differently here than in any other part of the world," Asch said.

_I wonder if Auldrant flows faster or slower than here, _I wondered.

_We'll only know if we become Shinigami, _Asch said in my head.

_Hey how is it you can still do that? _I asked

Asch made no response. I really hated how he only spoke to me when he wanted to. He did however open his mouth to say to Unohana, "Could you take us to Seireitai after this so called picnic."

"Of course the Shino academy would be glad to accept youths such as yourselves with such impressive spiritual pressure. I'd say if you learned to polish your talents you could become seated officers right after graduating."

"That's great," I said joyously.

"Hey not to be rude, but what's in the bag?" Iemura asked.

"Oh extra food," I said digging it out, "Anyone want?"

"Ah arigato Luke-dono," Isane said joyously.

After we all finished eating Luke and I followed Unohana back to the Seireitai. She then led us to the Academy grounds where we came face to face with a man with messy brown hair and square rimmed glasses. He was wearing a Haori like Unohana indicating he was a captain.

"Good afternoon Captain Unohana," the man said with a kind tone to his voice, "I see you've brought guests with you."

"Yes this is Luke and Asch Fon Fabre," Unohana said, "They are interested in becoming Shinigami and since you're overseeing new entrants I thought to bring them to you."

"I see, I will take them to the training ground and see if they are capable of becoming Shinigami."

"Thank you Captain Aizen," Unohana said.

"It's no trouble at all Captain Unohana," Aizen rose from his seat, "Luke, Asch please follow me."

"Yes sir," I said following after him.

Asch and I followed Aizen to a flat training ground that kind of reminded me of an archery range without the large bullseye targets.

"Now then," Aizen said turning to face us, "I see you boys are already equipped. That will make this much easier. Did Captain Unohana teach you about using Spirit Particles?" I shook my head.

"No," Asch said aloud.

"I see," Aizen then gave this whole boring speech about how to use spirit energy to and all this other mumbo jumbo that went right over my head, but, as with Unohana's explanations Asch seemed to understand it. To me it seemed more or less like focusing my fonon's into my sword, but now, in this world, fonons were known as spirit particles. I simply shrugged and gave it a go. As I was concentrating there was a flash of light from Asch and he was wearing a white robe with blue lining. His steel sword that he had purchased was at his hipside. It was similar to Asch's usual sword in shape, but it had a red scabbard, a brown handle, cylindrical in shape and had a circular guard.

"How very efficient Asch-san," I believe that may be a new record for Zanpakuto materialization.

Asch gave me a glare, as if to say, _what are you staring at, do it!_

I returned my focus to my sword. After a short while I found myself in a similar state to Asch. My sword's blade was wider and had a red handle. The scabbard was dark green and the hilt itself had a small gold ring looped into it. The guard was a circle with four triangles sticking out of it.

"Well I must say you two look like rather ready recruits. If you'll kindly follow me to your entry exams so we can find out your level of placement," Aizen gestured to the small shack off to the side of the training ground

The exam was in front of me. It was 4 pages. 12 Questions

Question 1: What is courage?

_The ability to brush past the fear in front of you and push forward_

Question 2: What does it mean to protect someone?

_To give your all for his/her safety_

Question 3: How do you determine if something is worth fighting for?

_Knowing if it's worth the risk_

Question 4: You are with your direct subordinate and you are both fighting a losing battle. You see the opening to escape. Your subordinate tells you to run and survive. What do you do?

_Stay and fight and get yourself and him out of it_

Question 5: Under what specific circumstances, if any, would you disobey a direct order?

_If it was completly outragoues and unreasonable_

Question 6: Have you seen friends or family die? And if so do you pick up your blade now for their sake?

_Yes and yes_

Question 7: Would you go against the law of the Soul Society to preserve your ideals?

_If the Law were to was unreasonable then maybe_

Question 8: Against an opponent you find yourself losing against how long will it be, how much physical damage would you have to take, until you give up?

_Until the battle has no point anymore_

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

_Question 8: Against an opponent I find myself losing against how long will it be, how much physical damage would I have to take, until I give up? _I review my answer: 'until I die'.

_Question 9: What takes priority in a situation, the success of the mission, or innocent lives? _I look at the answer I had written: 'Both if possible, if not Innocent lives'.

_Question 10: If I had a superior officer's position would I see my subordinates as expendable pawns during a war, or allies that of which each life has meaning and needs to be preserved. _My answer was simple: 'I wouldn't go sacrificing men, each one has there one individual traits that could help turn the tide in combat'

_Question 11: If I'm having an issue of any sort which of the following would I take my concern to first_

_The officer with the seat above mine_

_My Vice Captain_

_My captain_

I circled answer choice 'C'.

_Question 12: When I take an oath, make a promise, or swear a vow how inclined am I to uphold to my words at all times? _I wrote down my answer 'I will not falter to fulfill my oath'.

I walk up to Aizen and hand in my exam.

"Thank you Asch," he says and I wait outside for that dreck to finish his exam. It takes him several more minutes.

"Excellent here are the keys to your rooms," Aizen says handing us each a key. Looking through the dreck's eyes as usual I see he has the room next to mine.

_Least we're not sharing the same one this time._

"You can pick up your class schedules tomorrow afternoon in the front office, after which you should get your books and other materials and you will begin your classes at the beginning of next week. Until then please enjoy the time you have before your classes begin," Aizen said.

"See you around." Luke waved. When I finally made it to my room I just sat in my bed thinking about my exam I wondered how an exam, examining my philosophy chose my placement in this academy. You would figure exams would test knowledge, that of which I hated, but this was intriguing, I felt as if this place was examining my very soul rather than examining my capabilities. What if my philosophies paled in comparison to what they're looking for here compared to that dreck. If his scores turned out better than mine…

"Gah!" I threw my pillow at the wall.

"Asch something bothering you?" My replica ask sliding the connecting door open

_Of course the adjoining door has to be at the far end of the room, _I thought to myself rolling my eyes, "It's nothing," I answered.

"Fine if you don't want to talk that's your business." he closed the door.

_Damn it, why can't he just leave me alone, _I tensed turning onto my side.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

Having only Asch around really made things hard to deal with. I mean at least when I was stressed out, like I am now I had someone to talk to. Guy, Mieu, Anise, Jade, Natalia, even Tear.

"Tear," I said aloud and choked back a waterfall threatening to burst as a single droplet of water descended down my face. I relaxed my body, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: So yeah, I ended this chapter with Angst, what of it? So Luke and Asch are finally part of the Shino academy? What was with the philosophical test? What scores will it yield? Did Aizen's distribution of the test have to do with the philosophy melted into them or is it just standard procedure? Why am I asking so many questions? To find answers you'll need to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames…coming soon!)


	3. Reality and Recruitment

**(A/N: Another chapter for the new series. Many thanks to Xerosonic for his help in working with me. I forgot to credit you for helping me with the exam questions in the last chapter. My apologies, so take the credit now. Anyways, moving on…enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

It's been several weeks since Asch and my first day at the academy, during that time my hair has returned to its normal length. I like it here at the Shino Academy. I'm learning a lot.

**

* * *

3****rd**** person pov (Earlier)**

Luke is sitting in the library reading up on a case study having to do with a riot within the Kuchiki family quelled 20 years ago by the current head of the family Kuchiki Byakuya. Luke is turning the pages of the book slowly. Suddenly he gets up and violently flips the table over

"Gah this is so going over my head!"

Asch who had been across the room gets up and leaves before he gets dragged into Luke's tantrum

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov (present)

I like the food here.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

Luke crosses by with his tray and notices a peculiar looking dish being served.

"What is this?" He reads the sign, "Pie-sa? Never heard of it, I wonder if it's any good."

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov (present)

The instructors seem friendly.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

"Good morning Vice Captain Ise is that a new glass frame?"

Nanao coughed "Ah yes it is, you noticed?"

_Kiss up, _Asch grumbled in his mind.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov (present)

Asch did some research about the difference in time between Soul Society and our world. I don't want to spend a lot of time here, but according to Asch time flows 6 times faster here than it does in Auldrant. Plus our bodies won't get any older because souls age differently. We could spend six years here that means and only a year will have passed since we left. Interestingly enough Asch doesn't seem in all that much of a hurry to go back. I see him talking to Vice Captain Ise, one of our Kido instructors, a lot, maybe there's something there. I don't know.

More importantly we never saw our test results, but apparently we were both good enough for the intermediate track. If there are three things I'm good at here in the Academy they're Zanpakuto training, Kendo and Kido. Mostly everything else goes right over my head. I seriously don't know if I could possibly handle four years of this garbage.

After four years you're put in what's called the recruitment division where Captains and Vice Captains periodically come down and check up on divisions to see what's what. However, if you pass all regulations or do something impressive sometimes you catch the eye of important figures. Of course I haven't done anything to draw attention to myself. If I'm going to be recruited it's going to be by the book.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

"Luke Fon Fabre get off the roof now!" one of the instructors was shouting.

"But you said we could approach the targets for Hado 4 at any angle!" I called back.

"From the ground you moron! Do you want to get called to the administrator's office!" the instructor shouted back.

"Baka," Asch muttered under his breath.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov (present)

Asch seems to avoid me constantly and keep to himself. I don't know why he doesn't see me as someone to hang around with. He's so anti-social.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

That dreck has done nothing, but cause trouble since we've been here. It's such an embarrassment to be seen with him. I find it hard to even be associated with him at times. This academy is well structured. The tests aren't that hard.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

That dreck was smiling as we got our algorithm scores back. Mine was a 79, "What're you smiling about?" I asked him. I didn't bother to wait for a response when I saw he got an 85.

_Bastard how'd he do better than me?_**Asch's pov (present)**

* * *

I don't like eating in large groups. Normally I keep to myself.

**

* * *

**

3

**rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

"Good morning Asch-sama, do you mind some company?" Vice Captain Ise requested as she passed me by. I was sitting at a small table alone.

"Feel free to sit wherever you'd like." I said.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov (present)

I don't have any problems with the instructors.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

"Asch you're going to cut someone's head off, most likely yours, with that starting position angle," Vice Captain Matsumoto grabbed my wrists and pulled me tightly toward her to guide me. "Here let me help you," I did not need anyone's help I knew what I was doing with this particular Kido and did she always have to be so clingy? Still I didn't want to cause an incident by complaining

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov (present)

I found out that 6 years passing in this world is only equal to one in Auldrant. I'm in no hurry to get back, but that dreck didn't seem to want to find that information on his own so I did it for him. I'm more curious about how long it's going to be until someone recognizes my talents. I do not want to be placed into a recruitment division. My skills are too well honed for that. I'll feel like I'd failed my life if I don't get accepted into a squad before then. Of course I'm not going to do anything brash to speed up the process.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov (earlier)**

"Unforgiving demons open the gates to your world and bring about tremendous ruin," I positioned my Zanpakuto so that it pointed towards the ground with my hands over it, "Let all who dwell on earth bear witness to your destructive purpose," I raised it and held my hands over my head, "Hado 71!" I slammed my sword into the ground, "Kiretsu!" **(Fissure)** Instantly a sharp 2 foot deep, and very large crevasse opened along the training grounds.

"Asch Fon Fabre what are you thinking attempting a level 71 Hado at your level of skill!" the instructor scolded.

"I did it didn't I?" I asked.

"It was a perfect execution, but if even the slightest thing went wrong, at your level of skill you could've caused serious hazards to the well being of yourself and the others around you."

"I knew what I was doing," I said and brushed passed him to go sit down.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov (present)

I'm tired of waiting. Every day that passes by is a day I could be out their protecting lives instead of wasting away here in the academy. That dreck and I are constantly competing for top marks. There's no reason we have to sit here on our asses waiting for opportunity to come knocking.

_Knock knock_

I sighed, "What do you want dreck?" I asked.

He slid open the adjoining door, "Hey Asch I'm having trouble with that lesson on spirit particle transfusion we were assigned have you done it yet?"

_Damn I forgot to do that! _, I thought up a quick answer, "I'm…" _can't let him know he's ahead of me, _"I'm having trouble myself, but I want to work on it alone, the same should go for you." I snapped.

"Fine," my replica surrendered shutting the door, "Man you never wanna do anything together," he stopped before he finished shutting the door and said, "Oh by the way Vice Captain Ise wants you in her office tomorrow after Kido practice, she said she was going to tell you tomorrow in the dining hall, but I just happened to pass her by on the way here."

_Vice Captain Ise, _"Did she say what she wanted?" I asked anxiously.

He shrugged, "I asked she said it was confidential."

"Thanks for the heads up," I said getting up off my bed.

"You're welcome, but where are you going?" he asked.

"To the library to work on that spirit particle assignment, don't follow me."

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

Man Asch can be such a pain sometimes. It's bad enough that he and I get strange looks from a lot of students because we're from Junrinan, considered "noble territory", but does that seriously mean that he has to distance himself from me? Sighing I sat back down at my desk and looked back at my assignment. It was a worksheet asking questions about the process of utilizing spirit particles when using Kido. It was seriously going right over my head, even with the textbook. I didn't have Kido until the afternoon and I only had a couple questions left, maybe I could finish the rest during lunch. I shut the textbook with the worksheet inside it, went over to my bed and went to sleep. I dreamt of Tear.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day, afternoon

**Asch's pov**

After Kido practice I walked down the corridors of the academy to Vice Captain Ise's academy office. The door was closed so I knocked.

"Come in," she said from the other end of the door. I opened and stood behind the chair in front of her desk, "Good to see you Asch-sama," she gestured to the open chair, "Please have a seat." I sat down, "Allow me to get straight to the point," her voice sounded very serious, "I've been going over your file with Captain Kyoraku over the past few days and after which I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, while you still have yet to cover all that can be taught to you here in the academy, including Shunpo practice, that of which first years aren't taught, the captain and I would like to see if you're possibly ready to join the Gotei 13. It is highly irregular that students be recruited in their first year, and you still have a lot of ground to cover, but given your abilities already the Captain has agreed with me that you could still be part of the Gotei 13 and hold a seated officer's position."

"Are you inviting me to join your squad?" I asked.

"Yes, Captain Kyoraku is extending the position of 17th Seat of the 8th Squad to you, Asch Fon Fabre. You have every right to refuse this offer, but as your…"

I cut her off, "I accept."

"I, that's good to hear," I will begin on the paperwork to have you transferred immediately. It won't take a lot of time to have an Academy student brought into such a low ranking position given such a short time here so if you could just grab a map from the shelf behind you and gather your things, if you have anything, from your academy dorm, you should go and meet the captain in 8th Division."

"Hai, arigato gozai mas," I gave a bow to Vice Captain Ise and did as I was told. _A seated officer's position, _I smirked, "finally."

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

I was back in my dormitory taking a nap when I heard noise coming from Asch's room, which woke me up. I slid open the adjoining door to see him gathering a couple of things from his room. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Vice Captain Ise, wants me to join the 8th Squad as 17th Seat," he said. I could tell he was pretty pleased by this.

"That's great," I congratulated him.

"You're not jealous?" he asked.

"Jealous of what?" I asked back.

"Jealous of the fact that I got recruited into a squad before you did," he said.

I shook my head, "What would be the point, if they think you're ready and not me. Who am I to complain?"

"Tch," was all the response I got, "Whatever, my captain wants to meet me while my Vice Captain fills out the paper work. Later dreck," Asch said and walked out of the room. It would be awkward now not to see Asch everyday here in both the dorm and in class, but I was glad he was accepted into a squad. He deserves to have some recognition for his actions after all that's happened. I'm not jealous of Asch, but I am a little disappointed that I haven't been asked to join a squad yet, but I'm sure my time will come, eventually. Sighing I grabbed my practice sword and my Zanpakuto and headed out of my dorm room and down the walkways to Kendo practice. However, when I got to the dojo there was a sign on the door for all students scheduled for my class to go down to the training ground for a demonstration assembly. Dashing I headed down there to get a good glimpse of the assembly. When I arrived Paruna-Sensei, a fairly tall and thin young looking woman with long black hair, was already waiting for everyone. I still managed to get a spot right where the action would be.

"Hello students," she greeted everyone after I waited a couple of minutes, "As you know here at the Shino academy, from time to time, we ask that some actual Gotei 13 high ranking officers come down for a demonstration. Today is such a day. Today I, Gina Paruna, will have a duel with one of the officers of the Gotei 13. He should be here shortly. He's always late so I told him to be here an hour before now."

_What kind of guy needs to be told be an hour before a scheduled event in order to be on time? _I asked myself putting my palm to my face. Suddenly a great wave of spiritual pressure rose up from behind us as a shadow leapt over my classmates and me. He landed in front of us and turned sharply on his right leg kicking up a cloud of dust. When it cleared I could see the person. He was really tall and was wearing a captain's haori. He had black hair that stuck up and out in various directions. And over his right eye he was wearing an eye-patch.

Paruna Sensei clapped her hands as she approached the tall captain, "That was quite an entrance Captain Zaraki," she said. Several students gasped in awe.

"Huh, what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Huh, don't you know who that is?" the guy next to me asked, "That's Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad 11, he's the most ruthless and physically powerful captain there is. Rumor has it that he became a captain by defeating the previous captain of Squad 11 in a duel with one blow."

"So," Captain Zaraki said turning towards Paruna-sensei, "You called me all the way out here for a demonstration right. I assume you have a proper opponent for me."

Paruna-sensei nodded, "Yes," she drew out her sword.

"What you're fighting me?" he asked and rubbed the back of his neck, "Man I was hoping you had a prodigy or something amongst your students. You know I have trouble holding back right. Besides what makes you think that an instructor like you, could even lay a scratch on me."

"That's the point of today's demonstration. My reiatsu doesn't compare to yours and so,"

Captain Zaraki smiled widely, "Oh I see, I get it now. So that's what this is all about. Yachiru!"

Suddenly a little girl with pink hair crawled out from over Captain Zaraki's shoulder, "Yeah Kenny?" she asked.

_Huh, who's she? _I wondered.

"Go have a seat over by the students," he commanded.

"You got it," she ran over to where we were sitting. As she did I noticed the armband on her left arm.

_No way, she's a lieutenant, and not just any lieutenant, but Captain Zaraki's lieutenant, how is a girl that small qualified to be a lieutenant. _I swallowed, hard.

"Hi," came Yachiru's voice as she stood in front of me, "Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"S-sure, go ahead," I said. I thought she was going to sit in front of me, but instead she sat right in my lap. I suddenly noticed that a lot of the kids around me had scuttled away. Were they afraid of her?

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"Luke, Luke Fon Fabre," I gave her my hand to shake, "You must be Captain Zaraki's vice captain. Nice to meet you."

She grabbed my fore and middle finger with her whole hand, "Yup I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, it's nice to me you Luke-oneechan."

_Does she have nicknames for everyone? _I wondered.

"Now then students, please watch closely," Paruna-sensei was saying. She held her sword at an angle in her right hand so that it pointed up towards her shoulder. She then placed her left arm over the length of the blade, "Wail, Yukai Mikazuki!" **(Ghostly Scimitar)** The sound of rushing wind sound as Paruna-sensei moved her arm up the blade as a cyclone wrapped around it. When it dissipated Paruna-sensei was left holding a scimitar like blade with a green and yellow handle. It was the first time I had even seen Paruna-sensei's Zanpakuto. "This lesson is to demonstrate the battle of spiritual pressure. Observe," she turned towards Captain Zaraki with a fierce gaze.

"I hope Paru-chan will be okay," Yachiru said.

"Huh, why?"

"Kenny's spiritual pressure's a lot higher than hers," she answered with a grim tone.

With a fierce battle cry Paruna-sensei rushed towards Kenpachi Zaraki and attacked him with her Zanpakuto. He didn't even motion to block or to dodge. Her Zanpakuto landed against her with a thud. Captain Zaraki didn't receive a scratch, but Paruna-sensei's hands were bleeding like crazy.

"Ah, Paruna-sensei!" I voiced loudly.

"Now," she said while flinching "When attacking an opponent much stronger than you, understand that attacking directly is ill advised. In a battle of spiritual pressure the weaker one will be countermanded and damaged in place of the stronger one. Captain Zaraki's spiritual pressure is," she coughed, "severely higher than my own therefore I was the one to receive damage when attacking him." She walked a few steps away from Captain Zaraki and assumed a stance with her knees bent and the handle of her sword near her face, both hands on it, "However, if you attack indirectly you won't receive any damage at all, and your attack will be amplified due to the lack of interference from an opponent's spiritual pressure." Paruna-sensei then flared her spiritual pressure, "Wail!" she shouted and a blast of wind headed straight towards Captain Zaraki. This time he did motion to block. He received no damage, but he was pushed back a few inches, only a few inches.

_Is Captain Zaraki really that much stronger than Paruna-sensei? I can't even beat her in a practice duel. And here he is completely overpowering her without even trying. _

Paruna-sensei coughed again, "As you can see, I received no external damage this time and Captain Zaraki was forced to brace himself for impact otherwise, though he still received no damage due to the large gap in our power. Your assignment for your next class is to write a report on what you've learned from today's demonstration. Your report should be no more than a page. Class dismissed," Everyone got up to leave, but I still wanted to make sure Paruna-sensei was okay. Thankfully I didn't have to wait for Yachiru to get off my lap since she had already bounded back to Captain Zaraki.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked Paruna-sensei.

"Yeah, nothing a quick stop to the 4th Division won't fix," she said smiling. Suddenly I noticed Yachiru whispering something to Captain Zaraki.

"You sure?" he asked her.

"Mmmhmm, I'm one hundred percent absolutely positively sure Kenny."

"All right if you say so," he shrugged, "Gina," he turned towards Paruna-sensei, "Mind showing me this kid's records?"

"Luke-san's? I'm afraid there's not much to show he's only been in the academy a couple of weeks. However if you'll follow me I can…"

"Wait why do you need to look at my file?" I asked.

"Let's have Luke-oneechan come with us," Yachiru said.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, especially if his file is up to your standards. Follow me, my office is this way." We all followed Paruna-sensei to her office. She reached into the drawer and pulled out a thin folder. With my name on it and handed it to Captain Zaraki. Yachiru peered over his shoulder as he looked at it.

"Ohhh," she sounded as she looked at whatever he was reading.

"Hmmm," Captain Zaraki stared intensely at my file. I sat in Paruna-sensei's office, Captain Zaraki's back to me, for a good amount of time before he handed her back my file.

"Well?" she asked.

"Luke," he said authoritatively.

"Yes," I jumped to my feet.

"Let's go you're coming with me," he said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I understand," Paruna-sensei said, "I'll begin on the paperwork to have him transferred."

"Transferred?" I asked blinking.

"Yay, yay, Luke-oneechan's gonna be in our squad!" Yachiru cheered.

It took my mind several seconds to process what was going on, but when it did I drew my fists towards me with an affirmative, "Yes!"

"It was nice having you here at the academy Luke," Paruna-sensei gave me her hand to shake.

"Yeah, thanks," I said shaking it.

"Well come on, I want to get to the barracks before it gets dark," Captain Zaraki said.

_Before it gets dark, it's still the middle of the afternoon?_

"Come on we'll take my shortcut!" Yachiru cried happily. In minutes I was running behind Captain Zaraki and Yachiru down the walkways of the Gotei 13's territory to the 11th Division barracks. I was eager to see what kind of position I would get when I arrived since I hadn't been told at the meeting, but I guess I'll find out when I get there."

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And thus Asch and Luke were given their first positions as officers of the Gotei 13. Asch has been recruited into the 8

**th**** Squad and Luke into the 11****th****. What will come of this? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames. Please don't forget to review subscribe and Fave. DH19 out!)**


	4. Luke's Physical Examination

**(A/N: And we're back. I'm really slugging through this faster than any idea I've had in a while. I must really like what I'm doing with this lol)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

After about an hour or two of walking I arrived at the 11th Squad barracks with Captain Zaraki and Yachiru. Captain Zaraki went around gathering his men while I went to go settle down and get changed into an official Shinigami's uniform. When I returned everyone had gathered to greet their captain and vice captain.

"All right you meatheads listen up," Captain Zaraki spoke formally, "This here is Luke Fon Fabre, Yachiru and I just picked him up from the Academy and so it's time we give him the usual test of working his way into the squad." Captain Zaraki went over to the far end of the barracks and sat in his chair. "Let me explain to you how we do things around here kid," he started to explain, "Squad 11 is known for its fighters. I classify my men on brute strength alone. If you want a place in this squad as a seated officer you gotta work your way up the food chain. Starting with fighting for placement as a 20th Seat," Captain Zaraki made a brief pause before calling out, "Jarrod!"

A man with short, dark red hair stepped up in front of me and brandished his sword.

"Present names and ranks!" Kenpachi shouted.

"Jarrod Vargas, 20th Seat of Squad 11." He said swing his sword.

"Luke Fon Fabre, Unseated officer to Squad 11." I bowed before drawing mine.

"Ready!" Yachiru shouted gleefully, "Begin!"

I charged straight at Jarrod with a fierce battle battle cry and with force smacked the flat end of my blade into his stomach. He never even had time to react. He screamed as he went slamming past Captain Zaraki and through the wall, falling unconscious.

"Jar-Jar is unable to battle victory goes to Luke-Oneechan!" Yachiru cheered jumping up and down.

"Not bad kid your now officially a 20th Seat," I heard Captain Zaraki say before shouting "Argon!"

A man with black hair and a thick mustache and beard and a sleeveless Shihakusho stepped up to face me. He drew out his sword and swung it in front of him with both hands on it.

"Names and ranks!" Captain Zaraki bellowed.

"Argon Basura, 19th Seat of Squad 11," the man before me said.

"Luke Fon Fabre, 20th Seat of Squad 11," I told him.

"All right now make this a good clean fight," Captain Zaraki said and then shouted, "Begin!"

Argon made the initial charge. Observing the angle he was coming in at I pivoted on my right foot around him before kicking him with the heel of my left in between his shoulders right along the spinal cord. The force of the kick sent him slamming forward but he maintained his balance by sticking his sword into ground. He was breathing heavily. I learned in the academy that in official duels authorized by the captain until one party gives up, dies, or someone else interferes the fight has to go on, so I waited for Argon to make his move. He put a hand where I kicked him and straightened himself up. He stood in front of me and swung his sword to show that he was ready before charging after me. I didn't move a muscle. However, as he rose his sword to swing he screamed out in pain and collapsed on the ground.

"Man that must've been one serious kick," one of the squad members, a bald guy holding a bottle of sake, said.

"Someone take Argon to the 4th Division," Captain Zaraki said, "All right then," he looked around the room, "Bruno!"

A very large man, probably a few feet bigger than Zaraki, stood over me. He had short gray hair and a facial expression that read I will kill you. His Zanpakuto took the shape of a large No-daichi. He was muscular all around. He wasn't even wearing shoes and his Shihakusho was also sleeveless."

"Names and Ranks," Captain Zaraki snickered possibly having the same thought I was that I was about to get pounded in the ground.

"Bruno Sanjin, 18th Seat of Squad 11."

"L-L…" _Ack I'm shaking, _I shook my head and stood my ground, _I won't be intimidating by his size, _"Luke Fon Fabre, 19th Seat of Squad 11."

"Ready," Yachiru said cheerfully, "Begin!"

Bruno swung down with force, but I jumped into the air to dodge and came swinging down with my sword using one hand. The fact that I'm left handed put me at an advantage because if I had swung down with my right hand I would've collided with the edge Bruno's sword blade, but instead I sliced right into his wrist, causing Bruno to drop his sword.

"Rrrraaaaarrrrgh!" He screamed out in pain dropping to his knees. Once again jumping into the air, to avoid any possible enraged retaliation I flew through the air and kicked Bruno right in face, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

"Yay, yay Luke-oneechan won!" Yachiru bounced up and down in cheer.

"Nicely done kid," Captain Zaraki smirked, "I'll admit I thought Bruno was gonna pound you into ground meat, when it comes to new recruits though I like being proven wrong." He looked at Yachiru, "Why don't you pick Luke's next fight."

"Okay, Let's see…I piiiick," she pointed to a young looking guy, probably not much older than me, with spiky light blue hair, "Sky-san!"

The young guy stood up and walked over in front of me.

"Oh this should be interesting, name and ranks." Captain Zaraki stated.

"You first," the bandana guy told me, "Skie Jenkins, 17th Seat of Squad 11."

"Luke Fon Fabre, 18th Seat of Squad 11."

"Ready? Begin!" Yachiru shouted.

We both charged at the same time. Sparks flew when our swords collided. With effort I pushed onto Skie's blade trying to gain an advantage. Suddenly Skie pulled his left hand back and made to punch. I dodged to my right and swept my right leg underneath his left to knock him off balance sending him falling to the ground and me pivoting at a 90 degree angle before slamming down with my sword. Skie hardly had enough time to put up his to block. He grunted to his frustration in being unable to push my off. As I noticed Skie's resolve weakening, I smoothly slid my Zanpakuto down the length of his blade and stabbed him in the shoulder. Skie dropped his sword and clutched the wound and I put my foot on his back pinning him down. Yachiru counted to ten, but Skie wasn't and didn't get up. That put me at the same rank as Asch, a 17th Seat.

"Excellent work," Captain Zaraki said, "Zenith!"

Up walked a guy with silver hair that covered his left eye. His eyes were a piercing crimson and his gaze showed his unwavering resolve.

He walked up and bowed and then slowly drew his sword, "16th Seat of Squad 11 Zenith Cole."

"17th Seat of Squad 11, Luke Fon Fabre." I introduced assuming my stance.

"All right…begin!" Captain Zaraki announced. I charged at Cole, but the next thing I knew he had disappeared. Instinctively I turned around and managed to block an incoming swing. _So he can use Shunpo, _I thought to myself_, that'll make things interesting._ Cole jumped away from me and disappeared again. I closed my eyes and sensed his spiritual pressure coming from above. I jumped into the air with my sword tucked in towards my body to hopefully stab him only for him to come behind me at an angle, at a speed I couldn't react to, and planted his foot into my neck and slammed me into the ground, his sword pointed at my sword arm.

"Give up Fon Fabre," he told me, "If you move even a single muscle, you're going to get cut."

_Aw damn it! _I cursed in my head.

_What are you doing dreck? _Asch's voice resonated in my head

_Huh?_

_He's got you pinned, but not completely, _Asch said.

_Huh what do you mean? _I asked him, but he cut the connection.

"Are you going to give up Fon Fabre?" Zenith asked. I then noticed what Asch was talking about.

"Not a chance!" I said pulling my left leg in and kicking Zenith in the nads with the bottom of my foot, pushing him off me and forcing him to lay on the ground in pain

"God damn it!" he cursed, "Agh!"

Captain Zaraki started laughing, "Oh brilliant absolutely brilliant Luke!" He looked at a group of Shinigami, "Oi, get this guy to a relief squad!"

"Yes Captain Zaraki!" they carried him out.

"Hmm," Yachiru had a face that made it look like she was thinking, "I guess Long Hair should fight Luke-oneechan next."

"Long hair?"

A guy around Jade's age with lengthy blonde hair, longer than mine, got up and stood behind me, since I was currently on the other side of the arena, "I'm Long hair, real name Jack Kumo." I almost missed his movements when he unsheathed his Zanpakuto. A regular sized katana with a royal blue handle. "I am the 15th Seat of Squad 11."

"Luke Fon Fabre, 16th Seat of Squad 11."

"All right everyone, are we ready?" Yachiru asked, I glared at Jack unwaveringly, "Go!" In a flash Jack was already on top of me with his sword slammed into mine. This Shunpo stuff is crazy. Not wasting anytime he pivoted around me and knocked me in the side of the face with the back of his fist, sending my flying. I regained my stature, pushed off the wall with my feet and made to attack him. Jack side stepped and at the rate I was going I was going to cut myself on his sword. Unable to change my trajectory in mid lunge, I swung downward with my sword and pole-vaulted over Jack's Zanpakuto. I was beginning to feel fatigued, but I had no time to relax. I hastily spun around cclockwise and put my sword up to block after sticking my leg out. Realizing that I had left my leg wide open to be smashed I pulled my body forward and swung upward, launching myself briefly into the air with spin. Jack Shunpoed above me and swung downward, I blocked, but was still slammed into the ground due to momentum, bruising the bones and muscles in my shoulders and back. Grunting I made to get up off the ground only for Jack to stick his sword near my eyeball.

"You even try to move and your eye gets stabbed," he said. The sword tip was so close to my eye, any sudden movement would've poked it out. Thankfully my head wasn't connected with the ground. I lay my head on the ground used my free hand to grab Jack's sword arm and pull him to the side and away from me, but instead of destabilizing him his fist made contact with my face and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up I was in 4th Division. When I opened my eyes I saw Yachiru sitting on my bed off to the side.

She bounced up and down upon seeing me come to, "Yay, Yay Luke-oneechan's awake!" she said excitedly.

"How are you feeling Luke-san?" a familiar voice, that belonging to Captain Unohana, asked.

"I'm fine," I said sitting up clutching my head, "Just a little dizzy from the sudden loss of adrenaline. How long have I been out for?"

"Only a few hours," Captain Unohana told me.

"What's the damage doc?" I asked.

"A few bruises and some reiatsu loss due to strenuous fighting; nothing serious. You can leave when you're ready since you have an escort."

"Escort?" I asked wiping my eye.

"Me Luke-oneechan!" Yachiru said climbing onto my back.

"She seems quite attached to you Luke-san," Captain Unohana smiled.

"Yeah it sure seems that way," I said and stood up, "Well I better get going," I said grabbing my uniform off the rack and tying it on, having only been in my white undershirt, shorts and socks.

"Have a good day," Captain Unohana told me.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

First day on the job and already I'm stuck with desk work, thankfully as a 17th Seat I don't have to do much. I only have the one form on my desk that I have to deliver to my Vice Captain later, and then I feel like checking the 8th Squad bulletin board to see if there's any tasks that I can be assigned, or if I could begin Shunpo training with Captain Kyoraku. I wonder how the dreck's doing. He should have more responsibility than I do having a seat above me in another squad. I hear Captain Kyoraku's pretty laid back when it comes to assigning formal work compared to the other captains.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

"Are you sure this is the right way Yachiru?" I asked feeling lost.

"Yeah this way, go this way!" she pointed.

"Okay if you're sure." I said following her directions. It didn't take me long before I realized that, despite being a vice captain, Yachiru had no sense of direction. I didn't get back to the barracks until supper.

**

* * *

(A/N: And thus Luke became lost in Seireitai and didn't reach 11****th**** Squad until sunset, completely tired out from having run all over the place. For those of you who aren't as lingual in Japanese as I am Oneechan is a very informal and familiar way of calling someone Big brother. Nii-sama as Rukia calls Byakuya is a very formal way of addressing an elder brother. Oneesan is less formal and Oneechan is the least. Anyway that's enough of a Japanese lesson. Review Subscribe and Fave if you haven't yet. Look forward to the next chapter. DH19 out!)**


	5. Moving on Up

**(A/N: So after a brief hiatus this series is back. Please Enjoy. Thanks to user Xerosonic for his assistance).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**A few months later**

**Asch's pov**

I was sitting at my desk working on paperwork. This stuff is so mundane and irritating, I hate it. At least I'm not in the same squad as that dreck. That makes things several times better and less confusing for both Vice Captain Ise and Captain Kyoraku. Speaking of my Captain he seems to be way too relaxed for someone of a Captains level, compared is Vice Captain Ise. Every time I see them together she always has to tell him things more than once so he gets the picture. I always see him at the bar drinking with several other Shinigami and whenever I see him outside of work he is flirting with women. It makes me uncomfortable that i have to work for a guy like him, hopefully i will get a promotion out of the squad before he does something to embarrass me.

After finishing the paperwork on my desk I clack it against the wood top several times to get it in a nice neat stack before sauntering over to my Captain's office to get these things handed in. Of course, as usual it was Vice Captain Ise receiving my audience.

"Oh, Asch are you finished with your paperwork?" she asked. I nodded and handed her the small stack in my hand. She glanced through it. "Yes this appears to be in order, thank you Asch,"

"You're welcome," I said and exited the building. I didn't have any more assignments on my plate at the moment so I decided to take advantage of my time to try and learn Shunpo, as I had been trying to do for the past few months now. Taking my instruction book from my room I went to an open field in 8th Division's territory to practice. _Let's see here, _I began to read, _The art of Shunpo, commonly known as the Flash Step…_

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

…_was first conceived by…god I can't even pronounce this guy's name…as an art used to use spirit particles underneath the…blah blah blah this is going right over my head, _I said tossing the book behind me, _I'll just wing it._ I stood up, stretched and cracked my knuckles. _Let's give this a go then._

I crouched down, bent my knees, and pushed off with my back foot only to go nowhere and faceplant right into the ground. I stood up and brushed off the gravel.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

Having read the theory of Shunpo completely I decided to give it a go.

_Crouch, _I thought bending my knees, _Dominant leg in back, _I said and made sure my right foot was where all my weight was currently going, _Gather spirit energy, _I did so, _Push off with back leg and move! _I pushed off and moved only to lose control of my path and had to skid to a halt. I growled in frustration.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

_Okay this time I'll add spirit particles to my stride, _I told myself, _Crouch, bend, gather, push! _I went a good distance, but at the end of my stride I lost my balance and wound up falling over. _Dammit, this is tougher than it looks, Zenith and Jack made it look so easy, _I thought rubbing my head.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

I was on my 15th attempt at doing a clean Shunpo stride. Before attempting the stride I made a check list. _Lack of pedestrians, _I looked around, _check, Lack of spiritual entities, _I checked to make sure no one was around to call out or disturb me, _check, Lack of obstacles, _I looked around for rocks and trees, _check. _I sighed, _Okay let's try this again, _I got into position, _Crouch, bend, gather, push! _I went forward only for my foot to dig into the ground halfway through the stride almost causing me to lose my balance, "Dammit," I cursed, stomping my foot, "What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Having trouble mastering the Flash Step Asch?" a voice called out, I turned around to see Vice Captain Ise.

"Just trial and error until I get it right," I said standing up. _Crouch, bend, gather, push! _I barely moved two feet. I just let out a brooding growl underneath my breath.

"Would you like some help Asch?" Vice Captain Ise asked me.

"No thanks, I can get this down if I try long enough," I told her. _Crouch, bend, gather, push! _This time I left a skid mark, giving away my trajectory.

"You over gathered the spirit particles beneath your feet," Vice Captain Ise pointed out the obvious.

"I've noticed, if it was my actual feet then it would be burning my shoe apart," I said sharply.

"No need to be rude I was just trying to be helpful," Vice Captain Ise said as she readjusted her glasses.

"Sorry, but I don't need help right now. Just time," I said.

"If you say so," she said and left using Shunpo. She makes it look so easy.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

Tired of tripping and stumbling and crashing into trees I decided to get some professional help with this. Of course first I had to get some paperwork delivered to 10th Division. It was to be delivered to the 6th seat. Imagine my surprise when that turned out to be Paruna-Sensei.

"Oh hello Luke," she said with a smile.

"Ah Paruna-sensei hello," I said, "I didn't know you worked for 10th Division."

"Most of the academy teachers hold seated officer positions," she eyed the files in my hand, "I assume those are for me."

"Yeah they're from my squad," I said handing them to her. _Maybe I should ask her if she could help me learn Shunpo._

"Yes, these look in order I'll send them over to Captain Hitsugaya as soon as I'm done here, is there anything else I can do for you Luke?" she asked.

"Actually I was wondering, could you help me with Shunpo, I've been running into trouble," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"No wonder you look like hell," she said almost laughing. I laughed nervously. She stood up and strode over to my side of the room, "We'll go over to my division's training grounds, I'll meet you there," she said professionally.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

I was starting to get the hang of Shunpo. At least I could move in a constant motion without stumbling or messing up, a little more practice and I should be able to do this without a gesture and change my trajectory during movement. As I continued to practice I could sense my captain's approach. By the time he reached my general vicinity I had managed to be able to do Shunpo in consistent steps without stopping and could change trajectory during mid movement, but I still hadn't learned how to move in 3 dimensions or had to use Shunpo while moving.

"Your form looks good Asch," he told me holding his umbrella hat with one hand, "Have you been at this all day?"

"Yeah I'm getting the movements down that's all," I said.

"This goes beyond just getting the movements down when I woke up this morning I know for certain you couldn't use Shunpo, now you're zipping around the training grounds like it's almost second nature," he told me apparently impressed with me.

"It's not second nature it's the fruit of all my hard work," I told him.

"It definitely shows," he said folding his arms into his sleeves in front of him, "It's quite impressive considering you couldn't even use it this morning, we don't see mastery as quickly as yours quite often. Although you've yet to master air walking and mid stride movement, to call yourself a 17th seat at this level of skill would be an insult to yourself."

"What do you mean?" I ask, _was he thinking of promoting me?_

"I'm saying I think it's about time you were promoted. Nanao always tells me that you should be placed higher in the ranks, but I decided that until you could learn at least some skill with Shunpo it wouldn't be a good idea. However, before I promote you, there's just one thing I'd like to see first," he said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"It's documented in your file that during your time at the academy that you effortlessly performed Hado 71 Kiretsu. I'd like to see it, as a formality," he told me.

"Very well," I turned around and prepared the correct spell, but before I could my captain spoke out.

"Ah ah ah," he said, "you're facing the opposite direction."

"You sure that's safe, I mean what if you get caught in the blast?"

"That's the whole point, I can't judge the power of your Hado properly if I can't see it being used on something, besides I have enough confidence in my ability to not get completely injured," he said.

Sighing and turning around I took my stance in front of my captain, "I'm not going to hold back," I said.

"Would be a waste of effort if you did," he responded.

"Unforgiving demons open the gates to your world and bring about tremendous ruin," I positioned my Zanpakuto so that it pointed towards the ground with my hands over it, "Let all who dwell on earth bear witness to your destructive purpose," I raised it and held my hands over my head, "Hado 71!" I slammed my sword into the ground, "Kiretsu!" The ground in front of me shook before a large triangular area of ground in front of me tore up into shreds. My captain didn't dodge or draw his sword he merely put up his hands in a cross formation to brace for impact. How he could stand there and take a 70th level Hado with incantation and not sustain injury, or lose his hat was beyond me.

When the attack ended my captain threw his head back and put his arms back into his sleeves, "Whew," he said, "they weren't kidding when they said perfect execution, nicely done. Why don't you come with me to my office and we'll get started on the paperwork to get you a position more suited to your skill level," he offered.

"Arigato gozai masu," I bowed to my captain in respect. After he worked out the paperwork I was transferred over to be the 7th seat of the 2nd Division under Captain Soifon. After spending only a few hours in the division I realize the pros and cons of being here.

First the bad news: My vice-captain is a completely incapable and useless pile of garbage. If it's not one problem in the Gotei 13 it's another. Other than that I've got no fault with my squad. 2nd Division is known for its strict way of running things

Next, the good news: I like my captain's attitude, reminds me of Legretta. Very orderly, very methodical and well suited for her position. Captain Soifon's title as Captain is well earned in my mind. I've already been here a few hours and she has me working. I think I'm going to enjoy working with this squad.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

"Alright Luke show me what you've been doing," Paruna-sensei instructed.

I nodded, _Crouch, bend, gather, push. _I went a few feet, but I left a skid mark in my wake and pulled my right ankle muscle.

"Let me heal that," Paruna-sensei said calmly kneeling next to me as I massaged my sore ankle, "It'll get inflamed otherwise."

"What am I doing wrong?" I asked her as the pain subsided.

"Well I can't say for certain yet, I need you to repeat what you've been doing twice more over so I have something to compare it to. Just try not to pull any more muscles kay?" she asked, finishing healing my pulled ankle and offering her hand to help me to my feet.

"Yeah, okay," I said getting up and dusting myself off. After demonstrating two more times, and failing, Paruna-sensei seemed to have an idea as to my error.

"You're exit push is too rough, you're also putting too much weight on your left leg while your crouching on it. You'll hurt yourself that way," she said.

"What do you suggest?" I asked.

"Switch legs," she said.

"Huh, but the book said to lead with the left," I looked at her confused.

"I take it you don't read footnotes," she said, "In the footnotes of that page it states that the dominant leg should be placed in back. You're left handed right?"

"Oh, yeah," _I really need to read more carefully._

"So try switching your leg position," she suggested.

_All right then, _I stood straight, _Crouch, _I made sure to slide my right foot forward this time, _Bend, _I straightened my left leg and put weight on my right, and already I felt a bit more secure in my stature, _Gather, _I gathered spirit particles, _Push!_ I lurched forward I was amazed when so much of the scenery around me rushed by. I looked behind me I couldn't even see Paruna-sensei until I saw her use Shunpo to reach me.

"I can't believe you covered that much ground with one Flash Step, that's amazing Luke," she praised.

I just grinned nervously like an idiot.

All throughout the rest of the day Paruna-sensei helped coordinate my flash step and ran drills with me. By the time it was sundown I could quite literally run circles around Paruna-sensei. According to her my agility had increased tenfold. Her teaching method was pretty solid, it reminded me of how Tear used to teach me stuff.

When Paruna-sensei and I finally called it a day she handed me a rag to wipe off my sweat with and asked to walk back with me to 11th Division.

"What for?" I asked as I wiped myself down.

"Luke, to call yourself a 16th seat with the level of Shunpo you have would be an insult not only to yourself, but to me as well. You're ready to ascend higher into the ranks as a Shinigami," she told me.

"That still doesn't explain why you have to come along, I already figured that out for myself," I said draining the sweat out of my hair.

"I want to sign you up to join my squad," she said, "I think you'd fit quite comfortably here in 10th Division. Besides you still have a long way to go as a Shinigami, Shunpo is just one of the many things you can learn besides your Shikai. There's also Air walking and mastery of your own spiritual pressure. 10th Division is perfect for growing well and growing quickly. Just look at our captain, he's this generation's child prodigy," she said with a smile.

"No way, how does a captain become a kid," I said in disbelief.

"Is there a problem Luke Fon Fabre," a rather ticked off voice said behind me. I quickly turned around to see a kid, about Anise's height, wearing a haori, with white hair and green eyes standing there.

"Oh hello Captain Hitsugaya how are you?" Paruna-sensei waved at him smiling enthusiastically.

"I heard you were at the training grounds with a former student of yours at the academy and I came to see what the status was," he said.

"Why is that sir?" she asked.

"If he was a capable individual I was going to have him assigned to our squad," he glanced over at me, "but if we're going to have a problem, maybe I should reconsider."

"No, no there's no problem," I defended retracting my statement, "Honest"

"I see," he said, "Perhaps you can show me, just what you can do."

"Are you going to test him Captain?" I asked.

"In a sense," he said.

_What does he mean by in a sense?_

"I've read Luke's reports so I don't need to see much. So for first priority I would like to see your farthest Shunpo stride," he instructed.

_Farthest, that means I have to push hard and gather little, _I reminded myself. In one stride I moved a distance of 400 meters. Captain Hitsugaya reached me in several, probably to conserve energy.

"That's not a bad distance," he said, "I would like you to show me how quickly you can move from that spot to approximately a yard behind me," I moved with such force that the wind actually rushed by him, "Hmm you need some work on your execution, but that'll come with reiatsu control, but 1.03 seconds to make that distance isn't bad," he said without turning to face me, "I just need to see one more thing and then I'll go with you to make the arrangements to have you transferred. I read in your report something about a Kido you practiced in secret you wrote that its destructive potential could wipe out an entire market place if uncontrolled. I'll stand and use Bakudo 81, to shield myself from the damage, but I want you to show me that Kido that wrote about."

I was surprised he knew about that. In my Kido class I kept a notebook about things I did outside of class. I had been practicing in one of the false towns when I discovered this technique. I never used it the entire time I've been in 11th Division because of the unspoken rule against Kido, I sure hope I was still able to control it.

"Okay," I said to Captain Hitsugaya. He walked away and projected Bakudo 81 and waited for me to execute my attack, I closed my eyes and threw open my hands at my sides palms facing towards Captain Hitsugaya. I started to chant, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring," A large yellow ball of energy appeared in my right hand, "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," A disk of blue fire and lightning appeared in my left. With semi-large effort I casually brought my hands together, "Combine," I said softly and combined the spells into a larger, dark blue ball of energy that, with slight movements, I shaped it between my hands and raised my hands over my head before opening my eyes, "Secret Hado number 7!" I shouted flowing spirit energy towards the spell between my hands, "Raikousorataiho!" **(Lightning Sky Cannon) **I transferred all the spirit energy into my left hand and threw it like it was a spherical projectile. It trailed along the air at sound shattering speeds, approximately Mach 3, leaving behind a dark blue, electrified trail as it sailed towards the awaiting target, where upon it exploded with high amounts of electrical impulses creating a hell of an explosion. If it wasn't for Captain Hitsugaya's Kido that attack would've kept on soaring until it reached the outer edges of the Seireitai walls, or another solid object. Whenever I used it in the Shino Academy translated training facilities I always wound up blowing up an entire block of buildings. I found it hard to believe that I had managed to control its trajectory in such a straight pattern, I figured that with such a long time passing in between now and the last time I used it that I wouldn't have been able to use it as good as had been, boy was I wrong. As the smoke cleared, I saw Captain Hitsugaya had actually braced for impact behind his Kido Barrier, which supposedly blocked all Kido up to Hado 89. I then watched as a crack formed at the top of Bakudo 81 that trailed down the whole barrier and then it shattered into fragments of spirit particles. Captain Hitsugaya looked amazed.

"Incredible, the 7th Secret Hado, there hasn't been a Shinigami who had the skill to use any of the Secret Hado's in a long time," he was in complete awe, and then shook it off and said, "Come with me, we're going to get you transferred."

"Yes sir," I said eagerly following after him.

**

* * *

**

11

**th**** Division**

As Captain Hitsugaya worked out the paperwork with Captain Zaraki I sat around outside the barracks waiting for him, leaned up against the wall, Zanpakuto in my lap.

Suddenly Yachiru popped out from beneath the floorboards and shouted "Surprise!"

"Oh hey Yachiru," I said.

"Where have you been Lukeeshi, I've been looking all over for you," she said tugging at my robes in a concerned fashion.

"I've been practicing to learn Shunpo," I said and looked serenely across the division grounds.

"What are you so happy about?" Yachiru asked getting on my shoulder.

"I'm moving on up through the ranks," I said, "I'm getting a new position, I'm one step closer to going home."

"You're leaving," Yachiru said, almost in a whine scrambling down my shoulder and pushing down on my leg.

"Hey don't be like that," I said patting her head, "I'll never forget my roots here in 11th Division. I owe you some gratitude Yachiru you helped me get my foothold here in the Gotei 13. If it wasn't for you I'd still be back in the academy."

Yachiru smiled goofily with a giggle.

"Thanks for everything Yachiru," I said.

Before she could respond the door slid open revealing Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya, "Everything's in order kid," Captain Zaraki said, "You can get going,"

"Right thanks," I said rising to my feet, "Thank you for having me on your squad," I bowed.

"Che, come on don't act like that, what have I told you about formalities here in the division you stupid idiot" he said.

"Oh right," I said.

"You'd better get used to formalities though if you're going to be in my division," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Don't drive the kid too hard, if you do I may have to come down myself and see to it he's being treated properly," Captain Zaraki taunted.

"Threats will get you nowhere Kenpachi," Captain Hitsugaya said.

"Anyway, I'm glad I could be in your squad 11th Division was awesome," I told Captain Zaraki.

"Just be sure you don't forget what it means to be a warrior, no matter where ya wind up," he said.

"I won't," I said with a determined look, "This squad has given me the foothold of being a Shinigami. Now all I have to do is build from there."

"Glad to hear it," Captain Zaraki said.

"I'll come and visit you," Yachiru said smiling.

"I look forward to it," I said smiling back.

"Come on then let's get going," Captain Hitsugaya said walking past me towards 10th Division.

"Yeah," I said following him.

"Goodbye!" Yachiru waved from Kenpachi's shoulder, "See you soon Lukeeshi!"

I just smiled and waved as I walked with Captain Hitsugaya until Yachiru and Captain Zaraki were out of sight. I couldn't wait to start my new post as 8th Seat of the 10th Division.

**

* * *

(A/N: And so both Luke and Asch have attained new positions amongst the Gotei 13. Asch is now Soifon's 7****th**** Seat and Luke is Hitsugaya's 8****th****. How will these new positions affect Luke and Asch's performance as Gotei 13 officers? Find out in the next chapter of Noble Flames).**

**NOTE: Yachiru has changed her nickname for Luke to Lukeeshi which is adding on the latter portion of the Japanese word for boyfriend, kareshi, to Luke's name. Which is basically saying that Yachiru has a fangirl crush on our Red haired hero.**


	6. Corruption

**(A/N: So now I continue from where I left off. This chapter is rather long, containing two majorly serious events. Please enjoy it nonetheless.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

**Three years later**

It had been three years since I had been transferred to 10th Division. To be honest I like it here. Since my promotion, Asch and I have both mastered using Shunpo in three dimensions and air walking. I haven't heard much from him lately though; he must be hard at work constantly. 2nd Division seems like a good place for him. It'll harden his skill. 10th Division though feels more like home with Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Matsumoto and Paruna-sensei around all the time. With such friendly co-workers I feel right at home.

_But it isn't home, _I thought to myself as I lay against my bed post as the sun set out my window off to my right.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door followed by a cheerful, "Knock knock," from Rangiku, which was followed by her opening my door, "How're you doing Luke?" she asked.

"Fine I guess," I said moving my legs off the side of the bed and getting up, "What's up?" I asked her.

"Captain Hitsugaya wants to see you, Gina and me in his office, he says it's important. I think he's sending us on an assignment," she clapped her hands, "Won't that be fun?"

"It'll be better than desk work," I said following her out the door. Once we were in Captain Hitsugaya's office Paruna-sensei was already there.

"Luke, Matsumoto, good to see you both," he said, "Now that you two and Paruna-san are here I can explain what this is all about," he took a deep breath and began to explain, "We've received reports of strange attacks out in South Rukongai 15. The attacks are by night and the victims of these attacks seem to be disconnected."

"What are the constraints?" Paruna-sensei asked.

"Central 46 suspects hollow activity, if so we'd like any specimen brought back alive and delivered to 12th Division, however if it is a soul you are authorized to use force to apprehend the subject. This mission will grant you up to six months of field time. If you find anything report back to Seireitai via Hell Butterfly immediately," Captain Hitsugaya explained.

"What about contacts?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll be sending you to the location of the last known attack. You'll be staying by campfire in order to stay alert. Your caravan and supplies will be waiting for you at the South gate. Are the any more questions?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

"No sir!" we said together.

"Good," he said, "Then get a move on!"

_A mission with Vice Captain Matsumoto and Paruna-sensei, _I thought as I walked down the halls with my teammates, this is so exciting.

**

* * *

**

South Rukongai 15, Evening

As the three of us sat around the fire eating our meals Rangiku sighed, "I can't believe our whole first day of the investigation went by and we didn't learn a single clue leading us to our culprit," she said kicking her feet.

"It could just be another random hollow attack," Paruna-sensei said blowing on her tea.

"Maybe," I said.

"So Gina," Rangiku changed the subject, "I heard you were down at 6th Division the other day merrily chatting with Captain Kuchiki what's that about?"

"That's really none of your business," Gina said with a straight face, sipping her tea.

"Ah c'mon," Rangiku pleaded, "Why can't you tell us?"

Before Gina could answer the three of us heard a hollow's roar.

"Looks like Central 46 was right," I said grabbing my Zanpakuto.

"Let's go," Rangiku ordered.

We rushed off in the direction of the hollow attack, but when we reached the area, we didn't find exactly what we were expecting. As we arrived in the area, from out of the ground rose a long, lengthy sea serpent like hollow. It had to be twice the size of the Tartarus. Its spiritual pressure was enormous.

"I see, it's been hiding in the shadows along the ground," Paruna-sensei identified, that's how it's been able to avoid detection all this time."

"It's enormous," Rangiku said.

"Who cares the bigger they are the harder they fall!" I said, "If we let its size intimidate us we won't get anywhere!"

"Hold up there Luke, that's an Adjuchas, I don't know if we have the power to defeat something like that," Paruna-sensei said.

"We do and we will, as long as we fight together!" I told her. "Rangiku get my back!" I barked and shunpoed away to the massive creature in front of us. I made my way to slash at the face of the overwhelming large creature, but it tightened its gaze and whipped my front with its tail to the ground with a large thud. I could feel as my spine took a big hit and I was stuck for a second. The Hollow then made to slam its tail on top of me, but I got the feeling of movement back and rolled out the way before the attack connected. I leaped up once more and jumped back to create some distance. I looked around me and saw Rangiku coming from the side of me.

"Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" She cried out and unleashed a ball of red energy at the creatures head; he blocked the shot with his tail once more, but not without taking some recoil with that. I made to run at him again, but Paruna-sensei grabbed me from behind.

"Luke, hold on a sec, you're way out of your mind if you are just going to run in like that!" she scolded me. I nodded with some agreement as she released my shoulder.

"Then cover me," I spoke out standing upright with a stern look. "I'm going to use the attack I showed Captain-Hitsugaya." Rangiku only raised an eyebrow but it immediately registered to Paruna-sensei as she took off. Rangiku shrugged and went for it anyway while following Paruna-sensei. I closed my eyes like I did before and threw open my hands at my sides palms. I started to chant, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring," A large yellow ball of energy appeared in my right hand, "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens," A disk of blue fire and lightning appeared in my left. I brought my hands together, "Combine," I said softly and combined the spells into a larger, dark blue ball of energy that.

"Luke, watch out!" Rangiku's voice broke my concentration. I opened my eyes to find that a large tail was about to whiplash at me, which it did and caused the Hado in my hand to erupt and explode with me still holding it, the blast radius was close to around fifty meters as I was blown backwards with the pain surging into every nerve of my body. I finally landed on the ground with great force that shook every corner of me, I could barely open my eyes as fatigue caught on quick. I found myself going numb and eventually blackening out.

I woke up only to find myself lying in a large bed of grass. When I got up I looked around to see myself in a savanna of sorts with the color of the grass golden. When I looked up the sky, it showed a sunset in the distance in front of me with the sun halfway down the horizon.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I turned around to see what else was around, that's when I saw a huge tree stretching out from the ground. It had to be almost three times the size of the Tartarus. The leaves that covered the tree were crimson in color.

"Luke." A voice called out to me. I shuffled around, reached for my blade, and drew it out in front of me. "Do not be afraid, I'm a friend." The voice spoke again.

"Where are you!" I cried out.

"Above you." I looked up, up in a tree was a large lion. It looked rather fierce with its golden eyes and a fur and mane a bright and shining crimson, much like my hair. He jumped down from the branch and landed in front of me. He was almost the size of the Liger Queen, if not slightly bigger. He was rather intimidating.

"I see, this is my inner world." I realized as I look around with interest. "And you must be my Zanpakuto spirit?" The lion nodded its head.

"Now's not the time for greetings Luke, there is a fight you must win." The lion said to me. It occurred to me that I'm out cold and Paruna-sensei and Rangiku are still fighting. All I knew was, I got to help them. "Now listen to me."

**

* * *

**

Rangiku's POV

The Hollow has been giving us a hard time for a while. After I failed to get Luke covered he probably suffered heavy injuries or worse. Gina and I have been trying to get to him but this thing won't give us a chance. Even Haineko is not enough for this thing and Paruna is having trouble fighting, and this thing is not taking enough damage for us to win. "Damn it!" I cursed. "I'm such an idiot."

In the corner of my eye I was shocked to see Luke standing and walking towards us, idly. His uniform is tattered and a good portion got burned away showing his right side of his chest and arm clearly, showing first-degree burns. "Luke don't fight anymore, you can't continue this!" Paruna cried out, but he just drew closer to the giant hollow. "Luke!"

**

* * *

**

Luke's POV

I can hear both Rangiku and Paruna-sensei in the background screaming at me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I drew closer, sword in hand, and pain still surging. The creature looked at me with a large grin and lunged itself with his mouth wide opened.

"Luke!" I heard in the background from Rangiku and Paruna-sensei in unison.

_I'm not going to die now!_ I placed my sword in front of me. _I have a promise that I have to keep!_ A surge of spiritual pressure snaps out of my sword and forces the creature back. "Now, burn! _Nenshou Shikon!_"

There was a powerful surge of red spiritual pressure that surrounded me. My sword transformed into a much longer sword, like a scimitar, but without the crazy blade shape. It was like a combination between a Scimitar and long sword with the way it was shaped and a portion of it was hollowed out. The guard on the blade extended into two demonic looking wing tips with a Jade colored eye shaped gem as part of the center. The guard itself was dark brown and along the handle the sword was gold plated. With an almost uncatchable flick of my wrist a line of flame ran down the blade to the tip and then down the other side before the entire blade portion of the sword was wreathed in flame. The hollow roared and opened its mouth as a large red beam could be seen forming.

_A cero, _I thought and shifted my Zanpakuto's position over to my right hand side and put both hands on the blade before shooting a stream of fire up towards the creature's mouth to contend with the Cero. Fire and hollow flash collided in a battle of will power and mine would not wane. I would not fall, not now. Not until I saw Tear again. The hollow's cero pushed onto my fire stream, but with a loud battle cry I flared my spiritual power and send the fire stream up and through the hollow's mask, defeating it. Or so I thought, but my attack wasn't enough to destroy the mask, only to crack into it.

"Luke, stop fighting you're going to pass out!" I could hear Paruna-sensei, but I ignored her. Only I could stop this thing from killing all of us, and I would, and I wouldn't die in doing so.

_**Luke, listen to me, **_I could hear Nenshou Shikon talking to me, _**You'll never defeat this thing if you attack it head on it's too powerful.**_

_What do you suggest? _I asked him.

_**You've already seemed to come to understand a portion of my power, in time you will learn all I can help you learn, but for now I shall guide you in using this small portion to help you survive, **_he said to me

_I'm listening_

_**The fire you wield along this blade is controlled by your own adrenaline and use of spirit energy, you can do almost any free form attack with it, by moving with it and letting your spirit energy flow properly,**_he instructed.

_So if I think it and move at the same time, I can do it? _I asked in confirmation

_**Yes, now quickly it's coming, **_Indeed the hollow had recovered from my earlier strike and made to strike me with his tail. Following Nenshou Shikon's instructions I dodged to the side using Shunpo and hacked upwards, extending the length of the flame and cut off the tail. The Menos howled in pain and dove towards me with its mouth. Putting both hands on my blade I raised my sword above my head. I sent massive amounts of spirit energy up through my arms into my hands and channeled it around the blade giving Nenshou Shikon an incredibly large fiery aura. When the Menos was in my specified range I swung down and let out a fierce battle cry as a fiery shockwave let off the blade and split the hollow right down the middle. It disintegrated into the air. I put Nenshou Shikon in the ground and slumped over onto it in exhaustion.

"Luke that was amazing," I heard Paruna-sensei cry with glee as she hugged me from the right side.

"You did good Luke, quite impressive," Rangiku said standing in front of me as I looked up at her. As I did though, I could feel my vision getting hazy and eventually slumped forward onto the ground and fell unconscious.

When I came too I was in 4th Division Vice Captain Kotetsu had her hand on a cold pack that seemed to be on my head and Hanataro appeared to be treating the wounds and burns on my right arm.

"Ahhh, he's awake," Vice Captain Kotetsu declared with a smile.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Only a couple of hours," Hanataro said, "Matsumoto-san and Paruna-sama brought you here you had mild heat cramps, some wounds and minor burns, nothing we couldn't take care of.

Vice Captain Kotetsu removed the pack from my head and replaced it with a damp rag and rubbed it over my forehead.

"Taicho should be here with your charts any minute," Vice Captain Kotetsu said.

As she said that I heard Unohana-taicho's voice say, "I have them right now Isane," she said.

"Ah hello Unohana-taicho do you want us to leave so you can talk to Luke-san?" Hanataro asked her.

"Yes please," she said. Both individuals left the room, "If you're feeling strong enough, sit up," she said kindly.

"Ok," I said sitting up and leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Your readings look normal, rest for a couple more hours and you should be fine. However, one thing in your chart concerns me," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I detected abnormal spiritual power waves of high temperatures fluctuating throughout your body. That of which were not present during your last routine check up here," she explained.

"Well I did learn my Zanpakuto's name and use it in battle," I said, "Would that have something to do with it?"

"Hmm," Unohana-taicho took out a pencil and began making marks on the paper on her clipboard, "If I factor that in given the readings I'd say that if your Zanpakuto was fire-based that it would explain these abnormal waves."

I nodded, "It is fire based."

"I see then there is nothing to worry about," Unohana-taicho set the clipboard down on a desk, "Rest for a couple more hours and then you may leave. I'll ask Captain Hitsugaya to have your work waivered for you for today and tomorrow."

"Thank you," I said to her. She smiled and left.

I looked down at my hands clenched them and pulled them towards me with a giant grin on my face. I was so proud of myself. I had finally learned Shikai. I was one step closer to being able to going back home.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later

**Luke's quarters**

I was back at the office doing run of the mill paperwork, part of which was my report on my mission a couple of weeks ago with Rangiku and Paruna-sensei. As I finished one particular stack I clipped it together and went to go give it to Rangiku in her office. I knocked on the door.

"Vice Captain," I said in a welcoming tone.

"Just a second," I heard from inside. After waiting a few moments Rangiku came and opened the door, "Oh good afternoon Luke what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Paperwork," I said handing her the stack, "Part of the report for the mission we went on," I said.

"I see," she said taking them, "It's a good thing you stopped by a summons paper was delivered to my office. You're wanted for a meeting with Captain and Vice Captain Kurotsuchi in 12th Division."

"Huh why me? Why there?" I asked.

Rangiku shrugged, "Beats the heck out of me, Kurotsuchi's crazy, you'd best not keep him waiting though, unless you want to end up like I do when Captain Hitsugaya finds me slacking off."

"Eew," I responded, "I'll go see him right away," And with that I left for 12th Division. I saw Asch arriving at the same time I was. He also seemed to have a similar document that Rangiku had handed me, "I wonder why Captain Kurotsuchi needs us both," I said.

"Who knows?" Asch sighed and we entered the building side by side.

Vice Captain Kurotsuchi was waiting for us in the main lobby, "Good day Fon Fabre-san," she bowed to me, "and Fon Fabre-sama," she bowed to Asch, "Mayuri-sama is waiting for you upstairs, please follow me."

We followed Vice Captain Kurotsuchi up the stairs to her captain's office and knocked,

"What what is it?" Came the shrill voice from inside, quite annoyed I might add.

"Mayuri-sama, Fon Fabre-san and Fon Fabre-sama are here to see you," she said passively.

The voice calmed down, "Ah good excellent, bring them in,"

"Yes sir," Nemu opened the door for us and Asch and gestured for Asch and me to enter. Walking around the office it felt like I was back in Belkend with all the different machines sitting around doing something, although once more I'm not sure what they do like the ones back at the actual city. This whole place makes me shudder.

"Good afternoon 7th Seat Asch, 8th Seat Luke, so happy you could drop by," Captain Kurotsuchi said with a satanic grin on his face. He looked like his wardrobe had malfunctioned several times worse than Dist's.

_What's with this guy, _I thought to myself.

"_Someone I would rather not meet again" _Asch said to me telepathically.

Captain Kurotsuchi continued speaking, "You're probably wondering why I've called you both down here right about now am I right? You certainly shouldn't suspect that you're in any trouble at the very least. Far from it in fact," neither of us opened our mouths so he continued speaking, sliding his pasty white, boney hands onto the table, "As you may or may not be aware of my division specializes in Research and Development, and all documents regarding seated officer profiles are sent to my division for storage. Being the researcher I am, I happened to take careful look at your profiles. In doing so I noticed quite a few similarities between you both, not just in appearance, but also in DNA. I read the reports about how you were found. I can't say I buy your last names as a coincidence, a related location of residence, or even as a family bond, not even twins. Your DNA matches too closely together for that. By my research your DNA overlaps at precisely 96.999% similarity. I found this fascinating and so I sent forth an investigation request to Central 46 that of which was approved. Then I sent investigative reports to your vice captains which was also approved. And so with that settled the reason you are here is that under these conditions you are both hereby allowed to be studied by me. I've never come across such interesting individuals such as yourselves."

_SAY WHAT? _I screamed internally.

"_Bull Shit, I'm no one's lab rat. What the hell are our vice-captains thinking?" _Asch asked me.

_You say that like it's my fault, _I told him.

"What do you mean study?" Asch said quite loudly.

"There's no need to yell," Captain Kuortsuchi continued as he wagged a finger, "You two will become fine research subjects. You will be given physical examinations, be subjected to sample testing and spend your next few weeks in the research lab containment center—"

"This is bull," I shouted, "Why didn't we get any say in this!"

"When the members of Central 46 approved my study you lost all right to have any say at all. All I needed was to ask your vice-captains to give you summon papers so that I could speak to you about this before testing started," he explained.

"I'm not going to sit around and accept this. I deny this right because it's not!" Asch raged.

"Please, research subjects have no rights to open their mouths in protest," he rose from his seat and pointed to a door on the far end of the room, "Now if you'll please follow me to the research laboratory we can get started."

Asch and I both drew out our Zanpakuto's and brandished them towards Captain Kurotsuchi, "Since we have no say, we'll fight for it!" we declared together.

Captain Kurotsuchi sighed, "I don't really see what the big fuss is all about. It's not like you aren't going to be well treated while I'm studying you."

"That's not the point!" we shouted together.

"Dear dear, and to think I just had this office cleaned. If you won't come quietly," he placed a hand on his sword hilt, "I have no qualms about using force," he drew out his sword, "Midway through the drawing however he said, "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizou!"

"Burn!" I shouted, "Neshou Shinkon!"

"Flash!" Asch shouted, "Chikaminari!" I was surprised to see Asch shout a release command and weapon name. I looked as dark red lightning spiraled downward around his sword before transforming it. In its transformed state Asch's Zanpakuto's blade turned dark crimson. Along with that, crimson colored spirit particles gathered on his shoulders before transforming into crimson colored, metallic pauldrons.

"Since when could you use Shikai?" I asked Asch.

"A while ago dreck, where have you been," he responded.

We stared Kurotsuchi down, but before the fight could even begin the Onmitsukido swarmed the office.

"Asch and Luke Fon Fabre you are under arrest for the release of Shikai with the intent of harm against a Captain of the Gotei 13," Captain Soifon announced as she entered the area as the Onmitsukido attempted to restrain us.

_No I will not take this lying down! _I declared internally.

"Captain did you know anything about us being test subjects?" Asch shouted interrogatively.

"Whatever your reasoning it is irrelevant!" Soifon declared, "If you have any justification you can take it up with Central 46!"

"Damn it! This is bullshit!" Asch exclaimed.

"Some law and order system this society turns out to be! It's goddamn corrupt!" I added.

"Silence!" Soifon shouted, "Now either both of you come quietly or I will not hesitate to use force to bring you in. If your justification is valid there may not be a problem, but for now I suggest you don't do anything to make the situation worse for yourselves"

Asch and I gritted our teeth and sheathed our swords and allowed ourselves to be brought to Central 46, whereby we stood alone in the dark before them.

"Luke Fon Fabre of Squad 10 and Asch Fon Fabre of Squad 2, you stand before us on the charge of breaching contract to an in depth study with 12th Division and for releasing your Shikais with the intent of harm against a Captain of the Gotei 13. How do you plead guilty or not-guilty?" one of the members said to us.

"Guilty," I said.

"Guilty," Asch stated.

"I see, then we shall begin the sentencing," another member said.

"H-Hold up! Just like that without hearing a thing we said you're just going to sentence us just like that!" I outburst.

"You have not been given authorization to speak Luke Fon Fabre, another outburst and you will be held in contempt of court," Another member stated.

"Hold up there number 32, if they believe that they have a justification for their actions they are allowed to give their reasoning," another member spoke.

"Number 17 I'm sure you understand the severity of the situation, and what logical reasoning could any sane person have for releasing Shikai against a Gotei 13 captain," yet another member said.

"Nevertheless we are required to give them the benefit of the doubt, it's not like they are being held to a crime by evidence only their actions have brought them here, this meeting is not the result of an investigation, but rather one of arrest in mid-action, we are required to hear all the facts before we pass judgment in these scenarios," Number 17 stated again.

"Whose side are you on number 17? Both individuals here have admitted their own guilt what reason is there to allow them to justify their actions," another member spoke.

"I concur," someone else added, "By admitting their own guilt they have given us the right to pass our judgment."

"What about that wretch Mayuri who went behind our backs and made petitions for us to be used as lab rats!" Asch shouted.

"12th Division has authorization to conduct individual studies on Shinigami personnel. Once we have approved authorization how they go about the study is their business," a member said.

"If that's their reasoning there's no reason not to past judgment number one," a member stated.

"Are you serious? What kind of court is this that justifies human experimentation?" I shouted.

"Experimentation? Don't get your words mixed up. 12th Division conducts studies not experiments," a member rejected my justification.

"Bullshit, have you guys even been to 12th division? And why has this been approved without us being the least bit notified!" Asch called out. "I heard absolutely nothing of this!"

Number 32 spoke again, "It appears someone is in need of reviewing the chain of command board. Our word is final. If we had rejected Captain Kurotsuchi's study you would've been notified and been allowed to have say on whether or not to participate. Be that as it may it is not our place to investigate the Gotei 13 on a whim, what the Captains do to progress the Gotei 13 is there business. Our actions are to affect the Gotei 13 as a whole. We are not accommodators for every last Shinigami in the Gotei 13."

"Some lawful government these guys turn out to be," I whispered.

"For once I agree with you, this why I hate politics," Asch whispered back.

"Now then your judgment is as follows. You will both be stripped of your rank as officers of the Gotei 13, your Zanpakuto's will be confiscated and you will be placed in the Detention Center until further notice, are there any objections?" Number one spoke.

Asch and I gritted our teeth, but did not respond, suddenly the door opened and a figure stepped through, but having been in the darkness so long I couldn't make the individual out.

"What are you doing here, council is in session!" one of the members barked at the intruding individual.

Another, taller figure stepped in from behind the first one, "My 4th Seat has come here to speak on behalf of the convicted as part of the investigation," I recognized Unohana's voice, but what could her 4th seat possibly do for us.

"Does he have something to say regarding the situation?" one of the members asked Captain Unohana.

"Go ahead Hakutan-san," the first figure moved closer into the room, but because of the way the light reflected on him, I still couldn't get a good look.

"Members of Central 46, do you recall when I stood before you no more than three quarters of a decade ago about how I was mistreated and experimented on in 12th division in hopes of the captain learning something about the peculiar way my DNA was structured. These two individuals here were to be subject to the same conditions if they hadn't fought back," I recognized his voice.

"Ion…" I said softly. I couldn't react, couldn't think, could hardly remember to breathe. Ion, Fon Master Ion, I was hearing his voice, he was here, in Soul Society, defending Asch and me.

Ion continued to speak, his voice was all I could hear besides the loud pounding of my own heart inside my head, "I can speak to that effect, because I know these individuals. They are from the same sector of the world of the living that I am from," Ion walked down the steps and I could finally make out his features. His hair hadn't changed and he was wearing a Shihakusho, "Sector 2354, Auldrant."

"Well," one of the members of Central 46 said awkwardly, "That changes things. Luke, Asch we apologize for the trouble we've caused you. However, we advise that until further notice you are both to avoid 12th Division until six months after we have Captain Kurotsuchi's study of you two repealed."

"This meeting is adjourned," number one said, and the members of Central 46 filed out.

After the members left the lights came on and Ion walked all the way down the stairs, "Glad I got here in time, any sooner and I would've been too late. You two okay?"

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

"_Shut up, you've helped us out a million times, and you'll keep helping," I told Ion._

"_Luke don't look at me like that, there are plenty of replacements for me…" Ion said_

"_How can you say that?" I asked him, "Those other replicas don't know me at all. You're the only Ion that went to the Cheagle woods with me."_

_Ion looked over to Tear, "Tear. Come Closer," Tear approached him, "I will take the Miasma from your body into my own._

"_But Fon Master you'll…" Tear started to say._

"_I told you before, there's only one way to save you," Ion told her, "The Seventh Fonons are drawn to one another. As my own Seventh Fonons dissipate so will your contaminated ones."_

"_Ion!" I shouted in alarm._

"_Don't you see," he was starting to get short of breath, "This way…Tear is…safe."_

"_Ion," Anise said from a few feet away._

"_You don't have to…watch over me…any more…Anise," Ion said to her._

"_I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I…I…"_

"_Thank you…for everything…my most…cherished…" that was the last Ion said as he went limp._

"_Ion!" Anise shouted and then all too soon Ion's body completely faded away._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"I'm glad to see someone took our side," Asch said to Ion.

Ion looked at the floor in sorrow, maybe even shame, "Seven years ago I was subject to the same experiments you two were going to be. It wasn't exactly pleasant. As I said to Central 46 Kurotsuchi wanted to find out more about the strange way my DNA was structured that allowed me to be supremely efficient in Kido the likes of which haven't been seen in the last two millennium. During the experiments I fell ill and Captain Unohana fought against Central 46 to have the experiment called off," he picked his head up and spoke normally, "I had just come back from a mission to the world of the living only a couple of weeks ago. When I heard that you two were high ranking Shinigami officers I wanted to go see you, but the paperwork was stacked up to here," Ion indicated the size of the stack with his hand, "So I finished my work about a couple hours ago and went to go to 10th Division to see you Luke only to learn from your Captain that you had been taken to Central 46. When I learned from your Vice Captain about your summons papers I immediately understood the situation, even when I learned that Asch was with you in this, it didn't change the situation. I couldn't let you two be subject to the same thing I was. You two suffered enough due to the replica experiments, you don't need to see the inside of a laboratory again. It wouldn't have been right for me to allow it as the former Fon Master of Auldrant, not when there was something I could do about it."

Unohana spoke as Ion took a breath, "To be honest I didn't know if Central 46 would listen to Hakutan-san, but he was very adamant about coming here. He told me that he had to try, he said that even if he failed that it would've been better than abandoning you two to your fates."

Ion spoke again, ""Isn't that what you fought for since I died, to turn people away from their fates, away from Yulia's score. If there was a chance to do the same for you both here, I was going to take it, no matter the cost."

"If we're going to continue this conversation," Asch said with a sigh, "Can we at least do it somewhere else, I've had it with this freaking place."

"I concur," Ion said, "Let us leave." Everyone proceeded to leave, but my feet were like lead, "Luke are you coming?" Ion asked.

"Yeah I'm coming," I said scrambling forward. We all walked together, not a word until we reached a serene garden that was part of 4th Division.

"I should go inform Captain Soifon and inform her of what's happened if she hasn't heard already," Asch stated and made his leave.

"And I should return to my duties," Captain Unohana looked at Ion, "I'll see you inside Hakutan-san,"

"Yes ma'am," Ion responded and Ion's Captain went inside.

"Ion, I don't know what to say," I stuttered.

"I know you're probably surprised to see me. I mean after everything that had happened in Auldrant i can understand you're shocked. Ask me anything and I'll try to answer it as best I can." He said.

"How long have you been in the Gotei so far?" I asked him.

"I've been in the Gotei almost a decade as far as Soul Society's clock is concerned,"

"A decade? So you must be used to things around here by now huh?"

"Well I was on a mission to the world of the living for the last 4 years, so I haven't been around much lately, but for the 6 I was in Seireitai yeah I'd say I understand a lot of how things run around here," he said with a smile.

"So you must know your Shikai by now," I inquired.

Ion nodded, "I'm the 4th seat of my division of course I know my Shikai,"

"Wow that's so cool that you can do that!" I exclaimed.

Ion laughed joyously and then became serious, "I'm more concerned as to what you're doing here. What happened in Auldrant? Where is everyone? Why is it only you and Asch that are here?" he wanted to know.

"Well, you see in the end we defeated Van and saved everyone but," I became sorrowful as I recalled events, "Asch and I died in the process. He died in combat and I faded away in the end."

Ion appeared confused, "Huh, why did you fade away?"

"Well the miasma was getting worse there wasn't any way to neutralize it without cost. In order to wipe it out, around ten-thousand of us replica's had to come together and use Hyperreasonance to wipe it out that way, however the result was all of their deaths." I gulped, "I survived at first, but in the end it was slowly killing me because the fonons in my body grew unstable and started to separate."

"I see, so that explains it," there was a brief pause before Ion asked, "Do…do the others miss me?"

"Of course you dummy. Everyone misses you. Tear always sang the fonic hymn at the church for you everytime we were around." I told him.

"And Anise, does she...blame herself for what happened?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, she does. It was hard for her to get over of afterwards," I said, "but she's doing fine now." Ion seemed slightly relieved at hearing this, "By the way, since you are in the Gotei you should have a lot more strength then you did back at Auldrant, you were always sickly," I said.

"Yes, I'm doing much better ever since I became a Shinigami. I get a really bad headache or two every now and then, but they're far and few in between. I meditate twice a week as well, Captain Unohana prescribed that I do so. She's such a nice person, she's always looking out for me," he said happily.

"By the way, speaking of Captain Unohana, why are you constantly called Hakutan-san by her?" I asked him.

"Oh I was found in 3rd district Rukongai which is known as Hakutan so I was known as Ion from Hakutan here in the Gotei so Hakutan became my surname," he explained and then asked, "Which Rukongai sector did you and Asch wind up in?"

"Junrinan," I answered.

He laughed, "Yes I suppose that would make sense." After a brief pause he asked, "So what made you decide to become a Shinigami? I became one because I learned it would make me healthier and I could help people by becoming one."

"I want to find a way to go back to Auldrant any way I can. I made a promise that I'm going to keep," I said.

"Well the only way I know you could do that is if you were assigned a mission to the world of the living in Auldrant's sector, but even then you'd only be able to stay for a short while until you're called back," he said.

"So then I can never really go back?" I asked, "Come on Ion, isn't there another way?"

"There is, but it would be really difficult," he said.

"Tell me what it is. I'll do it," I said.

"You would have to become a captain," he said, "Captains make their own rules and missions, they have no accountability except for Central 46, as you just found out not too long ago, as well as the Head Captain himself. But right now all the captain positions are filled."

"So then how can I replace one of the current captains?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I know that until you get Bankai you can't even hope to become a captain, that is, unless you can beat one of the captains in a one-on-one duel without any strings attached," he said.

"I think I'll pass on that one," I gulped.

"Well then you look into getting Bankai, I'll look into seeing how you can become a captain," Ion said.

"Bankai is the final state of a Zanpakuto's release right?" I asked.

Ion nodded, "You an Asch should concentrate on getting your Bankais, you guys do want to be strong don't you?"

"Of course, but what about you, don't you want to be a captain?" I asked.

Ion looked at his sword and massaged the scabbard, "Kisekimaru is worried that I don't have the physical stamina to start my Bankai training," he looked at me again, "besides," he smiled, "The front lines really aren't for me. I'm much happier being support." **(Kisekimaru = Miracle)**

_**Luke**_

_What is it Nenshou Shikon? _I asked my Zanpakuto.

_**We should get going, your captain will want to know what's taking you so long to return, **_he said.

_I suppose so, _I said.

"It's good to see you again Luke," Ion said, "If you ever need anything down in 4th Division don't hesitate to ask for me by name I'd be happy to see to your needs," he smiled.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said, "See ya around,"

"Bye Luke," Ion waved.

_So, _I thought to myself, as I crossed territory borderlines into neutral streets, _If I want to go home, I have to become a captain, I've already learned Shikai, but that's not going to be good enough it seems. I'm going to have to become a captain. And in order to that I must learn Bankai, no matter how long it takes._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

(A/N: So yeah, like I said, Reaaaally long chapter. So both Luke and Asch now have Shikai, too bad we didn't get a chance to see what Asch's can do. But that's sort of overshadowed by ION! The Fon Master of Auldrant now the 4****th**** Seat of the 4****th**** Division. All Ion fans should get out their fangasms and squeals now. I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I have to think of a plot idea for it, but don't worry it'll be out before you know it. See you all soon. DH19 out! Review and if you haven't already subscribe and Fave!)**


	7. Wild Comeback

**(A/N: After talking with Xerosonic I have decided to work up the next chapter to this fic. There is more angst in this chapter. Also for those wondering Luke's Zanpakuto's name means Burning Fang and Asch's means Bloody Lightning).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Asch's pov**

It's been several fun filled weeks since the incident with Central 46. Soifon, despite my acquittal has been driving me harder with drills, missions and paperwork. I guess this is her idea of punishment for me getting myself arrested. Still it's better than losing my powers and being thrown in jail. Currently I was standing in front of my captain's office with an arm full of paperwork, when I arrived however, my captain had another guest with her: Captain Aizen of 5th Division.

"Hello Asch," he said taking note of me, "I was waiting for you."

I looked at my captain, "What's this about?"

"Captain Aizen has come here requesting your assistance," she said.

"I'm in the middle of an investigation regarding some incidents out in 66th East Rukongai. Most of my higher ranking officers are busy with their own troubles at the moment, and the ones that aren't I can't trust to handle something of this magnitude, so I looked elsewhere, outside my own division and that's when I remembered you and Luke from that day at the academy. However, I need your ruthless behavior in order to make sure that this job comes out cleanly," Captain Aizen told me.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"If you refuse I'll bury you to your neck in paperwork!" Soifon shouted.

"Fine," I said, "I'll see you at the Eastern gate when you need me."

"Then let's go," Captain Aizen said.

"We're going now?" I asked.

"I've been here a couple of hours your captain already filled out the proper paperwork, if you showed up and refused it was a simple matter of tearing the sheets up," he said.

"I see," I said, "Then I suppose we should head off,"

Captain Aizen nodded and walked passed me as he put a hand on my shoulder to pass by me. As we left my division's territory Ion was standing around, "Oh, Asch," he seemed surprised to see me, "I didn't know we were here to get you."

"We?" I looked at Aizen.

"I needed a member of 4th Division to come along and when I mentioned to Captain Unohana that I was aiming to get your cooperation she suggested that Ion come along since he knows you two quite well," Captain Aizen said.

"So which way?" Ion asked Captain Aizen.

"Just follow me," he said.

**

* * *

**

East Rukongai 66

We spent most of the time in the sector wandering around aimlessly, following Aizen blindly, never stopping and never talking to anybody, just walking.

_Why are Ion and me even here? _I asked myself, _all we've been doing is walking around for no reason I can fathom._

The three of us continued to walk until we came to a small clearing in the middle of the forest, "Perfect we can set up camp here," Captain Aizen said.

"So that's it our investigation is over for the day?" I snapped

"Yes," Captain Aizen stated.

"So then what was the purpose of Ion and me being here?" I wanted to know.

"Patience," Captain Aizen said to me, "all will be revealed in due time."

Ion and I set up camp while Captain Aizen "surveyed the area for hostiles". After a few minutes after camp was fully set up Captain Aizen left the area saying that there was "something he saw that caught his eye back in town that he wanted to check out". He was acting really shady and he didn't give much briefing about why he needed us.

"Well this is nice," Ion said out of the blue, "I haven't been on a mission with captain Aizen since I was his 9th Seat."

"You were his 9th seat?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think I started out as the 4th seat of 4th Division did you? I moved through ranks twice in my time in the Gotei 13. My first position was as the 18th seat of 9th Division under Captain Tosen. I got my promotion when the squad was being given an inspection by Captain Aizen, he said he saw my potentional with Kido and took me under his wing. While I was in 5th Division my Kido flourished and I learned my Shikai. However, I learned that out of all Kido out there that my true calling was in healing and so I opted to join 4th Division. Captain Unohana said that she thought my healing skills were some of the best she'd seen. Iemura and Kotetsu are still much more skilled than I am, of course I think my constant need to keep myself healthy while at the same time balancing my workload and duties plays into a factor for that," Ion rubbed the back of his head at his last statement.

"So you think you know what Captain Aizen needs us for?" I asked Ion

"I really couldn't say, possibly a hollow attack that he's investigating. I've read reports that Captain Aizen takes personal interest into odd hollow attacks," he responded.

"If that is the case, then why are we walking so much?" I asked him.

Ion shrugged, "Couldn't say maybe that's how he carries out his investigations is by scouring the area in silence. The last time I was on a mission with him the enemy had already appeared so I don't know if this is what he does when there's nothing to fight." I accepted Ion's statement, but I still had my suspicions.

**

* * *

**

Ion's pov

As Asch and I waited at the camp in the moonlight we suddenly felt several hollow spiritual pressures and cries and roars from all directions.

"Damn it we're surrounded!" Asch shouted as numerous pairs of eyes stared at us from within the trees and shadows. There had to be about 20, no 30 hollows, "How convenient for Captain Aizen to leave the area just as a bunch of hollows were about to attack us." Based on the way Asch said it, it almost seemed like he suspected that Captain Aizen set us up.

"I got your back Asch," I said and quickly drew my Wakizashi. I pointed it in front of me with both hands and turned it clockwise 90 degrees, "Predict! Kisekimaru!" There was a flash of white light around me as 7 stones rose up from the ground and floated around me. They were shaped like eyes and each one had a different colored gem in the center. Also in place of my Wakizashi I was now holding a staff similar to the one I had when I was Fon Master. The stones revolved around me, protecting me from outside attacks. Asch had already released his Zanpakuto, Chikaminari. Standing close to each other, almost back to back we prepared to fight against the hollows that came our way. My Zanpakuto was a defensive type so Asch had to kill most of the hollows. Several hollows charged forward and Asch cut them down while they were leaping at him in mid strike. As Asch cut down one particular hollow another one came at him from behind. "Some no Ishi," I said **(The First stone), **"Baria!" **(Barrier)** A blue shield enveloped Asch momentarily and stopped the hollow from charging at him. The particular hollow looked like a Saber Tooth Tiger. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" I shouted and blasted it in half. I was unprepared when a hollow attacked me from behind but Asch fired a lightning bolt from one of the pauldrons on his shoulder. As we continued to slay more and more hollows suddenly some of them began to retreat.

"Something's off, some of the smaller ones are retreating," Asch said. No sooner did he say that did more remaining hollows turn docile as they hung near the northern end of our encampment as a large, powerful hollow began to walk forward. Based on its spiritual pressure it had to be an Adjuchas. It had a pink body and resembled that of one of Auldrant's Ligers. It's mane was fluffy like Cotton Candy and it had 7, large, pink tails. Its growl as it stood there sounded incredibly feminine. It gave meaningful looks to its allies as the other hollows began to retreat. Then when things were clear except for it and Asch and me it stretched backwards like a house cat before lurching forward and letting out a proud roar. It then began stomping forward. Asch stood in front of me knees bent, waiting for the battle to start. When the creature finally sprinted forward so did Asch his sword positioned down and away on his left side and when he got close to the creature he swung upwards from beneath it, but the Adjuchas dodged Asch's strike by leaping of him and charged straight towards me.

"Muttsu no Ishi!" I shouted, "Kiri!" **(The Sixth Stone: Fog). **Multicolored fog began spraying onto the battlefield. With the way I had casted the fog, if those that Kesekimaru depicted as an enemy stayed in a prolonged exposure to it their muscles would start to become weakened, crippling them. Of course as of right now the only useful thing the fog would be good for would be to get away from the incoming charge. I used Shunpo to get near Asch. The Adjuchas realized I wasn't where it had thought I was and turned around before charging after us. Asch charged forward again and attempted to hack it sideways across the face, but as he moved forward the creature ran around him and came straight after me again. In all my studies on hollow behavior, never once had I seen record of something like this. Most hollows when faced with multiple enemies would always neutralize threats first before going after the easy prey. In this case that would be Asch and me respectively since Asch is the one currently getting in the hollow's face. But this hollow isn't doing that, it's dodging Asch and coming straight after me.

As the hollow bounded towards me Asch leapt on top of it and planted his sword into its back causing it to let out a loud pained howl. "Hey don't you turn your back on me!" he shouted, "I'm your opponent!"

Suddenly I could see energy building up in the hollow's tails, "Asch watch out!" I shouted. Asch removed his sword turned his head and blocked the attack as best he could. He suffered minimal to little damage, but the force wave sent him flying past me into the forest behind my position, "Asch!" I shouted as I turned my head only for one of the Adjuchas' claws to pin me down. I stared up at the creature's white mask. It was panting as it looked down upon me.

The Adjuchas spoke to me, "Finally I've caught you, Fon Master Ion."

_How does Adjuchas know me by that title, _I wondered to myself.

The creature pressed its claws further in causing me to wince, "It's been a long time. A long long time. Don't you know who I am?"

The creature I slowly started to recognize her voice, but perhaps it was the voice combined with her Liger like appearance that made me recognize her, "A-Arietta, Arietta…the wild"

It seemed I was right because the Adjuchas said, "You recognize me!" she grew angry as she said, "I'm so relieved!" she pushed me farther into the ground causing me to hack and gasp for breath, "Ever since I died and became a hollow all I've done is search for you Fon Master Ion, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your betrayal to me, how you never looked at me the same when Anise became your guardian. And she led you to your death! I even apologized to you and you still refused to take me back! I wanted to see you again and may you pay for what you did to me! It's your fault I'm like this," she then shrieked, "Your fault!"

Suddenly Arietta's foot came clean off as if cut with a sword, she staggered backwards and regenerated. However, it wasn't Asch who had come to my rescue.

"Sorry I'm late," Luke said, "I got here as fast as I could when Asch told me you two were having trouble."

"You! Murder! Luke Fon Fabre! Mommy killer!" Arietta shouted at Luke.

Luke looked at me, "Ion how does that thing know my name? And why did it call me a murder and a mother killer?"

"Because you know her," I pointed at Arietta, "That creature is Arietta the wild, or rather what she has become."

Luke became shocked. His eyes shrunk to the size of pinheads. Arietta charged forward. Luke blocked with Nenshou Shikon, "Murder! Luke Fon Fabre you murderer! Protector of a traitor! Stop protecting Fon Master Ion! I should be the one…the ONLY one allowed to protect him!" Arietta shrieked.

"Arietta you have to listen to me!" Luke shouted.

Arietta continued to shriek, "No I'm done listening! I care not of the words of the murder of my mommy!"

"Arietta, please!" I begged.

"Fon Master Ion," she seemed calm for a bit giving Luke an opening to knock her away. Arietta made to stand up, but she seemed to have trouble standing.

"The fog is beginning to take effect. Luke now's your chance!" I told him.

Luke walked towards Arietta, but not in a manner that indicated he was going to deliver the finishing blow. I stayed far back enough just enough to hear what he was saying to her.

"Arietta you have to let it go. You have to stop chasing after Fon Master Ion," he told her.

_Luke don't, _I said knowing what he was about to tell her.

Arietta growled, "Never, I will never stop…I…I must protect…I must protect Fon Master Ion."

"The Fon Master Ion you knew isn't here!" Luke shouted.

_Luke stop, don't do this, _I screamed internally.

"Liar!" Arietta hollered, "You're lying! Luke Fon Fabre you liar!"

"I'm not lying," Luke said calmly, "the Original Fon Master Ion, the one you knew is long since gone. You were switched because Fon Master Ion was replaced with a replica of himself."

Arietta made a noise in her throat, if her face was still the same, human, she would shown signs of a broken heart, "N-no! That's not true!" she screamed, "That's not TRUUUUUUUE!"

"I'm sorry Arietta!" Luke apologized.

"No, you're lying, you have to be," Arietta was in a state of complete hysteria, "The real Fon Master Ion is right over there," she indicated me, "He's…he's…"

"It's the truth Arietta," I found myself saying. As much as I didn't like the fact that she knew the truth it seemed that she would only listen if I said it.

Arietta continued to deny the truth, "No, you're lying too! Betraying me! Betraying me for that wretch Anise! Isn't that it!"

"Arietta, you have to believe us, we've no reason to lie to you. I'm a replica!" I said.

"No, it's not true! You're lying! you have to be lying! I can't...this is a trick!" she shouted. She backed away two paces and then turn and ran away.

"Ah, Arietta wait!" I called after her arm outstretched.

Luke put a hand on my shoulder, "Let her go," he said.

"But," I started to protest.

"This is something she'll have to come to accept on her own. She may, given time," he told me.

At that point Asch finally came out of the bushes, "Bout you showed up dreck. What took you so long?"

"Well sorry, I wasn't exactly awake when you contacted me," Luke told him.

"What happened to the Adjuchas?" Asch asked.

"It ran away," Luke said. Asch grabbed Luke by his lapels.

"You baka, you let it get away! How incompetent are you?" Asch shouted.

"Asch stop," I said, "You don't understand. That wasn't a normal Adjuchas."

Asch put Luke down, "Enlighten me."

"That Adjuchas, was Arietta…the wild." Asch let out a momentary gasp grit his teeth and decked Luke in the face, "Asch!" I scolded.

"What the hell was that for?" Luke bemoaned, getting up.

"You told her didn't you, otherwise she wouldn't go running if Ion was right here," Asch said to Luke.

"She needed to know," Luke said, "It wasn't fair for her to be kept in the dark like that. Not even after death."

"That's not for you to decide Dreck!" Asch shouted.

Luke made a grandstanding speech, "So you would rather have her continue to exist with a lie in her head then to know the truth after passing her. Is that what you're telling me, I don't understand why you guys seem so bent up about it? Knowing the truth hurts, I know since you told me I was a replica and it tore me apart, but I got my act together and pulled through in the end, don't you think it's only fair if you give her that chance?"

"It's not the same Dreck. Arietta relied on Ion like someone with co-dependency would without actually having it. You stuck out on your own! The original Fon Master Ion was the center of Arietta's world. Without him, we didn't know what she would do. Turn against us? Commit suicide? Cause senseless mayhem? Arietta was frail unlike you!" Asch argued.

"Wasn't I the same way? When it came down to when it would be you or me that should've died I was the one who chose the fate saying you should be the one to live on and me not existing in the first place. Although the scenario here may be different in a sense the bases of it are still intact. What would have happened to me if I was still ignorant to the truth? I would probably be stuck in that mansion until I turned to dust or used by Van until that happened," Luke shot back.

"Damn it Dreck, you learning the truth was my call to make because I'm the one you have to thank for your existence. You learning the truth about yourself was necessary. If anyone should've told Arietta the truth it should've been someone closer to her, not her former enemy!" Asch shouted at Luke.

"Who then? Largo didn't seem to keen on the idea! Dist is a creep! Sync is one of the Fon Master's replicas himself! And Lagretta followed Van's orders to a fault! And for some reason you seem to have a problem with it!" Luke pointed out.

"The point is moot anyway. The real question is what good is it to have given her that knowledge now anyway. She's our enemy dreck. Why didn't you just dispatch her?" Asch asked Luke.

"Because she had the right to know regardless. Perhaps now she'll stop chasing after Ion here," Luke stated.

"I've read that some hollows don't devour human souls, but rather eat each other in order to survive. Perhaps, once Arietta comes to accept the truth she will become one of those types of hollows," I informed.

"And what if you're wrong and she comes back stronger than ever seeking revenge or totally flipping out devoid of sanity?" Asch asked.

"We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it," Luke declared.

At that point Captain Aizen returned, "Is everyone all right?" Aizen asked and then noticed Luke, "Oh Luke, how nice to see you. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Asch and Ion were attacked by a large group of hollows, Asch contacted me and asked for my assistance," Luke explained.

At that point Asch verbally attacked Captain Aizen, "Yeah it was real convenient for all those hollows to show up after you left the campsite while all day you made Ion and me walk all day long without any rest."

"It's just a coincidence Asch there's no reason to get so upset," Captain Aizen told him straight out.

"Coincidence right…" Asch didn't seem convinced, but it didn't seem like he wanted to argue the point.

"I should be heading back to 10th Division," Luke said, "I'm not exactly assigned to this mission."

"No by all means stay if you'd like," Captain Aizen said to him, "We're all going to head back tomorrow morning anyway."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My investigation has turned something up that I cannot allow other members of the Gotei 13 to be involved with. I apologize for inconveniencing you all," Captain Aizen said.

"I see," I said.

"Well then let's pack it in then I'm wiped," Luke yawned and stretched

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

**Arietta's pov**

I finally made it back to Hueco Mundo, but now I had no family to greet me here. Asch and Fon Master Ion killed all my brothers and sisters.

"_The Fon Master Ion you knew no longer exists!" _

_No, I won't accept that, I won't! I won't accept that Fon Master Ion is dead and that that one is just a replica. It can't be the truth. It can't be…._

Feeling exhausted, I collapsed in a heap on the sand.

**

* * *

3****rd**** Person pov**

As Arietta lay there like a lump another Adjuchas approached her from the South. He looked much like a large cat, white in color, with black paws. He was hungry and as he prowled along the sands of Hueco Mundo he spotted Arietta's body. Not one to eat a dead hollow, since they yielded no bonus, he sniffed her and pawed at her back to see if she was alive, and was surprised to find that she was female. He pawed at her a couple of times to see if she was dead and this caused Arietta to stir.

"Uh," she moaned. Opening her eyes she saw the Adjuchas before her and leapt back, taking a defensive stance. At doing so she sunk down on her back right foot in pain. Ion's fog was really starting to take its toll on her body.

"You're injured," the Adjuchas spoke to Arietta, "Good that'll make killing you so much easier."

Arietta just growled and did her best to stand her ground.

"So you're still willing to fight even in that condition?" The adjuchas asked, "I respect your resolve. Doesn't change anything though," he scraped his paw into the ground.

"I'm not going to just sit around and let you take me down, i fought too many battles to let you kill me like this," Arietta spoke outright. She refused to die, not until she knew the truth she was currently choosing to deny.

The adjuchas snickered, "What's the matter afraid to die?" he pounced at Arietta, but she managed to dodge out of the way.

"I would be ignorant if I said I am," Arietta said in her usual gloomy voice.

"The tone of your voice suggests otherwise," the Adjuchas said, "There's almost no confidence behind your statements."

"I may be at my wits end, but I still won't let you kill me like this!" she declared.

"You got a nice attitude, based on your reiatsu I'd say you're an Adjuchas as well, very impressive, you must have an incredibly strong will, despite your frail manner of speaking," the adjuchas said to Arietta.

"Why are you complimenting me when you are trying to kill me?" she asked the strange Adjuchas.

"Don't know," he replied, "You seem interesting, that's all."

Arietta stared at him, but continued to hold her ground and defenses.

"I just disbanded from a small group I used to hunt with. They were all weak. They didn't want to continue hunting because their power wouldn't grow. Since becoming an Adjuchas I have devoured 300 hollows with my former followers and about 20 since disbanding from them. However, in all my hunting most enemies gave up the chase after they reached a certain state, but you're still willing to fight with that battered up body of yours. You're the first Adjuchas I've ever come across." The Adjuchas resumed a sitting position, "Perhaps it'd be more benificial to have you around then to kill you." He looked around as his tail constantly flicked around his body, "If we joined forces there would hardly be a hollow underneath this sky that could hold a candle to us," The Adjuchas looked at Arietta "What do you say?"

Arietta seemed to calm herself down and also assumed the same sitting position, "You want to join forces?" she asked her seven tails curling up and down behind her.

"Yes," the Adjuchas responded.

Arietta growled, "Why do I feel like you would kill me when you get the chance?"

The Adjuchas was quick to respond, "Because it's hollow instinct not to trust one another, but I don't betray those that I respect."

Arietta lay down on all fours and put her head on her front paws, "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but let me rest to get my strength back," she paused and then said, "If you did fight me you definetly would have won."

"I know," the Adjuchas told her, confident in his own power, "If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get all those wounds and injuries?"

Arietta hesitated momentarily, "I…fought a couple of shinigami, they were too tough to beat so it was either to run and live another day, or die at their hands and never move forward again."

"Lose the battle, but not the war smart move" The Adjuchas said as he settled down next to her. He looked at her wounds carefully, "Hmm, you must have some hidden resolve or something, wounds of that degree would leave even me at a Shinigami's mercy"

"Just some truth to a long mystery that puzzles me, but I need to get stronger if I want to find that truth," Arietta told her new friend. Of course the truth was right in front of her, she just chose not to believe it.

"Well you'll definitely get stronger if you stick with me." The Adjuchas looked up at the sky "Who knows, one day we might evolve."

"If so then at least that would mean that we don't have to continue eating hollows to stay where we are," Arietta said.

"Yeah, at least," the Adjuchas said, "I'll keep watch. You just rest and get your strength back. We'll go out hunting when you're refreshed."

"Thank you," Arietta told him, "By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

The Adjuchas turned in her direction, "Grimmjow," he said, "Yours?"

"I'm Arietta," she said.

"Arietta huh? Nice to meet you," Grimmjow said to her. Arietta didn't respond, she was already asleep. Grimmjow just smirked and stood watch over her. He would protect his newfound friend.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And so Arietta the Wild makes her Noble Flames debut and meets up with the soon to be sixth Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. How will this affect the plotline? And will any of the other six god generals appear in the story? To find the answers to these questions and more you'll have to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames! Plz Review, and if you haven't don't so already subscribe and fave).


	8. Reception of Honor

**(A/N: Without any hesitation whatsoever here is the next Chapter of Noble Flames. Enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Five years later**

Luke sat in the training grounds of 10th Division with Nenshou Shikon laid across his lap. He was currently meditating, training with the lion like spirit in his inner world, learning techniques and honing his skill. Several weeks after the incident with Arietta, Hitsugaya had told him that he would promote Luke to a vice captain's rank if the red head could master his Shikai. Luke spent many hours a day, that weren't spent on paperwork, training and practicing. Frequently he asked Rangiku or Paruna to spar with him. When he wasn't training with his Zanpakuto he would do physical exercises to keep himself in shape. However, even with all he had learned it still wasn't enough apparently and it brought Luke great frustration. Asch wasn't slouching in his training either. He too constantly worked hard to master his Shikai and increase in rank.

As things stood right now only two vice captain positions were open. The first was for 13th Division under Captain Ukitake to replace the late Kaien Shiba who died a couple of decades back. The second was a much envied position by many female Shinigami, a vice captaincy under the great Byakuya Kuchiki. His former lieutenant had retired and decided to open a glasses selling business in the living world. Prior to that Byakuya's own wife had been his lieutenant, but that was more than fifty years ago.

Two years ago, Soifon had seen Asch's constant determination and prowess at developing his skill and spent a few hours in the week personally training him. It was a learning experience for the young red head since he had never confronted an opponent in hand to hand combat with such agility and dexterity and Soifon's teaching methods brightly outshone that of his former, late instructor Van Grants.

On this particular day Asch was playing a game of "tag" with his Captain. Since Soifon was the 3rd Fastest Shinigami in Soul Society's recorded history, the 2nd being Byakuya Kuchiki and the 1st being Soifon's former superior and idol Yoruichi Shihoin, Asch was forced to chase her through the 2nd Division's bamboo forests until he managed to hit her in some way, either by use of Kido, his Zanpakuto or by cutting her. Soifon didn't make it easy on Asch either, as she would send projectiles and Kido blasts his way to make a getaway. As Asch used Shunpo, using bent over stalks of bamboo to bounce off and keep him airborne he continued to chase his Captain who was a few decameters away. Asch fired blast after blast of Kido in an attempt to tag her, but Soifon gracefully dodged each one.

"Come on Asch," she taunted as she stood on a high stalk of bamboo, while Asch stood on air several meters below her, "you can do better than that," she smirked.

Holding his position, Shikai already active Asch swung his Zanpakuto horizontally causing a bolt of lightning to strike sideways through the stalk of bamboo Soifon was perched on. Not expecting the stalk she was on to have been the target of a hack and slash typed move, Soifon, momentarily, lost her footing, but it was enough of a slip up for Asch to get behind her and slam his open palm down onto her left shoulder.

"Tag, you're it," he said as he and Soifon plummeted downwards towards the ground. After landing Asch sheathed his sword.

"Very good," Soifon said to Asch, "To be honest I thought we'd be at this all day. That was a very resourceful tactic,"

Asch said nothing in response, but acknowledged his captain's statement.

"Asch would you take a walk with me?" she asked in a professional manner. Asch nodded and followed his captain. The pair walked out of the forest and into the streets of the Seireitai. After a while Asch noted that he and Soifon were headed for 1st Division. He kept silent, wondering why they were headed this way. "Wait here," Soifon told Asch when they reached a particular building. Asch obeyed his captain's order without question as Soifon went inside. He waited a few minutes and Soifon came back with a few forms in her right hand, "Here," she handed them to Asch, when she reached his position, "Read it,"

Asch read the form, most of it contained his personal biographical and skill information, his records and all that, but on the front page was a typewritten document signed by Head Captain Yamamoto. It read:

_I, __Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto__, do hereby authorize the promotion of __Asch Fon Fabre__ from __7__th__ Seat__ of the __2__nd__ Division__, under __Captain Shaolin Fon__, to __Vice Captain__ of the __6__th__ Division__, under __Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.__ This switch we'll be effective on the date prescribed below._

Asch checked the date, it was today's date. He looked at the dating of the drafting of the paper noting that it had been written up several months ago

_This application was created by the authority of __Captain Shaolin Fon__ and recommended __Vice Captain Nanao Ise__._

_Vice Captain Ise put _my_ name forward? _Asch thought to himself.

_Upon secure transfer of property and records and self on the day of the promotion, candidate __Asch Fon Fabre__ is to report to his newly appointed position and meet with both his current and new superior. _

At the bottom both Byakuya and Soifon's signature accompanied the Head Captain. Attached to the letter and Asch's files were carbon copies of forms that Soifon and Byakuya had to exchange to procure secure transfer of Asch from 2nd to 6th Division.

"Well shall we get going then?" Soifon asked Asch, "My clan and the Omaeda's should've already had your stuff moved to your new position while we were out training."

"Yes ma'am," Asch nodded.

Upon arrival in sixth division Asch took notice of the beauty and grace of the Sakura trees blooming so precariously around the grounds. He had been to 6th Division before, but he had never set foot in the higher offices, he had never even had a personal meeting with the famed Byakuya Kuchiki either. He had seen him before wandering around the Seireitai and in books and mission reports, and knew a bit about the man's personality, but he had never actually been properly introduced.

When Asch and Soifon reached the door to Byakuya's office Soifon knocked, "Come in," Byakuya said from behind the door. Soifon opened and ushered Asch inside, and followed in behind him and then shut the door. "Ah Captain Soifon how good of you to drop by," Byakuya said recognizing the captain. He folded the scroll he was currently working on and put his brush back in the ink holder. Byakuya's gaze shifted over to Asch, "Is this him?" he asked.

"Yes," Soifon nodded, "Asch this is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki,"

"It's an honor," Asch said extending his hand to Byakuya which the 6th Division captain momentarily shook.

After the handshake Byakuya rose from his seat and made for the door, "Clan members were here earlier setting up Asch's quarters, they left a short while ago. Of course as usual with the Omaeda's I had to force them to leave.

Soifon made a grunting laugh under her throat, Byakuya cocked his head towards her and raised an eyebrow, but Soifon switched the look on her face as if to say, 'What, I didn't do anything.'

Byakuya opened the door to his office to the outside and then led Asch and Soifon to a door over to the left of the same lobby as the room the three were currently in. Inside was a well polished and exquisite office. His bedroom was connected to it on the other end. In all his time in the Gotei Asch had never seen anything so…clean, especially after having to walk into his former lieutenant's office all the time.

"Your clan members are quite the dutiful ones Captain Soifon," Byakuya said to her, "This office wouldn't look half as neat if they hadn't polished it after the Omaeda clan members left it spotted in filth."

"I guess money can't buy efficiency," Soifon said jokingly.

"No, but it does provide quite the lap of luxury," Byakuya returned. Asch couldn't tell how Byakuya meant that statement to be, "In any case, Asch," hearing his name called Asch stood at attention.

"Captain," he saluted.

"In the top drawer of your desk there's something for you," Asch went over to his desk and opened up the thin, but wide desk drawer. Folded inside a napkin, was a Vice Captain's arm band with the Kanji of the number six inscribed on it. Asch attached the armband to his right arm. Byakuya took note of this in curiosity.

"Asch is left handed," Soifon told him, somehow knowing that that's what sparked Byakuya's slight change in focus.

"You don't say," Byakuya said smiling inwardly.

Asch ran a hand over his armband to make sure it was securely fastened to his upper right arm. A sense of pride waved over him in seeing the light in his room present a glossy shine over the polished surface of his new accessory.

"I believe we've covered all the bases for this joint meeting then," Soifon said to Byakuya.

"I'm inclined to agree," Byakuya stated.

"Well Asch," Soifon approached him "Glad to have had you on the force, the Onmitsukido will definitely miss having such an esteemed member," she stuck out her right hand and then quickly changed it to her left. After she left Byakuya approached Asch.

"There's some paperwork in the left side drawers you can started on those at your leisure but there due at the end of the week," Byakuya said as he started giving Asch his first set of orders, "You can find open missions on the bulletin board at the edge of the Sakura Tree garden, the catering hall is across the Coy pond and if you need me and I'm in my office, knock first unless the door is open. If I am ever away from the 6th Division grounds for matters related to the Kuchiki manor or for a mission, upholding the status of the squad falls upon you, unless I require you to come with me and that may be for either aforementioned case. You are permitted on Kuchiki-clan grounds, but only with my specified permission for when. If I am on clan grounds and you need my assistance only do so if absolutely necessary, I want to be able to trust you as my vice-captain to uphold the law and do your best to make good judgments on a situation without constantly needing to rely on me.

Asch knelt to the ground on one knee, "I swear to uphold my duties as your Vice Captain without fault Captain Kuchiki."

"I like your attitude," Byakuya said to the red head, "Keep that up and you and I will get along just fine," Byakuya turned towards the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."

"Hai Captain Kuchiki," Asch said as he rose to his feet. After Byakuya left Asch sat down at his desk and opened the drawer to see the moderate stack of paperwork in it. Most of the forms were monotonous meaning they could be blown through with the same answers. Asch opened some more of the desk drawers and found some paper holders marked "IN" and "OUT" along with some paperweights. _I think I'm going to like this position, _Asch thought with a smirk on his face.

**

* * *

**

A few days later

Luke was hanging around one of the Gotei 13's many lounges with his superiors Paruna and Rangiku.

As Rangiku gulped down another shot of Sake Luke called out, "Rangiku that's your 5th Glass, I think you better stop."

"I'll tell you when I've had enough," she said drunkedly.

"Vice-captain," Paruna sighed appalled at Rangiku's behavior. She looked over to Luke, "So have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Luke asked.

"Apparently your friend, Asch, got seated as Byakuya's Vice Captain," Paruna said with a smile.

"Huh when did this happen?" Luke asked.

"Only a few days ago," Paruna said.

"Huh news travels fast," Luke said downing his soft drink.

"Yeah well with gossip geeks like Rangiku and Hisagi there's not much that doesn't get around," Paruna said and stirred the ice in her tea before downing the rest of it, "I'm gonna head back to the division barracks, you wanna come with?" she asked Luke.

"I'll stay here," he said, "Someone has to keep an eye on Rangiku."

"Okay suit yourself," Paruna shrugged and walked out of the lounge. As Luke sat around the lounge he thought about his training that he had been so diligently working on. Captain Hitsugaya hadn't given him the ten four on whether or not Luke had trained sufficiently enough to reach Vice Captain rank and Luke didn't want to seem desperate by pressing the issue. In the several times Luke had asked Hitsugaya if he was ready or not Hitsugaya would stare intently at Luke, possibly analyzing Luke's spiritual pressure and tell Luke that he wasn't quite ready. Luke was getting tired of hearing that answer.

As Luke looked around the lounge he hoped he might spot someone who wasn't completely drunk that Luke knew and could talk to. As Luke scanned the room he noticed no one, but as he completed his survey of the room he suddenly snapped his head back towards the far side of the room. Sitting by himself was a man, heavy set, but not like Omaeda. The man had silver hair that ran all around his face making it sort of look like that of a lion's mane. The man appeared to be of someone in his 40s. Luke believed that he recognized this man and immediately snapped his head back towards the center of the bar with an audible crack! Luke sat there in apprehension.

_What the hell is _HE _doing here? _Luke wondered to himself about the individual he had just noticed. As Luke sat there someone tapped him on the shoulder. Luke flinched and let out a high pitched, almost inaudible yelp.

"Excuse me?" the voice behind him said.

Luke recognized the voice and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He stood up and turned around, "Captain Tosen, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Hisagi, you haven't seen him around here have you?" Tosen asked.

Rangiku moaned and pointed to a part of the lounge across the room where Shuhei and Izuru were drinking their livers out with Iba and Ikkaku.

"I see," Tosen looked over to the man that Luke had seen earlier, "Hmm, I didn't think Badaq was the type of person to come to this sort of place, I might as well collect him to."

"Wait, you know him sir?" Luke asked Tosen.

"Yes that's Badaq Largo, he's my 3rd Seat. Why? Do you recognize him from somewhere?" Tosen asked him. Luke shuddered as he looked in Largo's direction. Largo, noticing Tosen got up from his position and walked towards his captain.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! _Luke chanted in his mind as Largo approached the area. When the former Six God General made his way over to the group he just stared at Luke in amazement at seeing the young red head. He couldn't utter a word. He was completely speechless.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Tosen said to Largo, "I didn't think you were the type to come to this sort of place."

Largo turned towards his captain, "I came here to keep a watchful eye on Vice Captain Hisagi to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself."

"That's quite honorable of you Badaq I appreciate the gesture," Tosen told him. There was an awkward pause amongst the individuals, "If you'll excuse me I need to go collect Hisagi, please wait here Badaq."

"Sir," Largo acknowledged his Captain.

"Largo, this is such a shock, I don't know what to say," Luke said to the large Shinigami.

"Luke, it's been a while since we last encountered. You don't have to be so uptight now, before we were enemies but now we stand on the same ground," Largo said to the young man.

"Well it's a shoker to see you here Largo, I've ben around for eaight years and i never heard of you in the 9th division."

Luke chuckled, "I suppose, you were a mercenary before."

"Indeed," Largo grunted, "Indeed. You may not have known I was here, but I've known you were here for eight years. You, Asch and the Fon Master's replica made the front page in the paper."

Luke was amazed, "Really, but why didn't you bother to see us then if you knew?"

"It wouldn't have made much difference if I revealed myself to you," Largo told him.

"But if you don't consider us your enemy in the beginning then you could at least give a friendly gesture," Luke responded.

Largo crossed his arms and grinned at Luke's comment, "Perhaps you may be right. Now that we are both in the Gotei regardless it would make us comrades."

"Hey," Rangiku turned her head and hiccupped, "What are you guys talking about?" she hiccupped again.

Luke got a sweat drop and glanced back at her with shrunken pupils and bowl shaped eyes.

"That's your vice captain isn't it?" Largo asked Luke.

"Well...yeah that's my vice-captain. I'm just looking after her while she is...loosening up," Luke said, almost embarrassed to admit to it.

"You should take her back to the barracks," Largo told Luke, "I think she's had enough for the evening."

Rangiku bolted upright and in a druken stupor, while pointing, shouted at Largo, "I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

However, in her drunken state she lost her balance and fell backwards off the barstool. Luke caught her and put her on his back, "Yeah, you've had enough,"

Rangiku just moaned like someone with a hangover.

"What a way to end this meeting, having to carry my superior back to 10th division." Luke turned his head towards Largo, "We should defiantly see each other again. I'm actually glad to see you on a good term rather than with blades pointing at each other."

Largo ceased crossing his arms and returned Luke's comment with a smile, "See you around luke, it's good to know that we are truly on good terms." Largo then walked towards where his Captain and Vice Captain were and Luke walked out the door with Rangiku.

"Let's go Rangiku," Luke said to the gorgeous blonde as he carried her out the door.

"Ohh, I'll never drink again," Rangiku moaned.

_You and I both know you're not going to hold up to that, _Luke thought to himself in his head with a sigh.

The crisp evening air helped ease Rangiku's mood, sending her to sleep making her complete dead weight on Luke's back. The young noble carried her to 10th Division as efficiently as he could and brought her to her office and lay her down on her futon. Rangiku almost immediately fell asleep.

As Luke left his Vice-captain's office he made his way down the hallway to his own quarters to get some rest, he yawned as he did so.

"You're up awfully late Fon Fabre," Captain Hitsugaya's voice could be heard from the other end of the hall.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Luke turned around, "Yeah, well you can thank Rangiku's usual behavior, I had to carry her all the way back here from the lounge out in neutral territory."

Hitsugaya sighed from obtaining the knowledge that Rangiku had been out drinking instead of attending to her duties. He then made direct eye contact with Luke, "At least someone around here is responsible,"

"At least?" Luke was puzzled momentarily, but then scratched the back of his neck, "Then again Rangiku did end up getting me signed to become Mayuri's lab rat without paying attention to the paper work."

"Why are you bringing that up again? That was eight years ago," Hitsugaya and Rangiku had both apologized to Luke for what happened back then.

"I know, but Rangiku still shows a lot of carelessness that I end up paying for in the end, that includes tonight's bill," Luke huffed.

"I guess maybe you'll be thankful then when I tell you that you won't have to put up with it much longer," Hitsugaya said.

"Eh, what do you mean Captain?" Luke was confused.

"Captain Ukitake was here earlier for joint inspection," Hitsugaya explained, "he came across your file and was rather impressed with what he read. I have paperwork on my desk already to be filled out tomorrow to have you promoted to Vice Captain of the 13th Division. Of course, I won't fill it out without your consent. I don't want a repeat of eight years ago."

"R-really me, Vice-Captain?" Luke was amazed.

"You've earned it. All I need is a recommendation from one or two personnel. I'm sure 4th Seat Hakutan from 4th Division and Paruna Gina would be more than inclined to vouch for your abilities," Hitsugaya said smiling.

"It would be an honor captain," Luke said with a gleam in his eye.

"Excellent, I'll send Ukitake a Hell Butterfly in the morning," Hitsugaya declared, "See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," Luke said as Hitsugaya made to head to his own office.

"Please, it's nothing. Like I said, you've earned it," And with that Hitsugaya disappeared into his office.

Luke headed to his office and fell right at peace with himself. He went to sleep almost immediately.

**

* * *

**

Five months later

**13****th**** Division**

**Luke's pov**

Captain Hitsugaya was busy directing the 10th Division squad members to get my new office set up while I met with Ukitake.

"Luke Fon Fabre correct?" Ukitake said to me we sat on the floor in the lobby of his office.

"Yes sir," I nodded.

"From what I read in your folder you can use the Seventh Secret Hado. That's quite impressive," Captain Ukitake said holding Luke's record in his hand, the folder of which was currently closed.

"Thank you," I said accepting Captain Ukitake's compliment.

"Since you're becoming my Vice-captain I might as well lay the ground rules," Ukitake said.

_Oh boy here we go, _I thought to myself.

"As you may or may not know I am prone to illness so on days I'm not feeling fit 13th Division would fall completely into your hands. Besides myself you will be closely working with my 3rd Seats Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kotetsu Kiyone. If you need any assistance in anything feel free to ask them, they are very devoted to this squad. Standard Vice Captain rules and regulations apply of course, but I'm sure you already know how to keep yourself in line," Captain Ukitake paused as though deep in thought, "I feel like I'm forgetting something," he said and then said, "Ah yes of course, On Friday afternoons I often give the squad members a chance to kick back and relax if nothing major is going on. On top of that there's someone you need to…" Before he could finish his statement there was a knock on the door, "Come in," I was surprised to see Asch walk in the through the door, "Ah, Asch, Rukia's out back meditating,"

Asch just nodded and headed through the other door that let outside the room.

"What's Asch doing here and who's Rukia?" I asked, this was confusing.

"I was just about to get to that," Captain Ukitake said, "Kuchiki Rukia is the younger, adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya, the captain of the 6th Division. Sometimes Byakuya will send Asch down here to fetch Rukia for clan affairs. He trusts Asch. However, I wasn't about to bring Rukia up to let you know that this will happen frequently. I know that you and Asch have a peculiar interaction with each other if you want to put it that way."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Rukia, how do I say this…she doesn't feel right at home with the squad ever since Kaien passed away," Captain Ukitake said.

"I heard about that at the Academy," I said, "They don't tell you much though there."

"I know and since you're replacing Kaien I feel you have a right to know the truth behind his passing. You see Kaien didn't die of natural causes, neither did Miyako. They were possessed by a hollow known as Metastacia. Kaien was taken over by the hollow and after a grueling event Rukia killed him. She hasn't felt at home amongst the squad and so, and I know what I'm about to ask may sound foolish, but if you could please find it in yourself to open yourself up to Rukia I would appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll try my beast," I said rising to my feet.

"Thank you Luke I appreciate it," Ukitake said with a smile.

At that moment Asch walked back in.

"Oh she's not with you?" Ukitake asked.

"I was just supposed to deliver a letter this time," Asch said and walked out.

"Well this is certainly beneficial, if you'd like I can introduce her to you. You can meet the rest of the squad at dinner tonight," Captain Ukitake said rising to his feet.

"In a bit, let me settle in first and I'll see her at dinner," I told him.

"Yes, I understand, you probably want to get your duties squared away. Your office is just around the corner," he pointed towards the way I came in.

Suddenly two people, a man with black hair, a beard and a headband around his head and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere from behind a sliding door, "Taicho let me show Fon Fabre-fukutaicho to his room!" the girl shouted.

The man pushed down on her head, "No I'll do it Ukitake-taicho for I am your most loyal…"

The girl punched him, "You are not the most loyal, I'm the most loyal to Ukitake-taicho, I even prepared his breakfast his morning."

"So I washed all his clothes and made his bed!" the man shouted back.

Both individuals then pressed their foreheads together and started growling. I just looked at them with a sweat drop.

"Ah perfect time," Captain Ukitake looked at me and gestured with his left hand to the two individuals, "Luke you remembering my mentioning of my 3rd Seats correct, allow me to introduce you to Kiyone Kotetsu,"

"Pleasure," she curtsied.

"And Sentaro Kotsubaki,"

"Honored to meet you fukutaicho," the man bowed.

"Hey, just call me Luke please. It's a bit odd for me to be called that in such short notice."

"B-b-but…" Sentaro seemed to have a problem.

"Ha," Kiyone said to him as she put the back of her hand and rubbed it against her chin, "It's okay though I have no problem with calling Luke by his given name of Luke so long as he wants to be called Luke, right Luke?"

Sentaro lost it and dive bombed onto Kiyone in which a fight broke out.

"This is a bit weird to have people fighting over me now," I grumbled quietly to myself.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Captain Ukitake sighed.

"I've been used to it before, but now this may be over the top," I said looking at the dust cloud forming.

"Oh that's right I forgot you were a noble when you were alive. You must've been quite the envied bachelor I'm guessing," Captain Ukitake said with his thumb and forefinger under his chin.

"Not exactly the way I would put it," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yes, well I suppose I should get back to work, like I said your office is just around the corner," Captain Ukitake said and left me with the mess still going on in front of me.

I took it upon myself to break up the fight by giving orders, "Alright, Kiyone if you could show me to my office, and Sentaro go and check if there is any paper work I need to look at."

"Yes sir, right away sir," they both saluted. Kiyone showed me my office and Sentaro went wherever it was to check on paperwork. My office looked nice. It was pretty roomy compared to my last one. My desk was at the wall to my right there were two large bookcases across from it and the bed was all the way on the far side of the room. There were several potted plants about the place and a five-person table in the center.

"Nice set up," I said.

"I'm glad to see everything is up to your standards, I worked really hard with your 10th Division friends to put it how I thought you would like it," Kiyone bowed.

"Thanks for your trouble. How about you show me around the place so I know where I'm going," I asked.

_Idiot, _Asch said in my head.

_Quiet you, _I told him.

"Of course Luke," Kiyone curtsied, "I would do anything you and me to for I am the most loyal…"

"LUKE!" I could hear Sentaro calling from down the hall, "I got that paperwork you asked for! Me! Sentaro! You're most…"

"Hiyah!" Kiyone leapt and kicked Sentaro right in the face sending the small stack of papers he had flying grabbed them all and then handed me the stack, "Here you are," she said with a smile.

I let out a sweat drop as I took the papers, "Thanks guys," I said, "You're both a big help."

"Sir," they both saluted.

"All right that's enough for today I suppose," I said deciding against the tour, "I'll call you guys if I need anything."

"Hai," they both left.

I sat at the desk with my paperwork. _Let's see what I have here, a rules and regulations form, a trivia book, a map, a seated officer manual, _I made a mental note to go through that when I had the chance, _Transferral papers, figured those would be here. Oh and look Sentaro even went and got me a copy of this week's Seireitai Communication, that was thoughtful of him._

I put the rest of the stuff down to look at later and looked at the top headline: Rare Spirit Particle Foundary Discovered by 12th Division's 3rd Seat. I started to skim through the article however I stopped at the first sentence when I saw a name of which I recognized: Gelda Nebilim

My eyes grew wide and I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things but the words were still there, "Professor," I swallowed, "Nebilim."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(Professor Gelda Nebilim in a Shinigami Newspaper; what have I done XD? So yeah I decided to bring Largo and the original Professor Nebilim into the series. What of it? And yes Luke and Asch are now vice-captains and before you guys start getting into my faces of "Well what about Renji?" Keep in mind that Renji wasn't Byakuya's Vice-captain until after Rukia got lost in the world of the living. What will the next chapter hold? You'll just have to wait and see. Please Review and Subscribe and Fave if you haven't done so already).**


	9. Invitation to Revolution

**(Aaaand I'm back, so I know I've been skimpy lately with updating this, but you can blame that on my writer's block, my house losing internet etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

My hands shook as I read the name in the newspaper. Professor Gelda Nebilim, Jade's teacher, was here in Soul Society. I wonder, I wonder how long she's been in the Gotei for. If Jade was only a kid when she died, and if I multiply that many years it's been since then by three. She has to have been in the Gotei close to half a century or more_. I have to meet her, _I told myself. I left my office and sprinted down the hallway until I reached an area under clear blue sky before Shunpoing just outside of 12th Division's jurisdiction. It was then that I realized the dangers of walking into the boundaries of this division as images of Kurotsuchi waft through my head. Even after 8 years I still hated that guy. Now that I had an armband clarifying me as the 13th Division Lieutenant, currently woven around my upper right arm, I'd draw a lot of attention, most of which unwanted, to myself if I just stormed right in. I didn't even know where to start looking.

"Well what'd you know the rumors were true, ol' Luke Fon Fabre went and became a Vice Captain," I heard someone nearby say. I turned left to see a guy with a bald head leaning up against the wall holding his sword in one hand, in its scabbard, resting it on his back. He looked familiar.

"You're…"

He shook his head in disappointment, "You don't' remember me, that's a shame Luke. Vice Captain Kusajishi wouldn't be happy to find out you've forgotten your roots."

A light bulb suddenly went off in my head as I recognized the individual before me, "Oh now I remember you, Ikkaku Madarame, you were my 3rd Seat when I was in 11th Division right?"

"There you go," he smirked proudly, "So what brings you around to these parts?"

I was currently on the borderline between 12th, 11th and 13th Division, I guess it would make sense that someone as high ranked as Ikkaku might be skulking about the alleyways, but still, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Me? I was just on my way to volunteer myself for Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim's project," he answered, "Okay you're turn what are you doing here?"

"Um I'm just here to meet Professor Nebilim," I said.

"Professor?" Ikkaku said and then laughed, "Oh wow, it's been a long time since Nebilim taught anybody anything, why the heck are you referring to her like that?"

"I uh, she's from the same living world sector I'm from," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You don't say," Ikkaku smirked, and then added afterwards, "Although if you're here to meet her I take it you never met her when you were alive. So how do you know her enough that you want to meet her if you're not here about the project?" Ikkaku asked me.

"Um, I know her through a friend," I said.

"Fine, I won't press, anyway, since you know nothing about the project do you want to know?" he asked, "You might piss her off if you walk in ignorantly," he advised.

"I guess, go ahead," I said, really though the more I could put off walking in _there_ the better.

"So here's the story, Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim found this large deposit of raw spirit energy, it's her belief that there are deposits like this all over Rukongai. However, these deposits could attract massive amounts of hollows in the process, even the one she already dug up. So she's asking for volunteers to help her out, set up stations and all that jazz," he explained, "Since be posted somewhere means I could get to fight hollows I'm here to sign up Yumichika and myself up for the expedition."

"How come he's not here with you?" I asked.

"He said something about not wanting to see the ugliness of the Research Pavilion, not to mention Kurotsuchi gives him the creeps," Ikkaku rubbed the back of his scalp.

"He's not the only one," I said. At that point though something hit me, "Wait if you're here to see Professor Nebilim why were you just standing around here?"

"The Head Researcher Assistant isn't the type of person I can just walk in and talk to off the fly, I was mentally preparing myself," he said.

"Is she that wound up?" I asked.

"Not really, but she's all business sometimes, if you catch her in a bad mood it's like trying to have a verbal debate with Captain Unohana," Ikkaku responded.

I shivered.

"Anyway talking to you has sort put me in a good mood let's go in," Ikkaku marched forward and then stopped, "Aren't you coming? Or are you nervous too?" he asked without turning around.

"Um actually is there a secret way in, I kind of don't want to have to run in with Kurotsuchi while I'm there," I said.

"The captain took some new recruits with him on a field trip, that's why I came today," Ikkaku said, "He won't be back in his office for a couple more days."

"Oh that's a relief," I said shunpoing to land at Ikkaku's position, "Let's go."

When the two of us arrived in the Research lobby Vice Captain Nemu was at her desk as per usual. Ikkaku walked right up to her, "We're here to see Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim," he said.

"Gelda-sama is currently engrossed in her work right now may I take a mes—"

"Now, now Nemu you know it's impolite to turn away guests," I heard a friendly voice call out as someone came down the stairs. It was a Shinigami with white hair with no style or form and red eyes. She had a book underneath her left arm and a Zanpakuto at her hipside. The handle looked like it was golden and the cloth around it was red. The guard was a stretched out hexagon and attatched to the hilt was a piece of black string. I recognized Professor Nebilim just from her facial appearance.

"Ah mistress," Vice Captain Nemu flushed, "I thought you were busy please forgive me," she bowed in apology. Professor Nebilim walked over to her, overshadowing her. Vice Captain Nemu flinched in a way that indicated that she thought Professor Nebilim would hit her.

The professor put out her hand and pat Vice Captain Nemu on the head, surprising her, "It's all right Nemu we all make mistakes."

_Wow, Professor Nebilim's really nice compared to Captain Kurotsuchi, _I smiled.

" Now then, which one of you gentleman will I have the honor of meeting with first?" Professor Nebilim said turning her attention to Ikkaku and me.

Ikkaku looked at me, "You're the superior officer," he gestured.

"No, that's okay, I'll probably be a while, you can go first," I told him.

"Suit yourself," he said.

"Excellent, follow me," Professor Nebilim said to him and both walked up the stairs to my right, possibly to her office.

I decided that while I waited I'd talk to Vice Captain Nemu, "Why did you flinch?" I asked her.

"Pardon?" she asked looking up from her work.

"When Prof—Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim came over to you, you looked terrified," I said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vice Captain Nemu looked back at her work.

_Something's up, and I'm going to find out, _I told myself.

I decided to change my tact, "Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim is really a nice person isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, Gelda-sama is an invaluable member of the Research Bureau, if it weren't for her and Mayuri-sama this division would fall apart completely."

"That doesn't make any sense," I said, "You're a vice captain shouldn't you be a little bit better than the Head Researcher Assistant?" I asked.

"I…"

Before she could finish Ikkaku came down the stairs, "She's waiting for you Luke hop to it," he said.

"Yeah thanks," I said as he walked out the door.

"It's best you not keep Gelda-sama waiting," Vice Captain Nemu said.

"Yeah," I responded and casually made my way up the stairs. When I got there Professor Nebilim was engrossed in doing something on her computer. The door was open, but I waited outside.

"You can come in if you'd like," she said, "you don't have to wait out in the hall."

Taking that as a sign of me being welcome I walked into her office. After I did she hit a button on the computer and it went to standby mode,

"Nice to meet you," she said turning to face me, "Judging by your armband I take it your Ukitake's new Vice Captain," she said, "Honestly I never thought he'd replace Kaien Shiba till Rukia left the division."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh never mind, forget I said anything," she said and walked towards the center of the room to narrow the distance between us, "What's your name?"

"I'm Luke, Luke Fon Fabre," I bowed.

"My that's a pretty low bow to an inferior ranked officer Luke, I'm flattered," she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

She laughed, "Still not used to being a Vice Captain I see? No matter you'll get used to it after a while, I know it was hard for me to get used to being a 3rd Seat and saddled with the responsibility of the Head Researcher Assistant after being a 5th Seat for almost a decade. Oh I haven't even properly introduced myself, Gelda Nebilim," she held out her left hand, "You are left handed right?"

"Ah yeah," I said shaking her hand, "How did you know?" I kept my sword sheathed across my back, so it's not like it was obvious.

"You keep your armband on your right arm, most Vice Captains wear on the left to prevent it from flying all over the place as the sword arm swings violently, the armband tends to loosen," she explained. She had a really keen sense of observation, "So what did you come here for, obviously you're not here about the project if you let that 3rd seat of another division go first, no matter how humble you might be."

"I uh…" I couldn't think of what to say, "I wanted to meet you." I said.

Professor Nebilim laughed lightly, "Well you've met me. Now what? Is this some sort of personal visit?"

"Sort of," I said and then thought of something to say, "Does the name Jade Curtiss mean anything to you?"

The reaction I got was that of surprise and shock before Professor Nebilim returned her look to one of seriousness, "Luke shut the door," she said.

"Y-yes," I said and turned around to close the door. Professor Nebilim cast a Kido spell on it to lock and soundproof it.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

"I uh…" I couldn't think of how to begin.

"Is Jade here?" she asked.

"What? No," I shook my head, "I…suppose I should start at the beginning," I said.

"That's a good a place as any. Take all the time you need, I'm in no rush to get back to anything."

"Thank you," I nodded and proceeded to tell Professor Nebilim everything about what had happened on Auldrant all the while she just listened intently. I told her how I knew of her, and about Dist and Jade and Fomicry. When I finished Professor Nebilim closed her eyes as if soaking all the information in.

"I see," she said, "I must say I'm rather disappointed in Saphir for not letting go,"

"Huh, you're not happy that Jade was trying to resurrect you?" I asked.

Professor Nebilim turned around, "No it's not that, I'm glad Jade thought of me enough to try and make up for what he did, him and Saphir both, but I'm glad he finally moved on, for Dist to cling to the false hope of wanting me to return, I wouldn't trade these past six decades in the Gotei for anything."

I was amazed, "You've been in the Gotei 13 that long?" I asked.

"Yes, and I've learned quite a lot, made all sorts of allies, rivals and enemies. I've seen captains and vice captains come and go and so much more," she answered.

"Then answer me one thing," I said, "Is it true that the only way to return to the world of the living is through a mission outpost?"

"You're thinking of going back to Auldrant aren't you?" she asked. Based on her tone I wondered if she was going to tell me to abandon that idea, "I can't blame you I suppose you're still young, and there's that promise you always want to keep. It's been so long since I gave up on wanting to go back."

"Huh?" I was interested at hearing this.

"In the beginning I was just like you, feeling that my time in Auldrant was cut short, of course I didn't blame Jade for that in the least. However, as I spent time here in the Gotei, after being picked up by a recruitment outpost, I began to love life in the Soul Society, and soon I began to think of going back to Auldrant less and less despite the fact that the time passing in Auldrant was a third of my time spent here. I've enjoyed this after life, I wouldn't trade these past 60 years for anything, but you don't seem like you would turn out like me," she turned back around, "You could spend a century here without going back and still you would think of returning to Auldrant. And so, as a friend of Jade's I'll help you and your friends "

"Really?" I asked.

"On one condition," she said.

_There's always a catch, _"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Obviously you would've approached me sooner if you had known about me, especially when Kurotsuchi called you here about that experiment and so I have a favor to ask. I'll help you if you help me with two things. They're not hard and I just want your cooperation, your friends too if they'll agree."

"What is it?" I asked, just wanting to know what she wanted.

"The first thing is mutual effort for mutual gain, as you know, captains are the ones who employ the missions of individuals to the world of the living," Professor Nebilim walked over to the computer and then turned around facing me with her hands spread out over the keyboards, "And as you also may have gathered from your encounter with Kurotsuchi eight years ago that 12th Division is in dire need of a revolution, a new change in leadership. Kurotsuchi's reign of terror must be ended."

"Your vice captain said though that without you and him that the Department of Research and Development would fall apart," I informed Professor Nebilim.

"Nemu is only half right," she responded, "It's true that in order to function at optimum efficiency that the research bureau requires a leader and a subordinate of maximum intelligence. However, as you know Captain Kurotsuchi is the second head of the Department of Research and Development. The question is, what happened to the first?"

"You're talking about Urahara Kisuke right?" I asked.

"Correct," she answered, "He was banished 100 years ago on the premise of treason. The conducting of illegal hollowfication experiments. This is a process that creates an imbalance within the soul and makes it part plus and part hollow. The hollows have developed a similar process to this in which has been noted by the department as Shinigamification in which they become like us, they obtain Zanpakuto and their mask isn't entirely whole. The only records of this are found within the 12th Division electronic archives, within Kurotsuchi's selective files. It is my belief that Central 46 had been fooled, it was not Urahara Kisuke, but rather Mayuri Kurotsuchi that conducted the illegal hollow experiments."

"But why would he do such a thing?" I asked.

Professor Nebilim said nothing and walked past me, "Did you know that Captain Kurotsuchi, a little around a century ago was a detainee in the Maggot's Nest?"

"He's an ex-convict?" This was a surprise. I knew Kurotsuchi was twisted, but still.

"Yes, Urahara said he needed Mayuri's genius to help start the Department of Development and Research. However, ever since Urahara went out of the picture Kurotsuchi let all that power go to his head. He conducted experiments and studies that which skirted the boundaries of the law and he's never taken punishment for any of them. Would you like to know what he's doing right now with those new recruits?"

Part of me right now felt like I just walked into a big mess. Professor Nebilim and I started this conversation on an awkward introduction and suddenly I find myself talking to her in a way that makes it seem like she's been plotting against Kurotsuchi-taicho ever since she got into the 12th Division. I was scared to ask, but I did so anyway when I asked, "What is he doing?"

Professor Nebilim silently walked over to a drawer and took out a red file and handed it to me. It was a case report she had filled out herself depicting sightings and examinations of Menos in Rukongai 44. Many of which she eliminated and studied herself, "Captain Kurotsuchi learned of my study two weeks ago and forced me to turn over the rights to him, as his subordinate I had to and then moved my focus to my spirit deposit research, but that's another topic entirely. The point is, is what Kurotsuchi plans to do now that he's taken over my research. He plans to take all those students straight out into Rukongai 44, he's going to let the Menos attack the students and he is going to watch as he collects data."

"That sick bastard!" I shouted, "We gotta do something!"

"And what exactly can we do? You're a vice-captain already stained in Central 46's eyes as having problems with Kurotsuchi and I'm his subordinate if we go out there the only thing that's going to happen is that we're both going to get a slap on the wrist for violation of procedure," Professor Nebilim told me.

"We're talking about human lives here," I emphasized.

"I understand your pain, but there is nothing we can do, I've been in this position as Head Researcher Assistant for the last 30 years, I am not going to risk it all now," the professor said.

"Then what do you plan to do?" I asked her.

"I was getting there, patience is a virtue Luke Fon Fabre," she stated and took back her research folder, "Now then the point I was getting to was simple: I've been on the road to try and achieve Bankai for a long while now. I've almost completed the training," She put one hand on the handle of her Zanpakuto near the guard and massaged the other side with her opposite hand, "My Zanpakuto is very powerful and therefore fully mastering the Bankai and Shikai for one such as myself who had no more talent than your average student in the beginning obviously I would require a much longer time to master both Bankai, Shikai and everything else, as opposed to someone like you who is naturally gifted. Nemu believes that without both Kurotsuchi and myself that this Division would fall apart. That's not exactly true. Only without a proper leader would this division fall apart. If Kurotsuchi were taken out of the picture I could easily rise to the occasion. I plan to usurp power from beneath him and take 12th Division as mine to command. The only thing I ask from you Luke is for you to help me. If at any time I need your help in bringing this tyrant to justice I want you to help me. Will you?"

Her ultimatum was revealed at last. My answer was simple, "Of course I'll help you. You didn't even need to ask. I've wanted to bring that guy to justice ever since I got landed in Central 46. I'm sure Asch will be willing to help out to. I'd even be happy to vouch for you to Ukitake when you need approval to be a captain."

Professor Nebilim smiled and put a hand on her chest, "Thank you Luke that means a lot to me. However, besides helping me in eliminate Kurotsuchi, there is one more thing I need to ask of you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You know about my project right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah Ikkaku told me about it, the expedition right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, I know it's selfish of me to ask since I'm already asking you to put your neck on the line to help me conspire against a Gotei 13 captain, but I was hoping I could ask for your assistance in the expedition."

"Not a problem," I said, "If not for me, I'll do it for Jade, he'd want me to help you. Also if you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for volunteers, why not research the best people fit for the job and send out pamphlets like when Kurotsuchi needed me and Asch, this Division has that kind of power doesn't it?"

"You pay attention, but the reason I choose to do it this way is because going behind other people's backs makes me sick. I am accountable for the welfare of each person that goes on this expedition with me, therefore I want to make sure that they themselves are willing to do what is necessary not just because I say so, but because they know it to be the right thing to do."

"Where did you hear that philosophy?" I asked.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, before I was transferred here to 12th Division because I knew that research was my calling I was the 6th seat of the 1st Division," Professor Nebilim answered.

"No way," I was amazed at this, "You were in the Head Captain's squad. That's awesome."

"It's a whole different ball game in 1st Division then it is anywhere else, we are expected to be examples to the rest of the Gotei. The Head Captain, and even Vice Captain Sasakibe set those examples very well," Professor Nebilim said.

"So since I'm volunteering, what exactly is it that I have to do?" I asked.

"You will receive your job description as part of your paperwork when the expedition has an expected arrival date. I've been given permission to have it, but Central 46 has not yet given me the day to which it will happen until I collect enough people. I can't tell you how many, protocol and all that, but anyone you can find to help would be greatly appreciated," she said.

"I'll talk to my friends and Captain Ukitake and see if I can convince them to help participate," I said.

"Once again Luke, thank you, this means a lot to me," I said.

"It's nothing really," I said. Suddenly a device started going off. Professor Nebilim walked over to it.

"Well what do you know it's getting close to sundown already," she said.

"Wow it's that late already," I scratched the back of my head.

"You should head back to your division," she said, "Hopefully I'll see you around, I don't like to stay in the lab a lot so hopefully I'll see you around the Seireitai."

"Yeah sure, see you around," I said. With that I exited Nebilim's office and headed back down the stairs before leaving the 12th Division and heading back to my office.

* * *

**(A/N: And that, as they say, is that. At least for now anyway. So Luke and Professor Nebilim have formed an alliance to pull Kurotsuchi down from his high. Yes, Nebilim believes Mayuri is responsible for what happened with the Vizards. Aizen is smart enough to erase all traces that he was involved or accused making even the sensible and level headed Professor Nebilim overlook him. What will the Professor do as far as bringing down the tyrannical madman is concerned and what about Asch, Ion and Largo, will Luke they become a part of hers and Luke's two person scheme. For answers to all these questions and more you'll have to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames. Coming soon to a web page near you. Please don't forget to review. And also Subscribe and Fave if you haven't already). **


	10. Invitation to Relaxation

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

**

* * *

**

A few days later

**Nebilim's pov **

I was conducting experimental research on my findings on the spiritual energy deposits when Kurotsuchi walked into my quarters. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"Don't take that tone with me," he said, "After all, I'm the captain and the Head of the Department of Research and Development, I may go where I'd like."

"Where are the students you took with you on you expedition?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"The strangest thing happened while we were out, those patterns you had been recording in your notes turned out to be a coming and going horde of Gillian, that of which killed them all."

_Bastard, he couldn't save at least one._

"However, I'm not here to discuss failed research, more or less I'm here to talk about this spirit deposit you found and the expedition you're planning to find more of them," he stated.

"What about it?" I scowled.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you Gelda," he said, "but I'm not here to discuss proper etiquette. Now then, this expedition you're planning I'd like to become involved in it."

_Not on my watch, _"You don't have faith in me to carry out an experiment as I see fit?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Oh I have complete faith in you, I never said anything about taking over the expedition I just wish to take part," he said politely.

_Sure,_ I thought to myself, "And what if I said no would that be all right?"

"How rude," Mayuri said dejectedly, "Is there a problem with my being interested in your project?"

"Normally when you take interest in mine or another researchers project, it generally means you hope to stand to gain something from it, what is it you want?" I asked accusatorily.

"What to I want? I want to study the spirit deposit you already have, surely you have sufficient research on the one you already have found that there would be no harm in my examining of it during the expedition," he said.

"Fine, but on one condition," I said.

"What is it with you and negotiations, I am both the captain and the head researcher in this squad I have more than enough authority to choose to enter into any project I choose without any insolence from my subordinates," he said sternly. He then looked up and turned his palms upward before saying nonchalantly, "Of course if there's going to be an issue, I can always tell the head captain or Central 46 that the hollow attack I experienced was due to your lack of information and researching ability."

"You blackmailing two timing bastard!" I shouted.

"How rude, I'm merely stating the truth," he said casually.

_Liar those reports were solid, any twit in a drunken stupor could tell there were migrating Menos in Rukongai 44 from reading my research report, that Jerk!_

"I'll ask again is there a problem with my joining your expedition?" he asked.

"O-of course not sir," I submitted leaning against the terminal I was standing in front of.

"Good, then do be sure to let me know of the date so I may prepare in advance," he said and left the room.

_He'll get his yet Gelda, _I told myself as I stared at the floor, _He'll get his yet._

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later

**Vice Captain meeting quarters**

**Nanao's pov**

"And that should be everything," I said, "Unit dismissed."

"See you all next time everyone!" Vice Captain Kusajishi said cheerfully. Everyone filed out in an orderly fashion with Sasakibe-fukutaicho taking the lead followed by Omaeda-fukutaichio. Kira and Hisagi fukutaicho left arm in arm, probably going to drinking and Rangiku-san followed closely behind them next to Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Hinamori was walking cheerfully alongside Luke-fukutaicho who had Vice Captain Kusajishi riding on his shoulder. Iba-fukutaicho followed close suit and Nemu-fukutaicho only just rose from her seat when the others had left. Surprisingly Asch-fukutaicho was still loitering about.

At the meeting today the discussion was on Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim's Expeditionary project which was scheduled to start two years, one week and three days from today. I had the date marked on the calendar seeing as I was to represent my squad seeing as Captain Kyoraku was too lazy to want to get up and do it himself. Of the 13 Squads in the Gotei 13 each one was well represented, except for Squad 6. Vice Captain Sasakibe and Captain Soifon would be supporting their respective squads. Captain Ichimaru and Vice captain Kira would be representing Squad 3. Captain Unohana and Vice Captain Kotetsu would be working together on the expedition. Squad 5 was represented by Captain Aizen, Vice Captain Hinamori said that Captain Aizen told her to stay with the squad and keep them functioning. Squad 7 was represented only because I threatened Iba-fukutaicho behind the scenes to get into it behind the scenes. Squad 9 was represented both Captain and Vice captain much like Squad 3 as was Squad 10, their 6th Seat Paruna Gina had signed up as well. 11th Squad had all of their top 11 officers including the captain joining up on the expedition, mostly they would serve as muscle and protection. 12th Division was running the project and Luke-fukutaicho, Kotetsu Kiyone, Kotsubaki Sentaro and Kuchiki Rukia would represent Squad 13.

I heard there was a big uproar when Luke talked Rukia into volunteering, Rangiku-san said that Ukitake-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho had a very terse conversation about Rukia's welfare as well as the Kuchiki Family welfare, since, from what I heard from my captain, the elder council had made it quite clear to Captain Kuchiki that the Kuchiki clan wasn't to get involved in this matter. Ukitake repeatedly assured Captain Kuchiki that Rukia would be fine saying that because she was an adopted family, and more importantly not a part of 6th Squad that her low rank would allow her to fly under the radar as though she hadn't been there at all. I always find it interesting that Captain Ukitake is the only one who can talk any sense into Captain Kuchiki over Rukia. I honestly don't by the whole "It's just because he's Rukia's superior" talk from the captain. If that was the case Luke-fukutaicho would be able to get through to Captain Kuchiki at least once or twice, but such is not the case.

As I saw Asch-fukutaicho preparing to leave I called out to him, "Asch-fukutaicho." I wanted him in on the expedition and I was going to try to convince him as such. He was the only chance 6th Squad had of being represented and I wanted this project to be cooperatively represented by each Gotei 13 squad. More importantly I still needed a partner for my post and right now Iba-fukutaicho and Aizen-taicho, Soifon-taicho and Sasakibe-fukutaicho were the only people I could be paired up with. While I had no control over whom I was paired up with I wanted the chance for me to be with Asch-fukutaicho. Ever since the first day I saw him walk into my Kido class I felt…something towards him. I don't know what it is, but I rather like Asch-fukutaicho.

Asch-fukutaicho turned in my direction, "Hm, you don't have to be so formal," he said "We are the same rank after all."

I felt so embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry it's just that with you being Captain Kuchiki's subordinate and given your roots I felt it would only be respectful," _damn it this isn't like me at all? _I was speaking as I picked at the spirals of my notebook, "How do you wish to be addressed from now on?"

"Just Asch is fine," he answered, "It's bad enough the dreck and I have the same surname and it's not all that appealing to have fukutaicho tacked onto the end of my name by a member of equal rank."

"I see so um," I was starting to find the floor interesting before I quickly snapped my head up, "Wh-why didn't you volunteer for the expedition?"

"I would rather not have anything to do with 12th division," he sounded rather ticked off, "With a past like mine it would only cause problems." He paused before adding, "I'm still confused as to why dreck decided on doing it though" he shrugged.

_It seems Rangiku-san's gossip does come in handy sometimes, _I readjusted my glasses and said, "From what I heard, he knows Gelda Nebilim, apparantely she's from Auldrant. That's what Rangiku-san told me anyway"

Asch didn't look convinced, "Gelda Nebilim huh? What a surprise. It still doesn't make a difference."

"Oh," I said disheartened, I shook my head and spoke professionally, "Then I take it that 6th Squad will be unrepresented."

"My captain…" Asch began, but I cut him off.

"Already turned it down at the captain's meeting. I heard as much from my captain," I stated.

"More reason not to get involved. If my captain disagreed then i would assume that he would have a good reason for it," Asch said casually.

I shook my head slightly and explained, "Captain Kuchiki just doesn't like getting involved in things like this. He has to make decisions that reflect the Kuchiki family."

"I know, he has a limited service considering his position," based on his tone I didn't know if Asch was trying to be funny or not, either way it still didn't sound like he wanted to go.

"So," I said depressingly, "I take it there's nothing I can say to get you to reconsider."

"On the contrary," he said. My head picked up, "Now I think I should be involved even if I don't like it. If my captain won't go then as his lieutenant it would not look good on the 6th Squad as a whole if I turned it down."

I was so over bristling with energy that I, with no thought process as to my actions whatsoever, hugged Asch in appreciation, "Arigato Gozaimasu," I said happily.

"Uh…no problem?" Asch seemed confused by my actions.

Ironically I didn't feel like letting go, but did so immediately when I heard a deep suave voice, that of which I recognized, say, "Well now, how come I never get a hug like that from you hmm, Nanao-chan?"

I immediately pushed Asch away from me and stood with my utmost composure in front of my captain, "C-captain Kyoraku, wh-what are you doing here?" Seriously what _was_ he doing here? This was the vice-captain meeting room.

"I was worried because my little Nanao-chan was late coming out of the Vice captain meeting," he said acting like he cared about me.

"I-I'm p-perfectly capable of handling myself sir, th-there was no reason for you to come in," I stood stoically, though my knees were trembling slightly.

"I should go," Asch said from behind me.

"Well hello there Asch, it's been a while since I've seen you, so you managed to become a Vice Captain that's quite impressive," my captain complimented.

"Thanks," Asch said accepting the compliment, but obviously not its source; I don't blame him.

"As you might've heard Captain…"

Asch cut off my captain, "I know what you're going to say and you can save your breath I've already decided to join the expedition to represent my squad, your Vice Captain convinced me of such."

"Wh-what," I was in awe at Asch's generousity, "I-I really didn't do anything to talk you into it I,"

"How cute of you to be so humble Nanao-chan, I'm impressed you were able to convince Asch here to join," Captain Kyoraku looked straight at Asch, "After what happened with you, Luke and Kurotsuchi I would've thought you would've been vehemently against having anything to do with the 12th Squad."

"I may not like it, but as I told Nanao-fukutaicho it would reflect badly on the 6th Squad if neither my captain nor I went out on the expedition," Asch answered.

"I see," my captain responded.

"Anyway I should be going," Asch said.

"Nonsense, come with Nanao-chan and me to the Kyoraku household, big swinging party going on tonight, you'll have a good time."

"My captain wouldn't like it if I went out partying rather than getting paperwork done," Asch responded said.

"Captain Kuchiki's gonna be there," my captain said, which was indeed true, "Don't tell me you don't know what today is."

"I haven't a clue," Asch stated.

"Today is the two hundred and ninetieth anniversary since my becoming a captain of the Gotei 13," my captain said, "All the captains and vice captains are invited and as a former member of squad 8, and as long as your there I thought you'd might like to go there with Nanao-chan and me."

"I know you're not fond of parties, neither am I," I admitted, "But I go anyway for the meaning the date holds to the Gotei 13 as a whole. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but…"

"I suppose I could go," Asch said scratching the back of his head, "As much as I despise wild partying I despise paper work even more."

"That's the spirit," my captain said, "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

13th Division

**Luke's pov**

"Why are we going to this again?" I asked Captain Ukitake about having to go to the party at the Kyoraku Manor representing his 290th year of captaincy.

"Well several reasons, not only were we invited, but Kyoraku's an old friend of mine, it's only courteous, I would expect you to come to my 291st anniversary next year at the Ukitake manor," my captain said.

"Okay," man I hate formal occasions.

"You'll have fun," Captain Ukitake told me, "If there's one thing I know about Kyoraku it's that he knows how to throw a party.

"Captain Ukitake, Luke!" Kiyone and Sentaro slid open the door to where Captain Ukitake and I were getting ready.

"Do you two need anything?" Kiyone asked.

"Like tying your tie or maybe finding the right cologne," Sentaro said.

"Finding the right cologne, they're not going out a date moron," Kiyone shouted.

"It's always nice to wear cologne to a formal occasion, I'm wearing cologne," Sentaro shot back.

Kiyone pinched her nose, "Yeah and I can smell the fumes from here, when's the last time you bathed?"

"Hey I wash myself everyday thank you!" Sentaro said infuriated.

"Guys can we not fight please, just this once?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes sir," both saluted.

_Well that got their attention._

"C-captain Ukitake, Luke-dono," Rukia walked into the room dressed up quite nicely, I couldn't help but instinctively let out a whistle.

"Wow you look great Rukia," Kiyone said, complimenting her. Rukia was wearing a long snow-white gown with heeled shoes and red lipstick. She was also wearing Chappy earrings.

"Really?" Rukia asked, pinching the sides of the dress and looking down at herself, "I feel kind of silly all dressed up like this." The only reason Rukia was coming was because Captain Kuchiki wanted her to be there as a sign of the Kuchiki family's honor towards the Kyoraku family in recognition of Captain Kyoraku's importance to both nobility and the military.

"You look fine Rukia," I reassured her.

"A-arigato Luke-dono," she bowed her head.

"Well then if we're all set and ready to go let's head out then shall we?" Captain Ukitake asked.

I nodded and we all headed out together to the Kyoraku manor.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And that's going to be a cut. Sorry, but I really started to get disconnected from my writing towards the end of the chapter, not that it shows, but if I don't stop the chapter now it's never going to end. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time. Plz review, and if you haven't already subscribe and fave).


	11. Party at the Kyoraku Manor

**(A/N: Ah finally it is time to PAR-TAY! This whole chapter is centered around the party at the Kyoraku manor. It is filled with dance, fluff and merriment. Please enjoy. Special thanks to Xerosonic for his assistance in this chapter. Also I drew inspiration from the following songs to make this chapter possible: Superman by Five For Fighting, Kyrptonite by 3 Doors Down, Can you Feel the Love Tonight from the Lion King Soundtrack, Why Can't I? by Liz Phair, and Don't Stop Believin' by Journey the inspiration of which does not appear in that order throughout the chapter. Now then sit back relax and enjoy this new release)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

"Ah home sweet home," Captain Kyoraku said as we arrived on the Kyoraku manor grounds, by which point the sun had already set.

"If nothing else your house always has a nice atmosphere," Nanao said taking in the rather aesthetically pleasing sight that was the Kyoraku manor.

Right now however I was only focused on one thing, "You said my captain was here," I said, "If he's not I'm bailing." I didn't want to receive a scolding from Captain Kuchiki for partying when there was work to be done.

"You'll probably find him near the dance floor across from the buffet table," Captain Kyoraku told me, "Good luck trying to get his attention though, he'll probably surrounded with unwanted company."

I knew what that meant. Captain Kuchiki was the most envied bachelor in all of Soul Society so at every social gathering he and I attended he soon found himself swarmed by nobles wanting to get his hand in marriage, of course both of us knew that he would never accept the nod from any of them. "Thanks for the tip off," I told Captain Kyoraku and made for where he said Captain Kuchiki said he would be.

* * *

**Shunsui's pov**

"And what will you be doing this evening my lovely Nanao-chan?" I asked her.

"I'm going to go look for Rangiku-san," she said and walked away.

I sighed, "As I figured," I said even though she was out of ear shot, "I suppose I'll see you later then."

I walked through the grounds until I reached my special private room where upon entering I was met with Vice Captains Izuru and Shuhei and Captain Hitsugaya, but Ukitake had yet to arrive. I decided to sit down nonetheless and break out the sake. When Jushiro decided to show up he would.

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

I wandered around for a bit until I found my captain, and boy was he surrounded by a lot of girls, _Captain Kyoraku sure wasn't kidding about the unwanted company_.

"Hey Asch," I heard some rather seductive female voices in close proximity of me only to find that I too had become a target of noblewomen.

_Right I almost forgot that I'm prone to being targeted, _I said gripping my sleeve, _This is going to be quite the arduous ordeal._

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

As we arrived on the Kyoraku family grounds Rukia looked over towards a specific area of the outdoor tables and let out a growling sigh.

"What is it Rukia?" I asked.

"Nii-sama's being ogled at by the nobles again," she said with a rather irritated look on her face.

"Ah yes," Captain Ukitake sighed, "Ever since poor Hisana passed away Captain Kuchiki's become the most envied bachelor in all of Soul Society."

"I know it's not my problem since I'm only an adopted Kuchiki," Rukia said disgusted, "But it just sickens me to see Nii-sama surrounded by so many shameless girls."

"Shameless?" I wondered what she meant by that.

"Now, now Rukia," Ukitake said with a friendly smile, "Let's not spend the whole time keeping the noblewomen away from your brother like last time shall we?"

Rukia sighed in defeat, "Yes you're right I'm sorry."

"Right now then, I'm going to go find Shunsui, the rest of you enjoy yourselves," Ukitake said as he parted from us.

"I suppose I'll wander around aimlessly then until I find something to do," Rukia said walking off

"What are you two going to…?" I said turning around towards Kiyone and Sentaro, but they were long gone. I sighed and began to walk off myself to find something to do.

I soon found myself out by the gardens, sitting down on a porch only to be grabbed from behind by someone. Their hands were covering my eyes and I could tell it was a woman by the way her ample chest was backing into my neck, "Guess who?" she said cheerfully in a high pitched voice.

I immediately knew who it was, "Hi Rangiku," I said almost sighing.

"Wow Luke you got it right on the first try I'm surprised," she said removing her hands from my eyes and sitting down next to me.

_I can't imagine anyone getting it wrong, _I thought to myself, "So how are you?" I asked her, "Are you enjoying yourself. I sort of got dragged here by my captain, so I'm not sure what I should do. This is my first time ever being at a party like this."

"You could dance with me," Rangiku proposed smiling, "That's why I came looking for you," she put on a pouting face, "Normally I'd dance with Gin, but he's out on a mission to the world of the living this week."

"Dance?" I have never danced before in my life. What if I made myself look like a total idiot or I knocked us both over? I'd never here the end of it. Rangiku would have word spread to the far reaches of Soul Society with her gossiping tendencies, "I think I'll pass," I said rubbing the back of my head, "Maybe another time?" I asked

Rangiku grabbed my arm and looked at me with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip, "Aw c'mon don't be like that, please?" she begged holding out the word please.

"Argh don't go making that face on me now," I said turning my gaze away from her trying to resist, and failing seeing as my lower body seemed to rather be enjoying her clinginess, despite my not liking it at all, "Later," I finally said, "When I have the feeling for it,"

"Promise?" she asked holding the vowel notes.

_Aw man why'd she have to go and use that word, _"A-alright," I said, "I promise." _Now I really will have to dance with her tonight at some point._

"Yay!" she gave me a brief tight hug, "Thanks Luke you're the best!" she then kissed my cheek, "Buh-bye,"

Almost not believing what just happened I slowly reached up and touched my left cheek. That was the first time I'd been kissed by a girl…like…ever. My face had to match the color of my hair right now. I briefly began contemplating if Rangiku thought of us as a bit more than just friends.

**

* * *

**

Isane's pov

"So how have you been sis?" Kiyone asked as we ate together at a table.

"Fine I guess what about you?" I answered.

"Well we've had a new vice-captain in the squad for a few weeks now," she answered as she forked a piece of meat.

"Ah yes, Luke right? Hakutan-san's friend?" I asked in confirmation.

Kiyone smiled and nodded and then said, "Ah yes Hakutan-san the green haired boy in your squad. He's such a cutie nee-san."

I blushed.

"Is Hakutan-san here?" Kiyone wanted to know.

"Ah well actually he is," I answered pushing my two pointer fingers together, "Unohana-taicho insisted that he be allowed to come."

"Hmm yeah Hakutan-san is a bit of an overachiever isn't he?" Kiyone smiled brightly.

"Yeah," I said with a soft smile, "Unohana-taicho says he pushes himself too hard,"

"What do you think?" Kiyone asked.

"Wha…me?" I asked unprepared for the question. I started turning pink as I twisted my index fingers against each other, "W-well I-I do think Hakutan-san has to unwind every once in a wh-while, b-but…"

"Hmmm," Kiyone had that glint in her eye, "Does my sister have a crush on Hakutan-san?" she asked.

"Wh-what?" I flushed.

"He's cute I'll give you that," Kiyone said flicking her right wrist up and down with her hand in an L shape, "but you need to set your sights a little higher nee-san."

"That's not funny Kiyone," I whined. I'm sensitive about my height and I knew Hakutan-san was several inches shorter than I was, almost half a foot.

Kiyone laughed, "Relax I think it's really great that you have a secret crush nee-san."

I blushed and shouted, "It-It's not like that,"

Kiyone looked out with her hand over her eyes like someone seeking something over the horizon, "Hey isn't that Hakutan-san?" she asked.

"What? Where?" I asked my head darting every which way to catch a glimpse of him. I really hope he didn't hear our conversation.

"You're right," Kiyone giggled, "It's not like that, it's more than that."

I immediately recognized what Kiyone had done and what she was implying, "N-no you've got it all wrong!" I insisted.

"I've got an idea," Kiyone said as I took a drink to calm my nerves, "Why don't you ask Hakutan-san to dance?"

I spit out my water, "Wh-what?" I asked blushing.

"Come on it's a great idea," she smiled.

I felt a little shy at the idea of possibly asking Hakutan-san to dance, "You're not going to photograph us for your scrapbook are you?" I asked.

"Of course not," Kiyone said reassuringly.

Suddenly the three of us could here sounds of drunken partying from Iba-fukutaicho, Kotsubaki-san and Omaeda-fukutaicho from the nearby table. Kiyone had to duck under an incoming flying sake bottle.

"I just wanna get away from scotch breath over here," she said irritated, referring to Sentaro.

"But what if Hakutan-san doesn't want to dance with me?" I asked, I couldn't handle that kind of rejection.

"Oh come on, you won't know what he'll say until you try sis," Kiyone told me.

"W-well, I-I suppose so waah!" Kiyone grabbed my arm and ran with me to an area of the manor whereby I saw Hakutan-san Kiyone jumped into one of the nearby bushes.

"There he is," she said, "Now go ask him to dance,"

"K-Kiyone I-I don't know if….waaah!" Kiyone pushed me forward towards Hakutan-san. I was so nervous he was standing only a few feet away from me looking around, though blissfully unaware of my presence.

"H-Hakutan-san," I said.

His head picked up as though he heard me and he looked in my direction, "Oh Isane-fukutaicho what is it?" he asked.

"I um…" I turned back towards Kiyone, as I was completely nervous and jittery. My sister gave me a gesture as if to say 'go-go'. "I…um…Hakutan-san, w-would you…would you…" my face was completely red as I asked, almost squeaking, "Would you dance with me?"

"Sure Isane-fukutaicho," he said.

"I can understand if you don't want to but…wait really?" I asked.

"Of course, although you may need to lead for a bit," he said and smiled, "This will be the first time I've ever danced with anyone."

"I…okay," I said. We walked together under the moonlight as I could hear the next song come up of the loudspeakers

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

I looked at Hakutan-san.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

The two of us reached the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Isane-fukutaicho," Ion asked as though a gentleman.

Without a word my hand slipped into his and we began dancing together, I was leading. Hakutan-san seemed lost at first, staring down at the floor in order to pick up the movements but he eventually did pick them up. In fact eventually he began leading.

"This is really nice Isane-fukutaicho," he said.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_There's shadows searching in the night_

"You don't have to be so formal Hakutan-san," I said.

_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Hakutan-san smiled with a nod and said, "Fair enough Isane,"

For a first time dancer, Hakutan-san wasn't so bad at leading.

"A-are you sure this is okay?" I asked him, "I mean I tower over you and…"

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everbody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time_

"It's fine," he said happily, "I really like the music that's playing, and I really like this experience," he smiled, "It's a lot of fun."

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_

_There's shadows searching in the night_

_He's so kind, _I thought to myself, _Why can't I tell him exactly how I feel about him?_

_Don't stop believin' hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlights, people_

_Hakutan-san, I know I'm too shy to tell you how I feel, but one day I'll find that courage and when I do, I will tell you how I feel_

_Don't stop believin' hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlights, people_

_Until then, I'll hold onto this feeling we have between us and never stop believing in what we have._

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

After parting from Rangiku I wandered towards the dance floor only to see Kiyone come out from one of the buildings that intersected my path as she brushed off her dress. She saw me immediately.

"Oh hi Luke," she said cheerfully.

"Hey Kiyone, what are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing really," she answered, "I just had to get away from scotch and then had to take a spell to the restroom." There was a brief pause between us, "Say you're not doing anything important are you?" she asked.

"Not at the moment," I answered, "Why?"

"Would you dance with me?" she asked.

_Her too? _I thought to myself, _why does everyone suddenly want to dance with me? _"Uh…" I said rubbing the back of my neck and looking away, "C-can you keep a secret?" I asked her.

"Of course I can, I can do anything for my fukutaicho," she said with excessive cheer, "I'm so much better at keeping a secret than that two-timing low-life scum-sucking idiot over at the bar," she grumbled thinking about Sentaro again.

"I well," I said speaking quietly as I drew closer to her, "I've never danced before in my life."

Kiyone smiled, "You don't have to worry about that, I'll lead if you want."

"B-But what if end up tripping, or I do something to embarrass myself?" I said trying to get out of it, sort of flustered.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine," she said reassuringly "You'd be surprised how many people that say they've never danced before actually do really well on their first try."

"Um, are you sure about that?" I asked.

Kiyone nodded, "I've seen it before, Isane's a perfect example."

I surrendered, "Well okay, you got me,"

"Great," she said, "Why don't we practice a bit first and then you can lead when we go out onto the dance floor, I wouldn't want to ruin my fukutaicho's reputation."

"Uh, sure I guess."

Kiyone took us to a secluded area and practiced with me until I seem to get the hang of the dance motions and then proceeded with me to the dance floor as a suitable song came over the loudspeakers

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve_

"For a beginner you're certainly elegant on your feet," Kiyone said.

"I…uh…" I said flustered as we danced with so many people around.

"Didn't I tell you there was nothing to worry about?" Kiyone asked.

"Yeah you did," I answered.

_I'm just out to find, the better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plain, I'm more than a pretty face beside a train_

_And it's not easy to be me_

"You know I don't think you and I have ever had a proper conversation before," Kiyone said as we danced.

_Wish that I could cry_

"Well I would've talked if you wanted to, I don't want to see unapproachable," I said.

_Fall upon my knees_

"Yeah, but if I did Sentaro would've come barging in," she said slightly irritated.

_Find a way to lie, about a home I'll never see_

"Why are you two so competitive anyway?" I asked.

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve, even heroes have the right to bleed_

"Well before you showed up we wanted to be recognized as the superior between each other for vice-captainship." Kiyone answered.

_And I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream_

"What about now?" I asked.

_And it's not easy, to be me._

"I…well, I know I want to be recognized by you or Captain Ukitake, but Sentaro always has to undermine my hard work," she said solemnly.

_I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naïve_

"You work quite well Kiyone, I mean I know the work you two put forth, you're both important to the sustenance of the squad." I told her.

_Men weren't meant to ride, with clouds between their knees_

"I…so does that mean you recognize me as a subordinate worthy of a superior of your caliber?" Kiyone wanted to know

_I'm more than a man in a silly red sheet_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously

_Digging for Kryptonite on this one way street_

"I…I read your profile when you were being transferred over, your psychological profile made you seem like some form of noble hero."

_Only a man, in a funny red sheet, looking for special things inside of me_

_Inside of me, Inside of me_

"Hero?" I let the thought sink in for a minute, "Yeah I could see that."

_Yeah Inside of me, Inside of me_

_I'm more than a man in a funny red sheet_

"So I wanted Luke to recognize me as a subordinate worthy of his talents,"

_More than a man looking for the dream_

"Yeah but even heroes are still human Kiyone," I said to her.

"Luke?"

_I'm more than a man in a funny red sheet, and it's not easy_

"And even heroes make mistakes. No one's perfect. Even I have some things I've done that I regret, but I'm not some hero, I'm just a regular guy. If my beliefs and deeds make me out to be a hero then so be it," I stated.

"Luke"

_It's not easy, to be me._

* * *

After the song and dance was over I went over to the buffet table to get something to eat, I hadn't had any of the delicious food I'm sure the Kyoraku family could prepare since I got here. As I ate I was suddenly met with a girl who sidled up right next to me. She was wearing a long hoop skirt dress, typical of these girls in high nobility. I didn't recognize the clan emblem, but that didn't matter much.

"Heeey Luke," she said to me all cute-like, she was right in my personal space.

"Yes is there something you need?" I asked.

She giggled, "Can't a girl say hello to a magnificent dreamboat like yourself hmm?" she asked.

I suddenly notice that a tingling sensation running through my right leg, I looked down the girl was caressing my right leg with her left hand, and it was sort of making me feel uncomfortable, "They can but they don't need to be so close," I answered the girl and shifted my position only to be met with another noblewoman on my other side.

"Heeeey," she said all cutesy like much like the other girl.

_What the, _I wondered when she got there, "Uh, hi," I managed to get out, _what's with these people?_

"So tell me, how would a hot young devil like yourself feel spending some alone time with an angel like me?" she asked as she began to straddle me with massaging my shoulders. I was really starting to feel uncomfortable.

I decided to use my promise to Rangiku as an excuse, "I…no thanks…I sort of have to keep an eye out for someone while I'm here," I said.

The girl on my right suddenly pulled me towards her, "Could you spend a little time with me then? It'd only be for a little while."

_Urk, I need to get out of this and fast, _"Sorry, but I can't leave the grounds, my captain wouldn't be very pleased with me even as easy going as he is," I said.

The girl on my left dragged me back to her side, "Oh so you're a Shinigami, that changes everything!" she began to play with my hair, "I wouldn't dare drag you away from the party, but we can just go for a nice leisurely walk in the ceramic garden."

"A walk sounds nice," I said, "but I would rather relax in the meantime." Honestly I was super-hungry and I wasn't going anywhere till I finished eating.

The girl on my right snaked her hands around my arm and rested her head against me, "That's fine with me, I have everything I need right now anyway, you just enjoy your meal."

The girl on my right ran a hand across my chest, "You're body is so well toned," she complimented, "And your shoulder makes the nicest pillow."

_What I wouldn't do to get out of this situation right now,_ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out, "Luke-dono."

In a frenzied panic to avoid being seen like this I stood up rather hastily, knocking both girls off balance and turned around to face Rukia, knocking both girls to the floor, "R-rukia," I said momentarily jittery, "Wh-what is it?"

The first girl got up after dusting off her dress and said snootily, "Well if it isn't Kuchiki Byakuya's vagrant little sister."

"I can't believe you got up on a dime for her," the other girl complained, "She's not even a real noble."

Their words seem to be heavily affecting Rukia's morale, I wouldn't see a member of my squad be harassed on my watch, "She's a member of my division," I said calmly, "I have to be considerate of my subordinates. And so what if she's not a real noble?" _Even though technically I'm the same way._

"Oh so _she_ was the one you were 'looking out for'" the first girl was rather peeved.

"Look at her would you Liara," the second girl said snottily, "She's wearing Chappy earrings, how childish can you get?"

My knuckles balled up into a fist, "Well she wasn't the one I was looking after. But whats wrong with her earrings, I have several friends that have worn things similar to that." Now I knew why Asch didn't like any of the nobles around him, these girls were mean to anyone except their targets.

Liara stuck up her nose, "Well if you want to waste your time with a no-name brat like this instead of high-class citizens like ourselves maybe we should just leave.

I strode towards Rukia and turned to face the girls as I put a hand on my subordinate's shoulder, "Sorry, but my friends come first," I said.

"Fine suit yourself," the second girl said, "Come on Liara." Both of them left.

Rukia bowed to me, "Th-thank you Luke-dono," she said.

"Eh, don't think to much of it," I said, "I'm actually grateful you came here when you did." _Who knows what would've happened if she hadn't shown up._

"Yeah you looked like you were in some pretty hot water there," Rukia laughed, "I saw you dancing with Kiyone earlier you seemed to be enjoying yourself.

"Well it was my first time," I said, "So it was a new experience."

"Really, you seemed to be doing pretty good, I never would've guessed," she said sincerely. After a brief pause she said, "Um do you think maybe we could dance?" she asked.

"I'm still tired after that first dance," I said, "Maybe another time."

"Th-that's fine," she said, "I-I wasn't really hoping it would be tonight anyway." There was a brief pause and both of us smiled.

"Do you want to sit and chat for a while at least?" I asked her.

"Oh was there something you wanted to talk about?" she wanted to know.

"Nothing specific," I said, "I just want to get to know my subordinates a little more that's all. I'm still fairly new to my post."

"Well you practically heard my story from those girls. I'm just an adopted member of the Kuchiki family from a non-noble district, that's really all there is to it," Rukia answered bluntly.

"Oh c'mon, there's no way you could have such a boring life like that. There's got to be some fun times you had or something like that," I pushed the subject feeling as though Rukia may not have been telling me everything.

"The only fun I ever had was fighting for survival when I lived in Rukongai with Renji and my other friends. If you could even call that fun," she said sounding depressed.

"You don't have to beat yourself up about the past so much," I said scratching the back of my head, "Otherwise I'm going to do the same," I said looking away, slightly depressed.

"What do you mean? I thought you were from Junrinan?" Rukia inquired.

"Uh, well you see back when I was alive I was," I paused "Nevermind, I actually don't like talking about that, and Asch would be pretty pissed about it too."

"Huh, what does Asch-fukutaicho have to do with this?" she wanted to know

"Asch and I were, of course, comrades back in Auldrant, the living world sector where I used to live. We both died in a mission to help save thousands of lives."

"Interesting" Rukia pulled out her sketchbook "Care to tell me more?"

_Where did she…forget it I don't want to know, _"Later," I told her, "Now isn't the best time when…"

I suddenly got a violent headache and crouched down on one knee as Asch scolded me, _REPLICA_

"Ah crud..." I said aloud

_Say one more word about it right now and i will personally turn you into dust! _Asch threatened.

"Luke-dono are you all right?" Rukia asked, panicked. She knelt down in front of me and put her hand to my forehead, "Hmm, you're a little warm, maybe you should go sit down in the gardens there's not a lot of people there so it's kind of quiet and peaceful."

"Y-Yeah, thanks Rukia," I said. She bowed with a cheerful look on her face and walked off, _damn, why did he have to cut in like that?_

**

* * *

**

The Garden

Taking Rukia's advice I wandered over to a section of the gardens where it was nice and quiet and relaxing along with the several sounds of nature. It was rather soothing as I sat on a bench underneath some of the trees that were starting to bloom this time of year.

"Hey Luke, mind if I sit here?" I heard someone call out. I turned around to see Momo nearby.

"Sure, its not reserved for anyone" I told her.

"Thanks," she said sitting down. "So are you enjoying the party Luke?" she wanted to know

"Well it's been fun so far, everyone has been trying to get my attention from all sides so I haven't gotten much time to relax," I said.

"Hey you're a popular vice captain, nothing wrong with that is there? I'm actually sort of jealous," she said cruching her arms around her knees.

"Huh, why is that? You've been around much longer then I have," I told her, bewildered by her statement.

"Y-yeah, but I always seem to be pushed to the side. I mean normally I'd be with Captain Aizen right now, but all those noblewomen would eat me alive," she said sort of depressed.

"Maybe you should be more, you know, conversing with others. You're talking to me now aren't you?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

"Well I would talk to Shiro-chan, but he's asleep. Izuru's drunk and well you've always been really nice to me so...I mean I'm not bothering you am I?" She was always worried about others before herself.

I sighed and smiled, "No, you're actually helping me relax after being attacked by so many people already. It's good that I can actually sit and talk to someone rather then getting praised so much by several noblewomen," I said.

"Does Luke-san already have someone he likes is that why he's always pushing all the pretty girls away?" Momo asked turning to look directly at me.

"Hmm" I instantly looked up at the sky and thought of Tear. I could almost see her long chocolate brown hair covering one of her turquoise eyes. I missed her, a lot. "Who knows, maybe I'll tell you one time" I looked at Momo smirking, "Just to keep you in suspense."

"Ah hah so you do have someone you like?" Momo deducted from my statements.

"Like I said, maybe I'll tell you later," I teased her.

"Hey no fair!" she whined. We laughed a bit and then she said peacefully, "Rangiku-san told me that you're from Junrinan, that's where Shiro-chan and I are from you know."

"Really? It's a nice place sure, but they were quick to kick us out," I said remembering what happened.

"The less mouths to have to feed the better, that's almost a universal mentality of Rukongai. We're some of the luckier ones to be from higher districts. In the lower districts there isn't always enough food to go around and some people resort to thievery to survive, that's what Renji told me anyways. He and Rukia are both from Inzuri," Momo stated.

"I see. Well I was a noble back when I was still alive so they say because of that I ended up there. Although Asch was as grumpy as always," I stated.

"That must be why he fits in with Captain Kuchiki so well," she joked.

"Hey," I said. Momo laughed. After which I said, "I was hoping to get along with him now but he is always being so anti-social with me."

"I don't understand how you two could've grown up together, but he won't even talk to you. Even though Shiro-chan's a captain and I'm only a vice-captain, more importantly of a different squad, he still goes out of his way to talk to me on occasion," Momo questioned.

"Me talking to him though is like making amends of the past though, it was...never mind."

Momo seemed to have a question mark above her head. She shook it off and then said, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Why did you decide to be a Shinigami? I know it's weird for me to ask," she said defensively before returning to a normal tone, "But I'm just curious, I mean everyone has their story. I became one to follow Captain Aizen. Shiro-chan became one to control his spiritual power. Rangiku-san became one to follow Ichimaru-taicho cause they used to live together. Renji and Rukia came here for a better life, so what's Luke-san's story?"

"I'd rather not get into detail about it. All I can tell you now is that I have a promise to keep, and I'm going all the way to fulfill it," I told her

"Ahhhh," Momo whined, "Why do you have to be all secretive?

"Because i like to tease you thats all," I said sarcastically.

"You're so mean," Momo giggled and pushed my arm.

I chuckled, "Well at least your enjoying yourself right now right?"

Before she could answer a smooth voice from behind us said, "Momo." We turned around to see Captain Aizen. Momo sprang to her feet and I got up slowly.

"Ah Captain Aizen hi, how are you?" Momo said cheerfully.

"I'm doing quite nicely, I was coming to look for you, I thought it'd be best if we headed back to the division," he said smiling.

"Ah yes, of course," Momo bowed.

Captain Aizen looked at me, "And how are you this evening Luke-fukutaicho?"

"It's been alright Aizen-taicho, Momo here has been keeping me company so it killed any boredom that would've killed me," I said almost joking.

Aizen smiled ever kindlier, "It's nice to know she has someone to connect with, speaking of connecting how are you adjusting to vice captaincy I know it's only been a few weeks since your promotion."

"Oh yeah is been great," I answered enthusiastically, "Just trying to get myself used to it that's all. Along with my lower seats Kiyone and Sentaro going at it over me like Ukitake-taicho"

"Speaking of them, I heard that you'll be cooperating together as a division in the upcoming project that 12th Division has put together. I find it admirable that you're willing to cooperate with a Division that put you up on the chopping block," Aizen complimented me.

"Oh man, I would rather not think of that situation I was in," I said remembering that whole ordeal.

"Yes, you certainly were in some hot water, weren't you?" he asked. When no one said anything he said, "In any case, we should be going, take care of yourself."

"All right, see you around Aizen-taicho," I said. He and Momo then left.

**

* * *

**

Nanao's pov

"Rangiku-san, I'm surprised how little you've drank this evening," I said. Normally Rangiku would've drunk herself into a potential hangover by now at this point in the evening.

"Huh?" she said and then answered, "Oh Luke promised to dance with me so I want to stay sober till then."

"Well that's awfully determinate of you," I said. She wasn't even dedicated that much to anything, even if someone like Ichimaru-taicho had promised to dance with her later.

"Well I can't exactly dance drunk," she said, "Besides I've hardly ever seen Luke dance and I don't want to drag him down with me if I'm so drunk I can't remember my name," she explained, and then said, "More importantly I thought for sure you'd be dancing with Asch-fukutaicho."

I flushed, "Wh-why would you say that?"

"You like him," Rangiku smiled sneakily.

"I-I do not," I said, even though I knew I was lying, "At least not in the way you're implying."

The door slid open and Isane walked in stretching, "Oh hello Nanao-san, Rangiku-san," she bowed to each of us.

"Ah hi Isane, where have you been?" Rangiku-san asked her. At least she wasn't pressing the issue with me anymore.

"I-I was…" Isane seemed almost embarrassed to answer.

"Hmm," Rangiku seemed a little perplexed by this.

Isane flushed and answered, "I was dancing with Hakutan-san."

"Isane," Rangiku cried out gleefully, "Are you…?"

"It was…fun," Isane squeaked out.

"Oh you simply must sit down and tell us," Rangiku yanked Isane to sit down.

"Aaaah," Isane cried as she was yanked down.

I sighed, this would prove to be rather interesting.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

I decided I'd wander about until Rangiku finally decided she wanted to dance again.

"Luke!" Someone called out to me. I looked to see Ion waving and he ran over to me when he saw that I had seen him.

"Oh Ion, I didn't know you were here," I said to him. I could've sworn the guest list only composed of Captains, Vice-captains, nobles and a select few outside that category.

"It was Unohana-taicho's idea," he said, "She thought I could use some R&R. She says I'm working too hard."

"You've been working hard? I would think that you're job would be relatively easy compared to mine," I said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to be one to question Unohana-taicho when she's made up her mind about something," Ion said not to thrilled at trying to do that.

I swallowed, _Neither would I, _I thought to myself.

"So Luke," Ion said amiably, "I heard that you're joining the expedition that 12th Division has set up,"

"Where did you here that form? I mean I am but I haven't told anyone," I said.

"Isane told me, information like that is privy to the vice captains and she thought I'd want to know since I'm joining as well. While I'm not big on having any dealings with 12th Division the topic seemed rather interesting," he answered and the asked, "Also is it true what Isane said, that Head Researcher assistant Nebilim is from Auldrant?"

"Yeah, you don't know about her do you?" I asked.

Ion shook his head, "I was only around for two years and for the most part I was holed up in Daath so I don't know anything, but from what Isane told me, which Rangiku heard from Nemu, was that you seemed to already know the Head Researcher Assistant."

"Figures," I sighed, of course the chain of information had to have passed through Rangiku at some point, "I guess that would be a topic for later though. It wouldn't be right speaking of her right now."

"Oh does she have some sort of special connection to one of our friends?" Ion asked.

"You could say that," I said.

"I see," Ion answered.

I suddenly heard a cry of, "Oh Luuuuke!"

"That sounds like Rangiku-fukutaicho," Ion said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about something. See you around Ion," I said headed towards Rangiku.

"Oh Luke there you are," she grabbed my arm, "So are you ready to dance?" she asked, "I saw you warming up with Kiyone earlier so I figured I'd give you some time to get your energy back up."

"Alright, c'mon I promised you one and I'll have to give it to you."

Rangiku excitedly dragged me towards the dancefloor.

_Get a load of me get a load of you walking down the street and I hardly know_

_(Hardly know you)_

_It's just like we were meant to be_

Rangiku and I made it to the dance floor and locked hands to dance her rather large chest sort of filled the entire gap in between us, it was hard to resist gazing right into her cleavage.

"10th Division just hasn't been the same without you Luke," Rangiku said.

_Holding hands with you and we're out at night, got a girlfriend you say it isn't right_

"Oh come on I don't hink I left that big of an impact did I?" I asked.

_And I've got someone waiting too_

_But this is just the beginning, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming_

"You should've seen Gina the other day," Rangiku was laughing, "She went to your office for something only having forgotten that you'd been promoted. And just the other day I almost put your name down on division paperwork,"

_Isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you can't get enough of_

"Yeah but you're it's…well that's only just the two of you," I said flushing.

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

Rangiku laughed, "You sound embarrassed,"

"I-I'm not…" I stuttered.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

"It's fine you don't have to defend yourself to me," Rangiku told me. After a brief pause told me, "You know Gina was so disappointed when she couldn't come. It's not exactly easy for a 6th Seat to make trips to another division and she really wanted to know how you're doing."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me_

"Well when you see her tell her I said hi," I told Rangiku

_Hi enough for you to make me wonder_

_(where it's going)_

_Hi enough for you to pull me under_

_(something's growing)_

"Of course," Rangiku said cheerfully, "Should I tell her that you're doing well too?"

"Go ahead,"

"You know I actually didn't drink a lot because you promised to dance with me and you're really good at keeping your promises,"

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_My promises yeah, _I thought still thinking about the one I hadn't fulfilled to Tear.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"It's nothing," I said.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

"I know that face anywhere that's the face of a person with a secret crush," Rangiku said all bubbly.

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

"I…It's not…"

_It's inevitable it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me_

"You don't have to defend yourself to me if you don't want to," Rangiku eased my fears, "I don't want to spoil this time between us right now, but one of these days Luke I will get the answer out of you."

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_She does have that habit doesn't she? _I asked myself

_Whenever I think about you_

"Hey Luke,"

_Whenever I think about you_

"Thanks for dancing with me,"

_Whenever I think about you_

"It was nothing really,"

_Whenever I think about you_

* * *

After Rangiku and I danced she went off to get her captain and go back to her division I was about to go see if I could get some rest myself when I was tackled in the chest along with hearing a high pitched squeal of "Lukeeshi!"

"I know that high pitched voice anywhere," I said getting up off my back and looked to see Yachiru standing next to me, "How's it going Yachiru?" I asked as I rose to my feet.

"I'm so happy to see you Lukeeshi!" she squealed, grabbing my leg and avoiding the question. She looked up at me, "Will you dance with me Pleeeeeeeeeeease!" she begged.

_Eh why not? _I thought, "You too huh?" I asked myself aloud, "Alright then, I guess I can go one more round," I said.

"Yay! Yay!" Yachiru cheered.

There was a fast paced song on right now. It was hard to dance since Yachiru was about a foot shorter than I was but the experience was still rather enjoyable.

_I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sense of time_

Yachiru laughed and laughed all the way through the song

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do_

Out of all the people I knew in the Gotei, Yachiru was a one of a kind individual. She was always cheerful no matter what went on and saw everything in the world in the way an 8 year old might.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

Even when she was my superior she always acted looked up to me, both literally and metaphorically, like someone she aspired to be like. She always managed to put a smile on my face

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

I wondered what Yachiru would think if she knew about the person I was and used to be when I was alive.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well will you be their holding my hand_

I remember how whenever I got injured, even when I was in other squads, I'd always find Yachiru in my recovery room at some point always asking me how I'm doing and wanting to know when I will recover

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"Thanks for dancing with me Lukeeshi," Yachiru said, even though the song wasn't over, but I guess her stamina an attention span wasn't cut out to dance through a whole song.

_You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep_

"Oi Luke," I knew that gruff voice,

"Hi Kenny!" Yachiru scrambled over to Captain Zaraki and crawled up his back and hung off his shoulder.

"Luke long time no see," he said to me.

"It certainly has been a while," I said, "How have you been Captain Zaraki?"

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

"Same as always, what abou you? Any interesting fights lately?" he wanted to know

"Nothing you'd be interested in," I said.

"But what about all those times I found you in 4th Division Lukeeshi?" Yachiru asked.

_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me than you'd be dead_

_I picked you up, put you back on solid ground_

"That was usually just due to overexertion," I said.

"You fight hard, that's good to know," Captain Zaraki said, "You do remember the 11th Squad creed right?"

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

"Of course I do," I said.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

"When you fight you're not allowed to give up. You're not beaten until your dead. When you lose don't beg for death. Die first then admit defeat. If you survive get stronger and live until the day comes when you can surpass the person who beat you," I said crossing my left fist over my chest.

"Wow, Lukeeshi you remember all of it!" Yachiru smiled happily.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my Superhuman might_

_Kryptonite!_

_Yeah!_

"Anyway we need to be going Yachiru," Captain Zaraki said to her.

"Aw already Kenny," she whined.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

"If you behave I'll take you to that candy store you like so much," he told her.

"Okay well when you put it that way, we'll see you later Lukeeshi,"

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand._

The two of them walked off, "Yeah see you," I said.

_I'll keep you my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

It was really late in the evening, most of the non Gotei 13 guests had up and left for the evening. Most of the food had been eaten and hardly anyone was on the dance floor. Byakuya stood in front of Asch with a sleeping Rukia in his arms.

"I'm going to take her back to the manor," he told Asch, "Can you find your way back to the 6th Division grounds on your own?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho," Asch told him. Byakuya then shunpoed away.

Asch was about to make his way towards the outskirts of the grounds before heading back to his squad when someone called out to him. He turned around to see Nanao standing there in the moonlight, a few steps off the dance floor of which Asch was currently standing on, "Hmm? Oh Nanao, it's good to see someone who isn't trying to propose to me."

"Trouble with the nobles again I take it?" Nanao chuckled remembering Asch's similarly difficult encounters at the Ukitake and Kuchiki manors.

"You could say that, they kept trying to talk me into marriage since I'm a noble myself. I'm glad I never lived like this when I was alive," Asch said scoffing the behavior he had had to put up with.

"That's an odd mentality coming from someone who lived in Junrinan out in Rukongai as well as being respected enough to almost be seen as the most eligible to take the Kuchiki name seeing as your directly under Captain Kuchiki and he doesn't have an heir besides Rukia," Nanao said, puzzled.

"I didn't think that I was so much of a celebrity, I was always in the military even when I was a kid," he told her.

Nanao smirked, "It's the way you carry yourself as well as your status beneath Captain Kuchiki and your roots. Girls like that look to men and bishoen like yourself so shamelessly it's painful to watch" she adjusted her glasses giving the sense that she couldn't tolerate that kind of behavior. Then much more calmly she said, "I would've approached you sooner, but you were so surrounded by girls I would've been chewed up alive and when you weren't surrounded I was either tending to my captain or Rangiku-san. I always seem to be surrounded by at least one drunk" she let out a deep breath and apologized, "Sorry I didn't mean to vent"

"Its alright, it's better then listening to lectures from my Captain every now and then," Asch admitted.

Nanao smiled and then looked out onto the practically empty dance floor and started fidgeting with her hands, "I know it's really late and all, but if you wouldn't mind would you have one dance with me?"

Asch paused briefly and then smirked, "Sure." It would be the first time he would dance in the entire evening.

Over and across the way Rangiku and Isane were watching the scene unfold while helping to sweep up the place, "I can see what's happening," Rangiku said cheerfully looking at Nanao and Asch.

"What?" Isane asked picking her head up.

"And they don't have a clue," Rangiku sighed.

"Who?" Isane wanted to know what Rangiku was talking about.

Rangiku put her arm around Isane's shoulder and gestured to Asch and Nanao, "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."

"Oh," Isane said disheartened.

"The sweet caress of Twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, I can't help but despair,"

_Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things_

_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see? _Asch thought to himself as he danced with Nanao looking directly at her frame protected blue eyes, _the truth about my past? Impossible, she'd turn away from me._

_He's holding back he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the hero I know he is, the hero I see inside, _Nanao wondered to herself

_Can you feel the love tonight the peace the evening brings?_

Asch and Nanao continued to dance looking at each other, Nanao began to become entranced in Asch's sea green eyes. She pursed her lips and slid her hand farther up the arm, belonging to Asch, that it was currently resting on.

_The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things_

Asch closed his eyes and so did Nanao, there were no words between them, there didn't need to be. Slowly but surely their lips met together and they shared a passionate kiss, which showed almost no signs of stopping.

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through, the night's uncertainties, love is where they are._

Rangiku and Isane looked at the happy couple. Nanao had a contented look on her face as she had her head happily craned into the side of Asch's shoulder. Asch had his arms wrapped around her and was holding her to him.

"And if she falls, in love tonight," Rangiku said.

Isane sniffed, "It can be assumed."

"Her every nights, with us are history," both of them said simultaneously, "In short Nanao, is gone."

Isane started crying and Rangiku let Isane dry her eyes against her chest, "Aw there there Isane there's nothing wrong with crying. My bosom is your pillow let it all pour out."

* * *

"Look at that would you Jushiro?" Shunsui asked Ukitake as both men looked at the sight beneath the moonlight on the dance floor as they were also helping to clean up.

"Those two certainly seem content with each other," Ukitake said cheerfully.

"I never thought Nanao-chan had those kinds of feelings for Asch-fukutaicho," Shunsui said.

"You would've had to have been blind not to see that Shunsui, though I suppose I can't blame you since you were so busy chasing after Nanao yourself," Ukitake teased as he returned to sweeping.

"Should I congratulate them?" Shunsui asked.

"Let them be," Ukitake said, "I'd hate to spoil the moment wouldn't you?"

"I suppose so," Shunsui said and returned to sweeping the floor, _you've got a really good woman there, _Shunsui thought taking a backwards glance at the new couple, _don't let go of her Asch-fukutaicho._

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Awww, ain't that sweet. So yeah I know this chapter was incredibly long. I would've gotten it out sooner, but I'm spending the weekend at my grandparents and they don't have wifi which forces me to rely on my flashdrive to transport documents between my laptop and their computer. Whatever comments and reviews you guys have on this chapter I look forward to hearing it. Honest to god I think this is the longest chapter I've written for any of my stories period. It exceeded 24 pages on Microsoft Word, thought that could've just been because of the song lyrics. I really hope you guys thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort into crafting it. And yes I do know that I didn't use all of the lyrics to some of the songs. Part of the song has to play in the background for the sake of the dialogue. Anyway, please Review. And if you haven't done so already, please subscribe and fave. This is DH19 signing off.)


	12. Nebilim's Expedition, Asch's Resolve

**(A/N: So it's been a while since I updated this, blame Xerosonic for his Writer's Block in doing one of the scenes for this chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Two Years Later **

**3rd Person pov **

In the time that had passed since Kyoraku's party in honor of his 290th anniversary of being a captain nothing major had happened. Nanao and Asch had started a rather healthy relationship between the two of them and Luke continued to just be friends with practically every girl in his general vicinity. As for Ion, he was still oblivious to the feelings that Kotetsu Isane held for him. Yes quite a long time had passed in Soul Society and today was a very important day in its history. Today was the day of the expedition that Nebilim had planned. Nebilim's pov

I was monitoring everyone's activities from the surveyance room in the main research laboratory. Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu were out in the field as they had desired while I headed the main front, connecting everyone via hell butterfly and radio signals. Akon and Rin were very diligent in their assistance of things I needed, mainly refreshments since I didn't want anyone besides myself near the main computer.

"Here's your ice cold lime soda Nebilim-sama," Rin said handing it to me on a coaster.

"Thank you," I said, taking the drink off the coaster and leaning forward back towards the computer while sipping the drink through a straw. When I had my current fill I put the drink in the cup holder of my chair. I then put my headset on and spoke into the microphone, "This is Gelda Nebilim of the Department of Research and Development. I am checking to make sure all teams are present and accounted for. Unit 1 do you read me?"

"This is Captain Soi-Fon, unit one is present and accounted for," Soi-Fon returned to my inquiry. She, Nanao Ise and Tetsuzaemon Iba were heading the first unit in West Rukongai sector 25.

"Unit 2 do you read me?" I asked.

"This is unit two everythin's peachy kin over here Nebilim-san," Captain Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division would both be heading Unit 2. There scouting area was the 64th District of Northern Rukongai.

"Unit 3 do you read me? Am I coming in clear?" I asked.

"You need to calm down Nebilim-san, everything is perfectly fine over here," Captain Unohana said and let out a small laugh. She, her vice-captain, her 4th seat and her 7th seat were heading the 3rd Unit. Their location was the 58th Sector of East Rukongai.

"Y-yes ma'am," I answered. "Unit four do you read me? Unit four come in!" _Damn it! Pick up Aizen._

* * *

**10****th**** District South Rukongai**

"Tell me again why I'm stuck with you?" Asch grumbled as he and Aizen trotted along the forest path together.

"Because I specifically requested your companionship from the Head Researcher Assistant," Aizen answered.

_Once again I get no say in things, _Asch grumbled under his breath.

"I understand you'd rather be with Ise-fukutaichio," Aizen guessed why Asch was so unenthusiastic at being paired up with him, "but don't you think it would be best if your mind was focused on the battlefield rather than on her?"

"Why you…" Asch didn't like Aizen already, the fact that the man was now insulting Asch's ability as a Vice-Captain was a little infuriating.

Aizen held up a finger to pause Asch from his line of thought as a consistent beeping sound went off, "Yes Gelda?" Aizen answered the Head Researcher Assistant's call to him, "Yes I can hear you loud and clear ma'am," Nebilim disconnected after hearing Aizen's approval. "This way Asch," Aizen walked towards a specific direction.

Asch sighed, "Yes sir," he grumbled bitterly.

* * *

**12****th**** Division**

Okay so unit four was doing okay, "Unit 5 come in unit 5."

"This is unit 5 what is it Nebilim-san?" Tosen asked me. He, Hisagi Shuhei, and Badaq Largo were heading the 5th Unit out in 71st West Rukongai.

"Just checking to make sure you're reachable," I said, "How's everything look?" I could hear laughter in the background from Shuhei.

"I fail to find what exactly is so funny Hisagi," Tosen said to his vice-captain. The laughter ceased, "To answer your question the mountain air is rather calming out here." Figures he'd give me some form of answer, Captain Tosen was always quite polite.

"Right thanks," I disconnected from unit 5 and contacted unit 6, "Unit 6, are you there? Unit 6?"

"This is Unit 6, I read you loud and clear Nebilim," Hitsugaya answered. I had sent him, Matsumoto Rangiku and Paruna Gina to the 15th Sector of North Rukongai.

"Good to know, I've got your location marked, your very close to the deposit, keep an eye out for it," I instructed.

"Will do," he answered.

_Only 3 units left, _"Unit 7 do you copy?" I was starting to pick up static. "Unit 7 pick up!"

"Yeah what is it?" Kenpachi answered. His group was the largest. He had his vice-captain and his 3rd, 5th, 11th, 15th and 16th seat with him. His group was patrolling, or rather supposed to be patrolling the 18th Sector of East Rukongai, but they were far off target.

"No reason to be rude, I'm checking to see if every unit can hear me?" I shot back.

"I wanna talk to Professor," I could hear Yachiru in the background. I have no idea what makes her to decide to call me professor, but I didn't argue, it's rather cute.

"I'm handing the receiver to Yachiru," Kenpachi said.

"Wait hold up, before you do you guys are way off target your about 10 clicks west of the correct sector," I said.

"I told you, we're lost," I could hear Zenith complain.

"We are not lost," Yachiru shouted out him.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," he apologized.

"Hi Professor," Yachiru said brightly.

"Hi Yachiru how are you?" I asked talking to her as if I would when I had been a teacher.

"We can't find what you sent us out here for even though we're taking all my shortcuts," Yachiru said as though she was bored.

"Hmmm," I said and tapped in a few keys and altered the hell butterfly in their group so that it would act on autopilot towards their destination, "Just follow the pretty butterfly okay Vice Captain Kusajishi," I told her.

"You got it Professor," she said happily, "Follow the hell butterfly Kenny," she said.

Chuckling I went and contacted Unit 8, my own superiors, "Unit 8 are you there. Captain, am I coming in clear?"

"I can hear you just fine Gelda, what is it?" he asked.

"Sir, are my readings correct you and Nemu already seem to be at the target," I said.

"That computer is mine so unless it's caught some kind of virus from you fiddling with it then it should be correct," he answered. I had sent him and Nemu to South Rukongai 80, how they had been the first to reach their target was beyond me.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking just how did you reach it so quickly?" I asked.

"Ah yes, last year I went and checked out your originally found deposit, the one Unit 7 is tracking down and I created a small device to track in onto its spiritual composition," he answered.

"Sir why didn't you tell me you had done something like that this mission would be going a lot smoother if you had?" I asked, rather pissed off he hadn't told me.

"Don't take that tone with me," he snapped, "and as for why I kept it to myself you never asked for such a thing to be done, this is your expedition after all, isn't it?"

_This is why I plan to kill you, _I thought to myself.

"Are we quite finished?" he asked, "I am trying to put together the lab set up so this deposit can be properly analyzed as you requested, I have very little time for idle chatter."

"Yes sir, my apologies," I said and transferred my hailing frequency to contact the last unit, Unit 9. "Unit 9, are you there?"

"Yes we're doing just fine," Captain Ukitake answered. Unit 9 was composed of Captain Ukitake, Luke, Sentaro, Kiyone and Rukia.

"How's your health?" I asked him.

"Fine at the moment though that's mostly because I haven't had to do much walking Sentaro and Kiyone thought enough to carry me on a stretcher during any up hill climbs," he answered.

"You guys are close to your target you should probably take out the map," I said.

"I'll let Luke know he's up at the head of the group right now," Ukitake stated.

"Thank you," I said and reached for the hang up button so I could take a five minute breather to check up things here at the lab.

"Gelda before you go," he said and I stopped, "Just what are these spirit deposits for and why are they so important I don't recall you covering that in the debriefing."

"Sir in this case ignorance is bliss," I said.

"I'd like to know anyway if you don't mind telling me," he said, "If there's even a chance of my unit walking into a dangerous situation I want to know about it."

"All right then," I said, not wanting to be like my own captain, "These spirit deposits, 9 in total 2 in each district with a 9th in 70th North Rukongai, your location, are highly dense reishi crystals that contain their very own strand of spiritual pressure. I found several dying hollows in the area when I found the first one. After dispatching them, and while investigating, I found it very easy to communicate with my Zanpakuto. I find that a thorough analysis of these things may, in turn, help us to improve the Gotei 13s ability in Zanpakuto commune by twelve percent and efficiency in hollow repulsion by fifteen percent. It also may make it possible to open a gateway between this dimension and the dimension of Zanpakuto.

"I can see why you would be so interested in this, but is that everything?" Ukitake asked.

"Not quite, these deposits also seem to attract hollows the same way souls do, but for lesser classes the spiritual pressure of the crystals alone is enough to kill them off. Recently though, there have been no attempts of devouring by Menos or any other form of hollow. Not to mention that the crystals seem to have gotten larger since I first found them. I also found that all these deposits are share a seismographic resonance. They send out waves deep beneath the surface and the resonance seems to converge at the center of the Seireitai, more specifically, beneath Sokyoku Hill," I told him.

"That is rather interesting," Ukitake said, "Is there a reason you didn't share this at the briefing?"

"I had already gathered so many willing volunteers from my article I was afraid to discourage anyone from turning away or, worst case scenario, Central 46 shutting down my project for one reason or another. Rest assured none of you are in any danger so long as I have command of this terminal and I can reach you all as I've just run my check," I stated.

"Well we won't let you down," Ukitake said.

"Thank you, Gelda Nebilim out," I said and hung up. I removed my headset wiped my brow took another sip of my soda and went to exit the room, "Man the station till I get back," I instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Akon and Rin said simultaneously.

* * *

**10****th**** District South Rukongai**

**3****rd**** Person View**

Aizen and Asch waited at their target location when all of a sudden Aizen picked up his head and walked away.

"What is it?" Asch asked.

"I thought I saw something of interest, wait here and don't abandon your post," Aizen cautioned.

"Hey, wait a minute. Oi!" Asch called out, but Aizen was gone. _Damn it where the hell did he go now?_ Asch cursed in his head as he sat back. _This better not be another set up. I know he's up to something._ Asch got frustrated at the fact that Aizen left and rose up to scope out the area around the station to make sure things are cleared. As he took his time to stay alert while looking around, roars coming from the distance could be heard which caused Asch to turn to the direction of them. He then started to walk back because the last thing he wanted to do is start a fight with a bunch of hollows when that could get him in some deep trouble considering the scenario he's in. However as he continues to walk away, he could hear the cries of civilians getting attacked in the same direction. He was hesitant on what to do, abandon his post and save them, or leave them for dead and tread carefully since he is under Aizen's eye. The civilians cries get louder and the sound of blood gurgling noises are added in, that clinched it for Asch and he ran off to fight them off.

His heart was pumping a little faster in disappointment in himself. He knew that his duty as a soldier was to protect the civilians come first beyond anything else. He ran fast and steady, until he arrived into a destroyed town where hollows left and right were wrecking the place even more as the other souls try to escape. At that moment the hollows took notice at Asch as he drew his sword and released his Shikai. "Alright then," Asch began to say to himself. "Come and get some you pieces of trash!" All the hollows did as he said and rushed out after him in a swarm. Most of them were low level so he cleaved through those rather easily until he eventually met some higher leveled ones. Although there were few of those so with the lack of numbers to support a good regard of strength they were disposed of easily as well. After finishing off the last of the hollows that caused the trouble he turned to the town's people that he had rescued from their destruction. One short brunette colored haired girl dressed in rags walked up to Asch and glomped on to his left leg which caught him by surprise since he just finished fighting.

"Thank you Mister." The young girl said with a smile on her face as she removed her head from Asch's leg. Asch couldn't help but smile back to the young girl and patted her head. She gave a giggle and ran off back to her mother that was standing in the back behind a wooden pole in the ground. The girl turns to wave back before the two of them left. Asch scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, it's not like him to be so sentimental about civilians before, but he felt a feeling of satisfaction in the back of his mind. Unfortunately that feeling fell short when he heard an explosion in the distance; it came from the direction of his campsite. Asch turned to the direction of his camp to see a large bright light engulf the area, which caused everything to appear black and white for that brief moment due to the light's intensity, which blinded him as well for a few seconds.

_Dammit what the hell, _Asch thought to himself shielding his eyes when it cleared Asch made haste back to the campsite when he got there Aizen was near the crystal which was broken into several pieces.

"I thought I told you not to abandon your post," Aizen said without looking at Asch as he put his sword away, "Because of you disobedience several hollows attacked this crystal and destroyed it. I was lucky to arrive back when I did," Aizen massaged the large chunk of the crystal that was still fused into the ground, "or there would not be much left of this beautiful work of nature." Aizen removed his hand and looked at Asch, "I hope you realize this is due to your inability to follow orders. I do hope Central 46 and your Captain will be lenient when they find out what's happened here."

Asch scowled, "Forgive me, but there were civilians in the nearby village that were getting rampaged. I had to act."

Aizen spoke calmly, "Sacrificing civillains is necessary in times such as these and I gave you a direct order, let us not forget, not to leave your post."

"Orders over the lives of civilians? Isn't that a contradiction to what a soldier should be?" Asch's rage was increasing.

"First of all Asch remind yourself that the citizens of Rukongai aren't exactly civilians they are just souls that commune in the circle of life. If you want to protect civilians you need to look at the several living areas throughout the Seireitai. I don't know what military you served under when you were alive, but in the respect of the Gotei 13 when an order is given it's word is absolute unless at the crossroad of amoral conduct. Given that, in giving my order, I could not have known that those Rukongai citizines were to be attacked, then your choice to disobey my order on your own puts you up on the chopping block as opposed to myself when Central 46 looks to who's responsible for the destruction of this once magnificient crystal," Aizen explained.

As much as he hated Aizen Asch wouldn't dare speak back to a superior officer in rank. He growled under his breath and then subsided his anger, "Fine, I'll take the heat," he said, "I'd rather do that then to betray my morals as a soldier." Asch's thoughts however were exactly the opposite of what came out of his mouth and what his facial expression read, _I can't believe I have to swallow down this bull shit rather than chew this guy out as harshly as possible. I never trusted this man from the beginning. Everything about him is just questionable. Ever since I first came across him there has been nothing but trouble, as if he was trying to get rid of me._

* * *

**70****th**** District North Rukongai**

As Kiyone and Sentaro assisted Ukitake in setting up camp near the large, Luke and Rukia scoped out the area together to make sure things are cleared. Nothing seems to be amiss at the moment, even though Hollows were said to flock to this area due to the crystal's influence. With their scouting done, Luke and Rukia made their way back to the campsite with a sigh of relief and satisfaction. When they arrived Ukitake was laying down on a portable bed with Kiyone and Sentaro fanning him.

This sight only causes Luke to face palm. "Figures." With his action done and hand down back to his side, Luke walks up to Ukitake's side. "I guess I should take charge for now huh Captain?"

Ukitake looks up to Luke with his skin even paler. "Yes, forgive me for troubling you so much." He coughs a bit after finishing his statement. "I'll just rest a bit before taking command again."

Luke nods and turns to the two 3rd seats, "Alright then. Sentaro, get Captain back on his feet ASAP while I finish prepping things here. Kiyone you're with me." Luke ordered. Both saluted without bickering this time since they know it's not the time for it, which gave Luke a breather.

**

* * *

**

One hour later

The camp has been fully set with no drawbacks at the moment. Ukitake managed to get back up on his feet so the number of hands was back to normal. While Luke took a breather at the tent he pitched up with Rukia, The others are talking with Nebilim about something that happened earlier. The bed he was laying on is on the right side from the entrance and the piles of paperwork and such are on the opposite side of him.

Luke yawns as he stretches his arms and legs to rid of him of his tiredness. "Well, breaks over." He gets up and attaches his Zanpakuto that was sitting on the side of the bed to his side and walks out.

"Oh fukataicho, you're awake." a familiar voice called out to him. Luke turned to see that it was Rukia "You had a nice rest?"

"Yes, I feel refreshed after so much working since our hands got cut short." Luke commented as he reflexively scratched the back of his head.

"Fukataicho!" Sentaro's voice called out as she rushes out to them. Luke turns and Sentaro stops mere inches from him panting like crazy. He hands him a slip of paper. "I thought you might want to take a look at this." Luke began to scan the paper with the details on past events. His eyes suddenly stopped when he went through Asch's status. It was saying that his position was compromised by unknown means and that the crystal that was there was destroyed in recent events.

_What the hell happened with you Asch?_ Luke thought in his head.

_There was an attack in a nearby village and I left my post to help._ Asch said cutting into Luke's thoughts, rather bitterly as well. _I got a bad feeling about things so watch yourself._ At that moment Asch cut his connection with Luke and his mind fell silent.

_Damn, I hope things don't go bad over here._ Luke thought. But when he finished with his inner thoughts, roars from different directions could be heard, signifying that a swarm is on its way onto their location. Sentaro and Rukia immediately jumped up in surprise and placed their hands on their Zanpakuto's. Luke did the same. _Damn it, things just got harder_. "Rukia, go give Ukitake support. Sentaro go to the other side of the camp and fend off the hollows. I'll defend the crystal." With a nod from them both they vanished using Shun-po. Luke did the same and stood on top of the crystal to look out into the distance. He could feel the presence of several targets forming against them. Most of the hollows were above an A-rank, which he found odd. However one felt out of the ordinary, it was then he identified an Adjuchas in the area as well. _Crud, why is there so many!_

"Fukataicho!" Kiyone's voice called out from below near the foot of the crystal. "What do you see!"

Luke gritted his teeth. With Ukitake's health at risk and not enough combat ability at their disposable, they're in a tough bind. "No choice. Pull out Ukitake and Rukia from the area. Get Sentaro as well and get to safety. Once you do get some reinforcements"

"What about you!" Kiyone exclaimed in worry. Luke drew his sword and released his Shikai. "Luke!"

"I'll stay behind and keep them at bay. We can't let these guy's take this area. Go now! That's an order!" Luke barked with a strong tone of enforcement. Kiyone didn't like what she was told, but left anyway to do as she was ordered. Luke stood tall as the others left the area, ready to fight the onslaught. Luke took a stance as three Hollows jump up to him from below. He immediately cleaved them down and leapt up into the air to slash four more that were trying to surprise him from the air. The fighting continued and Luke was on a killing spree with no troubles, until the Adjuchas appeared in front of him. It had a leopard like build only with a brown body. "Perfect, all I need to do is take care of you and then I'm golden." Luke smirked as he leapt forward to make the first strike. The leopard ducked, revealing two more Adjuchas behind it. "What! Where did they come from!" Luke exclaimed in his head. Supposedly the first Adjuchas flared his reiatsu while the others suppressed it so they can sneak in. Both of the new hollows were of the same build of the first only that one is purple and the other green.

With a roar the two new hollows charged a Cero from their mouths and the third did the same. Luke stopped his frontal attack and shifted himself to guard the attack he couldn't evade. The hollows fired a barrage of Cero's at him and Luke braced himself for impact. He took the front of the blow heavily and was shot back until his back collided with the crystal's surface, coughing up blood. He fell to the ground in a sitting position and slowly began to lose conscious.

_**Luke, Get up!**_ Nenshou Shikon called out to him_. __**This fight isn't over and if you don't rise now you are as good as dead!**_ Luke remained unresponsive as the Adjuchas drew closer to him. Suddenly, a light began to shimmer from the crystal's surface and it covered Luke in a veil. _**This light?**_ There was a brief pause before He spoke again. _**Listen to me Luke; we got a lucky break now so let's take it while we can. You can get more strength but you need to stand!**_ Nenshou growled under his breath. Luke responded that time and rose back on his feet, slowly. Luke then motioned his sword to rise above his head and flames engulfed his arms and legs. _**Don't lose yourself.**_

There were no words after that, no warning, just flames that coiled around Luke like a snake until he was unseen. The Adjuchas Leopards took a few steps back; even the other hollows stopped their charge as Luke's spiritual pressure skyrocketed. After a certain peak the flames died away mostly except for the ones around Luke's arms and legs. Those too died rather quickly. First the flames around his arms revealing brightly orange colored metallic gauntlets on either arm that ran up to Luke's elbows. The gauntlets terminated at the ends in two metal spikes that jutted out on his outer arm. Coating the gauntlets were several red sharp spikes randomly located along them. Luke's sword remained relatively unchanged. The flames around his legs died away revealing long metallic greaves running up Luke's legs past his knees. They were sported of a whitened color with a golden hue around them. Luke's Shihakusho was no more; rather he was wearing what he had worn when he was alive in Auldrant. His eyes were alive with determination. A fire burned within them, but a bright blue and white battle aura seemed to consume his spirit. Luke stepped forward, which caused the green leopard to charge forward for a reaction. Faster than the eye could blink Luke disappeared, then reappeared past the attacking hollow as it stopped short. It was not moving anymore as it stood like a statue. After a few moments a breeze blew past and the hollow that froze slowly split in half completely from the middle at the head to the tail and disintegrated. The purple one then began to charge another Cero in response to its fallen comrade. But Luke countered by shoving his hand into the creatures jaw, forcing the Cero to backlash inside the hollow and the energy caused it to explode from the inside, completely wiping all trace of the second hollow in a cloud of smoke. As it cleared Luke was walking forward to the last one that set up the ambush against him. The last Adjuchas took a few steps back, knowing that Luke could destroy him in many ways that he can't describe. Before he got a chance to make another move, Luke, just as quickly as the first time, disappeared from in front of him, appeared again above the doomed hollow and slammed his palm that carried a white glow into the creature's backside. The force of the blow destroyed the hollow in an instant without a trace.

Luke levitated above where he destroyed the last hollow and rose higher to overlook the area that was swarming with many other hollows in the area. However the hollows didn't even make a move since Luke laid his empty eyes upon them. Luke had been almost completely taken over by his own power, unintentionally of course, but that didn't change the fact that he was a lethal weapon to anything that breathed or moved. Suddenly the sky began storming and giant Ice spears rained down from the sky. Luke's mind registered his former superior, Captain Hitsugaya's, Bankai. Said captain flew over to Luke's location clad in the "armor" given to him by using Hyorinmaru's Bankai.

"Fon Fabre-fukutaicho," the child prodigy spoke, his expression wasn't filled with delight at seeing his former direct underling unharmed. Rather it was of unwavering seriousness, "I was wondering who that massive rise in reiatsu came from to see you in this form you've entered your Bankai's raw state haven't you?"

Luke, completely taken over by his Zanpakuto made no response, just turned his attention to the young captain.

"I had a feeling something like this may happen, those hollows have been attacking all of the spiritual deposits as of late when I was sent crashing into one of them while using Bankai I became full of vitality. These spiritual deposits are very in tune with the world in which Zanpakuto hail from. On that note I figured that those who were close to unlocking their Bankai would possibly do so at some point, but would be unable to control it. The raw power of one's Bankai is more powerful than the successive times because the Zanpakuto spirit and the user itself merge and become one entity, but the fusion isn't natural and therefore emotions become repressed, the ability to pick out friend from foe becomes hazy and your spiritual pressure rises to new levels if only briefly," After his speech Hitsugaya swung his sword out in front of him at an angle, "Nebilim-senpai has been coordinating the teams to work with the hollow threat. That said, I can focus on knocking some sense back into you."

As if understanding Luke's body readied its sword.

"I see you seem to comprehend the situation, in order for you to regain control of yourself we must fight and as your former Captain it is an honor for me to fight with you on common ground," Hitsugaya charged, "Luke Fon Fabre!"

Wordlessly Luke charged at Hitsugaya and upon collision there was an explosion of fire and ice.

"You're technique has improved since you were my subordinate," Hitsugaya said pushing his sword so that both blades moved to his left, "and though I do not have full control over my own Bankai, I still have enough control to defeat you Hyoryu Senbi!" Swinging in a counterclockwise motion Hitsugaya send a crescent ice wave in Luke's direction. However, the red haired Shinigami cut through the crescent with ease and made to attack Hitsugaya. The captain was able to block, but Luke's force sent them down towards the ground, _That was careless his Zanpakuto is a fire type, most of my techniques will prove to be ineffective against him and those that are could kill him and I'm only trying to knock him unconscious._

The two combatants slammed into the ground. Hitsugaya's ice flowers that acted as his Bankai's timer only had 4 petals remaining, there had been 9 before the crash.

_Damn, his raw power is overwhelming, _Hitsugaya thought as Luke swung his sword in preparation for Hitsugaya's next attack. I need to think of something quick or else

"Source of heaven, earth and everything in between, ruler of all the elements inscribe upon us the will of your divine power and execute these defilers of your holy name," A voice came from behind Hitsugaya, "Hado number 89, Sankaku Hakai!" **(Triangular Destruction)** Suddenly three small spheres of spirit energy formed around Luke and created a triangle by connecting to each other and then trapped Luke in a barricade before an explosion erupted from within the artificially made forcefield creating an upheaval of Darkness and Lightning. Hitsugaya just stared wondering if Luke would be all right. "He'll live," the voice behind him said.

Histugaya turned around, "Ah Nebilim-senpai what are you…"

"I left 12th Division in Akon, Hiyosu and Rin's care. After what happened with Asch Central 46 and the Captain Commander stepped in. This expedition of mine has resulted in a great failure," Nebilim spoke with a straight face. The explosion ceased and Luke fell to the ground unconscious with a thud.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"On the contrary," Nebilim went over to Luke to pick him up, she set him up piggyback style and walked back towards Hitsugaya, "Even though this was my expedition and I was the one who led it, who do you think will take most of the blame?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi I presume," Hitsugaya said.

"Exactly, this will be treated as his failure not mine," I said.

"You almost seem happy about that fact," Hitsugaya said.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," Nebilim said and shunpoed out of the area.

**

* * *

**

The next day

**4****th**** Division**

**Luke's pov**

I could feel a warm glow around my body. Hazily my eyes opened to the sight of a medical room. I was in 4th Division, but how did I get here, the last thing I remembered was landing against that spiritual deposit.

"Ah the expedition!" I bolted upright. A hand was placed on my chest pushing me back. It was Ion.

"You shouldn't try to move," he said. I looked around the room to see that Rangiku, Paruna-sensei, Rukia, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ukitake and Yachiru were all here as well.

"Um, why is everyone here?" I asked blinking.

"Baka we worried about you!" Rukia shouted, "You told us all to head on out and then the next thing we knew you were being admitted to the recovery ward!"

"According to my captain you somehow tapped into your Zanpakuto's Bankai, he and Head Researcher Assistant Gelda had to knock you out and she carried you all the way here," Rangiku said.

"Huh, Professor Nebilim did that?" I asked.

"After what happened with Asch and Captain Aizen Central 46 and the Captain Commander got involved in the expedition and called it off. Miss Gelda was sent out to deal with the massive hollow outbreak. The reason for the attack is under investigation. The Head Captain and Central 46 are at odds at whether or not the attack was natural or not. Also Asch is on a sentencing trial," Captain Ukitake stated.

"Trial?" I asked. I tried to contact Asch by thought but he wouldn't answer. "Damn it, thanks Ion. I'll be back later!" I shouted and made my way to Central 46 on my shaking body. I was still in recovery but I had to know what was going on with Asch.

**

* * *

**

Central 46's chambers

**Asch's pov**

I stood in the center of the Central 46 chambers as the members of the council spoke to me, most likely to judge and condemn me without a second thought. "Do you understand why you are here Asch Fon Fabre?" One of them asked me.

"According to me, it's because I left my post defending a village from attack," I said sourly.

"The situation is far more critical than that, if this were simply a disobedience of a direct order your captain would be the one to reprimand you, that sort of thing happens every day. However, you are of a vice-captain's rank and in disobeying your orders your mission ended in failure. In the code of the Gotei 13 the mission must always take priority. Had you been able to defend the crystal and the civilians you would not be standing here right now. Do you understand what we're saying?" Another member spoke out.

"Basically I'm in a hell lot of trouble," I said saving my breath.

"Your ambiguity and attitude will get you in trouble one of these days Asch Fon Fabre. What we are saying is that we believe you are unsuited to be a vice-captain," Another member stated.

_I figured as much, _I thought, "So then I am being demoted?" I asked.

"Yes, normally we would thank your lucky stars that your captain is the one handling the severity of the demotion. However, you serve the 6th Squad so Captain Kuchiki may not be so lenient. If it were up to us however the fact that you caused a Gotei 13 wide crisis and forced us to play a hand in the procedure would result in your immediate expulsion. You should be fortunate this is not the case," I was told.

"Tch," was all I could say.

"Though it would do little to change the situation do you have anything to say for yourself?" the leader asked, "Speak now or sentencing shall commence!"

"All I can say is how disappointed I am to the system. Nothing more," I spoke honestly.

There were several incoherent murmurs before the Central 46 leader spoke up again, "Then by the power invested in us you Asch Fon Fabre are sentenced to demotion within the ranks of the Gotei 13, please remove your armband and leave it before you go."

"Understood," I said and removed my lieutenant's armband and let it hit the ground.

"Very good, council dismissed," there was a loud bang of a gavel. As the members of Central 46 retreated further into their domain I walked up the stairs to exit out of the door that had just opened. As I walked into the Seireitai streets I happened to run into, of all people at a time like this, Dreck.

"What do you want Dreck?" I asked angrily

" I heard you got court-martialed so I just wanted to see what's going on," he answered.

_Always poking in my business,_ "As you can see, everything is already in order. Now out of my way," I brushed passed him when all of a sudden he grabbed my arm, "The hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"I'm not letting go until I get answers. What the hell happened to you in there?" he asked.

_So like him, _I mentally grumbled, "You really want to know?"

" We're in this together aren't we?" he asked sounding innocent

"Together?" I said through clenched teeth. I shoved him away. God he made me sick, "Since when did we agree that we are working together! You know what, fine, I'll tell you. I GOT DEMOTED!" I shouted and just started venting, "I left my post to go help a small village getting attacked by Hollows, and it so happens that I was paired with that god damn Aizen who has it in for me. I bet that bastard planned this from the start!"

"H-hold on a second Asch-" Dreck started stuttering.

He was not going to interrupt me, "NO! You wanted to know, so I'm going to pour every ounce of what happened on to you," I growled, "Hollows attacked a nearby village not far from me, at first I ignored it, but the screams got to me and I," I paused, "I ran to fight them off. I succeeded and the villagers-," I remembered the looks on their faces and calmed down, "They were so relieved, I couldn't forget that little girl's face when she thanked me so earnestly..."

"Asch…" the way dreck said my name was so sentimental I wanted to throw up. I didn't need his pity.

"Not long after, an explosion was heard at the campsite i was stationed at, the area was destroyed," I growled loudly, "And that bastard was standing in the middle of the area, preaching on how I disobeyed him and abandoned my duty, I had half a mind to tear him to shreds."

Dreck didn't seem to have anything to say.

I looked down at the ground, "I-I'm just sick of all this, I can't stand this damn Society anymore, if I get kicked out I think I'm better off. Nothing here is Morally right. What am I supposed to say to the one's that died. I may be a dead man myself, and I could act cold," I paused, "but does that mean I'm not human?" I looked at Dreck, "and aren't you the same way, you are my replica aren't you? You should know what I mean at least."

I grabbed Luke by the collar and shoved him up against a wall, "Well Replica? I'm waiting for an answer. He gave me the silent treatment, "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you broken? You asked me didn't you, you should know me better then anyone else here, and yet you say nothing?" I raged.

"Asch listen, you got to calm down. You can't let your anger get the better of you, you're saying too much about us in the open," he responded in a whisper.

"What do you mean Luke-fukutaicho is your replica Asch-fukutaicho?" _I no longer hold that title, _I thought and shunpoed away without a second thought.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

"A-Asch!" I called out.

"I'll go talk to him," Nanao left the area in pursuit of Asch if anyone could talk some sense into him she could.

"Momo: Luke-fukutaicho what did Asch-fukutaicho mean when he called you a replica?" Momo asked.

_So they overheard huh? Brilliant,_ I thought "I-It's just an insult he came up with a while back because we look so alike he always said he was superior in combat and I'm weaker."

"Well he's wrong I think Luke-fukutaicho is smarter, cooler and stronger than Asch-fukutaicho will ever be," Momo said getting all worked up.

"Momo," I sighed with a smile. She was completely missing the point to what was going on, but it meant a lot that she thought of me so highly.

* * *

**10****th**** District South Rukongai**

**Asch's pov**

I came back here just to escape from the Seireitai, I needed some place to cool my head, and after what I did here I figured I'd be welcomed. The damage from the hollows was being repaired and the area seemed to be functioning normally. "So things are at ease here..." I whispered aloud to myself.

"Oh Mister!" that little girl from before came running up to me, "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

I bent down on one knee, "Hey, you doing alright?" I asked her.

She nodded and then hugged me, "Thanks to you!"

I was a bit shocked at first; I never usually got this sort of praise when I was in the oracle knights. I returned her hug, "I'm glad," I said.

" I thought I'd find you here, who would've thought you had such a sentimental side,"

"Yeah, funny isn't it," I said saracastically. I got up to my feet, "Go to your parents now, I'm going to need some privacy," I told the girl.

"Ok say see you later mister," she said and ran off.

"So is there something you needed to ask me?" I asked Nanao without turning to face her yet.

"I was just concerned about you is all, am I not allowed to be? We have been going out for the past two years now Asch" she told me.

"Hmph," I grunted. I looked out at the villagers finding some form of comfort in seeing them all working hard. Then I sighed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, and then added, "By the way what happened to your armband?"

I didn't answer.

"I heard from Rangiku, who heard it from Ukitake when everyone was watching over Luke that you were at a sentencing trial, what happened?" she always had to push.

"Let me ask you something, what do we fight for in the Gotei?" I asked her.

"We fight to help departed souls pass onto the other side and to purify corrupted souls that's the backbone of our work. Sometimes, like yesterday, things are a little different," she answered standing next to me.

"Then what about the ones that were already here?" I asked.

"We have given them paradise by either purifying them or sending them to the other side, they must live that paradise for themselves. Some join our ranks, others support us, and some hate us. Even amongst our own there are two groups of mentality. Some believe, as it is dictated by Central 46, that Rukongai citizens are not our problem and no one really seems to act on any given problem until the Seireitai or our own people are threatened," she paused, "However, I do not believe that. My mentor, Captain Kyoraku's former lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru, gave her life protecting people like these. What are we then, but the guardians of the Soul Society, though the law may say otherwise, when it comes down to it that is what we really are…at least I would like to believe so."

I sighed with relief, "So then, i'm not the only one?" I turned towards Nanao.

"No of course not, many believe that is what we are," she exasperated and then said timidly, "but because of Central 46's influence very few openly pick to save lives rather than obey orders."

"Figures as much. I already had a taste from them besides today," I said recalling when I had been dragged into when Kurotsuchi subjected me to being a lab rat.

"I don't know when or why Central 46 was put in place, they make things too confusing. Even my Captain and Luke's Captain talk about always doing the right thing ahead of whatever the law may state and they are two of the oldest captains in Soul Society," Nanao said.

"Well, to answer your question, I was demoted from my position. Since it's Byakuya thats handling the paperwork I probably might get shoved to an unseated position," I smirked trying to shrug off the severity of what I was facing.

Nanao smiled slightly to comfort me, "Should that happen 8th Division would re-welcome you with open arms. 4th seat would be the highest position we could offer I know it's not as high as you were but..."

"That doesn't matter," I said.

"Really I always hear Luke having aspirations of becoming a captain one day, don't you have the same?" she asked me.

"No we've had different goals. In fact, I've never really had one," I said.

"Then why did you become a Shinigami, what did you hope to gain by joining the Gotei 13? A sword swung without purpose is a sword swung in violence not honor. I do not believe you are a man without honor Asch, so tell me why did you become a Shinigami, what is the will reflected in your sword?" she asked me rather seriously.

"A reason," I reminisced, "I used to have one a long time ago. I used to wield the sword for someone I admired greatly. Until," I paused thinking of Van, "that same man betrayed not only me, but many of the people he trusted. In the end, I lost my reason, and I died because of it. Same thing applied to Luke," I said.

"So then what was that reason that you used to have?" she asked me, "What were you fighting for? What did you believe in?"

"It was to prove myself to someone...but in the end I never met his expectations," I answered.

"So all this time in the Gotei 13 what has been driving you, if you have no purpose for being one why be a Shinigami?" Nanao wanted to know.

I walked forward a little, "Call it childish, but I believe it was to surpass someone. A man who I deemed worthy at one time because I was weaker then he was. My sword was swung to get stronger. At first, I really believed that was my reason but now...my sword is heavy with doubt on myself."

"Who is it that you try to surpass?" she asked me.

"That damn replica,"

"A replica?" crap had I said that out loud? "Earlier you called Luke your replica, what did you mean when you said that?"

"Uh, I..." I sighed and avoided making eye contact with Nanao, "Back at Auldrant, they were making clones of others. Back then Luke was my replica, my replacement."

"So that's why he looks so much like you," she said plainly and then added, quite worked up, "Wait a minute, replacement, replacement for what?"

"He was supposed to be the one to fight, the one with the power, and the one to die in the end. Although things didn't go as planned after I caught on with what was happening," I said.

"Do you have dreams of going back to Auldrant Asch?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"Why not?" she asked me.

"My life is finished there, I am no longer needed. My life is here now in Soul Society," I answered.

"Asch," Nanao said.

"I should go," I said, "I should find out what my captain has in store for me as a demotion."

"Asch wait," Nanao said before I executed Shunpo.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If you ever need anything," she blushed, "My door is always open to you."

"Y-yeah thanks," I said and made for my division.

When I reached my captain's office I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard my captain's voice. I opened the door, "Oh Asch, I was wondering when you would show up. Please have a seat."

I sat down in the seat in front of my captain's desk and waited and watched as he finished working on the scroll he was scripting. After her finished he stood up, "Walk with me," he ordered.

"Yes sir," I said and followed him. It didn't take me long to realize we were headed in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion. I wondered what we were doing here, but I didn't say anything. I followed my captain until we reached a burial site. There was a small stream behind the casket that was covered in moss. There bushes of wildflowers strewn about the area and hedges clipped into interesting shapes. The name on the casket in the area, I could read when we walked over to it read Sojun Kuchiki. "I heard about the circumstances regarding why demotion papers were sent to my office. You probably think I'm going to demote you so low you would receive an unseated position. Such is not the case," he said.

This was unexpected.

"My father," he ran a hand over the overgrowing moss, "died on a mission once. He was a lieutenant for this squad under my grandfather Ginrei. He died as a result of disobedience of a direct order, however, in exchange for his life, he protected many innocent lives. At first I couldn't understand it. The Kuchiki family, one of the four noble houses betrayers of the law, but according to my grandfather, my father had said that before he made his choice against my grandfather's orders his last words were, 'it was the right thing to do.' He began to walk away from the casket and back inside, I followed him, "At first I couldn't understand my father; my grandfather seemed to though. Years passed and eventually I found myself captain of this squad. Around the same time I had come to know a rather plain, but elegant woman by the name of Hisana Sayuri," we walked out into another garden, "Eventually she became my vice-captain and became a very important part of my life. I was in love with her, but the law of the Kuchiki family forbade me from marrying outside nobility. But I did it anyway, because despite it being against the law. I believed that marrying Hisana was the right thing to do," my captian walked over to the casket and looked down in despair, I walked over to it as well 'Hisana Kuchiki' was written on the casket, "5 years after our marriage Hisana died."

"Captain…"

"Unless I am mistaken, usually I am not, you chose to save the lives of civilians other than to follow orders because it was the right thing to do correct?" he asked.

I merely nodded.

"I wish I could simply disregard Central 46's demand to have you demoted, you've been a good help to me in the time you've been my vice-captain. However, I made a promise to my parents' graves that I would never break the law again. Therefore, since Central 46 didn't say how severly you had to be demoted. Consider yourself now my 3rd Seat Asch."

_Only one seat…only _one _seat?_

"You can see yourself out correct?" he asked.

"Uh yes," I said. I made my way back to the Division barracks and transferred my things to the 3rd Seat office. _Maybe there is a morality to this place after all, _I thought, _my own Captain has found a way to live in this unjust system and still places his faith in me. I won't let his faith go to waste. Maybe one day I'll get my position back…one day._

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Hooo boy that was a lot to write. Special thanks go to Xerosonic for his help in creating the chapter and being Asch and Luke in a lot of parts. Normally at this time I would go over the highlights of the chapter, but since the chapter was so long and I am so F***ing tired I'm not going to bother. Goodnight everyone. Review plz, and don't forget to subscribe and fave if you haven't done so.)


	13. This Is Familiar

**(A/N: And so the saga continues. This chapter will officially bring Noble Flames into the Soul Society arc so please enjoy it all.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Asch's pov**

**6 years later**

It's been really frustrating having to be only a 3rd Seat because of what happened. Byakuya found a suitable replacement not too long after my demotion by the name of Ginjiro Shirogane. The guy did his job well, but about a couple months ago he resigned to do, of all things, sell eyeglasses. So once again we are, without a vice-captain…until today. I've heard things buzz about from my former equals, now my superiors, in rank that in a month we shall be getting a new Vice-captain by the name of Renji Abarai. Apparently he's been around almost just as long, if not maybe longer, than Dreck and I have and has been in 11th squad for most of the time. I wonder what this guy is like.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

I was filing through paperwork when I received a worksheet notice that had signatures from Captain Aizen and Captain Ukitake on it. The notice was to be looked over by me, signed and given to Rukia. She was being transferred to a post in the world of the living, Karakura Town. I looked over the sheet. Everything seemed to be in order. I signed my name and went to go find Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia," I called as I walked down the hall.

"Ah, Luke-fukutaicho!" I heard Sentaro call out, "If you're looking for Rukia follow me, I'll help you find her!"

"No, Luke-fukutaicho, I will," Kiyone pushed Sentaro out of the way having just come down the hallway herself, "I have a much better sense of direction than monkey-brain here."

"You do not liar! You're the one who got lost trying to find how to get to 3rd Division last week remember?" Sentaro shouted at her.

"Says the man who couldn't find his way to Captain Komamura's office while on 7th Division grounds!" she shouted back at him.

I sighed, ""Listen argue about it later after I deliver the mission details to her. This needs to be done ASAP.

"Hai fukutaicho!" they both said professionally and took off to look for her.

_Figures, _I sighed, _after eight years they still haven't changed._

I found Rukia off in one of the common rooms by herself.

"Oh there you are," I said.

"Ah Luke-dono what is it?" she turned to look at me.

I pulled the slip out of the folds of my kimono, "I have a mission spec here for you. You're being transferred to the world of the living station Karakura Town the form asks that I see you off this afternoon. You'll be staying there for a whole month." I told her. _I sure wish they'd give me a transfer position to the world of the living, _I grumbled internally.

"A-arigato Luke-dono, I humbly accept this mission from you," Rukia bowed her head.

"Hey come on you don't have to be _that_ formal about it," I said.

"G-gomen," Rukia apologized.

"You don't have to apologize either," I said, "Look you're departure time is in a couple of hours, get something to eat, relax and I'll see you off to the Senkaimon."

I took Rukia to the Senkaimon and watched her walk into the bright light of the gate, "See you in a month," I told her.

She smiled and headed into the Senkaimon and with that Rukia was gone.

I smiled contently and then went back to my office to see what other duties I had for the day.

* * *

**1 month later**

**Asch's pov**

The day had arrived when our new vice captain would be coming into our squad. Of my own accord I waited outside the division entrance for his arrival. He came promptly 5 minutes before his scheduled arrival. That was a good thing, soldiers who arrive at their post before necessary show the sign that they are eager to carry out their orders. I took a look at my new superior. He had Red hair tied up into a Pineapple shape with tribal tattoos all over his body. The lieutenant's armband is what made him identifiable as the new vice-captain otherwise he would've looked like just a regular Shinigami.

"Vice-captain Renji Abarai arriving for first day on the job in Division 6 of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, who am I standing before?" he asked me.

_Quite the professional this guy is, either he's a hardened soldier or he knows how strict this squad is, either way he seems well rounded for this position_, "Asch Fon Fabre, 3rd Seat of the 6th Division."

"Fon Fabre?" he asked with a look of inquiry and then after a brief pause asked, "Any chance you're related to Luke Fon Fabre former 16th seat of Squad 11 and current vice captain of Division 13? You look a lot like him."

"Not related, just acquainted," I responded. I refused to put myself in the same area of familiarity as _him._

"All right fine, I won't press, did Captain Kuchiki ask you to come wait for me?" he asked.

"No, I took it upon myself as a soldier should to see in his new superior," I answered.

"I see," he said blinking, "Anyway, mind showing me to my office?" he asked.

"Follow me," I answered turning around. I led Vice Captain Abarai to his new office, which used to be _my_ office, "If you have anything you need don't hesitate to ask," I told him seeing as I was next down the chain of command that I'd be the one being given the most orders by him.

"Thank you Asch," he said and then looked at me when I didn't budge, "Something the matter?" he asked.

"You haven't dismissed me yet, it would be unprofessional for me to leave your presence without a formal dismissal," I told him, _okay, maybe he's trailing a bit in professionalism here._

"Er right, sorry, dismissed 3rd Seat Asch," he told me.

"Sir," I said clearly and left.

* * *

**13****th**** Division**

**Luke's pov**

Today was the day Rukia was supposed to come back. I waited near the Senkaimon with a day's worth of rations set up so I wouldn't miss her coming back. I waited all day. When night fell Captain Ukitake came by.

"Luke you're still here?" he asked me.

"She never came back," I said, "She still hasn't returned."

"She'll come back," he said.

"But what if she's hurt, what if something happened to her?" I asked.

"Calm down Luke," he told me "Rukia is most likely fine. If anything happened to her, 12th Division would send out a warning signal that she was disabled and the paperwork would be placed on either my desk or yours. I don't recall having gotten such a handout this entire month have you?" he asked.

I sighed, "No sir," I answered.

"Good," he said and grinned, "Now what's say we head back to the barracks and have a nice home cooked meal Sentaro and Kiyone have been in the kitchen all day with several other squad members."

_I'll bet it was for Rukia's return._

"Don't start getting down on yourself, I know what you're thinking, it's not a welcome back for Rukia, Kiyone and Sentaro got into an argument this morning over who could cook a better meal and they've been coordinating a team to cook with them since. It's really lively back at the division," he chuckled.

I sighed with a smile, _those idiots._

"See now there's a good expression, come on, let's go back to the division," Ukitake said to me.

"Okay," I nodded and followed him back to the barracks. I looked up at the sky, _please be safe Rukia._

* * *

**1 month later**

**Asch's pov**

I walked towards my captain's office with a armful of paperwork to give him only to see him and Renji headed out of the office lobby with Renji wearing some strange goggles.

"Ah Asch is that today's paperwork?" my captain asked.

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Leave it on my desk, Renji and I have somewhere to be today. Until our return you are in charge," my captain told me as he and Renji walked passed me, "I trust you to keep things in order."

"Yes sir," I annunciated loudly.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

It had been a whole nother month and Rukia still wasn't back from her trip, I was getting worried. Captain Ukitake said that no report had been filed about Rukia's gone missing into the world of the living and I confirmed it with my back copies of my paperwork. I still found all this really troublesome so I decided to talk to Professor Nebilim to see if she had anything to say on the subject. Thankfully she wasn't busy when I arrived and saw me almost immediately.

"What seems to be the trouble Luke?" she asked me as she stood by her desk in her lab and leaned against the back of it.

"Well I'm worried about Rukia she went to the World of the Living two months ago, but she was only supposed to stay there for one month, neither Captain Ukitake nor I have received any word about their being trouble, but I wanted to make sure," I told her.

She laughed, "Is that what this is about?"

I looked at her confused.

She walked over to her computer and clicked a couple of times, "Rukia's status and mission has shown no signs of waning," she stood erect and gestured to the computer screen, "Her soul pager is not malfunctioning or damaged and the hollows attacking her area are all being dealt with as they appear. She is perfectly okay," Professor Nebilim told me. I smiled in relief, "However, from what I was told, Captain Aizen, who originally asked for Rukia to be stationed in Karakura Town sent for Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai of Squad 6 to retrieve her. I don't know the full details, but I fear something may have happened, however, according to Rukia's linked charts," Professor Nebilim clicked a key on the main frame, "her health is not at risk."

"Th-thank you Professor Nebilim," I bowed.

"Luke you don't have to thank me, you're a superior officer in my rank," she told me.

"It wouldn't be right you are still my superior in seniority so it's only respectful that I bow," he said.

"Don't say that you make me feel old," she chuckled. "Anyway if you want to go see Rukia's return you should go to 6th Division's Senkaimon."

"Right thanks Professor Nebilim," I took off and made for 6th Division. Maybe I could see Asch while I was there

* * *

**6****th**** Division**

I made my way to Asch's Division to greet Rukia at her return alongside Captain Kuchiki and the newly appointed Vice Captain Abarai. I've known Renji for a while. I never thought he'd eventually become a vice-captain. I was really surprised the first the first day he walked into a Vice-captain's meeting. Since he and Momo are good friends and Momo and I are nakama he sort of became one as well. He's a pretty decent guy compared to some of the other thugs that existed in 11th Division.

I continued my leisurely walk through 6th Division when Asch contacted me, _the hell are you doing dreck?_

_Professor Nebilim told me Rukia was coming back to Soul Society and that your captain and vice-captain went to go get her so I was coming to greet her back seeing as I saw her off to the World of the Living I figured it's my responsibility to see her back to the squad,_ I answered.

_Yes I know, if you wait for them at the Senkaimon they will be back with her, _he told me.

_Yeah thanks, that's where I was headed, although I don't exactly know where the Senkaimon in your division is, could you show me or tell me how to get there?_ I asked him. In all honesty I really didn't know and it's not like there's a map for the entire Seireitai down to the last detail.

_No, find it yourself, _he told me, _or ask one of the lower seats. I'm busy since my Vice Cpatian and Taicho are out._

_All right fine, _I sighed. I guess I should've known better to ask Asch. He would be swamped with work if both his superiors were out.

It took me a while to find the Senkaimon and when I did it was just activating. I saw Captain Kuchiki emerge first followed by Renji who had Rukia in…chains! What the hell!

"Captain Kuchiki, what's going on?" I rushed onto the scene, "Why is she in chains?"

I had spoken to Captain Kuchiki, but it was Renji who answered me, "Rukia is under arrested for the Fabrication of a Substitute Shinigami. Her punishment has yet to be decided, but we're taking her into custody. We were sent to the World of the Living to get Rukia and bring her back, and in the process eliminate the Substitute she fabricated. We left him alive within an inch of his life. You can see Rukia during visiting for now she's coming with us to the 6th Squad Penitentiary."

"Wait a minute, Rukia's 13th Division's responsibility, why wasn't I sent to fetch her?" I asked rather ticked off.

"Captain Aizen is the one who selected Rukia from the ranks of your division for this particular mission, both you and Captain Ukitake signed off on that. Which means that in the case of her retrieval as you should know already Luke he makes the call as to who goes and gets her, and if she was in any sort of legal trouble lock her up, or in the case of medical trouble, escort her to the 4th Division. We received anonymous reports that a Substitute Shinigami had been fabricated and Captain Aizen gave Renji reiatsu detecting goggles making our search that much easier. Now if you'll excuse us we shall be taking her to the penitentiary," this time Captain Kuchiki was the one who spoke.

"Damn it. I'll be back rukia, just wait for me," I said and took off.

_Asch, _I called in my head.

He sighed, _what is It now Dreck?_

_Rukia was arrested just now. What can you tell me about Aizen since he was the one who signed for this mission?_

_Aizen was involved?_ Asch asked in shock and then went silent for a minute, _well from what I know about him, other people would tell you an entirely different story, he acts really nice and well mannered, makes himself out to be one of the nicest guys in all of Soul Society, but there's just something off about him._

_What do you mean? _I asked.

_Two words: Van. Grants, _he said bluntly.

_Van? You think he is pulling off teh same tricks as he did? _I asked.

_Consider this, _Asch started to explain, _after my demotion I spoke to Nanao and she let me into the secret archives building kept in 8__th__ Division, these are official records of details of incidents the truth of which may have been covered up by Central 46. Apparently 100 years ago 4 captains and 3 vice captains of the 13 court guard squads were all caught up in an incident that turned them into half-hollow, half-Shinigami hybrids commonly referred to as Vizards. Urahara Kisuke was blamed for everything, but during his trial with Central 46 he claimed that Aizen was the perpetrator in the incident. However, according to Central 46 Aizen, who was a lieutenant at the time was seen in Seireitai at the same time of the incident by no less than 100 seated officers and one Captain, Kyoraku Shunsui. I spoke with Shunsui and he confirmed this, said Aizen even looked in his direction and waved when he said goodnight to him. Nanao was there that same night and she remembered the events clear as day. I can't vouch for Kyoraku-taicho's reliability, but Nanao is absolutely certain she saw Aizen. Aizen's own captain, Hirako Shinji, was one of the victims, years later Aizen takes up the mantle of Captain. Over the years of his captaincy, Kaname Tosen, Komamura Sajin, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuhei and Kira Izuru have all been in 5__th__ Division at some point in their lives. Momo too, but she still is. That means that a good portion of some of Soul Society's most well respected figures, were at one point underneath Aizen and no one can say anything bad about the guy. Then you and I come into the equation, powerful components right from the get-go and neither of us have been a member, or seated officer or 5__th__ Division yet, but Ion has. _

_What do you mean? _I asked.

_One of Ion's previous positions in the Gotei 13 was in 5__th__ Division, the records document such, _Asch stated, _Also think about it, look at where you and I stand right now, we are of vice-captain class reiatsu on our way to Captain's rank through Bankai training. We have been in the Gotei 13 in a short span of time, took our final exams within our first year of classes and became seated officers shortly thereafter. _

_Where are you going from this Asch? _I asked.

_If you would shut up for five minutes I could finish explaining, _Asch stated angrily and then said more calmly, _I think Aizen might be scared of us. If he really is plotting something he may have had everything going smoothly, then we show up, fresh to the table, and we have yet to have him as a superior, Aizen may have some form of power over those who have been his subordinates and since that's a very good portion of the current vice captains and captains in the Gotei, he may have felt secure, but our showing up may have him on edge, because we have yet to be his underlings and already we're rising through the ranks, Aizen may have planned out my demotion for this very reason. Now all of a sudden he sends Rukia, an unseated Shinigami, from outside his own squad to the world of the living. Now all of a sudden she's been arrested for some form of legal trouble, tell me Luke what exactly was Rukia arrested for anyway? _

_You're saying Aizen has something cooking up like Van once did? _I asked, when Asch didn't reply I answered his question,_ Well Rukia was arrested for fabricating a substitute shinigami._

_Hmm, _Asch seemed like he was in thought, _that's strange._

_What is it? _I asked.

_Think about how Subsitute Shinigami are formed, they have to borrow power from the giving Shinigami, this law is set as high class crime amongst Soul Society, but it is also hard to detect, especially Rukia went alone. If she had been staying at her station working with this Substitute it would mean she had a Gigai, which makes it even harder to know that there's an issue. I find it very peculiar that my Captain and Vice Captain all of a sudden found her so conveniently and quickly and that they knew that there had been foul play, _he explained.

Asch seemed to have some thesis he was trying to work out I figured whatever information I knew would be beneficial, _According to Captain Kuchiki, anonymous reports detected that Rukia had created a Substitute Shinigami and that Aizen had giving Renji reiatsu seeking goggles to make it easier to find her._

_Interesting, _the way Asch said that made it seem like I had just made his day, _anonymous reports, yeah that's a good way of saying Aizen's covering his ass and the reiatsu seeking goggles make the convenience all the more suspicious. If that's the case it means Aizen knew right from the get-go of sending Rukia out on her mission that this would happen. I don't know what his aim is just yet, but I'm damn well sure he's hiding some form of dark secret. _He didn't say anything and then after a bit said, _You can call me crazy if you want to just about everyone else has. Even Nanao, she says I'm being paranoid. Even Ion and Largo think I'm being a bit too edgy about this or that it's "all in my head"._

_At this point it doesn't make sense why Rukia would get arrested in the first place. I will say though that I also had my doubts about his behavior._

_Geez and to think you're a vice captain. By law the fabrication of a Substitute Shinigami is a high-class crime because it can lead to the creation of rogue Shinigami. Still I'm glad someone sees things my way, albeit it's you, but even so, _Asch stated dully.

_Well you are talking against a man who had influenced most of the lesser members of the Gotei as far as I'm concerned, _I said.

_True, but that may be part of the illusion he's trying to create so he can strike when we're at our weakest. Remember you and I have both seen this before. Now that I think about it, I think it's a good thing we haven't told anyone about where we came from, I spoke to Ion and he hasn't spoken up to anyone and I'm going to say the same thing to him I said to you, don't tell anyone about our past experience. If Aizen is truly about to pull something like Van did then it is absolutely essential we don't let it slip that we have seen this before! _Asch emphasized the importance of that last statement and then calmed down, _I don't like working with you any more than I have to Luke, but if Aizen is making some sort of plan behind the scenes I want your help in all this if you're willing to trust my judgment. That means anything you think might be related to this no matter how insignificant it may seem, even if its what Aizen had for breakfast, I want to know about it and I'll relay anything I find out to you together we may be able to catch him in the act and tear away the wool he's pulled over everyone's eyes. Are you with me? _Asch stated.

_Alright, now how does this relate to Rukia's situation? What would Aizen gain from this? _I asked him

_I don't know just yet, Rukia's punishment has yet to be decided so there's no telling exactly what his goal is. However, although the chance is small Aizen's goal may also be the individual that Rukia transferred her spiritual power too. If Aizen knew from the start this was going to happen it means he planned for this and therefore our mystery substitute is a very import piece to this chessboard, _Asch theorized.

_But according to Renji the Substitute was left within an inch of his life, _I said.

_Like I said the chance was small, but still if his demise isn't confirmed we can't write off the possibility that he's not a key factor here, this is Aizen we're dealing with, he has a manner of being known as one of the most brilliant minds in all of Soul Society possibly surpassing those of Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya and said to rival those of former captain Kisuke Urahara, _Asch enforced and then continued, _the bottom line is we need to keep a close eye on the situation, got it?_

_Yeah, _I said, _I've got your back._

_Good, gotta go I can sense Renji's presence headed in my direction, _Asch terminated our telecommunication. Right now I figured that, for now, I would head back to my division and see if I couldn't do anything to help Asch with his investigation, if what he said was true then Aizen had to be stopped. I don't know what Aizen's plotting, if anything at all, he may be a bit suspicious, but I can't say if, for certain that he's up to something, but Asch made a good point about him being just like Van. For now, I'll place my faith in Asch and I will support him until we find out the truth.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Luke's last statement does not give you Yaoi fangirls the go to jump on the LukeXAsch bandwagon! However, we all know Luke is the type of person who easily puts his faith in his friends. And yes Asch figured THAT much out on his own and cue lampshade hanging and ironic foreshadowing to some of his statements. I know that, for the most part, this chapter turned into one whole big discussion between Asch and Luke, but we'll see more of the actual SS arc in the next chapter. Please review and if you haven't subscribe and fave as well. If you do I may update that much quicker)


	14. Barring the Gate

**(A/N: Here we are back again with another exciting chapter. I'm stumbling through a plague of writer's block as it is, so forgive me if this chapter isn't as good as the others.)**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach and I still don't own Tales of the Abyss…darn

* * *

**Luke's pov**

As I left the sixth division I was left with a couple of choices to contemplate. I wanted to tell anyone I thought could help Asch and me with our investigation, especially Professor Nebilim because of her vast knowledge and experience, as well as Captain Ukitake for being one of the senior captains of the Gotei, but Asch might get mad at me if I let things slip and if they didn't believe me I might be next on the chopping block, and that wouldn't look good.

As I traveled through the streets I was suddenly called out with, "Well whatdya know jus da person I wus looking for," I picked my head up and looked around but saw no one until I was tapped on the shoulder and turned around. It was Captain Ichimaru, "Afternoon Luke-san," he said with a friendly wave.

"What is it Captain Ichimaru?" I asked, this guy not only gave me the creeps, but according to Asch he's been in Aizen's corner for a hundred years.

"I heard Rukia-chan was arrested, so I thought I'd drop by ta give ya da news, but judging as to where I found ya, seems like ya already found out on yer own," he said, his smile not ceasing.

"That's it?" I asked, not amused in the least.

"Course dat ain't it, just wanted ta know if ya feel hard on yourself, after all…it was you who made the final signature to send Rukia on her mission," he was baiting me, I couldn't help but let my knuckles ball up and scowl at him.

"I'm not upset," I answered.

"Well whatever," he said walking by me, "By the way Luke-san, do yourself a favor and master yer Bankai as quickly as ya can, who knows when ya may need it."

My eyes flashed open and I whirled around, "Just what the hell's that supposed to," Gin had vanished, "He's gone." After regaining my normalcy I thought aloud, "I should head back to my squad."

* * *

**Asch's pov**

Abarai and I were walking down the hallway towards Rukia's cell. Abarai had asked that I accompany him to check up on her, god knows why, Luke's the one who cares about Rukia not me.

Meanwhile Captain Kuchiki had gone to Central 46 to see if he could appeal Rukia's punishment, which currently stood at execution. I hadn't told Luke, no sense in giving that dreck a false heart attack, though it would provide amusement. We got to Rukia's cell and I opened the door and let Renji in. Of course Rukia started teasing him about his eyebrows and the fact that he was a vice-captain. I had no idea these two had such a familiar relationship with each other.

"Is there something between you two I should know about?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing at all!" they both shouted rather ticked off. At that moment Captain Kuchiki waltzed into the room.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki will be executed within 25 days time that is the final decision of the Soul Society," he answered.

I started to head out hearing that, "Where do you think you're going?" Abarai asked me.

"13th Division," I answered, "They have a right to know the specifics, as being acquainted with both the captain and the vice-captain I feel it would be best if I went."

"Hold up a second you've still got a lot of paperwork on your desk last I checked don't go shirking your work," Abarai shouted.

"Really, I checked Asch's desk before coming here and it was spot clean," Captain Kuchiki answered.

"But…how…you still had a mountain of files on your desk when I came in earlier," Abarai said irritated.

"I work fast," I answered. Truth be told Captain Kuchiki still saw me as the better man to fit the vice-captain shoes. Although he doesn't say it out loud I can always hear it in his tone of voice with how he speaks to Renji and me. All that was left were the authorizing signatures that I had to get from him anyway for the files in question.

"Do you still have a problem Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir, not at all sir," Abarai answered.

"Good, Asch you're free to go," I walked forward only to be stopped by Captain Ichimaru and Captain Zaraki on my way forward.

"Hey there fallen champion," Captain Ichimaru called out to me as he had been doing ever since I became a third seat, "Where are you headed off to?"

"13th Division to inform the captain and vice-captain of Rukia's current status in the situation," I answered.

"Ah yes Luke-san will be most disheartened at hearin what's befallen poor Rukia-san won't he?" Captain Ichimaru asked rhetorically.

"Please, anyone who came from my squad ain't that soft," Captain Zaraki remarked.

"As I recall Luke-san didn't spend much time at all in your squad," Captain Ichimaru said to Captain Zaraki.

"Something you two wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Nah, we're just waiting for Captain Kuchiki you go on along Asch," Captain Zaraki told me.

"Hmph," I said and headed off for 13th Division.

Once there I made for Luke's office immediately. Truth be told it was the first time I'd ever been here. Normally I'd just contact him via telecommunication, but I figured Captain Ukitake ought to know as well about the situation. Hesitant at first I finally knocked on the door. I heard stumbling and rushing towards the door before a pause and the door calmly being opened.

"Oh Asch," Luke was bewildered.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, not a problem," he stated.

"They passed down Rukia's sentencing, you're not going to like it," I told him.

"Just how bad is it?" he asked.

"25 days," I said.

"That's it man," he seemed relieved, "Man that's it I thought she was gonna get at least a year."

"Not 25 days in jail you imbecile, 25 days, period," I glared.

He looked at me confused for a moment and then his face hardened, it wasn't the broken down expression I was expecting, good to see Dreck had toughened up over the years, or at least how to keep his emotional turmoil internal, "You mean she's going to be executed?"

"That's what I heard from my captain he even went to Central 46 to appeal her sentencing. I would've contacted you via telecommunication, but I thought your captain had a right to know as well," I answered.

"So what does this tell you about our investigation anything?" Luke asked. I was surprised he was asking about that of all things, I figured he would've asked about Rukia's well being first, he was probably thinking about it though.

"Hmmm," I said and thought about this added piece to the puzzle, "Public execution is done with the Sokyoku Aizen's objective might have something to do with stealing it's power, it is said to have the power of at least 100 maybe 1000 Zanpakuto. Combine that with the whatever crystal fragments he took from that giant crystal and Aizen could form the ultimate army of spirit warriors."

"Is that the only possibility you can think of?" Luke asked me.

"Quite frankly it's only an estimate, there are probably pieces to the puzzle we don't even know, while I hate to get anyone else too involved, might asking Nebilim if she could forward a copy of the crystal data she collected to my desk, tell her I'm doing research, but don't tell her we're investigating Aizen, got it?"

"Why can't you go ask her yourself?" Luke wanted to know.

"I'm not going anywhere near that building after what happened with that freak Kurotsuchi," I answered contemptuously.

"You need to let go of that it's been almost a decade now Asch," Luke told me.

"I'll hold a grudge for as long as I'd like thank you very much," starting to feel like my coming here was a mistake, "Anyway is your captain in good health, I'd rather not bother him if today is a sick day."

"Captain Ukitake's down by the Coy Pond," Luke told me.

"Thanks," I said and left the room.

* * *

**1 week later**

**Luke's pov**

It was about sometime in the afternoon when an alarm went off, intruders had been detected in West Rukongai. Immediately I leapt into action and Asch contacted me.

_Try to get as close as you can to the action, I'm headed your way, if those idiots think they can just barge into the Seireitai we'll give 'em hell, this place has enough problems as is, _Asch told me.

_Right, _I said. It was kind of weird taking orders from Asch, since I was of higher rank, but at the same time, he had always been smarter than me anyway. Asch and I arrived at the scene pretty quickly where a crowd had taken back a few yards. Shuhei was at the front.

"Luke, Asch, you two shouldn't go out any further, it's not necessary, Captain Ichimaru has the situation under control," he said.

"With all due respect Vice Captain Hisagi," I said, "We'd like a better look."

"Well all right I got no business telling a vice captain and a 3rd seat from two different divisions what to do, just try not to get in Capatain Ichimaru's way," he told us. Asch and I took that as our cue to take to higher ground. As Shuhei had said Captain Ichimaru was handling the situation standing there waiting. I could hear a pretty rough battle going on the other end.

"Sheesh they're still outside the gate, they don't stand a chance against Jiandbo," I sighed.

"Don't get so comfortable, I've got a bad feeling about this," Asch said. Gin casually walked forward as we all watched in panic as the gate began to open, I readied my Zanpakuto, "Stop, Dreck," Asch told me, "Let Captain Ichimaru handle this, captains don't need backup from lower ranked officers against invaders."

I just watched as the gate slowly began to open, via Jidanbo, most likely having lost to whoever beat him, but Jidanbo hadn't lost in decades. When the gate opened on the other side was a kid probably not much younger than me with orange haired and a large Zanpakuto the shape of a crescent moon cleaver, a couple of guys that could pass of as Rukongai civilians, based on his apparel the one in white had to be a quincy, and with them was a small black cat.

_That poor cat, _I sighed thinking about how Mieu got dragged into the mess my journey ended up being. I watched what was unfolding and watched as Captain Ichimaru attacked so fast that I couldn't see him and he cut Jidanbo's arm right off.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Asch shouted, "Men like Jidanbo are hard to come by." He made to charge out into the open.

"Asch, stop don't."

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

I just had witnessed the guy in front of us, Gin, attack Jidanbo and cut his arm clean off.

"That ain't right Jiandbo," the fox faced guy in front of us said with an annoying accent, "The gate keeper doesn't _open_ the gate."

"But I lost," Jidanbo told the silver haired smiling creep, "It's only natural that a defeated Gatekeeper opens the gate."

"What you talkin bout Jidanbo," the guy walked forward, "The gatekeeper doesn't open the gate, when a gatekeeper is defeated it means he dies."

I rushed forward mad fast and struck as Gin was about to move into attack Jidanbo.

"Captain Ichimaru, just what the heck do you think you're doing?" I looked over to my left to see a guy with long red hair in a Shinigami's uniform step forward.

_Who's this guy? _I wondered as Gin and I dislodged our weapon lock.

Gin turned his attention to the newcomer, "Oh hello Asch, I didn't even know you were here. As for what I'm doin I'm gettin rid of these Ryoka as need be."

_So this guy's name is Asch is it?_

"I'm not talking about the Ryoka, just what the hell do you think you're doing attacking one of our own soldiers!" Asch shouted.

"You've got quite da mouth talkin to a captain like that Asch, ya don't want ta get demoted further do you?"

"You're not qualified to call yourself a captain if you're going to cut down our own men," Asch told him.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi called out to me, "While they're arguing now's our chance, let's run through the gate and go for it."

"But Jidanbo," I said worried about the guy.

"Forget about him, we need to go through that gate!"

Growling I rushed forward headed towards my right, "Sorry Jidanbo," I said as my group made to go around the Soul Reapers.

"Honooami Daikoran!" **(Flame Wave Havoc)**

We all leapt back as another guy with red hair, brighter in this case, with the same build as Asch leapt in front of us and started sending out arcs of fire in all directions. He ended his attack with his legs spread apart, his hand on the ground and his sword in the air in our direction. it was a pretty darn ass long katana and it was on fire. He was holding it in his left hand. "Where do you think you guys are going?" he asked, "Jidanbo's one thing, but I can't let people invade Soul Society."

"Yoruichi who's this guy?" I asked.

"I've never seen him before," Yoruichi stated.

"If you wanted to know my name," the guy said retaking a stance, "My name is Luke, Luke Fon Fabre. I am the Vice-captain of the 13th Division."

_He's the same rank as Renji?_

"Hey Asch a little help here please? You can argue with Gin later," Luke called out to him.

"Oh yeah, who's going to make sure Captain Jackass here doesn't go and kill one of our own men," Asch shouted.

"Bring that up with Central 46, it's better than sticking your own foot in your mouth by arguing with a superior ranked officer," Luke told him. I started to wonder if Asch was Luke's direct subordinate.

"I'll help too," Gin said as he reached the area too fast for me to have noticed, "We can't exactly let people run freely through the Seireitai now can we?"

"Ichigo we should retreat for now we can't take on a Captain a Vice-captain and a 3rd Seat at the same time," Yoruichi told me.

"Yoruichi-san is right Kurosaki we should retreat for now and find another way in," Ishida urged.

"No, we made it inside and we're going to just press onward, we'll just blow past these guys like a knife through butter and head on forward.

"You guys are idiots if you think you can defeat all of us," Asch said, "And you, you're a Shinigami, so why aren't you on our side?"

"He's just someone gone rogue that's all," Gin said, which was a complete lie.

"I am not, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I am a Substitute Shinigami, and I'm here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution," I stated.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

I didn't think I'd hear those words come out of this kids mouth, here I was all set and ready to go and citrus head has to go and throw a spanner in the works like that.

_What do we do? _I asked Asch.

_We can't let them proceed it'll cost us our jobs, and may very well play right into Aizen's hands, at the same time we at least know that these guys aren't exactly the enemy if their risking their necks for Rukia's sake, they're just idiots, _Asch said.

_So what do we do? _I asked.

_Whatever we do we can't let Gin turn them into the Seireitai Blue Plate Special, does your Zanpakuto have a way of paralyzation? _I asked, _I know it's fire based but…_

_I can raise my reiatsu to do that, what's the plan?_ I asked.

_Just do that, I can handle the rest, _I told Luke.

"You two gonna stand there all day or are we gonna take care of these kids?" Captain Ichimaru asked.

"Don't worry, I got this," I said and then threw my arms out at my sides, "Gekido Baria!" **(Rage Barrier)** My reiatsu surged like intensely and combined with the fire reiryoku of my Zanpakuto to give off the impression of an intense heat wave everyone but the kid with the orange hair seemed to be affected.

"My turn," Asch said, "Flash, Chikaminari!" Asch released his Shikai and then Shunpoed past everyone and then swung his sword down at his side. Instantly there were several red bolts of lightning that went off at the locations of each of our opponents knocking them out, including the cat.

"Did you have to hit the cat too?" I asked.

"Leave nothing to chance Dreck," Asch said sealing his Shikai and putting it away.

"What should we do with them?" Captain Ichimaru asked.

"We don't have reason to kill them," I said, "We could always just throw them back through the gate and leave them in Rukongai?" Asch knew the real reason I wanted them alive, I thought Captain Ichimaru might have a problem, but he didn't.

"Should we take de kid's Zanpakuto while we're at it?" he asked.

"I don't think that's necessary," I said, "They've born witness to our power they'd be stupid to try and attack again." Really I just wanted the others to have a fighting chance when they _did_ try again.

"A'right ya make a good point, no use in takin a trophy anyway," Gin picked up the cat and Shunpoed over to the gate and tossed it out of the gate. It landed unconsciously, but it was still breathing.

"What are we gonna do about Jidanbo," Asch said picking up the dark skinned kid and the Quincy.

"I'll bring Ion down here to patch him up," I said as I picked up the Shinigami substitute and the girl.

"Patch im up, I thought I said that Gatekeepers die when de open de gate to invaders," Captain Ichimaru stated.

"Men like Jidanbo are hard to come by, besides we took care of his lapse of judgment, I say we just let him off with the warning and the lopped off arm and leave that as his punishment. As soldiers shouldn't we look out for each other?" Asch was practically glaring at Captain Ichimaru.

"Ooooh, scary, aright fine you guys do that I suppose I'll go ahead and report dis and for bein such good helpers I'll even leave out de part about Asch oversteppin his boundaries," he said.

"Hmph," was all Asch returned with.

"Bye bye," Captain Ichimaru shunpoed out of the area.

"That guy puts a bad taste in my mouth," Asch said, "anyway let's get these guys out of the Seireitai." Asch and I dumped the unconscious kids out into Rukongai. The entire time Jidanbo had been holding the gate open with one arm.

"You should close that," I told him, "And don't let those kids back in after your arm gets fixed."

"Vice-captain Fon Fabre,"

"Men like you are hard to come by Jidanbo," Asch told the large Gatekeeper, "Were letting you off with a warning this time." Asch turned his attention to me, "You go get Ion I'll wait here and make sure these kids don't cause anymore problems."

"Yeah," I said and pat Jidanbo's leg, "Take care of yourself big guy," I told him and Shunpoed out of the area.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes, end chapter, so the scene with Jidanbo happened a little bit differently than it did in canon and Luke is given some cryptic advice from Gin. With Asch and Luke now understanding the situation better than anyone…except maybe Aizen, what can they do about it? Will they be able to expose Aizen before it's too late? You may find out in the next chapter of Noble Flames. Coming Soon! Review plz, don't forget to subscribe and/or fave either if you haven't.)


	15. Ion Hakutan, the Brave and the Bold

**(A/N: wow it has been a while since I updated on this. But I hope it was worth it for you all)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Luke's pov**

Fast as I could I went immediately to the 4th Division. I went right to the medical ward looking for either Isane or Unohana-taicho and I found the latter.

"Unohana-taicho!" I called out to her.

"Fon Fabre-san please don't shout your in a medical ward," she said.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Do you know where Ion is?"

"Is there something the matter Fon Fabre-san?" Unohana-taicho asked me.

I explained my situation, "There's been a bit of a mess down at the West Gate, we need a healer stat, and I trust Ion so…"

"I shall get him for you wait here," Unohana-taicho left and came back with Ion.

"Luke what happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way," I said grabbing his wrist, "Come let's go!"

**

* * *

**

West Gate

**Ion's pov**

Luke brought me to the West Gate. When I saw Jidanbo missing an arm and the gate leaning against his good arm I immediately knew what was wrong "Ion we need you to path up Jidanbo," Luke told me.

"All right, but I'll have to go out into Rukongai," I said since Jidanbo's arm was laying out there, "Did the Ryoka do this?" I asked.

"No, Captain Ichimaru," Asch answered, "The Ryoka are unconscious on the other side of the gate." I swallowed at the mental image of Captain Ichimaru cutting Jidanbo's arm off with his Zanpakuto.

"Will you be all right outside of the Seireitai by yourself Ion?" Luke asked me.

"I should be fine," I said, "I am a 4th Seat after all. If the Ryoka try something, I'm sure I'll be able to protect myself."

"Alright, just don't get yourself into trouble. I'm not around to bail you out if that happens got it?" Luke asked me.

"I know," I said.

"Let's get going," Asch told Luke, "The Gotei is going to want to know our version of events so we might as well head to our divisions to get the paperwork started."

"Yeah, you're right," Luke said, "Take care of yourself Ion."

"You too," I said. He and Asch then took off. I walked onto the other side of the Gate. Jidanbo you can relax now. Grunting Jidanbo let the gate down with his one arm.

"Lay down so I can properly reconnect it," I told him.

"Right," he said.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

_Agh, what the hell happened I feel like I just got kicked in the head by my dad only 10 times worse, _I groaned getting up off the ground. I took a look around, the gate was closed and everyone besides me was unconscious, _we were defeated, _I said and clenched my fist, "We were defeated." I then noticed that there was a Soul Reaper, with green hair, standing next to Jidanbo doing something to him. "Hey what are you doing?" I shouted rushing towards him.

"Huh, I'm just healing Jidanbo. I was asked to come down here by Luke to help Jidanbo because Captain Ichimaru cut his arm off," he responded.

_Huh, they sent someone down here to…do that?_ I wondered. All of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blue. I turned to see Uryu with his bow trained on the Soul Reaper in front of me. "Ishida what are you…"

"Kurosaki restrain the Soul Reaper! If we act maybe we can capture him and try to get him to cooperate with us," Ishida said.

"W-wait a minute," the Soul Reaper said putting up his hands in defense, "I'm just doing my job!" I took his distraction of Uryu and grabbed him by looping my arms underneath his shoulders and pressing my palms to the back of his head, pushing my elbow against his Zanpakuto and sticking my left leg in between his, making sure he couldn't fight back.

"Hey, wait a minute, I don't want to fight," the guy protested, "I'm just trying to help Jidanbo."

"A likely story, that Captain seemed to have no problem with cutting his arm clean off, how do we know you're not hear to finish the job he started and then finish us off," Ishida told the guy.

"Look I'm not here to cause trouble with you guys at all. I was just asked to come down here and help fix Jidanbo's arm," the green haired boy said, "If you'll just let me go maybe we can talk this out."

"Ah Kurosaki-kun good job you captured a hostage!" I heard Inoue call out pointing to me, "Let's interrogate him right away. We can start by beating him with a newspaper until he talks!"

"H-huh?" the kid freaked out.

"That's awfully violent for someone like you Inoue-san," Ishida commented.

"Ah well I saw this show on television the other day where they beat the hostage with a newspaper and other equipment until he told them everything they wanted to know," she said.

"I don't necessarily think we have to be that violent," Yoruichi-san said walking forward.

"A talking cat?" the guy said looking down at him.

"I apologize for my comrades foolish actions, this whole incident is one big terrible misunderstanding. Why don't we sit down and talk? Perhaps we can sort out this whole mess," Yoruichi-san said.

"That's all I wanted to do in the first place," the guy I was holding said.

"Fine," Uryu keep your bow trained on him, "Ichigo let the kid go." I did so reluctantly. "Right then, what's your name and your rank among the Gotei?"

"M-my name is Hakutan, Ion Hakutan, I'm the 4th seat of Squad 4," he answered.

"Squad 4? Good I suppose that means your willing to listen to reason?" Yoruichi-san asked him.

Ion crouched down, "Well no matter your reasoning I can't let you all in the Seireitai I'd get in a lot of trouble, but I can at least hear you all out," Ion stood up, "I don't want to hurt good people," he stated.

"So why did you come out here?" Yoruichi-san asked him.

"Like I kept telling this guy," he pointed to me "and the Quincy I was sent here by Luke to heal Jidanbo because his arm got cut off."

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"I presume he means Luke Fon Fabre," Uryu answered, "That's the vice-captain we faced."

"Oh right him," I stated.

"Would it be safe to assume you're friends with Vice Captain Fon Fabre?" Yoruichi-san asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ion asked.

"What are his opinions on Rukia's execution?" Yoruichi-san asked him.

Ion acted like a light bulb went off in his head, "Huh, are you guys trying to break Rukia out of prison?" he asked. We were all surprised that he got our goal so quickly.

"Kill him he knows to much!" Orihime shouted. We all looked at her, "Sorry I always wanted to say that."

"Never mind that," I said and grabbed Ion again, "Uryu knock him out!" I shouted.

"H-hey let me go, I thought we were past this!" Ion shouted struggling.

"Ichigo, relax I don't believe we need to take such extreme measures," Yoruichi-san said.

"B-but Yoruichi-san," I said.

"Put. Him. Down."

"Y-yes sir," I submitted letting go of Ion.

"Sorry about that," Yoruichi-san apologized to Ion.

"It's all right," he said, "I'm used to things like this by now."

"As you can tell by everyone's reaction what you inquired is precisely our objective," Yoruichi-san said.

"I see," Ion said and then looked at me, "So are you the person Rukia gave her powers to?"

"Yeah," I answered, "and that's why I have to rescue her, it's my fault she got locked up and sentenced to death so it's my responsibility to bust her out."

"Luke also feels responsible for what happened to Rukia, he hides it on the outside, but inside I can tell it's killing him. He signed off on the mission to have her sent to the world of the living so I know that if there was a way to save her he'd be really happy…I'm…I'm going to help you!" Ion announced. This shocked us all.

"Hakutan-san will you really?" Inoue asked him

"To be honest Rukia's sentencing has a lot of whispering going about through the Seireitai some people believe her sentencing his too harsh, Captain Kuchiki even tried to appeal her case, but failed to succeed. So…so I want to help you all save her. Rukia means a lot to Luke, so I want to help her, because Luke's my friend and friends help friends out."

"Are you willing to risk your position by helping us?" Yoruichi-san asked.

"Asch, the other Soul Reaper you faced was demoted for doing what he believed was right as opposed to following orders. I want to do what's right…Rukia's execution…this whole thing is one big mess," Ion announced, "So I'm going to help you, it's the right thing to do."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Good, glad to have you as part of the team," I said.

"We should find a place to rest," Yoruichi-san said, "We can discuss how we're going to get into the Seireitai once we've found shelter for the evening."

"I should probably heal Jidanbo first," Ion said, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I'll help you Hakutan-san," Inoue said.

"No that's okay," he said, "It's my task to heal him, though I appreciate the offer."

"I…okay," she submitted.

"We'll come get you once we've found shelter," I said.

"No you don't have to," Ion said, "I can easily pick out your spiritual pressures and find you easily that way."

"Baka," I heard Ishida mutter under his breath.

"You shut up," I said.

"We'll catch you later then Hakutan-san," Inoue told him.

"Yeah see you," Ion said as he waved and watch us go.

**

* * *

**

13

**th**** Division**

**Evening**

**Luke's pov**

My hand was cramping from all the writing I had been doing because of all the paperwork I had to fill out. Man when the Seireitai gets thrown into Chaos it really puts strain on all of us. I slouched forward, arms and chin on my desk, looking pathetic, and drained, when there was knock at my door.

"Ah don't tell me I got more paperwork," I complained going to open it, only to find neither Kiyone nor Sentaro, but rather Isane. I looked at her, bewildered, "Isane-san?"

"Luke, have you seen Hakutan-san at all?" she asked me.

"Huh, what do you mean I haven't seen him since I brought him to Rukongai to heal Jidanbo," I said.

"But then…" Isane-san fainted. I grabbed her and helped her prop herself up. I let her come inside and got her some tea. I asked her to tell me what was wrong and apparently Ion hadn't come back from his mission. This worried me. I told Ion to be careful, what if those Ryoka had captured him and were torturing him for information, worse what if they killed him? I was now extremely frustrated. The situation with Rukia was bad enough, but now I have to worry about another friend on top of that, this was just great.

"L-Luke," Isane-san spoke, "w-will, will Hakutan-san be all right?"

"I think Ion will be just fine Isane-san," I lied. I didn't want to tell her I was extremely worried about Ion, from the expression on her face she was worried enough for the both of us. I wanted to do the nice thing and ease her apprehension, after seeing her faint, I didn't want to know what would happen if I told her I had no confidence in Ion being ok. A picture of what Unohana-taicho would do to me if I did something to upset Isane flashed in my mind. I gulped, my face turning blue.

"Luke," Isane said again. I looked down at her sitting down on the couch in my office, "Do…do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

_Weird question, _I thought, "Uh sure," I scratched my head, "but why?"

"I'm…I'm just extremely worried about Hakutan-san, when I'm worried or scared or stressed or tensed I can't sleep without being in the same vicinity as someone I trust. Normally I stay with my taicho or with Hakutan-san, but I don't want taicho to see me all broken up over Hakutan-san not yet returning, I know what she'll say, 'Don't worry about it, he'll be back'," she leaned forward with her eyes clenched shut, "but the truth is I'm incredibly worried about him." She put her tea down and clenched her knees, hanging her head, "I know…I know Hakutan-san isn't as frail as he used to be and that he has the strength and skill to be a fourth seat…but the truth is…if he got hurt…or if something happened to him…I just couldn't bear it," I watched as tears splashed Isane-san's hakama, she sniffed as she let out stifled sobs. "I…one time, after you had already come to the Seireitai, Hakutan-san and I were dispatched to heal a squad of Shinigami that had been injured on Reconnaissance. While I was healing someone a hollow tried to attack me and…and Hakutan-san protected me by throwing himself in front of me," Isane-san's eyes were open, but there were tears in her eyes, "I…It was the bravest thing I ever saw him do, but he got hurt really bad. One of the already healed Shinigami went after the hollow, but I…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Isane's pov_

"_Hakutan-san!" I shouted rushing to his side. I cradled him in my arms._

"_Are you okay Kotetsu-fukutaicho?" he asked me._

"_Baka, why did you do that?" I asked._

"_It's an officer's job to protect their superiors," he smiled, "Besides that's what _he _would do if he was in this situation. I'm just glad you weren't hurt Kotetsu-fukutaicho."_

"_Hakutan-san," I said, my eyes starting to water._

"_Please don't cry," he told me, "if you cry I'll…" he lost consciousness._

"_Hakutan-san!"_

"_Isane," I turned to see my captain standing over me._

"_T-taicho," I said shocked to see her._

"_Hakutan-san will be okay, he only fainted, heal him ok?" she asked me._

"_H-hai," I said and let Hakutan-san down on the ground_

Hakutan-san, _I thought to myself, _Thank you

End Flashback

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

"Ion did that?" I asked.

Isane-san nodded, "It made me really happy that Hakutan-san protected me, but when I saw him lying there, injured, I became so scared…I know he's healthier than he's ever been, but…he's not as durable as some of the other seated officers at and around his rank. I was afraid that even an injury that minor might have been fatal to him. I didn't want him to die."

I looked at Isane-san with a compassionate gaze, "Well don't worry," I told her, "Ion will be ok."

"But what if he's not okay?" she asked me, looking at me, a hand placed over her chest, tears streaking down her face.

"If he's not I'll bash up whoever hurt him and you can heal him, it's as simple as that, so don't cry ok?" I asked her. I really hated seeing her like this.

"Thank you Luke, it means a lot to me that you're being so kind to me like this," she said wiping her eyes.

"Hey that's what friends are for," I said.

"Yes I suppose your right," she said.

"Do you want me to get anything for you from your barracks or will you be all right?" I asked her.

"No, I'll be fine, Kiyone has some of my things so I can go get them from her," Isane stated.

"Well okay," I said, "As long as you'll be ok."

"Um Luke," Isane-san spoke up again.

"What is it?" I asked.

Isane's expression was different than before, her eyes were soft and she was smiling, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," I said.

"I mean you can't tell anyone especially Hakutan-san!" she said getting flustered.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, go ahead," I told her.

"Ah well…" she said tapping her pointer fingers together, "The truth is," her face flushed, "The reason I'm so worried about Hakutan-san and why I'm so fond of him, it's because…I'm in love with him."

That took me by complete surprise, "For real?"

Isane nodded, "I-I don't have the courage to tell him upfront. Every time I want to tell him I get weak in the knees and my voice escapes down into my stomach, but I'm afraid it might be too late now."

"Well maybe, when Ion gets back you should tell him how you feel," I told her.

"But what if he doesn't come back," she said.

I grabbed her wrists gently, "He _will_ come back," I told her, "I just know he will. So please, don't worry, ok?"

"Ok," Isane smiled.

"Good," I smiled, "Now let's get some sleep."

**

* * *

**

The next day

**Rukongai**

**Ion's pov**

Last night I had managed to find out more about the Ryoka…excuse me the group I was traveling with. They all seemed like really nice people and they meant well…I really wanted to help them with their objective. If Luke were here, instead of me, he'd help them. Also last night we met a really interesting fellow by the name of Ganju who seemed to have a thing against Soul Reapers and tried to attack Ichigo and me, but Ichigo beat him down. Now we were all on our way to meet a friend of Yoruichi's by the name of Kukaku. Apparently his friend was the type to move around a lot, but at the same time Kukaku-san's house design never changed. Yoruichi-san said he would recognize it instantly.

When we finally found the place, I could tell why. It looked like a normal cottage, if two large arms sticking out of the ground didn't surround it. The arms were holding a banner that read Shiba Kukaku. No doubt this was the place with an annunciation like that. For some reason Ichigo and Ishida-san seemed a bit troubled about entering the house at first, but Yoruichi-san got them to follow quickly us inside.

"Halt!" someone shouted as we approached the house as two identical looking men with small mustaches and muscular builds stood on top of the arms of the house, "Who are you strange looking people?"

"And I see two of you are Shinigami!" the other man stated.

They jumped down from the arms and said in unison, "Very suspicious."

"I Koganehiko…" the one said

"And I Shiroganehiko…" the other stated.

"Shall never let you pass!" they said together

"Begone!" Koganehiko shouted.

"Otherwise you shall die!" Shiroganehiko added.

"More gatekeepers," Ichigo said irritably, "Man Soul Society is full of hassles."

Things looked like they were about to heat up but then Yourichi-san made herself known to the two men and we were let inside without question. We went down the stairs, which were there at the very entrance of the house and found out, to everyone's surprise that Kukaku was a woman, though unlike myself, who's been mistaken for a woman, there was no way anyone would ever mistake Kukaku as a man by her appearance, given her…assets. Kukaku immediately heard Ichigo and his friends out saying that she "loved danger".

"I see," she said, when they all finished, "I think I get the picture." She picked up her pipe and smoked on it and then said, "Aw what the hell I'll take the job?"

"Excellent," Yoruichi-san seemed pleased

"Yeah," she confirmed, "If Urahara's all knee deep in this also, I couldn't say no if I wanted to. One thing though," she stood up, "I trust you, but that doesn't mean I trust those kids, or the Shinigami tagging along with them. Therefore I'm going to send an overseer to keep an eye on all of you."

"Overseer?" I asked.

"Yeah, well I call him that but he's actually my kid brother," Kukaku said, "He's a complete doofus and almost completely useless, but he'll have to do." She walked over to a closed door, "Hey you ok in there?"

"Yes, yes, I'm ready," her brother said from behind the door.

"Good I'm opening the door so behave yourself," she told him.

"Ok, I promise," her brother answered.

The man was bowed onto the ground and said, "It's an honor to meet you, my name is Ganju Shiba and it is an honor to be of service."

_That's the man we met the other day, _I said realizing who it was. Kukaku was surprised Ganju and Ichigo already met and the two suddenly broke out into a fistfight, trashing Kukaku's place in the process. I wanted to say something to stop the fight, but all that would come out of my mouth when I tried to speak was nonsensical drivel. The fight went on until Kukaku's pipe was knocked out of her hands and stepped out to which she completely torching the whole house. After giving a scolding to Ganju and Ichigo Kukaku led us to another part of her house, which contained her method of getting us all into the Seireitai, without using the gate: a giant cannon. As it turned out, Miss Kukaku was the number one fireworks maker in all of Soul Society. She planned to fire us all in a giant cannon by use of spirit orb.

"All you gotta do is put a little spirit energy into the orb to make it work," she said. Unfortunately, Ichigo couldn't use Kido so he didn't know how.

Being a 4th seat this was second nature to me, "Ichigo let me see that for a minute," I said.

"Huh, sure," he handed it to me. I focused my spirit energy into the orb and became engulfed in a large blue orb, "Hey check it out," I said, "I did it."

"That's great Ion," Ichigo complimented.

"All right you brats listen up," Kukaku said stepping forward and explained to Ichigo's group about Sekisekki stone and its properties, "That's where this thing steps in," she said tapping on the dome of the cannonball I was in, "This is a special barrier which I developed, if you all put spirit power into this orb, you can create a cannonball that can momentarily punch through the barrier. Then I'll use my cannon to launch you guys into the sky and it'll launch a hole straight through the barrier. Any questions?" She didn't even wait for a response before dismissing everyone to the basement to practice learning Kido. She even told Ganju to go and help everyone practice and then turned her attention to me.

"Ion Hakutan was it?" she asked.

"Ah yes," I said.

"You seem to be pretty good at handling Kido what squad are you in?"

"I'm the 4th Seat of the 4th Squad under Captain Unohana ma'am," I responded.

"4th eh?" she asked. "That would explain how you wound muscled into working with these brain surgeons," she said sarcastically and then added, "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"While there all practicing why don't you and I have a bite to eat and perhaps some drink some Sake. I hate to not give one of Captain Unohana's highly ranked proper guest treatment," Kukaku said to me.

"Ah thank you, that's very kind of you," I said.

"Good, then follow me."

**

* * *

**

5 hours later

**Kukaku's pov**

I've made a lot of mistakes in my lifetime, and now I could add getting Ion drunk to the list.

"Kukaku-sama," he said, completely intoxicated, "Look, look I'm flying," he said strutting around the room on one foot and flapping his arms before falling flat on his face.

I sighed and began thinking about Kaien and how he would scold me if I weren't helping Ichigo and his friends. My thought process was ruined when Ion fell on my back and made me spill my sake. I was about to floor him for ruining my thought process and wasting good alcohol, but I could tell by his breathing that he was asleep. I sighed and piggybacked him, "Let's go sleepyhead," I said and carried him to one of the guest rooms and laid him out on the futon and threw a comforter over him, "Sleep well kid," I told him, "Tomorrow's a big day." I shut the light off and left the room.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: So yeah this chapter REALLY focused a lot on Ion, not only did we get to see a bit into his relationship with him and Isane, and also got a confirmation that Isane is in love with Ion, but we also now know what kind of drunk he is…dear god that last part was embarrassing to write. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Xerosonic has been working really hard on the next few chapters of Noble Flames so expect to see updates pop up like wildfire in the near future. Anyways plz review. And if you like this subscribe and fave. Adios Amigos!)**


	16. I Spy Some Ryoka

**(A/N: Special thanks to Xerosonic for writing all this out. Until the end of Soul Society arc he will be responsible for about 95% of chapter production, but the plot work is still my own. Isn't it great to have friends? Now then let's continue forward with the series)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person View**

Ion woke up in his room face up on the ground after last night's scandal. He rose up while rubbing his head that was throbbing like crazy, although it was mostly a hangover that he'd get over it in a bit. He got on his feet and made his way to the lower levels to see what everyone else is up to. Supposedly, everyone had been undergoing some form of training with an orb and right now it was just Ichigo and Ganju fighting over something again.

"Good morning Hakutan-san." Orihime greeted as she glomped onto Ion from behind.

"Orihime-san, what's going on with you guys?" Ion asked.

"Well we were practicing making a cannonball using our spiritual energy, but Ichigo is having a hard time with it." Chad said walking up from the side; at which Orihime lets go of Ion.

"Kurosaki and Ganju have been fighting for a while; we're just waiting for them to actually get somewhere since we succeeded with our practice." Uryu's voice was heard from the opposing direction of Chad. Ion turned to see him right next to him as well. "You've been asleep for a while though. Kukaku told us that you would be a bit ill for a while."

"No, I'm perfectly fine now. I can't remember much on what happened to me last night though." Ion told the group.

"Oh, Kukaku told us that you went off and had a good time with her. However you crashed soon after like a plane." Orihime said with her upbeat ditsy tone as usual. All that Ion could respond to that is one big question mark floating above his head.

"Actually, you better off not knowing through her explanation." Uryu said with a sweat drop. "Anyway I believe that you yourself need to get accustomed to the cannonball technique as well."

"But didn't Ion show us all an example yesterday?" Chad asked.

"Ah…" Uryu had forgotten it was Ion who had demonstrated the use of the spirit orb in the first place.

"Oh I get it you were impressed with Hakutan-san's abilities and wanted to see them performed again hai, Ishida-san?" Orihime asked.

"Y-yes that's exactly right," Uryu said frantically not wanting to admit his own absentmindedness, "Hakuntan-san if you will." Ion concentrated and created a durable sturdy barrier with the spirit orb as he had done yesterday, "Should've expected a fully developed Soul Reaper like him to be able to do it so easily," Uryu grumbled.

"Uryu-san?" Ion looked at Uryu curiously, as if to ask what was wrong, but at that moment Ganju was sent flying across the room into the wall near Ion and his group. Ganju rose back up and ran back to Ichigo, only to get jump-kicked in the face by his older sister Kukaku. "Ah, Kukaku-san."

"Hey there Ion, you feeling better?" Kukaku asked with a friendly gesture while keeping her foot planted on Ganju's face who was now face down on the ground. She stepped off and walked up to Ion. "So you managed to make one yourself already huh? Can't expect much less from someone in 4th division." Ion only giggled, knowing for sure that it was a compliment this time. "And you!" Kukaku point towards Ichigo. "Get back to work!"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Ichigo submitted as he continued to practice.

"Alright then." Kukaku turned to the others again. "Meet me upstairs by tomorrow before dawn at the cannon. By then everyone should be ready to go and I can send you off to the Seretei."

"OK." Ion and company said in unison as they scattered across the building to go by their own business. Ion himself stayed in the room with Ichigo though to observe his progress in the training.

"Ichigo-san," Ion called out as he came closer to him. Ion was noticing his struggle. "Having a hard time with generating the cannonball?"

"Yeah sorta." Ichigo replied as he scratched the back of his head. "You made it seem so easy when you did it on the first try though. That just means that I got to try harder." Ichigo said as he clenches his fist to tense his body up.

Ion shook his head and said. "It's not that hard and you're doing it the wrong way. First off you should be more relaxed when you channel your spiritual energy and focus is also a key to it." Ion explained to him. "Try to imagine yourself in a dark room and you can't see anything, and then suddenly you get immersed in a bright light and it covers all around you."

"Ok, I think I get where you are going with this." Ichigo said as he calms down and closes his eyes. Ion watches as Ichigo takes several deep breaths in order to get the feeling down that Ion explained to him. After a few minutes of silence and sheer concentration on his task, Ichigo had managed to develop a cannonball with no trouble at all. "Hey it worked!" Ichigo said excitingly. However, as he did so the ball cracked and then a giant explosion came afterwards. Ion managed to release his shikai to get his barrier up to avoid getting hurt, but Ichigo was not as unfortunate since he was the center of the explosion.

"Ichigo-san!" Ion called out as he knelt next to him. "You ok?"

"Y-Yeah, just a bit shocked is all. I'll bounce back eventually." Ichigo chuckled weakly as he got off the ground. "Man that was wild."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!" Kukaku exclaimed as she slammed the door open.

"Kukaku-san, Ichigo just finished his training." Ion told her which caught her off guard by the news. With the opportunity present, Ion sealed his Zanpakuto ad sheathed the blade. At the time though, Ichigo had fallen over and fell asleep to the side. "But it seems he just tired himself out after that blast."

"So he blew himself up huh? That figures." Kukaku sighed.

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

The group gathered at the front of the giant cannon that was standing tall up to the sky. It was a few moments before dawn and that was the time when Kukaku wanted to begin the launch. Not too long ago, Ichigo thankfully managed to get his training down with the spirit orb. Although he almost leveled the entire building, it was still an achievement. Ion looked up to take in the sight of the immense structure. "So we're going to be fired out of that?"

"Yep. It's the easiest way to get into the Seretei besides the gates." Kukaku assured Ion as she patted him on his back. "Lighten up short stuff, you're going to be just fine. As long as nothing goes wrong that is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well put it to you this way, this is used for fireworks. If one thing goes wrong, you're going to have a very nice light show up close." The idea that Kukaku gave Ion only made him gulp in worry and fear. "But as long as Ganju doesn't screw-up things should go smoothly."

"Ganju-san is coming with us?" Ion asked.

"Yep, he needs to in order to assure safe passage. Not to mention I need someone on the inside to help you guys out in case of anything." Kukaku added. "Ok people gather round!" She barked and attracted everyone together in front of the cannon. She gave instructions to everyone about what must be down now and after her explanation she had the infiltration group go inside the cannon.

"Good luck out there guys." Kukaku said before closing the door to the cannon. "Alright, time to get to work." Kukaku loaded everyone into the canon and got the whole thing started. She prepared the chant and sent everyone off into the air. With a successful launch Ichigo and company flew through the air while trying to stabilize the cannonball's structure with their spiritual energy. Ion did most of the work since everyone else's spiritual energy was just flaring with no proper control. He acted like a regulator for them continuing to give instructions to the group on their level. Ichigo was of course having the most trouble so Ion consistently has to refer to him.

"Try to keep it low at this level and we should be fine Ichigo-san." Ion told the orange haired youth.

"Ok, how's this?" Ichigo responded after regulating his spiritual pressure.

"Too little, give it more."

"Alright." Ichigo confirmed and did so.

"Perfect, now-"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Ganju shouted. "You made me screw up the incantation!"

"Meaning?" The group asked.

"We either pour all of our energy into the sphere at once to condense the ball as we brace for impact, or we end up a smear on the dome of the Seretei." Ganju barked as he went ahead of everyone and took his own advice.

"So much for plan A." Ion said as he did the same. "Let's do this, I know for a fact that we are going to need every last drop of our spiritual power to survive the crash."

"Right." Everyone said in unison as the whole group condensed the cannonball. After a few moments, the collided with the dome and then the orb of energy that kept them inside started to swirl into a violent vortex.

"What's going on!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Everybody grab onto someone, if you don't then we'll all be separated when the vortex collapses!" Yoruichi ordered. Everyone began to close in one the person closest to them. Ichigo grabbed Ion who was only a foot away from him and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey wait for me!" Ganju exclaimed as he tried to swim towards Ichigo. But before he could make contact with him, the vortex already collapsed and everyone scattered across the Seretei. However, Ganju was unfortunately knocked back outside the Rukongai. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Ganju!" Ichigo shouted as he and Ion plummeted to the ground. "Oh man if we crash like this we're screwed!" Ichigo started to panic, but suddenly found he was floating down safely on the ground instead of crashing. When they got their feet on the ground, Ichigo pondered what had just happened. His answer was hinted on when he saw Ion gasping for breath.

"You are," Ion wheezed more. "Way to heavy."

"Wait, was that you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't have proper training on being a soul reaper since you couldn't pull this stunt off." Ion said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah well at the very least we didn't end up like a couple of blood stains on the ground." Ichigo joked.

"Anyway we should get away right about now. I can guarantee that others will show up after that display we did." Ion said to Ichigo.

"Alright, let's get going then." Ichigo finalized as they turned to walk in the direction they needed to go.

"Uh…no." A voice called out from behind the two of them. Ion and Ichigo turned to see Ikkakku and Yumichika. The person speaking was in fact Ikkakku. "Hey there Ion? What are you doing here with my prey?" Ion could not find the words to speak after getting caught so early in the game. However Ichigo immediately reacted and grabbed Ion and ran away with him dangling under his left arm.

"Seems like Ion is actually captured by that orange haired one." Yumichika said calmly as he stepped forward. "He's a friend of Luke's, our former comrade. Even if he's forth division let's at least do Luke a favor and save the poor boy."

"As long as I get to fight that orange haired swordsman," Ikkakku started saying while grinning. "I DON'T CARE!" He exclaimed as the two began to give chase. Ikkakku ran faster than a wild boar charging blindly at his target while Yumichika follow from behind casually. It didn't take them long until they caught up to Ichigo, but strangely it was only Ichigo who was actually facing them both straight on with his blade drawn.

"Oh, so you're going to fight huh? Where's the kid?" Ikkakku questioned with a slight grin on his face. Ichigo only responded with his own grin, which signaled Ion to attack with the power of his second stone, which was a large gust of wind and it blew Yumichika away from the area. Ion then made pursuit for him as they both flew through the air leaving Ikkakku and Ichigo alone. "Bah, no bother. You were my only interest anyway." Ikkakku pointed his sword towards Ichigo. "Time to die."

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere

"What are you doing Ion?" Yumichika questioned as he regained his balance in midair.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Please don't say anything to anyone." Ion requested as he landed on the ground with Yumichika in front of him.

Yumichika sighs in discontent from Ion's actions. "You do know that by working with the Ryoka that you're putting not only you position in jeopardy, but also your life correct?"

"I know, please understand that I can't turn back now." Ion said with a straight face to Yumichika. He only sighs once more though.

"Fine, lets strike a deal. If you beat me then I'll stay quiet about this. If you lose though," Yumichika drew his sword and began to charge spiritual energy. "Then you will have to turn yourself in." Ion made no response and instead took a battle stance, accepting Yumichika's offer. "Then let us begin."

Yumichika lunged forward first and swung horizontally, but Ion took to the skies and called out, "Yottsu no Ishi: Taiho!" With his incantation he summoned a ball of green energy from one of his stones the size of a large boulder and sent it straight towards Yumichika. Yumichika dodged by back flipping and to escape the explosion that came after that engulfed the area around him.

"That was close, for someone from 4th division he sure can be menacing." Yumichika commented. "I'll need to be more careful with him." Yumichika then jumped up to pursue Ion in the air. However when Yumichika came close to strike him, a barrier that surrounded Ion deflected him and he hit the side of it very hard. He fell back to make some distance and the barrier that was in place had dissipated. "What an annoying Shikai. He has a solid defense, a good offense, and a slew of support skills. This could be bad."

"Please, let's stop this already." Ion pleaded. "If we keep fighting like this we'll attract too much attention."

"If that's the case then we will just have to finish this quickly." Yumichika shot back as he brought his sword in front of him. "Bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku!" Yumichika called out as he swished his blade to the side, transforming it into a quadruple sickle-like blade. "Let's go!" he charges forward

"No, I have to finish this now or else I'll get caught!" Ion said as he brought his staff forward and raised it above his head. "Sa no Ishi: Hikari!" Ion called out, bringing out a flash of light upon the area, which blinded Yumichika and caused him to halt and shun his eyes. Ion took the chance and brought his right hand in front with the palm facing directly at Yumichika. "Hado number 31! Shakkaho!" The orb of red energy forms and is fired at Yumichika at high speeds. Yumichika couldn't notice the attack since he was blinded, and it struck him dead on his head. He is launched across the sky to locations unknown and Ion descends from the sky to the ground, slightly dusting off his shihakusho. "That was close; I hope he really doesn't tell anyone though." Ion said to himself softly. "I have to get to Ichigo-san now. He may need my help." With that said, Ion made his way to where Ichigo and Ikkakku were last seen. But before he could reach the area, he was surprised to see Ichigo casually walking up to him.

"Hey Ion, glad I found you." Ichigo said to Ion as he walked up to him.

"Ichigo-san, what happened to Ikkakku?" Ion asked.

"Oh I already took care of the guy. He's fine though, I left him alive since you seemed to know them."

"That's good." Ion exhaled the breath he didn't think he was holding. "We should get going, the longer we stay here the more of a chance we are to getting caught. I'm sure others will come now since we just started fighting and everyone should be alright since we caused the most commotion."

"Sounds good. Let's get running then!" Ichigo exclaimed as he runs past Ion.

"Wait a minute Ichigo-san! You're going the wrong way!" Ion called out as he tries to catch up to Ichigo.

* * *

**Nebilim's pov**

Captain Kurotsuchi had gathered us all in a group barking out orders. He seemed interested in capturing the Ryoka, "You men search over there. Try to take the enemy alive if you can. They might make interesting research subjects. Don't let the other squads capture them first."

"Yes sir," the unseated officers saluted and took off.

"Still, since they're only human beings, I really don't expect very many good specimens," my captain sighed.

"What should I do sir?" I asked.

"Stick close with Nemu and me and await further orders. I'll be counting on you to capture the Ryoka alive. I'd rather not dirty my own hands you understand that much right?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I saluted. These were one of the few times my captain and I actually got along.

A hell butterfly then flitted through the air and landed on Nemu's finger, "A Hell butterfly, what's the message Nemu?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked her.

"Sir recently Madarame Ikkaku fought against a Ryoka," she answered.

"What how can you just so calmly announce that Squad 11 already has their hands on a Ryoka?" my captain asked her.

"No, apparently Madarame-san was soundly beaten by the Ryoka," she answered, "According to reports 4th seat Hakutan Ion of 4th Division has allegedly been captured by the Ryoka."

_Captured? _

"Well now this is an interesting turn of events," Captain Kurotsuchi grinned, "Of all the Shinigami out there they capture the one that I actually have had personal contact with. Most interesting. Nebilim!"

"Sir," I answered.

"Please go and try to rescue Hakutan Ion from the Ryoka. If he has been captured and we are to recover him I can use him as quite a bargaining chip," he stated.

_You want to use Ion for your twisted experiments __**again**__, _I grit my teeth, but answered politely, "Sir, I'll be heading out," I shunpoed away. I wasn't about to go and recover Ion for Captain Kurotsuchi's twisted ploys. Rather I would investigate the matter on my own and see what information I could recover then report back to my captain. Ion's spiritual pressure was easy to track. According to my research members of the Gotei originating from the same living world sector are easier to track than others if you know how. Not only was I able to pluck out Ion but also quite a few members of the 11th Division, as well as the Ryoka. "Well this is going to turn into a big mess," I said to myself. I flew over to where I sensed the presences and noticed that the Ryoka and Ion seemed to be being chased by members of the 11th Division. Seeing as I hadn't had very much fun in the last few years I landed right in between Ion and his pursuers.

* * *

**Ichigo's pov**

Ion and I were running from a bunch of 11th Division members when suddenly there was a kick up of dust that sent Ion flying forward as being knocked off balance. I caught him under my arm and helped him upright. He and I then turned around to see what just happened. Standing in front of the Soul Reapers chasing us was a woman with white hair.

"H-head Assistant Researcher Nebilim," the guys in front of us were all panicked.

"Nebilim-san," Ion seemed to recognize her.

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

"Well sort of," Ion said staring down at her, "I know her through Luke. Her name is Nebilim Gelda, she's the 3rd seat of the 12th division. She's one of the more powerful Soul Reapers of her rank. Rumor has it that while she doesn't fight often that when she does," Ion gulped, "Her opponents aren't left standing."

"So do we run?" I asked, "Or do we fight?"

"I don't know Nebilim-san seems to have her sights set on the 11th Division members not us so…"

As if on cue Nebilim drew out her sword, it was like when I fought Byakuya except I could hardly see her move. She moved like a woman gone wild. In probably two, no three, sword strokes she cut down all the enemies in front of us. She turned her body sideways and held out her open palm towards us, "Get down," she said plainly. Ion grabbed my neck and pushed on it. He didn't have the strength to get me to the ground, but I got what he meant and we both hit the dirt, "Hado 54, Haien." A blast of purple spirit energy was fired directly over our heads and hit behind us.

There were screams of guys people fleeing as well as shouts of "Researcher Nebilim's gone rogue!"

"Stand up you two," I heard Nebilim say again. Ion got up first and I followed his lead. Nebilim put away her sword, "If word gets out about this I can just say I was under the influence of a drug I was testing," she said.

"Wait you're…helping us?" I asked.

"Don't get me wrong," Nebilim answered, "I came here to talk to the two of you. Those around us just happened to be in the way." I made mental note never to get on this woman's bad side. "Now then," Nebilim turned her full body towards us, "What's this I hear about you being kidnapped Ion?"

"Kidnapped?" Ion was confused.

"Huh?" so was I.

"Reports have stated that you've been kidnapped by the Ryoka. I came to investigate," she said.

"The reports are wrong," Ion said, "I'm…I'm helping Ichigo-san and the others rescue Rukia!" he shouted.

"Rescue Kuchiki Rukia? Is that what this is all about?" Nebilim asked.

I nodded, "I don't have the time to go into full depth but…"

"No you don't need to," Nebilim said, "I have the report of that incident on my desk. You're Kurosaki Ichigo am I wrong?"

"Huh, yeah," I answered.

"Hmph," she smirked, "It seems Captain Kuchiki needs to be a little more thorough with his battles. Ichigo, do you think you can save Rukia?"

"It's not a question of can I," I answered, "I _have to_ save Rukia."

"I see," Nebilim took a few steps towards us. I got defensive, "No need to get so defensive," she said, "I'm not going to attack you." She walked past me and put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm going to give you some important information. Rukia's execution has thrown the whole Seireitai into controversy. There are those against and those for her being executed. I'm a member of the former," she spoke into my ear and then moved past me.

"Wait, so does that mean you're our ally in all this?" I asked.

She stopped moving, "I guess you could call us that."

"Then could I ask you a favor," I started to say, "Could you make sure my friends are all right?" I asked.

"Friends…I suppose you're talking about the other Ryoka," she answered, her back still to me.

I nodded, "We all got split up when we tried to break in. I'd be really grateful if you were to help me out."

"I'll try my best," she said after a brief pause.

I grin crossed my thanks and I chuckled a bit, "Great thanks Nebilim."

"Ah Nebilim-san about what happened here…" Ion started to say.

"Oh don't worry about the report," she said, "I'm going to say that I arrived only to find a bunch of unexplained unconscious Soul Reapers, nothing more. This'll accomplish two things," she held out a hand, her back _still_ to us, "First it'll keep Ion's involvement ambiguous," she held up one finger and then added another, "and it'll also increase the Ichigo's reputation; make him seem more formidable."

"Not bad," I said she was pretty smart.

"Anyway I've spent enough time blathering away, I need to go check in with my captain," with that she used Shunpo and disappeared.

"Let's go Ichigo-san," Ion said.

"Right," I said and with that the two of us took off.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: So Ichigo and Ion are on the move, and Nebilim makes her alliance known. Thanks to Xerosonic for writing practically everything up to and including Ion's battle with Yumichika. Well anyway, I have more stuff than just this headed your way. Xerosonic provided me with the rough drafts for basically the entire Soul Society arc so I've got some work to do. See you all for the next chapter).


	17. A Blast to Canon Past: Ichigo Vs Renji

**(A/N: Right like I said the chapters would be popping up like weeds so here's the next one people. Enjoy).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3rd Person View**

After their encounter with Nebilim Ion and Ichigo decided on staying in a storage room for now to plan out what to do next. Ichigo took out a map from his pocket that was given to him by Ganju and opened it. It was supposed to be a map to where Rukia would be, but it turned out to be a bunch of scribbles here and there with no real sense of direction. Ichigo tore it up to pieces and scattered them into the air with a sigh of frustration.

"Ok, that's obviously not going to help us here. I should've asked Nebilim for a map when I had the chance," Ichigo grumbled to himself as he turned to Ion. "You know your way around here right? You know how to get to Rukia?"

"Ah, yes, the Shrine of Pentenance. That's where they are keeping Rukia right now and I know a route to get close there without drawing attention." Ion summarized.

"R-Really? You think you can get me there?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of Course, follow me."

* * *

**Lieutenant's Meeting Room**

Luke was at attendance along with Isane discussing about what was happening right now. Everyone else was walking in one by one before the report comes in. They both had their backs against the wall with Luke's arms crossed. Momo strolled up to them and gave her usual greeting.

"Luke you seem tense. I know things are pretty hectic now but is something else bothering you?" Momo asked.

"It's nothing really; over thinking on the situation is all." Luke assured. "I'm sure things will go smoothly to our favor right now."

_As if._ Asch cut in. _Not that I should ask in the first place, but you mind if I listen into the meeting here?_

_Sure, you were a lieutenant before so I don't see why not._ Luke responded to Asch's request. Asch didn't answer back, but Luke knew he was still there. "So how were things with you Momo? No problems so far?"

"No, things are rather quiet in 5th division after what just happened. But I'm sure everyone is anxious to get a clearer picture about the Ryoka." Momo replied back with a slight giggle. "How about you Isane?"

"O-Oh. Um, I'm fine thank you." Isane said rather nervously. However Momo didn't suspect anything from her reaction. At that time, 3rd seat IemuraYasochika just arrived with his report on the events that transpired when Ichigo and his group had entered Soul Society.

"We're about to start." Luke told the two of them. Both turned their attention to Iemura.

"Scheduled report. 11th squad, 3rdseat Ikkaku Madarame-sama and 5th seat Yumichika, both high-ranked officers have left the battle field due to serious injury." Iemura said informatively. "We are currently investigating injury statues of all squads. However, as for 11th squad, we have essential reports that they have just been annihilated."

"H-Huh!" Luke exasperated. "It hasn't been a full day and yet we are already having heavy losses?"

_Interesting to say the least, I didn't think 11__th__ squad could get punched through that quickly._ Asch said.

_That's impossible. I was in 11__th__ squad with those men, there's no way they could lose that easily to them. Not to mention we dealt with them rather quickly._ Luke grew more furious.

_Let's remember that the two of us caught that group by surprise, we didn't exactly get to see their capabilities._ Asch explained, and then remained silent. Luke did the same and continued to listen in on the report.

"We have at this point confirmed 2 Ryoka, one of which has taken a member of 4th squad hostage and is heading this way." Iemura said.

"Ion." Luke exhaled softly; no one caught wind of his word though.

"However, their spiritual force had suddenly vanished and is now having difficulty trying to pinpoint them. Their movements as of now are currently unknown."

"In any case we need to collect more information." Rangiku said as she stepped forward.

"Now that I think about things though, we lost contact with 4th seat of 7th squad." Iba said stepping forward.

"You mean Jiroubou the Kamaitchi?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, he got beat is what we are thinking on our squad."

_Damn it, what are you doing Ion!_ Luke shouted in his head.

_I'm still here you know._ Asch told the incensed Luke. _Most likely, the Ryoka we encountered has him with them to help them get around. If that's the case then we don't have to be so worried about him._

_It's not that._ Luke told Asch as he glanced towards Isane. She tried to put on a strong face, but he can tell in her eyes that she was worried. _It's more for her._

_Can't do much about it now, but if we run into the Ryoka later then we can get him back then._ Asch assured. _For now, let's just stay tactful._ Asch cut himself off at that point.

Luke sighs, stands back up, and begins to walk out the back door. _All I can do now is sit back and hope for the best I guess. I wonder what exactly is going on._ On his way, he spotted Renji strolling away somewhere. _I wonder what he is up to. Actually, I rather not get to involved with him, who knows what Asch would do if that happens. _

**

* * *

**

Sewers

Ion and Luke is walking on the right side of the sewer line below the Seretei. Ion is leading the way with Ichigo following behind while looking around to scan the area they were in. Eventually, he was compelled to ask some questions.

"Hey Ion?" Ichigo started off. "How do you know your way around this big place?"

"Oh, that's because 4th division uses these tunnels a lot to get to one place to another without much trouble. My division deals with healing the injured so it would be pretty bad if we get ambushed." Ion answered.

"I see, so this place is like an underground network." Ichigo summarized.

"Pretty much, but only 4th division uses this as far as I know. I've never heard of any other divisions using this area before." Ion said with a slight giggle. They move on through the area and eventually come to the exit Ion had been looking for. Ichigo climbed first and removed the tile overhead to get out of the sewer and onto the surface, ion followed from behind. When they got out, the area is covered in fog. But ion pointed his finger to a flight of stairs in front of them that both could make out, but barely. "There, once we get up those stairs we can get to Rukia."

"Wow that was fast." Ichigo commented as he slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

"Be careful though, there are more powerful shinigami then the ones we fought earlier." Ion guaranteed. "Let's go, carefully." Ichigo nodded, but this time he was leading the way. Ion and Ichigo continue to make their way towards Rukia and saw how high the staircase goes from where they are. Ichigo looks up at them for a moment in awe while grinding his teeth. "They don't make things easy to get around do they?"

"If we get up these stairs we will be very close to the Cell of Pentenance." Ion explained. "Trust me on this. After running up the stairs there will be no worries at all since it's all straightforward from here, besides fighting our way through of course." Ion finished explaining and ran to Ichigo's side.

"Alright." Ichigo said as he began to follow Ion towards the staircase. But when they reached the first few steps, they saw a figure of a man descend them as he. Ion and Ichigo jumped back rather far, Ion behind Ichigo. "Great, who is it this time?" Ichigo's answer was quickly given as the man finally reaches the bottom step, revealing it to be Renji. "You again?"

"Hmph, it figures I would have to fight you again Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm rather surprised that you survived your encounter with Byakuya in the world of the living." Renji sneered at Ichigo. "No worries though, I can take care of you right now." Renji draws his sword and points it towards Ichigo.

Ichigo did the same, but noticed that Ion is also drawing his blade. "What are you doing Ion?"

"I'm going to help you fight." Ion told Ichigo as he was about to release his shikai.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, stopping Ion from drawing out his blade's power. "This is my fight, a fight that was never finished. I will do this by myself. Just stand back and watch."

"Ichigo-san." Ion said softly in defeat. Ion sheaths his sword and stands by to witness the fight.

"Good, now let's get started." Ichigo exclaimed and charged straight at Renji, holding Zangetsu with both hands. Renji blocked and after a brief weapons lock both individuals stood apart from each other. Both ran forward, leapt and attacked, their blades creating sparks and a whirlwind of dust kicking up into the air. Ion spectated from afar watching the battle unfold between the two men. Ichigo took the first lead and pinned Renji against the stone wall near the staircase.

"So tell me the truth Ichigo," Renji stated, "Do you actually believe you're going to be able to rescue Rukia?"

"Of course," Ichigo responded.

"Even if somehow you were able to defeat me, there are still 12 more lieutenants left. And above them are 13 Captains," Renji told him.

"I don't care about the odds or Captains or lieutenants or whatever," Ichigo "I'll defeat anyone who makes the mistake of getting in my way!"

"Your confidence borders on insanity," Renji told him, "It would actually be quite admirable if it weren't so irrational. I also see your Zanpakuto has changed. It's a mistake to think you're stronger just because of that. Just like it's a mistake to get too conceited!" Renji increased his spiritual pressure and sent Ichigo flying and released his Shikai, flinging it straight at Ichigo and sent him crashing into one of the buildings.

"Ichigo-san are you ok?" Ion voiced his concern. Renji retracted his Zanpakuto.

"That's strange," Renji spoke to Ion, "Why would a hostage voice concern for a Ryoka? Unless of course, you're actually working with this bastard!"

"I want to save Rukia," Ion announced, "She's special to Luke and she's special to Ichigo-san so I want to help save her."

"For that reason you would join up with the punk who took her powers what are you stupid!" Renji shouted and made to attack Ion, but Ichigo got back up and blocked the strike…barely though.

"You've more than just joined up you two have become almost like partners it seems," Renji sniped, "How sickening that one of our own would join up with a common criminal."

"Ion knows what he's doing Renji," Ichigo told the red head, "You're the one with the screws loose. If you want to save Rukia so badly why don't you help her?"

"I told you before that I would kill the person who took Rukia's power. That makes you and all those who associate with you my enemy," Renji answerd.

"Ichigo-san please be careful. Lieutenant's are stronger than you think," Ion told him.

"I know," Ichigo said, "You're friend Luke and his friend Asch gave me quite a pounding remember, but I know that I can defeat this guy."

"Let me get this straight you got pounded into the ground by another lieutenant _and_ my squad's 3rd seat and you still think you can defeat me? You dumbass!" Renji rushed towards Ichigo and leapt above him, Zabimaru extended somewhat and struck down. Ichigo dodge rolled out of the way. "And I know what I'm doing, if you didn't exist Rukia would've never met you and she wouldn't be like this in first place! It's all your fault!" Renji shouted and struck down on Ichigo again who leapt onto a rooftop to avoid being hit. Renji struck from afar again and then leapt onto the rooftop with Ichigo and fought him close up.

_Ichigo-san is really having trouble, _Ion thought to himself, _he told me not to help him, but I'm really worried about him._

Even with all the attacks Renji sent at him though Ichigo still stood firm, "You really want to save Rukia that much?" Renji asked him.

"Not want I will!" Ichigo scowled.

"Don't mess with me!" Renji shouted sending out Zabimaru cutting Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Ichigo-san!" Ion called out.

"Stay out of this Ion!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're so stubborn! But that makes things simpler for me! Because it's your fault Ichigo! It's your fault Rukia is going to die!" Renji was completely infuriated and enraged with the orange-headed teen.

He sent a decisive blow towards Ichigo, but the teen blocked, "You think I don't know that," he growled, "That's the reason why…I WILL SAVE HER!" Ichigo flung Renji's attack off of him and then finally realized Renji's attack pattern. _I think I finally figured him out, his limit is 3 attacks,_ Ichigo then recalled the teachings of Kisuke Urahara. _That means when he first extends Zabimaru that's his first attack. He can then use it two more times. Then after that his Zabimaru returns to its original state. So let's test it. _Ichigo ran forward at Renji who launched Zabimaru forward. Ichigo dodged, _one._ Ichigo continued his advance as Renji brought Zabimaru towards him again, _that's two. _Now at closer range Renji struck at Ichigo. The teen struck up at the weaker bonds of Renji's sword and knocked it away, _and that's three. _Ichigo ran forward and with a proud battle cry leapt up into the air and swung down at Renji only to miss and find Zabimaru stinging into the side of his good shoulder.

"I told you that there's no way you'd be able to defeat me!" Renji said with confidence.

"Ah Ichigo-san no!" Ion had thought that when Ichigo appeared to have an advantage he had the battle made, but Renji had turned Ichigo's only edge against him. Ichigo dropped to his knees as Renji lectured him on the finer points of battle.

"Now do you understand," Renji was saying as he concluded his speech, "You cannot save Rukia." He then swung down with the executioner's blow.

"Ichigo-san!" Ion called out in worry. If Ichigo was dead it was all over, but to Ion's joy Ichigo was still standing. _Good, it's still on. _Ion looked up at the sky. _The sun is beginning to set, if we win this we can progress a bit farther under the cover of darkness. _Suddenly Ion felt a strong pulse of spiritual pressure that rattled through him. _That's strange where did this energy come from? _He wondered, _it's building up at an alarming rate and focusing on a single entitty…_Ion looked over to Ichigo who was standing proudly with the length of Zangetsu running down and away from behind his neck. _What sort of power has Ichigo been keeping inside all this time? _Ion wondered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ichigo said with a deep tone of his voice, "I found my resolve. This time, I _will _get you." Spirit energy began to flow around from everywhere as a thick blue aura formed around Ichigo.

_Where's he suddenly getting all this power? Does Ichigo-san get stronger when he is in critical health? Is that part of his Zanpakuto? _Ion wondered.

Renji backed up a few steps, as if frightened by the turn of events. Before he even realized it though Ichigo was in the air coming down on him. Renji threw Zabimaru out, but Ichigo dodged out of the way.

_When you counter don't let him cut you, _Ichigo remembered the wise words of his teacher. Renji struck forward with Zabimaru again, _When you protect someone, don't let them die. _Ichigo held Zangetsu high above his head as if he was prepared to split apart space itself, "When you attack," he spoke out loud, "You kill!" Renji threw out Zabimaru only for it to shatter, have his shoulder take a serious wound and his sunglasses to disintegrate, as well as his hair tie. He was blown back onto a raised bit of debris. Ion, who had been watching the whole thing tried to make sense of what happened.

I could barely see it, but it looked like Ichigo fired off some powerful blast of spiritual energy, the pressure I had felt built up earlier is gone now. Is this…the true power of Ichigo-san's Zanpakuto?

Renji lay flat against the debris he was pushed up against, hardly able to stand and, suddenly just screamed letting out all his feelings and pain just cry out in that one noise. He then dropped to his knees. "You're right Ion," Renji spoke to the green haired healer, "I'm a bit messed up in the head. If I wanted to save Rukia I should've been helping you guys out all this time. Why is it taking me only now to realize that?" Renji took a few steps forward, "I'm just a stray dog all I do is bark at the moon. I'm just a coward I'm afraid to fight, afraid to lose the only family I've ever had."

"Then stand with us," Ion said to him, "Let me heal you and we'll all go to save Rukia together."

"No, I'm done," Renji said, "Besides, I'm not cut out for this rebellious hero nonsense." Renji staggered his way over to Ichigo and grabbed the folds of his Shihakusho, "When I first started out as Lieutenant of Squad 6. I knew I had big shoes to fill. Not only did I want to surpass Captain Kuchiki, but my second predecessor Asch Fon Fabre, I wanted to be recognized like him."

"Asch was a lieutenant?" Ichigo asked.

"One of the best at the time next to Luke, or so I was told, but he fought in what he believed in and was demoted. I…I was scared to do the same, I was scared that if I tried to do what he did I'd end up worse off than him. Asch is from Junrinan and a respectable Soul Reaper so Captain Kuchiki went easy on him. If I screwed up like that I had a fear that I'd pay for it with my life. So I'm begging you, I'm swallowing my pride and my shame and I'm begging you, please save Rukia!" Renji told Ichigo.

"Don't you worry," Ichigo told him, "I will."

Renji just smirked down at the ground and fell forward unconscious. Ichigo after a few more moments did the same. Ion rushed over to him to look over him and his injuries. Unfortunately, Shinigami forces were coming from the right side, and there were a lot of them. Without hesitation, Ion used all of his strength to get Ichigo out of there and into the sewer area below the surface, escaping capture from the others. Ion then set Ichigo down on his back and looks him over more thoroughly.

"Oh no, I have to treat him right away." Ion told himself as he readied his Shikai ability that he activated beforehand when he escaped. "Itsusu no Ishi: Katsuryoku." Ion said softly as spirit particles extrude themselves from the stone and around Ichigo. "This should help with some of the minor injuries and such. I should get the more sever one's done as quickly as possible."

**

* * *

**

2 hours later (Unknown Safe House)

Kira and Momo had already gotten their run-in from Byakuya earlier about what to do with Renji. Things got worse when they were notified to just let him rot in jail, something that Momo obviously did not accept. However thanks to Gin's words of encouragement by telling her he will send someone from 4th division to take care of him she was somewhat relieved of the stress given. Kira left with Gin shortly after and she began twiddling into her thought on the scenario of things. However as she was, Hitsugaya appeared to tease her as an initial greeting without changing his mannerisms. After a discussion concerning Gin Ichimaru and his behavior, Asch had entered the scene.

"Asch, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked him. "I thought you were performing some duties given to you since Renji's defeat?"

"I finished them rather quickly Captain." Asch told Hitsugaya with his arms crossed. "I was just notified to get Renji to the prison as soon as possible right now by my captain."

"S-So soon!" Momo questioned as she jumped up the air. "Why so quickly?"

"Captain's orders. Can't say I'm rather glad that I have to be the one to do it, but he specifically wanted me to get this job done. If you would excuse me now I will have him taken now." Asch waved his hand once and a group of three shinigami comes into the room and takes Renji away from where he was planted, carefully so he doesn't get any further injuries. "I'll be going now."

"Wait a second Asch." Momo called out while Asch's back was turned. "What is going to happen to him?"

"Don't know, I can't tell you my captain's intentions because even I am confused as to why he gave this order. But for now I just have to go for it."

**

* * *

**

Sewers

"Phew, I'm finally done." Ion said out loud as he sat against the wall near Ichigo. Ichigo was laying down on his back, covered in bandages around his body, most notably the left side of his chest that was where Renji did his most major blow to him. "Ichigo-san would've been cut in half if he wasn't saved by this mask." Ion held up the mask he got out of Ichigo's pocket in front of him, staring in bewilderment about it. "Strangely enough, this looks like a hollow's mask. What is Ichigo doing with something like this?" Ion ran his hand from the top of the Mask, where the crack is, to the end of the damaged portion of the mask. "At least it saved him though." Ion placed the mask down next to him and leaned back against the wall feeling drowsy now. After a few moments of blinking his eyes, Ion falls asleep.

Later on, Ion awakes to vaguely see Ichigo sitting in front of him with his arms and legs crossed. The haziness in Ion's eyes fades away and the tiredness is dispersing from his body as he sat up. With a stretch and a yawn Ion gets up on his feet. "How long have we been asleep Ichigo-san?"

"Only for a few hours. It was enough time for me to recover my stamina and such." Ichigo replied as he stood up. "Thanks to you I'm completely recovered."

"It was nothing really. My major skill is being a medic, but that doesn't mean that I'm weak either." Ion said with some comfort in his tone, mostly because Ichigo is now feeling better after coming close to dying. "Although it really tired me out when I had to patch you up. Renji did a number on you."

"I know, but I won in the end right?"

"Yes, but please don't be so reckless next time. I may not be around when you need some medical attention." Ion said worryingly.

"I'll try, but no promises," Ichigo smirked now come on let's go.

"Right," Ion nodded.

**

* * *

**

The Next Morning

**5****th**** Division grounds**

Momo woke up having slept in Aizen's office and rushed out the door worried about being late for the lieutenant's meeting, "Oh I wish Captain Aizen would've woken me up before he left." She ran and ran and ran taking every shortcut she could, passing the remains of Renji and Ichigo's battle on the way, not giving the war torn former battlefield a second thought. She eventually managed to reach the appropriate location, "I made it," she said relieved that she wasn't late. She continued to walk along the meeting ground humming to herself when she heard something drip behind her. She turned around and screamed. Izuru, Rangiku, Iba and Shuhei came running out of the meeting hall to see what was wrong. Only to find, impaled to the wall of a building, dead and bleeding…"CAPTAIN AIZEN!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: I just had to end the chapter with Aizen being dead. Once again thanks to Xerosonic for his contributions to the chapter. And dude I know I said I wouldn't put out the chapters all at once, but I just couldn't help myself XD. So anyway what exactly does Aizen's death mean for Asch's investigation? And it seems Nebilim's plan to make Ichigo seem formidable have worked for the most part. What will happen next time? Only time will tell. See you guys later. Don't forget to leave a review).**


	18. The Momentum Doesn't Cease

**(A/N: All right I'm all fired up. Here we go. Let's get this cracking out. Thanks again to Xerosonic for his contribution to this)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**6****th**** Division**

Asch was sitting in front of his desk in his office, sorting through two piles of papers in front of him. Most of the work came from the other day when Renji was taken out. "Ok so all the work concerning Renji is done and now I just need to get through all of the other work I need to sort through." Asch said to himself as he shuffled through more of his paperwork in front of him on his desk. A knock on the door came and a file was slipped underneath his door. Asch gets up and walks up to his door to pick up the file he was given indirectly and sits back on his desk. He scanned the paper thoroughly to find out it was a casualty report concerning earlier today. His eyes widen as he saw the few words he never thought would be written.

_Sosuke Aizen: Deceased. Momo Hinamori: Incarcerated._

Asch sat back at his desk, hands on the side of his head after a few moments of stressful thinking as he looks down to the floor and his elbows on his desk. _Was I wrong about him?_ Asch thought to himself. _It doesn't make sense for him to be responsible for all this and then just die like that. Unless he was behind something else and those Ryoka got to him._ Asch continued to rummage through all the possibilities he can find for himself. _No, that can't be right. _He shook his head. _Those Ryoka don't have the capability to kill a captain level Shinigami just like that, especially if it's Aizen. Could it be that there is another at work here?_

A knock on the door is heard that drove Asch out of his deep thoughts on the subject about Aizen. "Asch, A letter is here for you. No sender information though and the seal is rather vague." One unranked officer said behind the door.

"An admirer perhaps?" he said out loud to himself as he rose from his chair. He walks up to the door and opens it to see his subordinate holding the envelope to him. "Thanks." Asch accepts the letter and the officer salutes. With a nod by the unseated officer he leaves Asch to himself. Asch then closes the door, walks back to his desk, and sits down. He opens the letter to read its contents; it was a shocker to him as he read through it.

_**To Asch,**_

If you're reading this then it means I'm already dead. I know you thought that I was out to get you, but in reality it was the opposite. There is a powerful force at work, one of which I have been hunting down, but it looks like I bit off more than I could chew, and they're after me. When we met the first thing to cross my mind was "This individual is strong". I knew that, if you caught wind to what was going on around, you would get caught in the crossfire and possibly wind up with the same fate as me. That's why I distanced myself from you. I didn't want you to see me like the others of Soul Society did so that you wouldn't come to my aid. Seek out the truth Asch. I know you can do it. Become a hero. The Seireitai is in need of one.

-Aizen

Asch sat in his chair in awe for a few moments, his gaze not averting from the contents of the letter. However after those few moments, Asch crumpled up the paper in his hands and lit it on fire with the candlestick on his desk. He watched as the letter becomes nothing but ashes on his desk.

_Unbelievable._ Asch said in his head as he rose up from the chair with disgust in his facial expression. _Did he actually think I would believe such a lie like that after so long of investigating him? I have been on his tail for so long. There is no way that I would let this make amends just like that._ Asch continued in his thoughts, now finding new inspiration to go by. _I know his tricks, or at least some of them. The letter got my mind out of the gutter so now I can focus more on my investigation. _Asch stopped again, mostly to think on Van and how he plotted his scheme in the past. C_ould it be that he is mimicking the way Van plotted? Although not exact, the reference is still there._

Asch, with his new suspicions, grabs his sword and exits the premises of his office and out of 6th division. _If that's the case then he's staging his death most likely. And if __**that's**__ the case then there might be a few accomplices. Dammit, how come I haven't seen this sooner!_ Asch hurried along the path away from his station and stopped halfway, thinking more on his latest thoughts. _Momo Hinamori, Gin Ichimaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Kira Izuru, those are my likely suspects as of now due to their relation with Aizen. Although I have my doubts on Momo personally, I can't dismiss them either. I have to tread lightly now, and not make myself so conspicuous. _

Asch places his index and middle finger to his forehead and concentrates in getting in contact with Luke. _Hey Dreck. Can you hear me? _There were a few moments of silence before Asch broke the silence himself. _HEY!_

_What is it Asch? _Luke asked with sincerity. Although that alone got Asch a little ticked off since he knows Luke wasn't paying attention.

_You know about Aizen's death right?_ Asch asked him as he continued to move.

_Yeah, hard to believe, _Luke commented.

_Good, don't believe it, _Asch said outright,_ I sense a bad omen looming around here. I can't say much more, but I just wanted you to know so you don't screw up somehow,_ Asch told his double.

_Figures you would. I didn't expect things to wind up like this anyway. I have my own doubts about what's going on. Things just don't add up._ Luke added. _I'm going to go see Momo shortly now about what happened._

_At least you're thinking clearly. See what you can find out through her while I'm taking care of some other business._ Asch requested.

_Hey! I'm not interrogating her, got it?_ Luke shot back rather upset to Asch's request. However Asch had no time to continue the conversation, rather he had no point, and disconnected with Luke.

_At the very least If he plays his cards right I can get a better picture on Momo's position in all this._ Asch thought as he continues onwards.

"There you are Asch." Nanao's voice called out from behind him. Asch turned around to see her walk up to him until she was a couple feet from him. "I've been looking for you."

"You're here to tell me about Aizen's death? No need, I already got the report about it." Asch said to Nanao rather bluntly. "But I doubt that's the only reason why you are here."

"W-Well I was nervous about what's happening after what happened to Renji being that he's your lieutenant, so I thought I'd go see if you are doing alright." Nanao stuttered nervously while looking away.

"If you're talking about my work load then I assure you that I'm fine." Asch said to her with a grin, but it dropped when he added, "However, ever since our lieutenant is gone the whole squad went into an uproar." Asch admitted while shrugging his shoulders. _I can't let her catch on that I am suspecting more things to come; everyone already has enough to worry about._ "Also, Luke is on his way to go see Momo now that she is incarcerated. I was talking with him not to long ago."

"Oh, you mean with that telecommunication thing right?" Nanao asked. Asch's hand quickly met Nanao's mouth the moment her sentence finished to keep her hushed down while he also places his index finger near his lips.

"Keep it down, I can't have everyone knowing about our relation. You're the only exception to the rule." Asch told her as he removed her hand.

"Sorry." Nanao pouted, she shook off the sentiment for the moment and looked back up. "Anyway I should return to my duties now. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Asch said with a slight grin and ever so boldly gave Nanao a gentle kiss. Nanao wrapped her arms around Asch's neck deepening the kiss.

"Don't go getting yourself killed now, got it?" Nanao asked him sharply with pursed lips as she lay her hands flatly against his chest, "Or else I'll never forgive you."

"I know," he said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Just be careful ok? Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," Asch told her, patting her on the head.

"Anyway, I should get going," she said parting from him, "With all the hustle and bustle going on now isn't exactly the time for romance."

"You make a good point," Asch said.

"See you later then," Nanao said and walked away.

"Yeah see you," Asch said headed out in his own direction.

**

* * *

**

Elsewhere…

Luke made his way to the facility that Momo is locked up into after her recent outburst earlier concerning Aizen's death. Although Luke can sort of understand why she became irrational against Gin, to him it was still rather foolish to pull your blade to your superior if you've got no ground to stand on. Although Luke also believed that he would have done the same if it was someone he respected greatly. Either way Luke knew that as a close friend to Momo he had to go talk to her.

As he drew nearer to her cell door he ran into Rangiku on the way. "Rangiku? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Luke. I was here to pay Momo a visit after what happened. Things really turned messy back then when we found Aizen." Rangiku noted.

"I know, I read the report concerning his death and the events that occurred. I thought I might have a word with her as well," he said.

"Well I know you two are rather close friends." Rangiku smirked. "A little cheering up from you might do her some good." Rangiku then walked up to Luke and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, she hasn't gotten any sleep for a while and she's very stressed so please go easy on her. Although I doubt I need to tell you that of all people."

"Don't worry, I'm here as a friend not as a soldier." Luke assured with a smile. Rangiku returned the smile and removed her hand.

"Then I'll be off now. Take care Luke, I'll give Paruna your regards." Rangiku said and then left.

Luke took the few moments he had to recollect himself before going in to see Momo. After a deep breath he entered the room quietly to see Momo sitting by herself. _Rangiku was really does look like a mess. _Luke thought as he strode forward.

Momo then took notice to Luke and turned to face him. "L-Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I was worried after reading the report on what happened." Luke said as he walked up the cell's bars. "You doing alright? I know Rangiku came here since I ran into her when she left, but I wanted to check on you myself." Momo didn't have a response for him and all she did was look to the floor. Luke took the initiative and walked around to the cell door and opened it with the key that was granted to him. He enters and shuts it behind him so that he could kneel down next to her. "Listen, I'm your friend here, not a soldier. I told Rangiku the same thing as well you know."

"Luke." Momo exhaled, not knowing what else to say. She clenches her hands that were placed on her lap and her eyes began to swell with tears. The next thing Luke knew, Momo wrapped her arms around Luke's waist so suddenly and began to cry our hoarsely. Luke could do nothing but bring her closer and slightly stroke her head. "Why, why did this have to happen?" Momo wailed.

"It's alright, I'm here for you. You can let it all out." Luke convinced.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later

**The road to the Shrine of Pentanence**

Ichigo and Ion rose from the sewers after Ichigo recovers from his battle with Renji. They look up from where they came out from and saw the stairs they were in front of before they got caught up in the fight before.

"Alright then, we should get going." Ichigo told the group. Ion nods and begins to run up the tall stairs that lead to the upper level. When they reached the top, Ion had gotten really tired and fell on his knees panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Hey are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just out of energy at the moment after so much running. I'm not used to this kind of physical labor." Ion said with a sweat drop.

"Don't push yourself alright. We need to get to Rukia as fast as possible sure, but we won't get anywhere if you tire yourself out so fast." Ichigo told Ion as he extended his hand to help Ion to his feet. Ion accepts Ichigo's generosity and rises to his feet once again with a smile. Sadly, that smile immediately dropped into shock and fear as a huge surge of spiritual pressure appeared all around them. The force made Ichigo shake uncontrollably to this immense power. Ion on the other hand, had already crumbled to the force since he was already weakened to begin with. _Damn, this spiritual pressure. Who the hell is here!_ Ichigo shouted in his head as he grabbed Ion, placed him on his back, and started to run on. _I got to bring distance between us and them._

**

* * *

**

Kenpachi's location

Kenpachi sits upon the roof on one of the buildings overseeing the ground below where Ichigo and his group will eventually pass by. He gives off a slight smirk as the bells in his head give a slight jingle. _He's here._ Kenpachi chuckled. _Two of them though, which one could it be?_ Kenpachi took a close inspection at the two individuals. _That other one is Ion huh. Then the one I'm after is…_

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's Location

"Ichigo-san, you can put me down now. I can run." Ion told Ichigo as he leaped off his back and ran beside him, although he was still having trouble breathing. "Thanks for the breather."

"No probl-"

"You." Kenpachi's voice spoke into Ichigo's ear and he immediately froze in place. Ion too, the spiritual pressure had a large spike of intensity. Ichigo slowly turned his head around to see the person that was chasing them all this time. Kenpachi was sitting on the roof of another building, peering down on Ichigo. To Ichigo, if fear was a drug then he was being injected with it for every second Kenpachi and Ichigo locked eyes. "Hey, how long are you just going to stand there?" With those words being shout from behind him. Ichigo could feel his own heart being torn to shreds by a blade. But then he realized that there was no blade, just the sheer intent of Kenpachi killing him being injected into his conscious.

_What the-? What was that? I know I was stabbed just now, but there's no wound! Is his want to kill that strong!_ Ichigo questioned frantically in his head.

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki correct?" Kenpachi questioned as Ichigo turned around to face him face to face.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo scowled in demand.

"Come on now, I believe Ikkakku told you all about me." Kenpachi said to Ichigo in response.

"Ikkakku? Wait a sec. Then you're-"

"Heh, that's right. I'm Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki!" Kenpachi told Ichigo with enthusiasm. "I'm here to fight you to the death."

"I-Ichigo-san!" Ion called out.

"Huh?" Kenpachi looked to the side to see Ion. "Oh you're Ion Hakutan of 4th division right? Although I have nothing against 4th division so you can go. Besides you're a friend of Luke so I'll you're ok in my book. All I want is Ichigo."

"Wait a sec-"

"Go Ion, I'll take of this." Ichigo said reassuringly, although he felt dead scared himself.

"B-But-"

"GO NOW!" Ichigo yelled at Ion to entice the idea into him. Ion was hesitant at first, but then accepted Ichigo's order and ran ahead of him, leaving Ichigo alone with Kenpachi.

Ion ran as fast as he could to get farther away from the battle that was about to take place. _I just need to get to the shrine of Pentenance, and then I can get Rukia out._ Ion thought to himself as he pushed himself harder into running faster. He stopped though when he heard explosions in the background, following with the sound of rubble falling from great heights. He turns around to look in the distance to where Kenpachi and Ichigo are fighting. "Ichigo-san, please be alright."

**

* * *

**

8

**th**** Division grounds**

As Nebilim continued her search for Ichigo's friends, to confirm their locations and their well being, Chad had just run into an encounter with the Captain of Squad 8, Kyoraku Shunsui. Nanao, having been involved in the spectacle, had just dumped a whole bunch of flowers on top of her captain.

"Sorry but I don't have time to stand around and watch your routine so could you please move?" Chad asked Shunsui.

"Hey come on, can't you try to loosen up a little and try to have some fun. Life's too short to take it so seriously," Shunsui said replacing the flower bucket with his umbrella hat.

"I've asked you nicely," Chad said growing irritated, "I'm in kind of a hurry. You seem like a decent enough guy so if there's any way to avoid it I'd rather not fight you."

"Then I guess we have a slight problem," Shunsui chuckled, "Neither one of us is anxious for a fight, but of course I just can't let you through either."

At this point Nebilim had found herself within the same vicinity as the two men. She stood on a rooftop; her location perpendicular to the middle of the distance between Chad and Shunsui. She looked at the spectacle that was unfolding and sat down to watch and enjoy. If necessary she might need to give either individual a hand. She knew Shunsui was a reasonable individual so to fight to keep an invader alive wouldn't be an issue and she couldn't exactly decide to go all out against a captain since her excuse of a rage drug wouldn't exactly work on someone as perceptive as Shunsui, not to mention he outranked her, so her story would lose credibility. If she tried to help the captain however by fighting Ichigo's friend she'd have to find someone to show where she stood her ground in all this. She could tell that this Ryoka's spiritual pressure was significantly weaker than Ichigo's if she didn't use enough restraint she would wind up killing him. Such was not a problem for the 8th Squad captain since he hardly ever got serious.

When she saw Captain Kyoraku pull out the sake she sighed to herself, _that's so like him_. Unfortunately her sigh had been audible enough for Chad to hear her and he fired an energy blast straight outright at her. Caught off guard, but still rather quick on her feet, Nebilim dodged elegantly and landed next to Shunsui, standing firm.

"Well now this is some rather interesting company," Shunsui said turning his head to look at Nebilim, "What brings you by Lady Nebilim?"

"I just happened to be in the area," she said, "I was going to just watch and spectate your encounter with this Ryoka when I was attacked, can you believe his nerve?" she acted, acting like a distressed damsel.

"Now, now, it's okay, don't be upset," Shunsui said soothingly and handed Nebilim some sake, "Here have a drink."

"Why thank you," she said taking a small shot and then wiped her lips. "What should we do about him?"

"Well you know how I hate to fight, would you like to do the honors Miss Nebilim?" Shunsui asked her.

_Well here's what it boils down to, guess I've got no choice, _"Sure, not a problem," she said and walked in front of Shunsui, "Just sit there and drink your sake as you watch, this'll be over before you get completely intoxicated."

"That's quite a bold statement," Shunsui said, "but knowing you, you could probably do it."

"Heh," Nebilim let out a cocky grin.

"So Nebilim was it?" Chad asked her.

"Yes," she said, "I am the Head Researcher Assistant Gelda Nebilim of the 12th Division's Department of Research and Development. I am also they're 3rd seat."

Chad seemed to have his tension eased a bit, _I just clobbered a 3__rd__ seat with one punch, this shouldn't be too difficult._

"Now then are you going to make the first strike or will…" Nebilim didn't get to finish her sentence as Chad let out an energy blast in her direction. She and Shunsui gracefully dodged.

_How is she so fast? _Chad wondered, _She's on the same level as that other guy I fought, so this should be easy._

Nebilim used Shunpo to move to Chad's other side, "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" she fired the blast of blue energy at the half-Mexican. He used an energy blast to counter and then rushed at Nebilim to attack up close. She jumped and angled herself behind him, like a predator jumping down from the trees about to strike it's prey and kicked Chad hard in the back sending him flying. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Is this all you can muster?" she asked him.

Chad grumbled under his breath and sent another energy blast straight at the white haired researcher. She deflected it with one hand. The next thing he knew Nebilim was on the rooftop behind him, standing on one foot only, "Try this one on for size, Hado number 35 Hiyen Taiho!" **(Cold Flame Cannon)** The red and blue missile of spirit energy blasted towards Chad. He fired off another energy blast and managed to overpower Nebilim's attack. _He's good,_ she thought to herself and moved so that she was behind Chad again, _but not good enough! _She pushed on his back with her hands, adding spiritual power into her thrust sending Chad flying. The half-Mexican stabilized himself and stood ready to face her again.

"Come on, is this really the best you can do?" Nebilim asked scratching her hair with her right hand, "You're lucky I stepped in as opposed to Captain Kyoraku you'd be a bloodstain on the pavement by now."

_She hasn't even drawn her sword, how is she this powerful, does the division determine the strength of a Soul Reaper? Are 12__th__ Division members more powerful than 8__th__ Division members? Or is something else going on with this woman?_

The next thing Chad knew Nebilim had him in a chokehold, a position he'd been in before, but not on he could break out of this time, "Listen, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Nebilim whispered into Chad's ear, "I've already met up with your pal Ichigo and the Soul Reaper accomplice you guys have, I'm on your side about Rukia's execution. I don't want her to die, but I can't just abandon my duties as a Soul Reaper that's the only reason you're not on the ground right now. Also if you're wondering about my rank you should know that I've just about reached Captain Class at this point there's no availabilities so that's why I haven't been promoted at all. I'm going easy on you to let you live kid," Nebilim explained to Chad, "If you want to continue to let things get physical just keep resisting, or you can do the smart thing and play dead. Even if you were to defeat me, which you won't, you'd still have to deal with Kyoraku over there. It doesn't matter who rescues Rukia only that someone does right?"

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Chad asked.

"Because I wouldn't be telling you this otherwise," Nebilim told him, applying more pressure.

Chad grunted. "Even so I simply can't put myself in your hands like that. If you are telling me the truth, then you must beat me. If I die then I know you're lying, but if I live then I know you are being honest."

"Well if that's the way its gotta be then that's the way its gotta be. Let's try to make this convincing then," Nebilim said slyly and threw Chad in order to get rid of him. She followed his movements exactly knowing where he would land. _This'll sting, but you'll live. _She said to herself and held up her hand in a cup shape, palm facing the sky as a lance of spirit energy formed into it, "Hado number 40, Sora Ransu!" **(Sky Lance)** She through the lance timed exactly so that it would slam right through Chad the moment he landed. She managed to gut him a few centimeters to the right of the center of his abdomen. Blood spurted out from behind the wound as the lance acted like a plug.

_Well this isn't exactly what I thought she meant, but at least it's not fatal…_Chad said as he fell to the ground quickly losing consciousness.

"Not bad," Shunsui said walking towards Nebilim as she approached Chad, her Kido having disappeared, so he was now losing blood fast, "Remind me to continue to stay on your good side." He looked down at the wound she had inflicted, "You aimed away from his vitals on purpose, that's not like you," he said.

Nebilim thought of a way out of Shunsui's suspicions quickly, "With what's happened with Captain Aizen if the Ryoka know anything it's best to leave them alive don't you think?" Nebilim asked.

Shunsui broke into a smile, "I was actually thinking to do the same thing, great minds think alike I suppose. Why don't you patch this big lug up and I'll take him to 4th Division, you've got something you need to take care of right?" he winked at her, but not a flirtatious wink, it was like he knew about her ulterior motives.

"Yes thank you Captain Kyoraku," Nebilim said, _well at least this guy will be safe. _She told herself as she bent down to heal Shunsui, _Sorry I had to get rough with one of your friends Ichigo, but he'll be fine later. _She finished her treatment and then made off to continue her search of investigating the Ryoka, _Three down, however many left to go. _She told herself.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And so Ion heads off to help Rukia, leaving Ichigo behind, and Nebilim strikes down Chad in Shunsui's place. Asch continues his investigation, despite Aizen's death and Luke comforts Momo. Seems like everyone's doing something. What will happen next time? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames. Plz Review. And don't forget to subscribe and fave if you haven't)


	19. Bittersweet Reunions

**(A/N: So now the pace slows down as we continue along the path of Noble Flames' Soul Society arc. Please enjoy.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

After comforting Momo, Luke left the prison to think about what to do next. He thought about the possibility of possibly trying to track down Ion, or maybe some of the other Ryoka. Maybe he could try and help Asch in his investigation. He was so deep in thought he almost jumped out of his skin when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

It turned out to be Nebilim, "Well you're awfully jumpy," she said, "What's got you so wound up?"

"Oh it's just you Professor Nebilim," Luke said rubbing the sweat on the back of his neck, "I was visiting Momo in prison, she was incarcerated for attacking Captain Ichimaru after they found Captain Aizen's body."

"I see," she said and looked around, "Do you mind if we go somewhere private?" she asked.

"Sure I guess," Luke said and Nebilim led him over to a private room and shut the doors and windows, "What's this about?" Luke asked.

"I assume by now you've heard about Ion," Nebilim stated.

"Do you know something?" he asked, "Please if you know anything let me know how he's doing!"

"Relax," Nebilim smiled, "Ion's find that Ryoka boy's taking good care of him."

"Huh?" Luke was confused.

"Ion is helping the Ryoka of his own volition. Their aim is to free Rukia from the repentance cell and stop her execution," Nebilim explained and walked over to another part of the room and got some hot tea out of the one of the cabinets, "Would you like some?"

"I'm good thanks," Luke said.

"Suit yourself," Nebilim said and leaned against a table while holding her teacup, "Apparently Ion has your best interests in mine to free Rukia."

"But why would Ion go so far as to join the Rukia and break the Soul Society's laws?" Luke asked.

"The Ryoka he's with, Ichigo Kurosaki, is the boy that Rukia gave her powers to. I have the reports on my desk about her mission. Ichigo seems to feel responsible from what I could tell about the whole thing and to be honest I don't necessarily think execution is necessary for a crime of Rukia's caliber," Nebilim took a sip. "Even with that said there are still rules in play so I can't move about freely and just bust her out of jail, neither can you, assuming your against it of course."

"Of course I'm against it!" Luke cried outright.

"As I thought," Nebilim said taking another sip. "With that in mind it's only a matter of time before the Ryoka reach the Shrine of Pentenance or they're all captured. Right now my intuition tells me the former has quite a likely chance of happening. Either from Ichigo or from Ion, possibly both."

"What about the other Ryoka?" Luke asked.

"I took care of one myself, he's being taken to 4th Division as we speak. Ichigo asked me to check up on his friends, but when you're given an order by a Captain to fight you have to make things convincing," Nebilim smiled as she continued to drink.

"When you say _a_ captain, I assume it wasn't your captain who told you to fight the Ryoka," Luke said.

"If it was my captain the Ryoka would probably be anatomically incorrect by now," Nebilim joked, "No it was Captain Kyoraku who gave the order. I happened to be passing by when he and the Ryoka encountered each other. I was going to check for the other Ryoka and see what they're like, but from what I can tell Ichigo is probably the best shot the group has at rescuing Rukia."

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

Nebilim finished her tea and put down the cup, "He's a Soul Reaper of course," Nebilim folded her arms, "if he could learn Bankai somehow they'd be golden."

"But Bankai takes 10 years to master doesn't it?" Luke scratched his head.

"That's true, but a long time ago Kisuke Urahara developed a method to allow a Soul Reaper to develop Bankai in 3 days time. If somehow, though the possibility is low, that Ryoka, Ichigo, were to get his hands on such technology and successfully use it, Rukia would be as good as saved," Nebilim said.

"So what do we do, leave everything to the Ryoka and twiddle our thumbs?" Luke asked.

"No, we need to be prepared for any complications that may arise during all this confusion. Rukia's execution and the Ryoka's invasion may now be linked, but there's still another matter that needs looking into," Nebilim told him.

"You're talking about Captain Aizen's murder right?" Luke asked.

Nebilim nodded, "I'm going to do some investigating of my own after I finish identifying all the Ryoka. You do whatever you have to do ok," Nebilim said and headed out the door.

_I heard the whole thing. _Asch suddenly rang in Luke's head.

_Good that saves me the trouble of explaining stuff to you, _Luke chuckled internally, _did you hear anything that might be useful for your investigation?_

_Yeah, she mentioned having some reports about Rukia's mission to the world of the living, if those reports ID the Ryoka it could prove useful. No it most __**definitely**__ is useful. _

_Got it, I'll go see if I can't get the reports handed to you, as someone who signed off on the mission that shouldn't be a problem, first though I want to make sure Ion is ok._

_That's fine, I'm not exactly in any rush, I have the gut feeling that Rukia's execution and Aizen's "death" are connected in a way so Aizen probably won't try anything until then, go do what you gotta do, _Asch told Luke and disconnected.

_If I'm going to go after Ion, I should get some help, _Luke theorized, _I should make for my own division, Captain Ukitake may not yet know about Aizen's murder either._

* * *

**13****th**** Division**

"What, what do you mean? Aizen's been killed?" Ukitake coughed, "Killed when, and how, who did this?"

"This morning, but whoever did it has not yet been identified nor their motives made clear," Luke answered, "I would've told you sooner, but I had other matters to attend to, however, I need your assistance Captain," Luke looked at Sentaro and Kiyone, "There's been an unconfirmed reports of Ryoka headed to the Shrine of Pentinence, if we act now we can still catch them."

"Luke," Ukitake spoke with a soft, but serious tone, "As your captain don't think I can't tell when there's something you're not telling me."

"Umm," Luke sweated.

"However, I can almost guarantee that whatever it is, you will have my full support. Sentaro, Kiyone, let's go." The 13th Captain stood on his feet, "Luke you can explain to me the immediate details on the way, afterwards I want to be brought up to full speed. Is that clear?"

"Yes captain," Luke nodded.

"Good let's move," Ukitake said.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere…

**Ichigo's pov**

I woke up, my wounds dressed nicely. _Where am I? _I wondered. _I'm not dead, at least…I don't think I am._

"Ah you're finally awake." I looked over to see Yoruichi standing near me.

"Yoruichi?" I was surprised to see him, "It was you who saved my life wasn't it? Thanks for doing that"

"Be thankful for your strong life force, without it you never would've survived such serious wounds," he responded.

"Wounds?" I recalled his battle with Kenpachi and then bolted upright, "Ah crap that's right I gotta go help Chad!" I accidentally opened up my wounds and then was pushed down back onto his back by Yoruichi's paws being planted into my face.

"Chad will be fine," Yoruichi stated, paws still covering my face, "He's lucky he fought who he did. Orihime and Uryu seemed to have escaped persecution so far."

"That's good," I relaxed as Yoruichi hoped off of me.

"So you just stay here in the barrier and rest a while," Yoruichi told me. "Half your organs were crushed after all, if it weren't for this thing you would've been sliced in half. He held up the mask that Ion had found on my personage.

"Hey that's the mask Ion found on me that saved me in my battle against Renji, this thing sure comes in handy," I said looking up at it.

"Give it to me. I'll take care of it," Yoruichi said sternly.

"Huh? No way this is mine and I'm gonna keep it," I said.

"Hand it over! End of discussion!" Yoruichi said frighteningly.

"Y-yes sir," I said, "Here, please take it, it's yours," I said putting it back down in front of Yoruichi. After a pause I said, "Well you certainly are strong, it's surprising."

"What do you mean by that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well you carried me all the way here despite being so small," I said.

"Oh that," he said, "There's no issue in that once I return to my true form."

"Oh right true form," I said…_hey wait a minute, _"True form?"

"Oh that's right, I've never shown you and your friends my true form, having come this far there's no reason to keep it hidden anymore," Yoruichi walked towards the door and then turned to face me, "Behold this is what I really look like." Yoruichi began to transform in the most peculiar fashion. He started by sprouting arms and legs and then standing up on two legs as though human. His skin was dark brown and he had long purple hair and…wait a minute YORUICHI'S A GIRL! "You're…a girl?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice matched her appearance, "You're even more shocked than I thought you would be, can't blame you I guess people always assume I'm a man because of the voice I use when I'm in cat form. Although honestly I thought someone like you would handle it a bit better," she said standing in front of me.

"But I…I thought you were a cat…" I sputtered. I couldn't understand this at all. Yoruichi's a cat not an attractive woman! That's how it is right? RIGHT?

"Cat's don't talk use your head Ichigo," _she_ told me. I sighed. She crouched down in front of me and began to talk, but all I could take notice of was the fact that she was completely naked.

My faced turned bright red I couldn't focus I could see her…her…"GAH WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I shouted and began panting, clutching my chest. Yoruichi walked away in that time. _Damn it…damn it, damn it, damn it. I can't believe I actually looked __**there**__. I mean…I don't even know what I mean…I can't believe I saw __**that.**_I looked away, furious as all hell, blushing like crazy.

"Oh right, sorry about that," I heard Yoruichi say, "It's been so long since I wore clothes I forgot. Although I'm surprised at you, you're even more naïve and innocent than you look, was that the first time you saw a girl naked?"

I was not having this conversation, "Never mind," I grumbled.

"Do you want another look, you know life is short and you may not get a chance to see a hot young gal like me again!"

I turned towards her, "HEY JUST SHUT UP WILL YA!" Only to realize it was the wrong time to turn around because she had only bothered to put on a shirt and her…well…_that_ part of her was in full view.

She grunted as though disappointed in me, "You're no fun at all do you know that. You'd better take it easy or you going to open up those wounds all over again."

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP AND PUTS SOME PANTS ON!" I accidentally opened up my wounds from shouting, "damn it, now I'm bleeding again."

**

* * *

**

Cell of Pentenance

**3****rd**** Person pov**

_I made it_. Ion said in his head while he hid on the roof of the building overseeing the bridge in front of it. _Now I just need to get past the two guards that are below me so I can cross. _Ion moved closer to the edge of the roof and looked down to the two guards below him. With a nod, Ion drew out his sword and released his shikai to get his staff and stones ready.

"_Muttsu no Ishi: Kiri_." Ion chanted softly as one of his stones slowly descended near the two guards and began to emit a multicolored fog that surrounded them both. Both guards jumped to attention with their weapons ready for anything. However since Ion was focusing his spiritual power into the fog, its effectiveness was strengthened greatly as it took less time to take influence the guards. Both of them begin to sway left and right until the fell over, falling asleep since they are both snoring rather loudly.

Ion descended slowly to the ground and landed in front of the guards. He turns to see them both snoozing away in their dreams. "Sorry." Ion said as he took out the key from his shihakusho. He walked across the bridge until he was in front of the door. He inserted the key and turned it once. A click was heard and Ion opened the door slowly and entered. "Rukia? Are you here?"

"Who's there?" Rukia's voice was heard deeper inside the room. Ion proceeded inward until Rukia came into clear view. "Wait, you're Ion from 4th division."

"Yes, I'm here to get you out of here." Ion stated to Rukia who raised an eyebrow in question. "I came here to rescue you with Ichigo-san and the others."

"Ichigo? You're helping him?" Rukia questioned sounding rather upset. "Why!"

"No time to explain. I got to get you out of here now." Ion said as he grabbed Rukia's hand and rushed out the door of the building. When he exited though, the one standing in front of him is Byakuya Kuchiki. Ion gulped as he took a couple steps back while standing firmly after. "No, why now?" Ion gritted his teeth. "I'm so close."

"What are you doing 4th seat Ion Hakutan?" Byakuya questioned, not approving what he was seeing. "Are you working with the Ryoka? If that's so it would explain why you are considered missing."

Ion said nothing in defense, but thought, _After all this, I get caught now this way? No, I can't let it end this way._ Ion stood still and waited for Byakuya to do something.

"If you are silent now and unmoving then I will just have to take in my suspicions as valid." Byakuya stated. "Ion Hakutan, stand down now or fall." A few seconds of silence came with Ion not reacting at all. Byakuya broke that silence. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." His blade disappeared slowly and the blades dispersed towards Ion.

Ion drew his sword immediately and unleashed his shikai to call up his barrier. He managed to surround himself and Rukia inside so that the attack didn't reach him. Ion grunted and fell on one knee with cracks appearing along the barriers surface due to the power of Senbonzakura's power. "Oh no."

"Ion!" Rukia called out. "Don't do this, just stop and-"

"I can't do that Miss Rukia." Ion interjected. "I have to do this, I can't simply submit to-"

The barrier shattered to pieces and the next thing that came was Byakuya's blade slashing across Ion's chest. Although it wasn't deep enough to kill, it was enough to incapacitate him. "Foolish boy." Byakuya said to Ion as he held his blade pointing down to Ion's skull. "I will end you now so you may avoid the embarrassment of court." Byakuya prepared to strike down Ion to finish him off, but when his blade came down it was deflected by a kido blast from behind. Byakuya turned to the other side of the bridge, there he saw Luke approaching him. "Lieutenant Luke Fon Fabre of Squad 13. What is your business here?" At that time, Ukitake and the other 3rd seat members also appeared from behind him. But only Luke stepped forward.

"I have heard of reports about The Ryoka being in this area after I left from talking to Momo Hinamori." Luke stated as he drew closer slowly by walking. "I should be asking you what you are doing with my friend Ion." Luke's voice became more repulsed at seeing his friend the way he is. Kiyone and Sentaro were about to jump in after Luke's statement to stop him, but Ukitake grabbed them both and pulled them back while giving them a look to not interfere. They nodded and continued to watch.

"If you must know, this individual has been accused to helping the Ryoka. I simply cannot let that be." Byakuya shot back as he turned to face Luke fully.

"That's not for either of us to decide, that's a matter for 4th division to deal with." Luke said fiercely. "Don't take judgment to yourself and stand down Captain Kuchiki."

"You do realize who you are speaking to boy?" Byakuya shot back coldly making damn sure Luke knew that he was speaking disrespectfully to an officer of higher rank.

"I do, and I know that the man I am speaking to does not wish to take unpleasant actions." Luke shot back in a peculiar way to sway the 6th division captain. Kiyone and Sentaro got anxious, but they stood by hoping that things fared well. Even Ukitake was reluctant to intervene. Luke succeeded, but while Byakuya was sheathing his sword, an immense amount of spiritual pressure was filling the air around them.

"This spiritual pressure, what is this?" Ukitake said as he looked around.

"Hey, Luke-fukataicho! Be careful!" Kiyone and Sentaro shouted at the same time. But when they realized that, they were immediately at each other's necks again.

_You guys chose the wrong time to fight over me. But this spiritual pressure, it's seems…familiar. _Luke thought inside his head as he grabbed the hilt of the sword. His suspicions were quickly answered when the person responsible swooped in from below the bridge and onto the deck in front of Ion and Rukia. Byakuya jumped back a bit to remain calm and alert from the new adversary that arrived. The figure became clearer as he rose from the ground, revealing Ichigo's face.

_What the? This man looks almost like Kaien._ Ukitake thought.

"Wait a second; you're from the time at the gate." Luke said as he shifted into a fighting stance. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I'm here for Rukia." Ichigo replied with a smug look. He looks over to Ion who was on the ground.

Ion looks back up to Ichigo while clenching his wound. "Ichigo-san?"

"Sorry for being late, I'll take care of this." Ichigo assured. Before Ichigo could say anymore, Ion was swept away by Luke who shun-po'ed near them and took off to the other side of the bridge.

"So you're here huh?" Luke cut in. _I knew he would make it, but is he really serious about taking on Byakuya now of all times? He wasn't that strong when I took him on. Is he in over his head?_ _Then again he does seem a bit stronger then when Asch and I fought him and he did manage to beat Renji, though there's no way of knowing that Ion didn't help him in that fight. Even so without Bankai…_Luke shook his head out of his thoughts and handed Ion to Sentaro and Kiyone. "Take him to 4th division and get him treated, don't say a word about why he is like this. I will write a report about it to give to them later." Kiyone and Sentaro did as was told without a fuss this time. Ukitake and Luke stood side by side together as they face Ichigo.

"Judging by your actions and your appearance I take it your Luke? Ion told me a lot about you." Ichigo said to him not really minding about Ion getting taken away. "Take care of him for me will you, and tell him thanks and that I owe him one for his help. Now then," He points to Byakuya. "Let's pick up where we left off what do you say Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out. "What the hell are you doing here! I told you never to try and come after me. I told you I'd never forgive you if you did. Now you're all cut up, and there's worse yet to come."

"That may be so," Ichigo said, "Some other time, you can yell at me all you want to about me coming here. After I defeat him," he looked straight at Byakuya.

"Ichigo—"

"Don't even ask me to give up, cause I won't so don't even ask me. Oh and from now on, I'm ignoring all your opinions. You're coming with me and that's final. I'm the rescuer here!" Ichigo and Rukia then got into a huge argument with each other. Typical of them, but it was the first time Luke had ever born witness to it.

Luke smiled with a sweat drop. _Well those two sure make an odd couple._

"You haven't changed a bit, what's the use? I might as well save my breath since you don't listen to anything I say."

"Well what do you expect?" Ichigo asked, "All you do is scold me and worry about me. Maybe you should worry about yourself for a change. Don't you worry either, I'm not gonna die today. Fact is, I've gotten a lot stronger since you were away.

"Don't get cocky boy." Byakuya said coldly, breaking the silence, "You talk as if you can defeat me as if swatting a fly on a summer day. I will show you how foolish and inaccurate that logic is." Byakuya and Ichigo then broke out into combat with one another, while they fought on the bridge Luke took the time to hop on over to Rukia to block her from being affected by their spiritual pressure."

"Luke-dono!" Rukia was surprised and happy to see him.

"I wanted to let you in on a little something Rukia," Luke said, "Ichigo's not the only one who's doing what he can to save you." He turned towards her and smiled with a thumb's up, "I'm not going to let you either if I can help it, so don't you worry."

"Luke-dono," Rukia's expression turned to one of relief.

"If I have to Asch and I will storm into Central 46 and have a little chat with them," Luke said turning back to facing the fight, "And if that fails, you can be damn sure that _he, _won't let you be executed." By he Luke meant Ichigo. "So you just relax Rukia and let those around you help you. You don't have to keep feeling sorry for yourself," Luke turned toward her again and smiled, "Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Rukia smiled and bowed her head.

Luke and Rukia continued to watch Byakuya and Ichigo's fight in anxiety until they stopped swinging at each other, "You've improved rather well boy," Byakuya spoke coldly, "You've improved farther than I thought possible, but your skill is just average. Before you get too full of yourself. I will show you the differences in our powers. Scatter, Sen—" With a surprise interruption, his blade is wrapped fully in a white cloth. The origin of the cloth came from behind him, showing Yoruichi standing upright facing away as she pins Byakuya's blade from releasing. "You!"

"Hey there Little Byakuya, you look well." Yoruichi commented

"Shihouin Yoruichi, Former Supreme Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps, as well as Corps Commander of the 1st squad thereof, the Corrections Corps." Byakuya briefed. "I haven't seen that face in a long time."

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo cut in. "You came to help me didn't you? Sorry, but you're going to have to move out the way. I need to take this guy down."

"Take him down?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically. "You fool." With those last couple of words, Yoruichi flash-stepped in front of Ichigo and her jammed hand directly into his stomach. Ichigo was first at shock, but then something settled in and he lost consciousness in an instant. Luke and the others were shocked that one of Ichigo's own allies took such extreme actions to him. Ichigo fell forward, only for Yoruichi to catch him and be placed on her shoulders. "Sorry about that. It's still too soon."

"That was an anesthetic right?" Luke questioned Yoruichi. "To immobilize him completely, you placed it directly inside of him."

"I don't know you kid but it seems you got brains." Yoruichi scuffed a smirk at him.

"What are you going to do with him Yoruichi?" Ukitake said cutting into the scenario himself now.

"It matters not, it is useless." Byakuya did the same. "There is no escape from here now."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi questioned with a wider smirk then before. "Let's test that Little Byakuya."

Yoruichi made the first move and flash stepped behind Byakuya. Byakuya ripped off the rest of the fabric, flash-stepped next to her, and swung his sword horizontally, Yoruichi dodged and flash-stepped to the other side of the bridge near the shrine and walked forward steadily. Byakuya did the same from the opposite side. Both of them started to dodge and attack left and right with neither of them letting up. But then Yoruichi saw her chance and made her way to the other side of the bridge. However, Byakuya was right next to her at the end of her flash-step.

"Did you think you can escape with such sluggish movements?" Byakuya questioned as he gave a blow to Yoruichi. However, apparently he missed Yoruichi and what he thought was his target is actually some fabric she used to as a decoy. Yoruichi was now located on Byakuya's extended arm.

"Did you think you can capture me with such sluggish movements?" Yoruichi joked as she flash stepped on the roof of the building opposite to the shrine, succeeding in escaping Byakuya's pursuit. "Three days. Within that time frame I will make this boy stronger than you. Selfish as you may see it; we will take leave from this fight." Byakuya said nothing in defense and simply remained still. "Follow if you wish. The God of Flash…Yoruichi is still far from being caught by the likes of you." With that mocking tone ringing in Byakuya's ears, she left the immediate area.

"She left huh?" Luke commented.

"You're taking this rather easy aren't you Luke?" Ukitake questioned.

"I just solved one of my problems by finding Ion. Although I am quite irritated right now with what transpired here." Luke pointed out as he relaxed himself from drawing his blade. At that point Byakuya was leaving the area.

"Wait a minute Byakuya? I thought you were going to arrest the Ryoka?" Ukitake questioned.

"Luke had already persuaded me to let Ion go, and I lost interest in chasing down the Ryoka as of now." Byakuya said to them without turning to face them. "Do with them as you wish." Byakuya leaves the scene slowly past the hallway.

Ukitake had a blank stare for a moment, then started to rub the side of his head. "Spoiled as ever it seems." His concentration was broken when he heard a thud from behind him and Luke. They both turned to see Rukia on the ground. _With Byakuya gone, the tension that built up from before had finally left her._

Luke ran up to her side and picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the cell. "Sorry Rukia, it seems everyone is trying to get you out the best they can." Luke said softly and walked back into the cell to place her down. "I'm not sure what's going to happen from here on in. But at this point, all I can do is place faith in that boy you met. I'm sure he can succeed where I can't." Luke left the cell, closing the door behind him and next to Ukitake. "Things got rather hectic huh?"

"Yeah, but what about that boy Ion?" Ukitake questioned. "Byakuya kind of overstepped and really did some damage to the poor boy."

"Well not only is he going to be in trouble because he help the Ryoka, but I'm the one that has to take some responsibility in putting him in this situation."

"You mean when you asked him to go take care of Jidanbo?" Ukitake said. "No one could have predicted what would happen to him out there."

Luke said nothing to Ukitake's comment; rather he brought up a new subject. "Do you think that boy is going to succeed?"

"The Ryoka you mean? Are you hoping that they succeed?"

"To be honest, yeah." Luke exhaled. "Our efforts to save Rukia have been…unmoving as of now and nothing has changed with our methods. If these guys can save her then I'm alright with that."

"Does that mean you're going to stop trying?" Ukitake questioned.

"No, I'm just going to hope that if I can't succeed then they will Taicho." Luke said to him as he began to walk away. "I'm going to go make my report now about what happened here. Maybe I'll drop by and explain the situation to Unohana-Taicho in person. You mind if I leave now?"

"Sure, you may be on your way now, but I want you back in my office after you're done checking on Ion. You did promise me you would explain to me what you're up to." Ukitake stated. With a slight nod, Luke flash-stepped away to locations unknown, leaving Ukitake to ponder about the events that transpired. "What is going to happen now? After this and Aizen's death, I feel that something else is amiss."

* * *

**Nebilim's pov**

From high at the top of the Shrine of Pentenence Nebilim crouched on one knee with her fist on the surface, "It looks like I was right about Ichigo and Ion. I hadn't expected Shihoin Yoruichi to come out of hiding though," she said. "I'm also surprised no one sensed me from all the way up here. I guess SekiSekki is good for something other than draining energy isn't it." She stood up. "I might as well go look for the other Ryoka now and see what they're up to." With that last statement leaving her lips. Nebilim flash stepped from off the top of the tower and continued her search.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: And with that we end yet another chapter to Noble Flames. Ichigo and Rukia reunite, momentarily and Nebilim seems to have some form of ploy in mind. Just what is she up to? Well hopefully you'll find out next time on Noble Flames. Review plz. And subscribe and fave if you haven't yet)


	20. Nebilim's Judgment

**(A/N: This might be the last chapter for the time being, I dunno. I do now that this will be the last chapter coming out TODAY. Most of this is all going to be done from scratch. Xerosonic provided me with a lot, but that reservoir has almost completely dried up as of now. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**4****th**** Division**

Night had finally fallen over the Seireitai. Things seemed peaceful outside as the wind gently blew across the air, but all was not as it seemed.

Footsteps frantically ran down the hall with random shouts of apology. Isane headed down to the 3rd section care ward and put her arms on the doorway shouting, "Hakutan-san!"

"Isane, please don't yell you're in a care ward," Unohana said turning towards her.

"G-gomen," Isane said bringing her hands together scrunched up like used napkins, "Gomen…gomen…gomen…" water was beginning to form in the tall lieutenant's eyes. Isane started letting our stifled, sorrowful yelps. "Is…is he all right?"

Unohana stood up and walked towards Isane and put a hand on her arm, "Hakutan-san is going to be fine. He's resting now, but he'll recover."

"Y-you're not just saying that?" Isane asked, holding back tears, "He's…he's alive?"

Unohana nodded, "Yes, you can go to him if you'd like. I think he'd like having your presence near him. I finished treating so you can stay and watch over him." Unohana looked at Isane's face. Her eyes looked just about ready to gush, "Isane what's wrong?"

Isane just hugged her captain and let out all her tears, "I'm so happy," she sobbed.

"I understand," Unohana said, rubbing Isane's back, "You were quite frightened weren't you. Just calm down Isane, everything's going to be all right."

**

* * *

12****th**** Division Grounds**

"Is that all you'll be needing Luke?" Nebilim asked him as she handed him some files as the two stood in her office.

"Yeah thanks Nebilim, you sure you're ok trusting me with everything?" he asked her.

"From the sound of it you and Asch already are neck deep in whatever's going on. That in mind I can rest easy and focus on my current task," Nebilim said turning her attention to close down some unnecessarily opened programs.

"You mean locating the Ryoka?" Luke asked, tucking the paperwork under his arm.

"Well there's that too," Nebilim said, "But I have something else I need to take care of. Not to mention I haven't had much luck locating whatever other Ryoka there are."

"Well don't give up," Luke told her, "Who knows maybe you'll find them if you look again."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Nebilim smiled.

"Anyway thanks again for the report, I'm sure Asch could really use it," Luke said and made for the door.

"Tell the kid to get some sleep while he's at it and not to push himself!" Nebilim called as Luke ran off, but had no way of knowing if Luke heard her or not. She sighed and shut off her terminal. "Well guess I'll make another search for the Ryoka then," she said. She exited out of her office, locked it with her key, and took off out into the night. She walked around until she saw a giant explosion. _A fight, maybe the Ryoka are there. _She smiled, _I'm so glad I came out on patrol. _She bounded towards the explosion.

**

* * *

**

Uryu's pov

I'd been fighting the man who killed my grandfather and I was going to make damn sure he would die. I had removed the glove my grandfather had told me never to take off. I had to. It was the only way to ensure that this fiend, this genocider of Qunicies would pay for his crimes. My power was overwhelming him. He couldn't keep up with me. It was time to make a threat and see if he bought into it. "Beg for mercy and I just might let you live. Provided you go and never appear before me again! Refuse and the next shot will be three times stronger."

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" the captain shouted, "A mere quincy taunting me, the nerve! If that's the way you want it I'll return the favor and attack with equal power!" He began laughing and then put up his sword in front of him and said, "Bankai."

_What is this? Ban..what? _I found myself thinking as I looked around. I watched, in sheer horror, as Kurotsuchi's sword transformed into a giant Buddha-headed caterpillar-like creature.

"Behold, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou," Captain Kurotsuchi announced.

"But how?" I questioned, "I thought that sword was already released?"

Kurotsuchi cackled, "You didn't know. All Zanpakuto have two stages of release not just one."

"What?" I thought I knew everything there was to know about Soul Reapers. How could I not know about this? Damn it!

"Ashisogi Jizou is the first stage of my Zanpakuto, the Shikai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou is the second stage called the Bankai. The deadly poison gas it spews will cause your painful death in minutes. The giant nightmarish creature spewed out a purplish gas towards me. He then ordered the creature to attack and charge towards me. I created an arrow waited for the creature to get within point blank range and fired my shot right through it, splitting it in half. I had aimed for the head of Captain Kurotsuchi, but it seems I missed and only struck through his abdomen, oh well another shot would get him. He suddenly shouted in Fury, "DAMN YOU, YOU QUINCY BASTARD!" while raising his sword above his head.

Suddenly I heard another voice, a woman's that called out with the words, "Repent, Ochitamegami." **(Fallen Goddess) **In the next instant a yellowish-white blast collided with Kurotsuchi's arm and torched it causing his Zanpakuto to drop to the ground. A woman in a white lab coat and an orange Shihakusho stepped gracefully onto the battlefield, landing on the tips of her left foot. Her hands were in her pockets. Her coat fell down at her sides as she stood in her location. She had white hair. Her spiritual pressure was quite formidable as well. I could only assume she was using a Shikai of some sort, which made her a Soul Reaper, but that didn't explain why she had just attacked Kurotsuchi. Was she helping me?

"Gelda what are you doing?" Kurotsuchi shouted at the woman, "For your sake I hope that attack was meant for the Quincy!" The woman, Gelda, took her left hand out of her pocket. There were gems attached along the cuffs of her jacket. They sparkled momentarily, to which a sword made out of the same colored spirit energy as that blast earlier formed in her hand. Based on the flow of spiritual energy about the area I could tell that with Kurotsuchi's injuries that her spiritual pressure was keeping him from fleeing. She took her sword and pointed it at his throat. This shocked both of us. "What…are you doing?" Kurotsuchi demanded to know.

"It's time for you to own up to your crimes Mayuri, for the last few decades I've wondered how I could possibly usurp the power of the 12th Division out from under you and now I have the perfect chance," based on what she said I could tell that Gelda must be a member of 12th Division and have some bad blood with her captain. I didn't know whether to run or watch how things played out.

_No, don't run, _I told myself, watching with resolve, _I should wait around and see, if my grandfather's killer will be dealt his necessary justice and punishment. _

"Crimes…what crimes?" Kurotsuchi denied any wrongdoing.

"Your experiments, the Quincy study, the Menos in Rukongai 44," Gelda named what I could only guess, since she mentioned what he had done to Quincies, the atrocities she had documented of her captain, "Your madness has to stop and I'm making sure it will. You will not hurt another living being again."

"And what will you accomplish by killing me?" Kurotsuchi almost seemed to be mocking Gelda like she didn't have the guts, "Nemu cannot lead the research bureau it'll fall apart!"

_Again he mocks his lieutenant this man makes me sick!_

"She can't," Gelda answered and then added with confidence, "I can!" She pressed her blade further into Kurotsuchi's throat, drawing some blood, "I have already attained Bankai several years ago. I have all the necessary qualifications to take over once the Ryoka threat has been dealt with. However, the trash needs to go first."

"Mer…cy," Kurotsuchi gagged.

_Mercy? He's asking for mercy, _I erupted tranquilly, keeping my demeanor calm, but my words full of venom and hatred, "You want mercy?" I asked, "Did you ever show any to my people as you butchered them all?"

"This concerns you not Quincy!" he shouted at me.

"Oh, but it does," Gelda corrected him, "With this one single act 12th division will finally be freed from your tyrannical reign. Farewell Kurotsuchi Mayuri, may the next world have mercy on your soul!" with that she cut his head clean off. Kurotsuchi screamed in agony, his body somehow still able to function. "Gah you make me sick you know that?" she asked. She held out both her hands. The gems on the cuffs sparkled again and she made some form of hi-tech device, which turned out to be a flamethrower when she torched the remains of Kurotsuchi and put an end to the screaming. She sighed and her lab coat dissipated and the orange color on her Shihakusho stripped off her body as though it were a parasite balled up into a sphere and then extended to create a Nodachi with a golden handle and two turquoise ribbons attached to the hilt. The guard was a bronze colored heptagon. She sheathed it slung it over her back. She muttered something. It sounded like it was possibly a prayer of some sort, but I couldn't hear her.

I did hear Nemu scream out, "MAYURI-SAMA!"

Gelda picked up her head and strode over to Nemu. As she passed I could see the color of her eyes, red. She picked her up by her shoulders before slapping her across the face. "Hey!" I shouted. _Did I just witness the death of one monster at the hands of another?_

Things didn't turn out to be the case though. Gelda spoke rather…motherly to Nemu as she said, "Nemu, wake up! You don't need to rely on him. He never appreciated you!" Gelda's voice softened, "I do, please Nemu, forget your father. You're not programmed just to serve him." I couldn't see Gelda's face, but I figured it had to show some form of sorrow with the way she said, "Aren't I worthy of your devotion Nemu?"

I watched as Nemu's eyes began to water, "Gelda-sama," she threw her arms around Gelda, "Gelda-sama! Thank you," she sobbed, "thank you."

I smiled this woman was a kind individual. She really seemed to care for the poor girl. Now if only I could get some information out of her other than the fact that her name was Gelda. "Miss Shinigami," I called out to Gelda.

"It's Nebilim," she said standing on her feet, "Gelda Nebilim, 3rd seat of Squad 12."

"I…thank you for your…" I suddenly, from out of nowhere, hacked up blood.

"The poison!" Nebilim-san shouted, "Nemu the antidote!"

"Underneath my armband," Nemu stated.

I was suddenly handed a bottle, "Here drink this," Nebilim-san told me.

I did so without question, for what would be the point of poisoning an already poisoned and dying man. The liquid tasted terrible, but it was worth it to save my own life. Now that I was saved I had some questions for Nebilim-san, "Why did you save me?" I asked, "I'm a Ryoka, a Quincy to boot."

"Kurosaki Ichigo asked me to check up on his friends, when I saw the explosion I made haste towards the area. Even if this was just pure dumb luck that we ran into each other, you gave me an excuse to take down Captain Kurotsuchi, so thanks."

"You and your Captain seemed to have had a lot of bad blood between you," I said.

"You could say that," Nebilim-san responded, "I couldn't stand all the experiments performed. They were inhumane, completely unethical, the fact that Central 46 turned a blind eye to such an atrocity. It was cruel."

"So he did other things besides dissect Quincies and turn his troops into living bombs?" I inquired.

"Oh plenty more," Nebilim-san said, "Which is why I wanted to take the 12th Division for myself. The man certainly wasn't retiring any time soon and Central 46 wasn't about to let him be court marshaled, that only left the permanent solution. I couldn't rightfully just waltz into his office and kill him, too many witnesses not enough ways out of it Scott free."

"Aren't you going to be court marshaled anyway for killing your own captain?" I asked.

"Worst comes to worse I can pin it on you," she chuckled. I took a step back. "I'm kidding," she said, "I have enough evidence to prove my actions were justified, but if I get into a sticky situation maybe I'll ask for your testimony."

I laughed, "You certainly are a strange woman."

"You should get going," Nebilim-san told me as she got Nemu onto her back, "12th Division members will be swarming the area soon. I need to get Nemu some treatment."

"You seem to care for her quite more than a lower seat would care for her lieutenant," I noted, "Is there some special reason for that?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi told you that he created Nemu out of his own DNA correct?" she asked.

"If I recall," I said, even though I knew that was the case.

"Well apparently the man likes taking all the credit for a _joint_ effort," she said flicking her head and looking straight ahead.

"Joint effort? Wait you helped create her?" I asked.

"Where do you think he got the estrogen from?" she asked.

"Noted," I said as I pushed in my glasses.

"Anyway, I know this is going to sound strange," Nebilim-san said, "and I know Quincy and Shinigami are enemies, but when this whole mess gets sorted out perhaps you'd like to drop by 12th Division for a chat," she offered.

"As a Quincy, it would be rude of me not to accept an offer of a kind woman, I'll think about stopping by if I have time after Rukia is safe," I told her, "You seem like a pretty understanding and intelligent person Nebilim-san," I walked past her to head off. "See you."

"Be seeing you," she told me and then I felt her spiritual presence disappear.

**

* * *

**

Nebilim's pov

I returned with Nemu to 12th Division and brought her to the operating room so I could patch her up. That's the trouble with artificial souls it's harder to heal injuries this way.

"Gelda-sama," Nemu said as I strapped on a glove. I looked at her. She was smiling, "Thank you for caring."

"Baka," I said, "You don't have to thank me you're like a daughter to me. I'll always watch out for you."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Thank you Gelda-sama,"

I kissed her forehead and rubbed the side of skull, "It's nothing really. Now hold still your 'father' really did a number to some of your organs so this may sting a bit," I said as I put on a facemask, "Do you want some anesthetics?"

"What?" she asked.

I removed the mask, "Anesthetics," I repeated, "so that you don't have to suffer while I operate?"

Nemu smiled, "Thank you Gelda-sama for treating me to such a thing."

I replaced the facemask, "It's not a treat," I said reaching for the fluid and a syringe, "You can expect to be treated as you deserve to be now that I'm in charge…well technically you are until I become a captain, but even so…"

"It's just enough to know that you care Gelda-sama." Nemu smiled again, "Thank you."

I sighed, "You're welcome." I injected the syringe into her neck. She didn't even flinch.

"I feel sleepy," she said.

"Don't fight it," I told her, "You'll feel better if you don't."

"Ok," she submitted.

"Now then," I said getting out the tool kit, "Let's fix you up."

**

* * *

**

One day later

**Evening…**

**Third Person View**

**Momo's cell**

Luke, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku ran over to Momo's cell after they received word that she broke out. The three of them came to the scene and saw that there was a huge hole in the wall and cell bars. The guard that was in charge of watching her came to approach them about this matter.

"My deepest apologies." The guard said. "When I heard Hinamori Momo calling out to me and I turned around, my vision became blank and I awoke to see things the way you see here." The man bowed to the floor. "I have absolutely no excuse for this."

"Hakafu correct?" Luke guessed.

"Yeah, Momo is a master with Kido. If we really intended in shutting her in, then we would have sealed her spirit force." Hitsugaya stated. "But the reason we didn't, is because no one thought she would go this far."

"It's not like she was going to be executed. Why would she do this?"

"I have a clue." Luke said as he bolted out the door outside and leapt on top of the roof. He had taken off like a bullet all over the Seretei in search for Momo who had broken out of her cell.

_Damn it Momo, what are you thinking!_ Luke shouted in his head as he continued to search the immediate area he was in. He stormed across rooftop to rooftop in hopes in finding her soon before things get out of hand. Eventually he did meet up with someone, but it wasn't Momo. It was Gin, but what blew Luke off was that Izuru was with him as well. Luke came down from the rooftop he was at and landed in front of them, ironically near the 3rd division barracks.

"L-Luke-san?" Izuru stuttered.

"Gin, what are you doing? I heard Izuru had escaped from his cell. Was it you that let him out?" Luke interrogated.

"Escape? Dear me, what gave you that idea?" Gin answered with one if his own questions. "I'm simply relocating him that's all."

"But there was no authorization to do so, and his cell is rather wrecked to begin with." Luke shot back. "What are you planning?" At that moment when Luke was getting himself ready for a fight, he saw a silhouette of someone descending from above. When the person landed, it revealed to be Momo.

"Finally, I found you." Momo said to herself. "So this is where you've been."

"Momo, I know you're still upset but don't you can't fight-" before Luke could finish his statement, he found Momo's sword pointing towards his face. "Momo?"

"Captain Aizen's…murderer." Momo whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Me?" Luke questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know everything. Aizen left a letter behind for me, telling me about how you and Asch were planning against him all this time when you were in the Gotei." Momo said to Luke. "He said that your objective was to get the Sokyoku during execution and that you were planning on wiping out Soul Society. He said that he called you out the night of his murder to convince you to stop, and if you didn't he would cross swords with you." Momo continued. "And yet you killed him in cold blood!" Luke was too stunned to make a comeback to what she said to him, mostly because half of it was true since he really was plotting against Aizen, but he knew that he never made a move against him. While he was still in his daze, Momo let out a battle cry and swung her sword down. Luke snapped out of it and immediately drew his sword to guard against the attack.

"Wait a second Momo I'm not your enemy." Luke exasperated, but the force of her blow created an immense shockwave and blew him back a bit. Momo rushed forward and swung her sword to Luke's left side, but Luke parried and knocked Momo away. "Think about it more carefully Momo!" Luke called out. "I've been against the execution since Rukia was sentenced so how would I get the Sokyoku the? And how can I beat him when I'm only a lieutenant compared to him!"

"He knew you mastered Bankai not too long ago, and he knows you are at a captain's level strength." Momo panted.

_Wait, how did Aizen know about me mastering Bankai?_ Luke thought as the expression on his face gave it away that Momo was right, and that caused her to be more encouraged to attack. Luke guarded once more to deflect her attack, but because Luke didn't want to fight back Momo broke through his defense and cut his right shoulder. _Damn!_ Luke ended up in another weapon deadlock with her.

"Why Luke?" Momo questioned with tears streaming down her face. "We were supposed to be friends. Were all those times we spent just so you could play everyone to not suspect you? When you tried to comfort me when Aizen died? Did it not matter?"

"Momo." Luke exhaled.

"Why did you have to play us like this?" Momo shrieked as she knocked Luke away from her and caused him to lose balance. Momo took her next swing to the right of Luke's neck, but Luke had finally had enough and parried her attack while slamming his right fist into the pit of her stomach. She fell unconscious, but instead of letting her fall, Luke caught her in his arms and held her up.

_Damn it, why did it have to be this way?_ Luke questioned in his head. But while in his thoughts he saw a blade of light come careening towards them at fast speeds. He knew it was from Gin since he saw the same light from the time when Jidanbo was struck down. There was no time to dodge and Momo was still in his arms. He ended up having to throw Momo to the side otherwise she would have taken the blow as well. Hitsugaya then arrived at the scene just in time and caught Momo in his arms while Luke took the blow thrown at him by Gin into his chest. The blade pierced completely through and when it withdrew he fell to the floor face first with a thud. He was still conscious, but the wound is making him lose strength since he was pierced through one of his vitals.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho?" Luke said weakly, noticing the young captain's presence. Hitsugaya places the unconscious Momo on the ground and looks towards Luke. "No, take Momo and get out of here."

"You took a nasty blow to the chest Luke, leaving you here can resort to you bleeding out." Hitsugaya said to him. "Thanks for looking after Momo for me. Now stay down and let me handle this." Hitsugaya looks towards Gin with a fierce look in his eyes. "Have you forgotten what I said to you Gin?" Hitsugaya said with rage filling his tone. Spiritual power begins to flow out of him like a hurricane. "If you spill a single drop of Momo's blood, that I would kill you." He then places his hand on his Zanpakuto and readies himself to fight Gin.

"Oh dear, this is no good." Gin comments. "If you're going to draw your blade against me, then I'm just going to stop you now." Spiritual powers rose from both individuals as they stared down each other in a stare down of epic proportions…if you could say that Gin was staring since his eyes were always squinted shut.

"But Captain Ichimaru," Izuru called out.

"Better move back Izuru unless you feel like dying," Gin said.

"Don't be stupid Izuru," Hitsugaya taunted, "Just moving back isn't going to be enough. In a few minutes I promise you you're not going to want to be within ten square miles of this place. So start running and don't look back because if you stay here you're liable to get drawn into this. And I can't guarantee I won't kill you by mistake." With that Hitsugaya used Shunpo and attacked Gin from above, Gin jumped back to get out of the way. Hitsugaya kept on the offensive, but Gin dodged and blocked his every strike as he and Hitsugaya moved around the area erratically. Eventually Gin managed to find an opening and struck, but with his diminutive size Hitsugaya used that to create his own opening and leapt onto Gin's blade and struck forward, managing to cut the man's hair a shred. He struck forward and Gin did a front flip, using his hand to give him extra momentum and twisted and turned as he flew through the air and landed to stare Hitsugaya down.

"Evidently the rumors about Squad 10's Captain Hitsugaya are true," Gin said, "A child prodigy that comes around only once every few centuries. How very dangerous you are." Hitsugaya responding to Gin's words by powering up his spiritual pressure. "You're really serious," was all Gin could say. Hitsugaya growled in anger and hatred for Gin.

"Now die!" Hitsugaya shouted as he and Gin ran towards each other blades held in front of them. They ran past each other. Hitsugaya took no damage, but Gin's sleeve was torn a bit. Hitsugaya then attacked Gin straight out and Gin blocked. He then tore off his slashed sleeve and threw it at Hitsugaya. The child prodigy batted the sleeve out of the way only to have Gin come slicing in onto the offensive. However, Hitsugaya wasn't considered a child prodigy for nothing. Hyorinmaru, his Zanpakuto, had a chain with a crescent moon on the end of it. He grabbed the chain with his free hand and used it to grapple Gin's sword and then flipped over the 3rd Division Captain's head.

"I see," Gin said, "I had better not underestimate you Toshiro Hitsugaya or else I may wind up regretting it afterwards."

"No you're wrong," Hitsugaya's words, momentarily caused Gin's ever visible smile to turn into a frown, "Because you're going to start regretting this day right NOW! Remember it's you who forced me to do this Gin," Hitsugaya said, "And now you're going to pay for what you did to Momo!" Infuriated and battle mad Hitsugaya leapt into the air. Thunder clouds began to appear as Hitsugaya unleashed his Zanpakuto, "Sit upon the frozen heavens. HYORINMARU!" An ice serpent coiled around Hitsugaya as he unleashed the power of the most powerful Ice based Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society. Hitsugaya sent the attack straight at Gin and Izuru. The former managed to dodge ok, the latter was not so lucky and got frozen in several places, including his legs. Gin leapt onto a rooftop as Hitsugaya unleashed another Frozen blast from Hyorinmaru. Gin blocked it all. Only to realize that the attack was a decoy.

"I got you now!" Hitsugaya called out as he pinned him by freezing his left arm.

Gin opened his eyes slightly to reveal the blue eye color and softly said, "Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin launched his sword out from behind is robe and it was sent towards Hitsugaya's head. In order to avert fatal injury, Hitsugaya guarded from Gin's attack back falling back and parrying with is sword. "You sure you want to dodge that? She'll die." Gin questioned. Hitsugaya noticed what Gin was planning and looked behind him to see the blade fly towards Momo. Thankfully for him, Rangiku managed to arrive in time to stop the attack directly. The force managed to force her back significantly, but she held her ground solidly. At the same time of when Rangiku blocked the attack, Luke had rolled over to Momo, grabbed her, and moved away from where the attack would've hit.

"Guys." Hitsugaya exhaled.

"Sorry Captain, I know I was supposed to return to 10th division. But after I felt the sprirtual power of Hyorinmaru I had to come back here to find you." Rangiku told her captain as she stared down Gin as well. "Captain Ichimaru, please withdraw your sword. If you do not, then I will be your opponent from here on." Rangiku's blade however did not seem like it could go with her statement since it slowly began to crack.

"That goes double for me." Luke added on as he placed his hand on his sword. Gin stood still for a few moments, smiles, then disappears from the area. From there, Hitsugaya jumps down from the roof of the building he was on and stands in front of Rangiku and Luke. "You all right captain-" By that time, Luke had begun coughing out blood. His previous wound became worse as he fell to his knees.

"Luke!" Rangiku cried out. Luke continued to cough violently. "Hang on."

"This is bad; he needs to be taken to 4th division before he gets worse." Hitsugaya stated. He walks up and removes Momo from Luke's arms. "Rangiku, help him up." Rangiku nods and lends Luke her shoulder for support as they leap up and out the area towards 4th division.

* * *

**4****th**** division barracks, Early morning**

Luke had just awakened after being unconscious for a while, his wound being patched up fully. He gets out of his bed and dresses himself back up with his uniform, then walks out the door to the hallway. He places a hand on his head as a reflex to his grogginess that was afflicted on him when he awakened. He stretches out a bit before continuing down the hall.

_I can't believe Momo attacked me like that._ Luke thought in his head.

_So she was being played in the end as well?_ Asch's voice pops in Luke's head. _So she wasn't working for him, she was just a puppet. You of all people should know how that feels._

_A puppet huh?_ Luke comments softly, remembering the time when Van betrayed him. Luke punched the wall next to him in a short burst of rage that swelled inside of him. _Damn him._

_You seem to be doing fine after getting stabbed through the chest. I saw the whole thing._ Asch told Luke plainly. _I don't know what Gin is planning but I would be wary about him more than before. Or just don't confront him until more is known._

_Does this mean you're excluding Momo for working for Aizen?_ Luke questioned.

_Yes. But I want her to be watched carefully. She is just like you with Van back then, a puppet on strings and I'm pretty sure those strings are still attached. Aizen is hiding somewhere._ Asch noted to Luke and then disconnected from him.

_Man can't he ever say goodbye for once?_ Luke questioned while scratching the back of his head. _I should go see how Momo is doing, even though she already tried to kill me._ With that decision he made his was down the hall to Momo's room. When he entered, he saw Rangiku and Hitsugaya there as well. "Oh, hey."

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked rather worried himself. "You shouldn't be moving around so much with a wound like that. You need to rest."

"Sorry, it's just after what happened I-" Luke couldn't find the words to finish his statement and looked over to Momo who was sleeping soundly. "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." Hitsugaya assured. After a brief moment of silence he then asked. "I don't blame you for anything but what exactly happened?"

"Well," Luke then began to explain to them what Momo said to him and their confrontation. Hitsugaya was not only shocked but the fact that he was being scapegoated with Asch made him suspicious about what has been happening. "That's about it."

"Wait, how is that possible? You've been completely against the execution since day one!" Rangiku shouted.

"Matsumoto, keep your voice down." Hitsugaya ordered. Rangiku did as was told as she reflexively rubbed her bandaged arms. "I can assume that the letter was forged somehow. I can't see Aizen writing something like that. It's possible to me that the main objective for Gin is the Sokyoku. I've noticed several confrontations between him and Aizen beforehand. It's the only thing that makes sense."

_Bullshit…although he doesn't know as much as we do._ Asch's voice appeared in Luke's head. _Don't react to me I want to hear this without being noticed. _

Luke didn't react at all to Asch and continued on with the conversation with Hitsugaya. A hell butterfly flew in during their talk and landed on Rangiku's finger. The news wasn't exactly the type to be heard at the moment. "Attention, there has been a change of the execution date. As of now, the execution will be held tomorrow." This caused everyone to be put on edge in the room.

_Central 46 made the time sooner?_ Luke shouted in his head.

_Could it be that Aizen is making his move, or that there is something else amiss? Whatever the case I got look into this now. _Asch stated as he disconnected from Luke once more. At that time, Hitsugaya began to walk out the room. Rangiku and Luke followed from behind.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"To central 46, it's time for me to make a stand as well. We're going to stop this execution." Hitsugaya announced.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

(A/N: Whoo boy. What a rush. The Soul Society arc is slowly reaching it's climax and it's end. Well at least I got to do what I'm going to declare my 2****nd**** Favorite Planned scene in the Noble Flames series. In other words: Nebilim killing Mayuri. My first fave planned? Well you'll just have to keep reading until you can find out what it is. Later everyone, don't forget to review! And if you haven't yet subscribe and fave).**


	21. The Momentum Doesn't Cease 2

**(A/N: So yeah I decided to treat you all to another chapter. My reservoir of material from Xersonic has been completely used up so now I start from scratch again, but not without an outline of course. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor. Thank you)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**12****th**** Division **

**23 hours before Rukia's execution**

**Nebilim's pov**

Having finished patching up Nemu I let her rest and left a note by her bedside telling her where I was going. Despite being her creator the fact remained that she still out ranked me and I would treat her as such. If she needed me back at the department or cared to join me that was her business. I also left her some tea for when she woke up. Right now I still had a mission to carry out. Ichigo had asked me to check up on his friends and I would carry out that request. To do so I decided I'd go see if Ion was out and about or if he was still in recovery in 4th Division. He traveled with the Ryoka, he might know if I had any left unaccounted for. I took off across the rooftops of the Seireitai buildings only to notice a human's spirtual pressure within the 11th Division barracks. "Ryoka," I whispered to myself. I stopped on a dime. From the feel of it the human wasn't in any danger. I wondered if perhaps Zaraki and the others were being civil to the individual with them. I looked down and smiled, eyes closed, "Only one way to find out," I told myself. I shunpoed in front of the door and pushed it open. People looked at me as I walked down the hall like some sort of monster. I suppose it was natural given the thrashing I gave to them a couple of days ago. I called out to a random officer, "Hey, you there?"

He froze, "Y-yes?"

"Which way to your captain's room?" I asked.

"Down the hall make a left, it's the door on the right of that short hallway," he said with fear in his voice.

"Thanks," I said and headed in that direction. Upon my arrival I knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," I heard a voice say from inside. It was Ayasegawa Yumichika who opened the door, "Ah Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim how do you do?"

"Very well thank you, mind if I come in?" I asked.

"Captain," Yumichika turned towards Captain Zaraki who apparently was also in the room, which made sense since this was his room.

"Let her in no harm in doing so," I heard Zaraki's gruff voice from inside.

"You're entrance is permitted," Yumichika stepped aside to let me in. I looked around the room taking note of the individuals inside it. The spiritual pressure I felt earlier seemed to be coming from the orange haired girl in the room. I was about to inquire about her identity when Zaraki asked about my being here.

"So what's the 3rd seat of 12th Division doing in my territory, not that I don't respect you since you're plenty strong even without using Kido, heard you gave a section of my men quite a thrashing, what's that about?" he asked.

"You know me, when I want my conversations private, I want them _private_," I smirked deviously with a twitching eyebrow.

Zaraki laughed in the back of his throat, "You don't change at all do you? So what brings you here?"

"Before I answer that what happened to you, you're a mess!" I said trying not to laugh, "I don't think I've _ever_ seen you _this_ cut up."

"Kenny made a new friend," I heard a childish voice behind me. I turned to see Yachiru sitting on a tabletop and kicking her legs.

"In other words you got into a fight, who exactly got you that beaten up though?" I asked.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Zaraki answered.

I folded my arms, "Well well well, so that's what caused Ion and Ichigo to separate and how Ichigo got his hands on a flying device. I always wondered what was the cause."

"Is he alive?" Zaraki asked.

"Considering I saw him at the Shrine of Pentenence trying to break out Rukia I'd say so," I answered.

"Ah, excuse me," I heard a soft innocent voice. I turned around, it was the human girl, "Do you know Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yes," I nodded, "it's the reason I'm here," I said turning to face her, "Kurosaki Ichigo asked me, when I ran into him, to check up on his friends and here I find you."

"So do you know where Ichigo is?" Kenpachi asked.

"Couldn't tell you," I said turning around to face him as I threw my hands up in the air and let them drop down at my sides, "Last I saw him some dark skinned woman came and took him elsewhere. Ion was taken to his own division for healing to get patched up. Captain Kuchiki did some pretty serious damage to the poor boy."

"Ah is Hakutan-kun going to be okay?" the human girl asked me.

"Yes," I said turning sideways so I could commune with both her and Zaraki, "He'll live."

"Um Miss…" I could take it the girl wanted to learn my name.

"Oh my name?" I asked rhetorically, "I'm Gelda Nebilim, 3rd Seat of Squad 12."

"Squad 12?" the girl trembled a bit, "Is Ishida-kun ok, please tell me he's all right!" she shouted.

"Hmm, what's got you up in a knot all of a sudden?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see this Ishida person handed this lovely young lady to me and told me to get her out of where we were your captain blew up several of his own men in order to capture the two. I took the girl and ran and eventually met up with the lieutenant," Seat number 11 Makizo Aramaki explained, waving his arms frantically about.

I put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Well don't you worry," I told her, "I was on the scene when he fought my captain. He made it out alive."

"That's good, do you know where he went?" she asked me.

"If he hasn't been captured yet, the possibility exists that he reached the Shrine of Pentenence himself," I said.

"Wait you let him go?" Ikkaku asked, "Aren't you going to get in trouble for letting a Ryoka slip by you like that?"

"I would be if I wasn't on my way to taking command of my division and Nemu's in no position to punish me considering her demeanor," I said.

"Whoa hoa Kurotsuchi kicked the bucket? Did the kid this girl was with do him in?" Zaraki asked.

_I guess it wouldn't matter if I told these guys, they're a bunch of meat heads, they could care less about policy, _"Actually, I'm the one who dealt the finishing blow," I sneered.

Zaraki laughed, "I always knew you had it in for Kurotsuchi, so you just couldn't stand him any longer could you?"

"I couldn't stand him after the first year I worked with him. I just found the perfect opportunity to do him in," I said.

"It's a shame you couldn't have gathered your squad members together you would've had official captaincy," Ikkaku commented.

"Hey yeah, how come you never tried doing that. I killed my opponent no one seemed to care much," Kenpachi snickered.

"Because up until recently I wouldn't have had the power to stand up to him. Not to mention Kurotsuchi has the power to liquefy himself with his Zanpakuto. If that Quincy kid, Uryu, hadn't already blown the bastard almost all the way to scrap I probably wouldn't have succeeded in actually killing the creep," I said rubbing my chin with the side of my hand.

"Well I guess it's like they say revenge is a dish best served cold," Yumichika said.

I laughed, "Ain't that the truth." I then realized I still didn't know the name of Ichigo's friend here, "Why I don't believe you've introduced yourself to me at all little lady. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm Orihime Inoue," she curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Nebilim-san."

"Well you've met her, now what are you going to do?" Zaraki asked me.

"Don't know," I said and turned towards Orihime, "How many of you came to Soul Society?" I asked her.

"Um let's see," she said and counted on her fingers, "There was me, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Yoruichi-san, Ishida-kun and me," she held out her hand enthusiastically, "Just the five of us!"

"Good that that means I've spotted you all," I said. I could only assume that the dark-skinned woman who grabbed Ichigo was one of the Ryoka. No reason to track her down since she was with Ichigo though.

"Um Nebilim-san," Orihime said, her demeanor had changed to being really sappy, "Is Kurosaki-kun going to be all right?"

I was going to answer, but Zaraki did instead, "He'll be just fine, in fact I'm sure that wherever he is, he's getting stronger. Say Nebilim why don't you stick around for a while. I get the feeling that if you and the girl stick around together," the smiled with that devilish grin of his again, "Then I'll be certain to run into Ichigo again."

* * *

**8 hours before Rukia's execution**

**4****th**** Division prison**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Uryu and Chad were sitting in their prison cells minding their own business when they heard familiar screaming headed their way as well as screams and shouts of people crying out in agony and despair. The screaming of panic got louder as Ion came running towards Chad and Uryu's cell door.

"Huh Ion, what are you doing here?" Uryu asked him.

"No time to explain," Ion answered, "I need to get this open before whaaa…" There was a blast of spiritual power that blasted open the door to Uryu and Chad's cell door. In stepped Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Ion had been flung onto the ground, on his back with swirling eyes, "Are you all right Ion?" Uryu asked helping the 4th seat to his feet. Ion just moaned from his dizziness.

"Someone ask for a way out?"

"I know that voice," Uryu said shocked to hear it, "Nebilim-san is that you?"

Nebilim walked out from behind Kenpachi and around Yumichika, "The one and only," she answered.

"Nice to see a friendly face," Uryu commented, "But what are you doing here?"

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said finding it hard to hang onto Kenpachi's shoulders, because Yachiru was hanging onto her waist.

"Huh Orihime?" Uryu was surprised to see her.

"We came to get you guys out of here, you coming?" Nebilim-san offered.

"You bet," Uryu said.

"Good then hold still," Nebilim said and with only the side of her hand hacked apart the chains that bound Chad and Uryu's hands together.

"Ah wait a minute Nebilim-san should we really be doing this?" Ion asked.

"What's the matter Ion you gonna chicken out having come this far. You're part of this too aren't you?" she asked.

"Ah c'mon we gotta bring this gimp with us are you kidding me?" Ikkaku complained.

"Pardon me, but this little gimp not only kicked my ass, but he had the guts to stand up to Captain Kuchiki we respect guts here in 11th Division don't we, besides he's Lieutenant Fon Fabre's friend," Yumichikia made the situation less awkward for Ikkaku.

"Enough bickering, let's get going!" Kenpachi said and brought up his foot and kicked open the wall behind Uryu and Chad's cell, "Come on!"

* * *

**5 hours before Rukia's execution**

**8****th**** Division grounds**

Nanao approached her captain, "There you are Captain. I've been looking for you. We have to go Rukia's execution is soon."

"I would, but you see I'm having a slight problem at the moment," he said.

Nanao tensed wondering exactly what sort of problem her captain had only to ask, "What sort of problem?"

"Well you see I put this blade of grass in my mouth hoping it would relax me, but now I think it's toxic because the more I chew it the more I can feel it burning my throat," he said.

"Try spitting it out!" Nanao scolded grabbing the grass out of her captain's teeth.

"So what do you think I should do?" Shunsui asked her.

"It doesn't matter what I think and we both know that, you're just going to do what you were going to do anyway," she told him.

"I can't sense Fon Fabre Asch's spiritual pressure anywhere, he's not in your company?" Shunsui inquired.

"The last I saw of Asch he was doing some important research in his office, he said he didn't want to be interrupted. I went to get him this morning to take him to the execution sight, but when I went to his office he was apparently elsewhere, none of his lower ranked officers knew where he was, his captain didn't either," Nanao said.

"How peculiar," Shunsui said, "It's not like him to just disappear like that."

"You're telling me," Nanao said, "I wonder where he is."

* * *

**3 hours and 22 minutes before Rukia's execution**

Kenpachi and the entire group traveling him stood in front of a large open dead end area of the Seireitai. While the peanut gallery, everyone besides Yumichika, Kenpachi and Nebilim, argued and made comments about the group being lost, the aforementioned three notice the change in the balance of the air.

"Captain Zaraki," Nebilim took a step next to him.

"I know," he responded, "You should be ashamed of yourselves boys sneaking around like that. Show yourselves. Hiding your spiritual pressure in order to stalk others is no way for a Captain to act!"

"Your arrogance knows no bounds Kenpachi given what you appear to be involved in," Captain Komamura's voice could be heard. In an instant Captains Komamura and Tosen and Lieutenants Hisagi and Iba arrived along with Tosen's 3rd Seat Badaq Largo.

"What are you doing with these Ryoka? Did you lose your self respect when you were defeated?" Tosen asked Kenpachi.

"Well well, what do we have here, Captain Komamura, Captain Tosen, Lieutenant Iba, Lieutenant Hisagi and 3rd seat Badaq? Quite the bunch," Nebilim commented, "This is going to be one heck of a brawl," Nebilim said cracking her knuckles.

"Heh, who said any of you are going to fight?" Captain Zaraki asked, shocking the 5 men standing above his large group. "After all, taking these guys on 5 on 1 won't give my blade much more than a little practice."

The group moved in unison off the roof and onto level ground, "5 to 1 you say," Captain Komamura said, "So you think you're good enough to fight all of us by yourself Kenpachi? Although your strength is well known Captain it is no match for your excessive self-confidence as you will soon learn."

"You talk too much Sajin," Kenpachi said reaching for his blade, "Just hurry up and fight already," he drew it out and pointed it at everyone. "And the five of you better attack me at the same time. If you all attack me from different angles, then maybe one of you might actually be able to wound me."

"Are you sure?" Nebilim asked him, "At the very least allow me to spectate in case you get in a bind."

"Thanks, but no thanks, go with the others you'll only get in the way," Kenpachi told her.

"Well fine, don't blame me if you get cut to pieces," Nebilim said walking towards the rest of the group.

"We're gonna go now!" Yachiru said, "We're gonna go find Ichi and you can catch up later ok Kenny?"

"I'll be right there," Kenpachi told her.

Yachiru turned her attention to Ion, Nebilim and Ichigo's nakama, "Cabbage, Jiggles, Muscles, Pencil, Okaasan. Let's get going!"

"What?" Orihime was confused.

_Huh, did I just get nicknamed __**pencil**__? _Uryu asked himself.

_Why am I a cabbage? _Ion asked himself feeling rather uncomfortable.

_Oh she called me okaasan, how sweet, _Nebilim chuckled to herself.

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" she said leading everyone away.

"I'll be right there huh? It seems you're deliberately trying to provoke us now," Tosen simmered, "Do you really think you can defeat all 5 of us that easily? Either way it seems you've lost your grasp on sanity Kenpachi."

"Hah, sanity," he scoffed, "Why would I need something as useless as that? Lucky for me I never had any such thing."

"Captain please allow me," Iba said stepping forward.

"And us," Largo said stepping forward together with his lieutenant.

"You idiots," Kenpachi sighed, "I said 5 on 1!"

"You shouldn't take the Captain of Squad 11 so lightly," Nebilim's voice suddenly returned to the area as she Yumichika and Ikkaku returned to the area, "or else you'll wind up dead. If you're going to mock such a powerful and respectable captain the three of us are good enough for you."

"What the…why didn't you three clear out with the others like I told you!" Kenpachi shouted.

"That may hold true for these two to follow your orders, but I'm not obligated to listen to you," Nebilim chuckled. "Now that Captain Kurotsuchi's out of my hair the only people I have to listen to are Nemu and the Head Captain."

"Captain Kurotsuchi is dead?" Sajin asked.

"Just the other day in fact," Nebilim said. "Can't say I'm too banged up about it though, the man was a creep."

Tosen scowled at this hearing Nebilim talk so disrespectfully, "Do not speak ill of the dead!" he told her.

"Why should I have to, we're all dead to begin with anyway. In any case if you think 2 lieutenants and a 3rd seat are good enough to contend with Zaraki Kenpachi you're sadly mistaken. In fact the three of you couldn't even take me on," Nebilim taunted.

"I've never known you to be so arrogant and self-confident Nebilim Gelda," Tosen said.

"Enough blather!" Kenpachi shouted, "All of you take your fight and leave. My blade's itching to get some action so get the hell out of here or I'll kill you if you get in my way."

"Fine by me," Nebilim said and with that, each combatant Shunpoed away in order to fight the combatant in front of them. In Nebilim's case that meant fighting Largo, "So how will you entertain me?" she asked.

"Gelda Nebilim, you have quite a reputation. Amongst third seats you're not only the most well known, but also the strongest and most intelligent," he said.

"That title may soon change when I become a captain," she said, hands in her pockets.

"I see, that would explain the spiritual power emanating from you, you've been prepared to take your captain's place for a long time haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," she answered.

"Tell me one thing, why are you working with the Ryoka? A woman of your caliber and one on her way to captaincy shouldn't be so flamboyantly breaking the law," Largo inquired.

"I have my reasons," she responded.

"If I defeat you will you explain to me those very reasons?" he asked.

"_If_ you can defeat me," she chuckled, "But rest assured, even if you don't defeat me, you'll understand soon enough. You'd best be careful though, if you know about my reputation you should know about my fighting habits as well."

"I know, you rarely fight but when you do your opponents are hardly ever left standing. That doesn't matter to me, lawbreakers must be condemned for their due punishment," Largo said whipping out his Claymore.

Nebilim huffed, "Really, now you sound like Captain Kuchiki," she grabbed her Nodaichi and unsheathed it. "Prepare yourself Largo, because I don't hold back when I fight…ever." She held her hands out at her sides and levitated off the ground by a few inches; her eyes closed and her sword levitating length wise in front of her. Her hands outstretched as though holding it together by invisible strings, "Repent, Ochitamegami!" The blade gave off a bright light and when it dimmed Nebilim was clad in an orange Shihakusho and a white lab coat draped over it. "Let's go!" she smirked.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: The showdown begins. Next time Nebilim Vs Largo. But in other news where is Asch, what's he up to? And what of Luke, Hitsugaya and Rangiku, how are they doing. It all happens next time on Noble Flames! Review plz)


	22. The Momentum Doesn't Cease 3

**(A/N: I have nothing to say)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Somewhere in the Seireitai**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Repent, Ochitamegami," Nebilim released her Shikai and stood proud in it, her hands in her pockets. "Well," she said, "I've released my Zanpakuto, you gonna release yours?"

Largo just scowled and turned his sword upside-down and slammed the time into the ground, "Recall the eons of war, Chusei no Puraido!" **(Pride of Ages)** The sword transformed in reverse, the hilt becoming the weapons' top and the tip becoming the hilt. Largo's weapon transformed into a sickle with a shape similar to his old weapon back when he fought as a member of the Six God Generals in Auldrant. The handle was in color by the handle and the blade was crimson. The symbol of a 7-pronged star was located at the meeting joint of the pole and blade with the rim of it red and the inner portions of it yellow, the center of it was hollowed out.

"A sickle scythe, can't really tell if that suits you or not," Nebilim pulled one of her hands out of her pocket and held it underneath her bosom with her palm facing towards the ground, "shall we find out?" after her rhetorical question Nebilim send an energy blast Largo's way. The former god general dodged out of the way and appeared behind and to the right of the white haired teacher and swung at her with his weapon. She jumped and he missed. Nebilim prepared to attack only for Largo to appear behind her, _He's fast. _Largo swung down over center of Nebilim's body with her back to him. Nebilim turned, the gems on her coat flashing, and summoned a hand axe to block and deflect Largo's attack. While descending, she swung upward and smashed away his weapon before kicking him in the side of the waist and sending him careening into the ground. Nebilim pointed to where he had landed with an open palm,** "**Thy servant that is weaker than the cool breath of morning enhance your energy into the justice of hate to bring about the new age of dawn. Hado number 55, Budosen!" **(Martial Ray) **Nebilim fired a straight shot of violet-pink spirit energy at Largo's location and then lowered herself to the ground. Largo was still standing, but he had lost the clothing on his right shoulder and was bleeding from it, panting.

"How?" he grunted, "Your strength should be significantly than mine in terms of brute force, how did you stop my attack so easily?"

"It's quite simple really," Nebilim smiled holding her palm face up, elbow bent, other hand in her pocket, "Your weapon is a long scythe like weapon, one could almost consider it a lance. I used an axe and as any good combatant knows axes always have an advantage over lances the same way that lances have an advantage over swords and swords have an advantage over axes. It's the simple weapon triangle, surely a warrior of your caliber knows that basic battle principle."

"Do not take me lightly Nebilim Gelda," Largo shouted, and raised his weapon high in the air, "Or else you may regret it!" He slammed the blade of his weapon into the ground and sent a powerful shockwave along the pathway towards Nebilim. The wise professor dodged out the way and came at Largo from on high. The former mercenary used Shunpo and met her head on at point blank range and swung at Nebilim with his scythe. Rather than block with an axe Nebilim stood on the flat end of Largo's weapon, put her hand right in his face and said, "Hado 31, Shakkaho!" She blasted him straight into the ground with her Kido attack and then raised her hand to the sky, drawing in spirit energy with it. Soon a large swirling mass of spirit energy was forming above Nebilim's head. It was about the size of a large suitcase when she released it and chucked it down towards Largo. He prepared for the large blast to come at him, but because they were so bright he missed the smirk on Nebilim's face and the snapping motion of her fingers that caused the blast to separate into six separate blasts. Largo was caught off guard and was only managed to dodge as many as four, getting hit by the other two. The next thing he knew Nebilim was behind him she swung forward, disadvantaging herself, by summoning a sword, but she didn't have to worry about Largo's reaction time, she had moved in and out quick enough to cut him in the shoulder. Largo now felt his arms sag, finding it hard to hold up his massive weapon.

Nebilim swung the sword she was still holding shaking off some of the blood, "Do you still want to continue to fight me?" she asked Largo, "With both your shoulders slashed and damaged as they are you'll have a hard time swinging around that overly large weapon of yours."

"Don't get too conceited!" Largo shouted and rushed forward attacking Nebilim with his scythe weapon.

The 12th Division researcher dodged the strike and each subsequent one as Largo attacked again and again until he swung and cut a tree in half to which Nebilim flipped over him and turned pointing her pointer finger at Largo, "Hado 47, Yogan Resa!" A flare of orange-red spirit energy when shoot towards Largo from off of Nebilim's finger and exploded burning his back and his uniform. Largo flexed his muscles and burst off the rest of his Shihakusho and turned to face Nebilim, gritting his teeth. "Really now Largo don't you think you ought to quit while you still have the strength to stand?"

Largo grabbed the lower end of his Zanpakuto and raised it high into the air, "Hado 71, Kiretsu!"

Momentarily shocked as the chasm barreled towards her Nebilim leapt out of the way, Largo right on her. He swung at her with his Zanpakuto's weapon. Nebilim did nothing and let Largo's momentum keep coming down, only for his weapon to stop just outside her immediate space and create sparks as though it had just clanged against something solid, "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Largo was blasted in the chest and knocked to the ground just to the left of the Chasm he created.

"Why did…why did my attack suddenly stop? What was that?" he asked.

"My Zanpakuto Ochitamegami has a self-defense mechanism built right in its release. An elliptical barrier surrounds my immediate vicinity only those with at least Lieutenant class reiatsu can even hope to break through it. If my barrier was too strong for you to break through with an attack then you have no hopes of victory. I'm going to end this battle before you cripple yourself further by trying to beat me. Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku!" The powerful binding ropes went sailing towards Largo, but the hefty mercenary and 9th division soldier wasn't about to get caught in Nebilim's web of Kido. He dodged out of the way and behind Nebilim. She held her free hand like a cup behind her palm facing out behind her and fired an energy blast, which got Largo right in the chest covering him in a sticky goop that quickly hardened and trapped the man. However, Largo wasn't about to be caught in quick drying cement and burst out of it, but in that time Nebilim had managed to draw out yet another sword and slashed him right across his body, she hacked upwards and then down again creating 3 cuts along the man's body that formed an 'N'. Largo coughed out blood. "Like I told you, I would end the battle. You were never a match for me Largo," Nebilim told him, "hardly anyone is. You should be thankful you're not a real enemy," Nebilim began to walk away, "If you were, I would've killed you." With that the Head Researcher Assistant sealed her power into her sword and sheathed it. "You fought pretty good for a lug like yourself," she said lifting him onto her back, _dear Yulia this man is heavy,_ "I'm going to take you to 4th Division to get you treated." As Nebilim made her way to 4th Division she found herself thinking, _once Largo is able to get treated there are still some matters I need to attend to, I hope I can make it to the Sokyoku in time. _

* * *

**6****th**** Division grounds**

**2 hours and 15 minutes before Rukia's execution**

"Renji why are you doing this?" Rikichi found himself asking as he stared at the ground.

"What in the world happened here?" An angry voice suddenly shouted. Rikichi turned around to see Asch stomping onto the area.

"Ah 3rd Seat Fon Fabre thank goodness," Rikichi clambered towards the red head, "Please you've gotta do something."

"Explain to me the situation, I was engrossed in important research when I felt spiritual pressure in our own jurisdiction going haywire. What the hell happened?" Asch demanded to know.

"It's Lieutenant Abarai sir, he's gone completely nuts! He just started attacking everyone for no reason!" Rikichi shouted.

"Lieutenant Abarai is supposed to be in jail? Did he break out?" Asch asked.

"He looked like he had been out for quite sometime his spiritual pressure felt stronger too. Look," Rikichi showed Asch his broken Zanpakuto, "he broke my Zanpakuto in half, and not just me, them as well." Rikichi pointed to the amount of men thrown out on the ground, unconscious.

Asch grit his teeth and sneered with the utmost frustration and temperament, _Damn it, what the hell is Lieutenant Abarai thinking? For god sakes prison break is one thing but attacking our own men. _

"Do something 3rd Seat Fon Fabre!" Rikichi pleaded, "Find out what's wrong!"

Asch calmed down and put his thumb and forefinger to his chin, _Hmm, I'd just as soon leave this to Captain Kuchiki to deal with, since Lieutenant Abarai is my superior officer, but knowing his origins, having researched it there can only be one reason he's going through all this trouble. _Asch smiled with pride, _I suppose I'll catch up with him and see what's up. _Asch took a step forward.

"3rd Seat Fon Fabre."

"Fine I'll go after him," Asch said.

"Yes, thank you," Rikichi said. With that Asch took off after Renji as fast as he could. He managed to catch up with Renji because his Shunpo far outclassed the lieutenant's.

"Get out of the way Asch, I've got no quarrel with you!" Renji shouted at the 3rd Seat when he barred his path.

"Striking down our own men and breaking out of jail, have you lost it Lieutenant Abarai?" Asch shouted.

"You wouldn't understand, now stand aside!" he shouted drawing out his sword.

"I'm not here to get in your way, just to inquire," Asch said without drawing his weapon.

"I don't care, don't delay me, run with me!" Renji shouted.

"The execution doesn't start for another 2 hours," Asch said, "calm yourself." Renji relaxed a hair's breadth.

"Are you going to save Rukia?" Asch asked.

"What kind of dumb question is that, of course I am! And no one is going to stop me!" Renji shouted.

"Fine, then let's move," Asch said turning around.

"Huh?" Renji was confused.

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to see Rukia die," Asch said.

Renji smirked, "Thanks Asch,"

"Don't thank me, if we get caught I'm going to pretend not to be involved with you and pretend I don't know what you're up to got it," Asch told him.

"Does this have something to do with why you keep hauling yourself up in your office pilled under pounds of books and research notes?" Renji asked approaching his subordinate.

"Something of that note," Asch said cryptically.

"Heh, fine, let's get a move on." The two individuals kept moving until Asch sensed Captain Kuchiki's spiritual pressure. Immediately he drew his sword to make it look like he and Renji had been fighting. "Hey what're you doing?" Renji grumbled trying to get Asch off him when he felt the spiritual pressure too and followed the trajectory of Asch's eyes up to the top of the monument, where their Captain was standing, "Captain…Kuchiki."

"Where are you going Renji?" Byakuya asked him.

Renji drew his attention away from Asch, who leapt back a step. Renji mustered up all the courage he could and shouted, "I'm going to save Rukia!"

"No," Byakuya said.

"I must!" Renji insisted.

"I assume that you're refusing to let me pass," Renji stated.

"I would assume I'm not the only one," Byakuya indicated Asch's presence.

"Renji attacked our own men on his war path down here. After catching wind I followed in pursuit," which was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"I see," Byakuya squinted slightly, "Worry not, I can take care of things from here," Byakuya stated, "Carry on with your business Asch,"

"Good luck," Renji whispered to the red head behind him.

"Don't go dying now," Asch said and took off.

The moment Asch left Renji and Byakuya engaged each other in battle. It began with Byakuya attempting to attack Renji with Senka, which said Lieutenant blocked.

"Captain Kuchiki you can no longer destroy me with that sword!" Renji declared.

Byakuya didn't move a muscle except those of his lips in order to say, "You talk as if you've already won. What makes you so confident? Don't tell me you think that with your level of strength you can break my blade?" Byakuya held up his sword and gathered reiryoku around him in preparation to release it, "Scatter…"

Instinctively Renji send his Zanpakuto charging across the air and collided it with Byakuya's sword halting its release. Byakuya turned wide-eyed for a moment. He had not expected that. "I told you, you can't kill me with that sword anymore," Renji insisted in his declaration and recalled his Shikai back to its contracted form. "Long before I became your lieutenant even before I joined the Gotei 13 I was obsessed with one thing. I wanted to surpass you Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya was more concerned with the fact that Renji had called out his Zanpakuto without calling its name. _He released his Zanapkuto without calling its name, does this mean that he's…_

"And I will surpass you Captain Kuchiki," Renji stated, "Bankai!" Powerful red spirit energy gave off, ripping up the tiles of the pavement as Renji released his sword's ultimate form. Byakuya stood watching intently. He was interested in seeing the ultimate power of his Lieutenant's Zanpakuto the way he stoically stared down the battlefield. A whirlwind of dust had begun to pick itself up around Renji blocking all visibility of his body and general area. The dust cleared and Renji's Bankai was revealed at last. Renji's Bankai took the form of a long Bamboo like snake creature, with a mane. The head looked like that of a baboon's skull mixed with a snake's. It growled like as though it were a prehistoric Pteradon. "Hihio Zabimaru."

"Well well, when did you achieve Bankai?" Byakuya asked.

"It figures you didn't know, you who don't have time for even your own subordinates," Renji stated bitingly. "I'll say it once again, I'm going now to save Rukia!"

"I've already given you my answer to that," Byakuya replied coldly.

"Very well, if you won't let me pass," the joints of Hihio Zabimaru began to separate, spirit energy forming in between the gaps, "I'll kill you and step over your corpse!" Renji scowled.

"Unlikely," Byakuya scoffed, but his plain speech didn't reflect as such, "With your ability you'll find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee." Having heard enough Renji sent Hihio Zabimaru forward at his captain who dodged giving no gesture for doing so as the head of Hihio Zabimaru dove into the ground. Renji attacked again, but still couldn't get Byakuya in the jaws of his massive weapon. He tried again and again, but he still yielded the same result, frustrating him. He only managed to get Byakuya when the 6th Division captain deliberately let it catch him, but at that point he had already thought of a strategy. "I see," Byakuya observed, "It's power is truly at the level of Bankai. Nonetheless," Byakuya's sword glowed pink, "It isn't enough. Scatter, Senbonzakura." The thousand tiny blades were released and cut through Renji's Bankai like leaves through the air. The fragments of the powerful Bankai were separated into tiny little pieces that fell all around Renji. Byakuya landed perfectly on his feet, safely on the ground with back to his lieutenant. He turned around when all the joints began reconnecting themselves and Hihio Zabimaru was prepared to strike again.

"Senbonzakura, a thousand blades each too small for the eye to see. When the blades fly the turn and reflect the sunlight, resembling a thousand flower petals falling. I know it all too well," Renji was rather unimpressed with Byakuya's attack earlier. "Unfortunately for you," Renji separated a joint in his Bankai as he explained, "My sword's joints are connected by my spirit energy. Your blades can't cut through them. Just now I deliberately disconnected the joints and then scattered them in order to counter your thousand blades!" Renji telegraphed his earlier tactic, of which Byakuya seemed rather surprised to which Renji smirked and asked, rubbing salt in the wound, "Does that surprise you, captain? I already told you. I can see every one of your blades!" With that announcement the ground beneath Byakuya exploded. He jumped and dodged and, against his own words fell down onto his knee. "Well what do you know, I got you down on your knee. And now I'm going to defeat you! I think it's time to bring down the curtain on the struggle between us, Kuchiki-taicho."

"Bring down the curtain you say?" Byakuya asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. His expression, while not much different then normal showed that he was still ever confident in his own ability, but not overconfident that he was going to be so careless again, "Very well then down it's going to come, but it will be the blade of my sword that will do it."

"Your sword!" Renji spat, "The sword that ends this will be mine!" he attacked Byakuya with Hihio Zabimaru again.

Byakuya held up a hand, "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" the blue blast of energy went blasting towards Renji, forcing him to use Zabimaru to defend as opposed to attacking.

_He's discarded the incantation. _Renji told himself. _Can he really do this much damage with a mid level Kido without the spirit chant? _He then spotted Byakuya's silhouette, "I see you. Did you really think you could hide from me with such a simple trick!" He sent his Bankai out again only for it to crash and clatter along the ground sliding to Byakuya's feet. _Damn it, I lost control!_

"Jumping to conclusions I see," Byakuya said, "I didn't use my Kido in order to obscure my movements from you. I did it to interrupt the rhythm of your Bankai." Byakuya then began to lecture, "The weakness of Bankai lies in its sheer size and the overwhelming power it releases. It goes far beyond the abilities of any normal weapon. It is for that reason that it is said that one must train for ten years after learning Bankai in order to control it completely. Renji," Byakuya's expression read some slight concern, the only time he'd ever shown any for Renji…not that he wasn't hell bent on running the poor red head into the ground, "You are not ready to use your Bankai in battle. Asch on the other hand…"

Renji grit his teeth, "I don't need your lectures! And don't you dare compare me to 3rd Seat Fon Fabre I hate it when you do that! I knew that when I came here! And I already know that you always consider Asch to be a much better subordinate than me, despite the fact that I'm the lieutenant!"

"Because Asch knows when to fall in line," telling Byakuya not to bring up the former lieutenant of the 6th division gave him incentive to do so. It would make victory easier, "he knows how to follow protocol and he knows how to handle himself in public. He's also not an immature brat that disrespects his superiors by learning Bankai and then releasing it without learning to master it."

"Just what are you insinuating. Are you telling me I'm worthless?" Renji was losing his temper, "I'll prove to you my worth by kicking your ass!" Renji made to attack Byakuya again, but his captain was now in full no nonsense mode.

"Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro!" the six rods of light slammed into Renji's midsection keeping him immobilized.

"Put down your sword and you may live," Byakuya said as he unsheathed his sword and swung it at his side to get a firm grip, "Unless you still have some foolish hope about winning." Renji continued to stare defiantly at his captain. "In case you have forgotten or if perhaps it didn't occur to you," Byakuya held his sword upside down in front of him, "I'll remind you Renji that I too have Bankai. Byakuya let go of his sword. Renji watched with wide-eyed terror as the sword dissipated and sunk into the ground. Two rows of countless large blades appeared on either side of Byakuya, "Bankai," the swords burst in countless tiny blades, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Without word, gesture or sound Byakuya willed his blades to attack and converge onto Renji. He shattered the six rod light prison kido, Renji's Bankai, a large section of the building behind him and delivered countless numbers of lacerations along Renji's body, several of which disintegrated his hair tie completely. Blood spurted everywhere and Renji slumped over and fell to the ground. Byakuya picked up his head and observed the damage and explained what had just happened, "A thousand blades rise from the ground, with their scattering infinitely more blades then rise, impossible to know their numbers and impossible to follow their paths, much less avoid them There's nothing to do but watch as one watches the wind pass and wait for the blades to pass through you. One can do nothing, but stand there, frozen, and then be swept away from this world." Byakuya then began to lecture his fallen lieutenant, "Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's class. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time the monkey sinks. Your fang could never hope to actually reach me," Byakuya spoke as he turned away from Renji, "never. But be proud. Be proud of the fact that you were cut down by this magnificent blade and still retain a human form." Finished with his lecture Byakuya then began to walk away. Renji however refused to give up and made to get back up on his feet. "So you can still breathe," Byakuya seemed intrigued; the notion of such came across in his tone of voice. "Do not move you will only hasten your death." With those words spoken Renji's Bankai reverted to its sealed form.

"It's not over," Renji managed to get out with tremendous effort, "It's not over. I can still fight."

"Didn't you hear me? I told you not to move," Byakuya said to the red head. Rage burning through him Renji charged towards Byakuya only to be cut down by several swords summoned in an instant by his captain. They surrounded Renji with Byakuya's spiritual pressure and dealt further damage to Renji's already brutally cut up body. Renji screamed in pain and fell forward. "I must compliment you," Byakuya said as he took steps forward towards Renji, "Although you received my Bankai you still live and even wish to continue fighting." Byakuya grabbed one of the swords he had made and picked it up in his hands. He pointed it at Renji's throat, "However, do not try to stand up again. If you do this blade will carve you into pieces, that I promise you. You must have noticed by now that your Bankai is gone. When one's Bankai disappears without the permission of its master it means that the master's time of death draws near. Soon enough now you will begin to fade away. So I shall ask you this one more time: will you at long last give up this foolish dream of yours of saving Rukia?"

Renji found himself lost in thought, _I can't breathe, his spiritual pressure alone is tearing me apart. I can't even move my fingers. In the end this man and I were too far apart. After all…_Renji's thoughts were cut off by his need to gag as blood dribbled from his mouth. Suddenly thoughts of Ichigo flashed through his mind. Renji's mouth broke out into a wide smile, teeth and all. "Of course not," Renji said finding the strength to get up, "because I swore that I would save her."

"You swore this," Byakuya was in disbelief, "You swore it to whom?"

"No one," Renji answered grabbing the blade of Byakuya's currently piercing through his hand. Thoughts of Ichigo continued to flow through his mind. "I just swore it," he shattered the blade he was grasping and shouted, "TO MYSELF!" He got up on his legs and ran forward at his Captain blade outstretched aiming to kill, screaming like a barbarian wanting to run the Kuchiki clan leader through. His blade slammed right off to the side of Byakuya's abdomen, but it did no damage. It did not pierce the skin or break through Byakuya's Shihakusho. It just collided against the 6th Squad captain and shattered into tiny little pieces. _Damn it, _those were the last words to go through Renji's head before he collapsed on the ground unconscious in complete exhaustion.

Byakuya removed his scarf and let it fall over Renji, "Congratulations, very admirable. That time your fang definitely reached me." The battle now over Byakuya walked away from the battlefield. He was surprised to pass Gelda Nebilim and Nemu Kurotsuchi along the way.

"Is he dead?" the 3rd Seat asked.

"Not yet, though he may die soon enough. It's not like I care," Byakuya stated coldly, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash this blood off and go to Rukia's execution. Where are you two headed?"

"The same place you are," Nebilim said, "With my captain having fallen Nemu and I are going to the Sokyoku to observe the execution."

"I suppose I'll see you both there then," Byakuya said and took off.

"Gelda-sama," Nemu spoke to her subordinate "Are you going to…"

"Yes," Nebilim answered. She glanced behind her to sense and make sure Byakuya was far out of range. "We've got some time to kill before the execution so I might as well." Nebilim bent down and began to heal Renji. _I saw the whole thing Lieutenant Abarai, _Nebilim said to herself, _you performed spectacularly, so don't worry. I won't let you die._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Nebilim is victorious in battle against Largo and Byakuya is victorious against Renji and Nebilim has enough time to spare to heal the poor guy. Next time on Noble Flames is Rukia's execution. See you all then. Review plz.)


	23. The Momentum Doesn't Cease 4

**(A/N: Ok originally this chapter and the next was going to be one big chapter, but I split it. But hey at least you get a treat of two chapters back to back.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

**5 minutes before the start of Rukia's execution**

**Sokyoku Hill**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Nebilim and Nemu walked side by side, arriving at the Sokyoku hill. No one spoke a word since they knew Captain Kurotsuchi had kicked the bucket, many were quite intrigued that the 3rd seat and Vice Captain of the squad had bothered to show up at the execution rather than mourn for their captain, especially since Nebilim wasn't even required to be at the execution site. Unohana was the only one to say anything to her, "I'm surprised to see you two here. I thought for sure Captain Kurotsuchi's loss would have…"

Nebilim cut her off, knowing what she was going to say, "There will be time to do mourn later," Nebilim said even though she had no intention of doing so at all, "That said since my captain cannot be here and Nemu holds the highest rank I decided to accompany her since I hold the second, not to mention I've applied for captaincy for after this is all over."

"You're a strong individual to care about your division Nebilim-san," Unohana smiled kindly, but not in her demon smile. It was a warm 'I admire your attributes' smile.

"Strength has nothing to do it," Nebilim said with a straight face. She couldn't _wait_ for her captain to croak, but of course she hid that factor quite well. _Now then, _she looked around, _where is that Ryoka kid Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Sidled along the hill Soifon looked around, "It seems odd that so few people showed up," she said to herself aloud, "It's no surprise Squad 5 didn't show up given their casualties and I think Zaraki's lost it, but what about all the other squad captains and lieutenants?"

Her thoughts were cut short when Byakuya walked onto the hill platform. He didn't even make eye contact with Rukia as he stood alongside Nebilim and Nemu. "Got the blood off your cheek I see," Nebilim commented. Byakuya didn't respond, "Not in a talkative mood I see," she glanced over to Rukia, "I can understand why."

"Rukia Kuchiki," Yamamoto spoke, "Your execution is about to begin. Any last requests?"

Rukia thought about it for a minute and said, "Hai, just one."

* * *

**30 seconds after the start of Rukia's Execution**

Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Luke were traveling together.

"Damn the execution's started," Luke turned around.

"Hold on," Hitsugaya grabbed his arm.

"Let me go. I have to save Rukia!" Luke told him.

_Rukia's going to be fine, _A voice rang through his head suddenly.

_Asch._

_Nebilim is up there, if she has anything to say about it Rukia won't be executed, plus there's the Ryoka kid Ichigo, and didn't you say your captain was planning something as well, _Asch reminded his duplicate.

"Problem Lieutenant Fon Fabre?" Hitsugaya asked.

"No, never mind, come on, let's get going," Luke said taking the lead. _We're going to get to the bottom of this._

_Where are you heading anyway? _Asch asked.

_Central 46, _Luke answered.

_Keep me posted if you manage to find anything out,__ I'm making for the Sokyoku, if Aizen's planning something he'll definitely make an appearance, _Asch told Luke.

_Makes sense,_ Luke said, _Good luck._

There was a brief pause Luke thought Asch may have hung up but after a few seconds Asch responded with the words, _you too._

* * *

**1 minute and 30 seconds at the start of Rukia's execution**

**13****th**** Division grounds**

"Captain we're going to be late the execution has already started!" Kiyone said banging on the door.

"Damn it where's Lieutenant Fon Fabre when we need him the most?" Sentaro grumbled.

"Fon Fabre-fukutaicho said he was heading for Central 46 with Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fuktaicho," Kiyone answered.

"What? At a time like this!" Sentaro was in shock.

"I guess he trusts us to take care of it, but Captain come on already!" Kiyone shouted.

As if on cue Ukitake opened the door, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Breaking the seal took a bit longer then I thought, but this should work. Since our appeal to the Central 46 was turned down this is the only recourse we have left. Time to go!" He stood proudly with a shield and a baton bearing the Shihoin clan symbol, "Let's destroy the Sokyoku!"

"Right!" Sentaro and Kiyone said together.

* * *

**3 minutes and 45 seconds after the start of Rukia's execution**

Asch was making his way up to Sokyoku hill. He was in no rush. He knew Rukia's execution would be stopped one way or another. There were too many factors in play for something to go wrong. Factor number one: Wanted Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki. Factor number two: Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were planning to destroy the Sokyoku. Factor number three: According to Nebilim she had something up her sleeve in play as well if all else failed. The plan had been coordinated way too thoroughly they couldn't fail. _He's going to show up at some point. I shouldn't be in a rush, my target is __**him**__. _He firmly gripped the scabbard of his Zanpakuto. _That's the whole reason you lent me your power so I could surpass him._

Asch's train of thought was broken by the high-pitched shout of, "Nise-kun!" This was followed by the weight equivalent to, and in actually was, a small child jumping on his shoulder.

_Why does she have to call me that? _Asch grumbled internally, _Luke's the fake not me!_ "What is it Vice Captain Kusajishi?"

"Are you going to the Sokyoku to help Ichi too?" Yachiru asked.

"Something like that," Asch stated walking with Yachiru on his shoulder, "Why is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I was with Cabbage, Jiggles, Muscles and Pencil earlier but I took off on my own in order to get to Ichi quicker.

_Who did she…forget it I don't wanna know. _"Come on then, we'll go together, just try not to fall," Asch told her and the two headed off together towards Sokyoku hill.

* * *

**5 minutes 21 seconds after the start of Rukia's execution**

**Sokyoku hill**

Nebilim watched as Rukia was raised up high into the air and the Sokyoku began to be released with large amounts of fire. Nebilim fiddled with a small object in her hakama. _I hope I don't have to resort to this, _she told herself and looked around. _Where are you Ichigo? _She wondered. With the full release of the Sokyoku it transformed into a giant flaming Phoenix. It stared down Rukia momentarily and then charged right after her.

"Oh damn it all!" Nebilim pulled the small object out of her pocket and made to throw it, but stopped short when Nemu grabbed her arm.

"Gelda-sama look," Nemu pointed to where a lone figure stood in front of the Sokyoku. He had orange hair and was wearing a cape. He had a long sword as long as his body shaped like a cleaver.

Nebilim smiled and put the small object back in her pocket, "About time he showed up," she smiled compliantly.

"Hey," Ichigo spoke to Rukia up near the Sokyoku.

Rukia gasped, "Ichigo." The orange haired teen smirked happy he had saved her in time. Rukia was very happy to see the boy, but she didn't want to show it, "Idiot!" She shouted, "I said don't come back!"

Ichigo spurted incoherently, "What…but I…?"

"What's it going to take for you to finally realize? You can't defeat nii-sama! He'll kill you for sure this time! I'm not asking you or anyone to rescue me. I'm resigned to my fate. GO AWAY!

"This can't be," Soifon was in shock, "The Sokyoku has the power of 1 million Zanpakuto. How can he stop it with just one? Just who is this guy?"

"The wanted ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki," Nebilim stated folding her arms. The others turned her attention to look at her, "Orange hair, sword as long as his body, it's gotta be him." She said, even though she knew she was right, having met him.

"I guess it figures in the end it was the Ryoka who saved the day," Shunsui commented.

The Sokyoku reared back and made to strike again.

"Looks like it's my turn to shine," Nebilim said and pushed off from the ground.

"Head Research Assistant Nebilim!" Soifon was in shock at Nebilim's sudden action to push up from the ground and appear next to Ichigo.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"You're gonna help me?" Ichigo asked confidently smirking.

Nebilim released her Shikai without calling it out, "Of course I am."

"You two alone will never stop it. Don't sacrifice yourselves for my sake please!" Rukia pleaded. Ichigo ignored Rukia's pleas and charged towards the Sokyoku. Nebilim hung back and raised up her hand.

"Nebilim-senpai talk some sense into him!" she shouted.

"Just be quiet you're gonna screw up my incantation," Nebilim said and focused her mind targeting Ichigo with a spell, "Nine arms of the fell gods grip me with your eternal power. Grant me the strength of many and diminish the weight of the world as you approach the gates of heaven. Oh great warriors of the cemetery, ye great smiths of the heavens. Give me the protection to face my enemy in battle so that I may live to see the glory of dawn."

_A double incantation? _Rukia was intrigued at Nebilim's tactic.

"Hado 22 Denryoku no Saji! Bakudo 89 Yobunasoko!" **(Surge of Power, Extra Armor) **A large gigantic ball of spirit energy gathered in Nebilim's hands as the gems on her coat cuffs glowed with energy. "Project!" The blast was fired forward and enveloped Ichigo with body armor to massively increase his defense and also his reiatsu was given a fierce boost. Nebilim's willpower was what was holding Ichigo with the level of strength Ichigo currently possessed. The two looked like they were about to collide when a rope bound itself around the Sokyoku's neck. Nebilim dismissed her support to Ichigo and Ichigo stopped in his movements. Nebilim and Ichigo looked down to the ground where Captain Ukitake and Sentaro and Kiyone had just arrived. "About time you showed up Ukitake!" Nebilim shouted.

"Hey there Mr. Handsome," Kyoraku said to the white haired captain as he began to help Ukitake with whatever he was scheming, "I was starting to wonder if you planned to show up."

"Ah Captain Ukitake? Kiyone? Captain Kyoraku?" Isane was confused and befuddled by the turn of events and the Head Captain was most displeased.

"It took a while to break the seal," Ukitake said as he lugged a large shield in front of him, "but this ought to do it!"

_That's the Shihoin clan symbol, _Soifon recognized the emblem on the Shield Ukitake was holding, "Stop them!" she shouted at her lieutenant, "They'll destroy the Sokyoku!"

"Me? What can I do?" Omaeda asked her, not wanting to be the one to cross two senior captains. Said captains took out their weapons and slid them into the shield creating a surge of energy, which ran up the ropes connected to the shield and burst the Sokyoku into pieces.

"Nebilim-san what's…" Ichigo turned to the white haired 3rd seat.

"Let's just say that the people against Rukia's execution are larger in number than you think," Nebilim told him.

"I suppose I should thank you for that then shouldn't I?" Ichigo asked.

"Do what you gotta do," Nebilim told him.

"Right," he said and leapt on top of the Sokyoku monumental structure.

"Ichigo what are you going to do?" Rukia asked him as the teen twirled Zangetsu above his hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, "This stand is about to tumble down."

"That's crazy!" Rukia shouted, "Ichigo, you can't you'll only end up killing us both! The Sokyoku is too strong."

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo told her pointing Zangetsu at the wooden structure, "Just shut up and watch." He thrust Zangetsu into the stand. There was a large explosion. Nebilim leapt back across the air and looked at what had occurred. When things became visible Ichigo was holding Rukia under his arm and stood on the structure. Splinters were flying everywhere from the part that was destroyed. "I don't want to be rescued you said. Just go home you said. You know, sometimes you talk too much Rukia. Good thing I don't listen to you. Now this is the second time I've had to tell you this. I've come here to rescue you. Got it?

"What a fool," Rukia said choking back tears, "I'm not going to say thank you. I won't," she hyperventilated.

"I didn't expect you to," Ichigo said to her.

"Ichigo, Nebilim-senpai," Rukia said as the latter drew nearer and stood next to Ichigo, "What do we do now? How can we possibly disappear? With so many eyes watching us."

"You leave that to me," Nebilim said, "I'll give you guys cover."

"By yourself?" Ichigo asked her.

"You need to take Rukia and get out of here of course, besides, my cavalry should arrive shortly," Nebilim commented. Suddenly there were sounds of struggle as releasers of the Sokyoku were ruthlessly tossed aside and knocked to the ground. Their attacker: one Renji Abarai. "About time you showed up Renji!" Nebilim shouted down to him.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted to him.

"Rukia!" he shouted up to her.

"Oh Renji it's you I'm so glad you're still alive!" Rukia squealed joyously.

"What don't I get a thank you for ensuring his survival?" Nebilim joked. "You owe me one you know!" she called down to the lieutenant.

"I'll be sure to pay it back later," Renji responded.

"I figured you'd show up," Ichigo called down to his new ally.

"What choice did I have? I couldn't just rely on you to save Rukia could I?"

Ichigo smirked, "All right," Ichigo hoisted Rukia above his head with one arm, "Here you go."

"Um…Ichigo what exactly are you…" Nebilim was unsure what the teen was up to. So was Renji.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. Winding his arm back.

"Ichigo what do you think you're…" Rukia and Nebilim said together.

"Hey hold on now you wouldn't dare…" Renji said at the exact same time.

"Look out below!" Ichigo threw Rukia straight at Renji. Nebilim gasped and covered her mouth at the stupidity and hilarity she had just witnessed.

Rukia screamed as Renji cried out, "Gah you're insane!" Rukia's small body slammed right into him and they went skidding along the ground.

"Gah damn you Ichigo!" Rukia said getting up.

"You idiot what if I didn't catch her!" Renji shouted.

Nebilim sighed and leaned against the stand post, "Dear me, you really do some stupid things Ichigo."

"Take her and go!" Ichigo shouted to Renji, "Don't just stand there. Get her to safety. Take her far away from here. That's your duty. Protect her with your life." Renji then ran off with Rukia under his arms.

Nebilim watched as Isane, Omaeda and Sasakibe charged down after Renji. "I've got them, you take Byakuya." Nebilim told Ichigo.

"I was about to say the same thing," Ichigo said.

Nebilim took off and stood in front of the three lieutenants, "You want Rukia you gotta get past me first."

"Nebilim-san why are you doing this?" Isane asked.

"Does it matter you're orders were to go after Lieutenant Abarai and I'm in your way. Are you going to try and get past me or not?"

"Like a measly 3rd seat could hope to stand against three lieutenants!" Omaeda shouted. "Smash Gegetsubiri!"

"I concur," Sasakibe said, "Bite Gonryomaru."

Isane swallowed the uneasiness she felt, "Run, Itegumo!"

Her hands in her coat sleeves Nebilim turned towards Sasakibe and hit him in the jaw with some form of invisible force. She turned her attention towards Omaeda, leapt and planted her foot right in his face. He reflexively let go of his Shikai and Nebilim whammed him right in the stomach with her fist and knocked him out. Then she turned her attention towards Isane Shunpoed and grabbed the pressure point in her neck, which caused Isane to drop to the ground. She looked over to Byakuya and Ichigo who were already engaged in battle. Nebilim would let them be for now. She had to fan out the flames that had spread from the confusion. She took a look at who remained on the hill. Yamamoto, Nanao, Ukitake and Shunsui had fled elsewhere leaving the only other people on the hill to be Sentaro, Kiyone and…

"Nemu!" Nebilim shouted as she noticed that Soifon was ruthlessly kicking around her vice captain and Kiyone of squad 13. "Leave her alone!" Nebilim decked Soifon across the face as the latter was beating up poor Nemu.

"3rd Seat and Head Researcher Assistant of the 12th Division Gelda Nebilim," Soifon spat wiping the side of her mouth where Nebilim struck her, "I never thought you'd be one to commit treason."

"Gelda-sama…" Nemu looked up at Nebilim, the sun glaring into the girl's eyes. She could see the angered resolve in Nebilim's face as the woman stood stoically with her coat flapping in the breeze.

"Don't worry Nemu," Nebilim said looking straight ahead, "I'll protect you."

"You traitorous scum!" Soifon shouted and kicked towards the side of Nebilim's head. The 3rd seat blocked with her arm projecting an arm guard onto it using her Shikai's power. It shattered against the force of Soifon's attack, but it gave Nebilim and opening as she struck Soifon in her chest with an open palm thrust. The second division captain used her momentum to back flip and pressed her hand to the ground to allow herself a proper landing. "That Shikai of yours is something else. You use a matrix generator to allow yourself to generate different types of weapons and protective gear and equip it to your personage. You always keep your hands in your pockets when it's not in use to keep the energy from clashing since unprotected matrix generators that clash into each other set off hyperatomic reactions resulting in an explosion that could take out the entire Seireitai. You can also create energy using the generators to shoot off energy blasts of different types much like the blast you used to project your Kido over to Kurosaki Ichigo. That's not all. If that were all I would've broken your arm just now with that kick earlier. You have some sort of barrier around that surrounds your immediate area. After punching through this barrier you still had an arm guard made of your own reiryoku to weaken the momentum of my attack even further."

Nebilim clapped slowly, "Very good. You figured out so much about my Shikai in such a short amount of time. You truly are a captain worthy of her title. However, you missed an important detail." She created a sword with her left hand and pulled her right hand out of her pocket.

"Stop what are you doing?" Soifon asked, petrified.

"You said that unprotected Matrix Generators gave hyperatomic reactions, however, I never said that mine were like that." Nebilim held her left sword over her right matrix generator. "Watch and learn." She tapped the sword to the generator. Blue lighting sparked off it in several directions. Soifon gracefully dodged each bolt headed her way. The lightning created dark black charred residue where it struck. Soifon looked at the ground thanking her lucky stars she wasn't struck by that. "You truly are worthy of being the 2nd Division captain," Nebilim said, "to be able to dodge lightning of that speed and voltage. If you had been struck by that you would've been in quite a lot of pain." The two women stared each other down when Nebilim pointed and said. "Hey what's that behind you?"

Soifon used Shunpo and got behind Nebilim within vital range, "Did you really think I'd be one to fall for such a cheap trick?" She made to attack Nebilim only to get swept away by an unknown force.

Nebilim folded her arms, "No, no I didn't." Her attention was immediately drawn to Ichigo and Byakuya's battle in progress.

"Will you be all right staying here?" A voice asked behind her.

Nebilim turned to see Captain Unohana behind her, "Yeah, I'm going to observe." She said.

"Very well, I can tell that whatever your reasoning for doing what you did earlier you believe it is the right thing to do. For that I am not going to engage you, besides…" Unohana glanced down at Nemu.

"Please ensure that she is all right," Nebilim said.

"I will don't you worry," Unohana said. She gathered up the injured and took them with her in the giant manta ray thing that was her Shikai.

Nebilim continued to watch Byakuya and Ichigo fight, taking in careful observation as she watched, "I see you have mastered the flash step," Byakuya observed of Ichigo. "Don't think it'll change anything it won't."

"What's all this casual analysis about my powers?" Ichigo asked. "You said talk was useless but now here you are taking it easy on me. I thought you were gonna kill me," his mouth formed a wide grin, "Didn't you say you intended to cut me down?" Byakuya stared wordlessly, "You haven't put a scratch on me yet Byakuya. Does your silence mean that this is all you've got? Hah, I don't believe it. Show your Bankai Byakuya," Ichigo demanded boldly. Byakuya made no response, "Come on. I heard what you said. You told me you were going to kill me and then execute Rukia with your own hands."

"So I did," Byakuya spoke up.

_Man of few words as always I see, _Nebilim commented to herself.

"I will not allow that!" Ichigo shouted, "I'm going to defeat you Byakuya. I'm willing to risk everything. And I'm going to crush you until there's nothing left. You act as if there's some reason it has to be this way. You say I wouldn't understand. Well you're damn right. I could never imagine what kind of monster would threaten to murder his sister. But I promise you you'll never say such a thing in front of Rukia again. Release your Bankai now or I'll kill you where you stand Byakuya."

"What an empty threat. All your boasting and bragging will not change my mind. And it will not change Rukia's fate nor your own." Byakuya held up his sword, "You want my Bankai? Careful what you ask for fool. You'll die but it's 1000 years too soon for you to die by my Bankai." He turned his sword flat in front of him, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

_The thousand blades, what will you do Ichigo? I know how I would survive this, but what about you? _Nebilim asked in her head.

Ichigo grit his teeth, raised his sword high above his head and swung down with massive force ejecting a bright powerful high-density beam. Both Nebilim and Byakuya were in awe at the sight. The sheer strength split the Sokyoku hill _in half_. Byakuya's hand was cut by the damage he received as blood dripped down from hit. He didn't seem to care or notice, "What is that light that I saw?" he asked Ichigo, "Is this the true power of your Zanpakuto Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"That's right," Ichigo said, "When I swing my sword all of my reiatsu is absorbed by my Zanpakuto then it gets released in a super high density beam. That gives it an incredibly amplified swing. That's Zangetsu's power. You know the funny thing is I've never actually aimed it at anything before. Until just now I wasn't really sure how to fire it. Kisuke Urahara told me 'I can only teach you the stances'. Now I finally know what he meant. There was only one person who could teach me how to wield Zangetsu and that was Zangetsu himself. The name of that attack just now is Getsuga Tensho. I'll say it once more Kuchiki Byakuya. Release your Bankai now. I'm going to destroy you completely this time!"

"Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang…what a pretentious name. All right then since you're not willing to take no for an answer then feast your eyes. Behold my Bankai," Byakuya picked up his sword and held it upside down.

_This will be the second time I have ever seen Captain Kuchiki's Bankai, _Nebilim told herself. _Renji was completely torn apart by it. What about you Ichigo? Will you suffer the same fate and force me to step in? Or will you prevail? _

"Don't worry this will be over swiftly," Byakuya bragged, "You will turn to dust before another thought passes through your head." His sword sunk into the ground. An infinitely large number of large blades rose from the ground. "Bankai," the swords turned pink, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The hundreds of blades scattered releasing infinitely more tiny blades. Ichigo picked up his sword and rushed past the blades hurtling towards him and made to strike at Byakuya, but the 6th Division captain sent forth a blast of blades, which Ichigo dodged past and jumped into the air. The blades followed. Ichigo used Getsuga Tensho. "Pathetic," Byakuya scoffed and blocked with a wall of blades before sending said wall at Ichigo. It rushed past him, split into two and came at him from behind as it formed into one again. Ichigo turned his attention to it only for Byakuya to send up another wave at him from behind. He dodged the incoming only to soon find himself surrounding on all sides by Byakuya's Bankai. He was slammed into the ground by the countless blades. Nebilim and Byakuya both watched with cold stares, the former knowing that Ichigo was made of stronger stuff than that. He'd get up again. "Think of Senbonzakura like this: a relentless assault from all directions by billions of blades attacking simultaneously. The abilities of your Zanpakuto are more than I imagined. However, your attacks are for too broad and clumsy. You could never evade the nimble assault of Senbonzakura."

"Damn," Ichigo huffed, "I thought I could do better than that. I should've known I couldn't take on a Bankai using only my Shikai. Just had to try though."

"That arrogant mouth of yours is going to be the death of you," Byakuya scowled, "You talk as if you already achieved Bankai."

"Yeah…you catch on pretty quick Kuchiki Byakuya."

* * *

**15 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Luke were running through the Seireitai making great haste towards Central 46.

_The Ryoka and your captain came through Luke, _Asch told him, _Rukia's spiritual pressure vanished from the hill along with my lieutenant's the Ryoka kid is battling my captain. I'm on my way to get a closer look and wait for Aizen._

_I'm still on my way to Central 46, _Luke stated, _thanks for the update_

_No problem, _Asch said.

"Guys, update," Luke said, "Rukia's been saved and the Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, is battling Captain Kuchiki on Sokyoku hill."

"Good then let's hurry to Central 46, the only way we're going to gain control of the situation is to let them know what's going on," Hitsugaya said.

"Should we mention what happened with Captain Aizen too?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered, "Only I intend to tell them way really happened."

_Bullshit that's your job, _Asch told Luke.

_I know,_ Luke said.

"Let's hurry," Hitsugaya said and the three began using Shunpo to make their way towards Central 46's domain.

* * *

**15 minutes and 37 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku Hill**

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Ichigo said, "I think you heard me. You just don't want to believe it. Then again I don't care what you think you'll believe it when you see it Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo took a stance. He held out his sword behind him and held his palm out facing down towards the ground in front of him. He spread his legs to make an equilateral triangle between them, the ground and his body. He let out a fierce battle cry and began to gather spirit energy together.

_So you managed to do it kid, _Nebilim folded her arms smirking, _I don't know how you managed to do it, but you did. _A thought struck her as she touched her pointer finger to her lower lip, _then again that cape he was wearing had a Shihoin clan symbol on it, as did the shield Captain Ukitake had, but who could've…yeah gotta be her, _Nebilim smirked, _that was definitely who I saw back on the bridge. I don't know where you've been this last century, but it's nice to know you're still alive Shihoin Yoruichi._

* * *

**16 minutes and 2 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**2****nd**** Division Grounds**

Yoruichi sneezed, "Yoruichi-sama are you coming down with something?" Soifon asked her in concern.

"I'm fine," she sniffed. "Someone's just probably talking about me somewhere."

"I cannot take that chance," Soifon said and rushed inside her office coming back with several items. "Here an orange for raising vitamin C, antibiotics for your immune system and a box of tissues for your sinuses as well as some Claritin in case its allergies."

Yoruichi laughed as she grabbed for a tissue. She blew her nose and stuck it in her pocket. She pat Soifon's head. "It's nice to know you haven't changed much."

"Yoruichi-sama."

* * *

**16 minutes and 20 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku Hill**

Ichigo finished gathering spiritual energy and brought his sword arm forward. He bent his free arm and grabbed his elbow with it. Zangetsu's cloth wrappings wove themselves around his arm. "Ban-kai!" he shouted. Powerful energy shot straight out from Ichigo's sword and towards Byakuya. A torrential dust cloud was formed from the massive energy being swept up in it. Nebilim had to use Shupo to escape being dragged into it and made for the safe high ground atop the Sokyoku stand and even then still braced herself and shielded her eyes. When everything cleared she could see what had transpired. Byakuya had protected himself using a bunch of his Bankai's blades like a bubble wrap barrier. Ichigo however had taken on an entirely new look. His Shihakusho was now a coat with bandages underneath. The ends of the Shihakusho were frayed like that of flames. Ichigo's sword had turned into a long black Katana, the guard shaped like the Kanji for 'Ban' and a chain hanging from the end of the hilt. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"So then that's it?" Byakuya questioned, "That little weapon? That's your Bankai? It looks just like a regular Zanpakuto. Now I understand, this is no different from when you stopped the execution. What it comes down to is that you enjoy treading on things we hold sacred. What you need is to be taught a lesson! I plan to show you what happens to immature brats who try to insult our honor!" Byakuya sent all of his blades at Ichigo like a flood wave but the next both he and Nebilim knew Ichigo's sword was at this throat.

_When did he…? _Nebilim couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't even seen Ichigo move and he completely made it to Byakuya's throat with his sword.

"You wanna talk about pride? You so called honor demands that you kill Rukia. It takes a lot of honor to kill your own sister doesn't it?" Ichigo moved his blade from Byakuya's throat, but still stood in his face, "If that's the kind of pride you're talking about then you can bet your ass I'm gonna mess with it." He leapt back to his original position and pointed his blade at Byakuya, "That's the reason I got this power your stupid pride!"

* * *

**17 minutes and 5 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Central 46 grounds**

Luke, Hitsugaya and Rangiku had finally reached the grounds of the Central 46 chambers.

"That's odd," Luke said, "Isn't there someone usually guarding the front gate?"

"Yeah you're right," Hitsugaya pushed on the door lightly. It opened without any resistance.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Luke said as they saw the place completely deserted. Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Luke walked slowly across the bridge above the water surrounding the main chamber.

"This place is deserted," Rangiku said.

"Well someone's here," Hitsugaya said, "Because the door to this place is locked from the inside." He took a deep breath, "You must open this door immediately it is of the utmost importance my name is Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10." In response a seal formed over the door in the form of criss cross sword blades.

_That figures, _Luke sighed in his head

_What? What happened? _Asch asked.

_Central 46 locked us out. _Luke rolled his eyes.

_Those damn self-centered bastards. Get in there. Break the door down if you have to! _Asch demanded. _We've come too far for these political assholes to get in the way!_

"We'll have to try breaking the door down," Luke said.

"I suppose it's the only way," Hitsugaya said, "You two stand back," he unsheathed his sword, "I'll try to open it."

* * *

**17 minutes 43 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku Hill**

"Tell me why," Byakuya spoke to Ichigo, "why did you take the point of your sword away from my throat? Well, answer me. Arrogance destroys the footholds of victory. That move of yours is not Bankai. There could never be a Bankai as small and fragile as that one. And a lowly Ryoka could never attain Bankai, it's inconceivable."

_Appearances can be deceiving Captain Kuchiki, my Bankai isn't all that impressive in appearance either, but it gets the job done right, _Nebilim smirked from above. _And you're one to talk about arrogance by the way._

"With this attack," Byakuya said to Ichigo, "You will regret not slitting my throat when you had the chance. A miracle only happens once. Your luck has run out, boy." Byakuya sent out a flood wave of blades at Ichigo again. Ichigo dodged it again. His speed was immense.

_Amazing! _Nebilim observed, _His movements are so fluid and so fast if I wasn't all the way out here I would hardly be able to see his movements at all. That said, even with the large difference in both power and battle experience between Captain Kuchiki and myself, standing there right in the fray must make it tough for even Captain Kuchiki to see his movements. _"You've got this Ichigo, keep it up and don't screw it up."

Nebilim watched as Ichigo ran circles around Byakuya taunting him. Byakuya began to move the palms of his hands in rhythm with his Bankai making his movements twice as fast. _There's nothing I can't capture, _he said to himself as he surrounded Ichigo with his blades. _Nothing. _He converged all of his blades around the boy. Hacking away like a madman Ichigo sliced and deflected every last one of Byakuya's blades. _Impossible he sliced through all of them. _

"A miracle only happens once huh? So what do you call this?" Ichigo's voice came from behind Byakuya. The black haired captain turned around and tried to grab Ichigo's blade only to get stabbed right in the side of the gut. On top of that Tensa Zangetsu also sliced right through the skin of Byakuya's hand that was now holding the upper part of the blade. Said Katana went all the way through Byakuya's inside and came out the other end, blood dripping down it.

"I see," Byakuya said, "by focusing all the power of the Bankai in that small blade that Bankai gives you incredible power. Its size combined with its intensity allows you to fight at unimaginable speeds. Even I have to admit that the true power of your Bankai is impressive. Byakuya pulled Ichigo's sword up and out of his gut, "Very well then. There's nothing for me to do, but to completely crush that power!" Byakuya's spiritual pressure surged. Nebilim had to cover her face with her coat sleeve and project a shield since she had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

**19 minutes 22 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

Ion and company finally reached the top of the winding staircase now they stood at the other end of the small wood that led to the clearing at the top of the hill.

"Damn it we can't go any farther then here not with all that spiritual pressure carving up the hill like that," Ion said.

"I don't sense Rukia at all, was she already executed?" Uryu wondered.

"Actually no, she escaped," the group turned to see a red haired soul Reaper leaned up against a tree.

"Ah you're from the time at the gate!" Uryu shouted.

The Soul Reaper stood firmly and placed a fist over his heart, "3rd Seat of Squad 6, Asch Fon Fabre."

"Asch!" Ion smiled brightly.

"You know him Hakutan-san?" Uryu asked the green haired Soul Reaper.

"Asch is my friend just like Luke," Ion said.

"What do you mean Rukia escaped?" Chad asked Asch.

"Kurosaki saved her then he passed her off to my lieutenant, Abarai Renji, their spiritual pressures disappeared off the hill together so that's the only thing that makes sense. Right now the only spiritual pressures on the hill are Kuroaki and Captain Kuchiki Byakuya's…at least when it comes to fighting."

"What do you mean by at least when it comes to fighting?" Uryu asked.

"There's a 3rd spiritual pressure out there on the other end of the hill, it's hard to tell who it is or if I recognize it because of the crushing weight of Kurosaki and my captain."

"So is the person waiting on the hill a friend or foe?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know, I'm just going to wait patiently for now and see what happens."

"Say Asch-san have you seen a small pink haired girl come by here going by the same of Yachiru-chan?"

"Hi guys!" Yachiru appeared over Asch's shoulder.

"Haha it seems, like you made a new friend Asch," Ion laughed.

Asch just grumbled.

"Lieutenant you're safe," Makizo Aramaki said to her.

"Hi Makimaki!" she waved to him.

"How lovely," he muttered to himself, "my old nickname."

* * *

**20 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku Hill**

Byakuya slid his hand off the length of Ichigo's blade and both combatants slid back. "Watch carefully Kurosaki Ichigo," he told him. Byakuya became surrounded in a field of pink flames. The flames moved around Ichigo's perimeter too. The formed together and created a barrier dimension cutting off Byakuya and Ichigo from the rest of the world. "What you see is what happens when I abandon all defense and risk everything to kill my enemy. This is the true form of Senbonzakura." Many pink swords surrounded the walls of the barrier dimension creating four revolving circles. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Don't worry though. This is just your funeral procession. The thousand blades you see here will not attack you all at once. So relax. This Senkei is the form I show to only those special few people who are truly worthy of my vow to kill them with my own hands. You are only the second to ever see it."

"I'm truly flattered," Ichigo commented.

* * *

**21 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

Outside the barrier dimension Nebilim was now completely cut off from the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya. _I can't even sense Ichigo's reiatsu anymore, _she grit her teeth in frustration. _Captain Kuchiki really is deserving of being a captain to have such a magnificient ability hidden with in his Bankai. Don't go losing all now Ichigo. Don't make me have to get in there and save you. You have to win this. For Rukia's sake, for the sake of your life, for the sake of your friends' lives and for the sake of the lives of those of us who have helped you. We are all counting on you Ichigo. You have to win._

* * *

**24 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Inside Byakuya's Senkei**

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You've gotten farther than anyone thought you were capable of. You even survived slashes from the Senbonzakura," Byakuya lectured Ichigo, "but you can feel it now. Your body is dying. You're only a human. Although your spirit has not yet been broken there is a limit to what you can endure. You have reached that limit." Byakuya summoned a new sword. "This is the end Kurosaki Ichigo." He raised the sword above his head and prepared to swing it down

_Move…I have to move. Move…damn it! _Ichigo cursed. _Why am I here? Why have I come all this way? It's all for nothing if I don't win. I…want to win. I…NEED TO WIN!_

"Che," a creepy alien like voice came out from Ichigo's body and grabbed Byakuya's sword, "I thought I told you already it's a big problem for me if you get yourself killed." White mask fragments began to form over Ichigo's face.

"That's impossible," Byakuya was completely dumb founded by what was going on, "Who or what are you?"

The alien voice laughed, "You want to know who I am? I have," it picked up its head revealing half a hollow mask on Ichigo's face, "NO NAME!" Ichigo had been taken over by his inner hollow as it attacked Byakuya and began cackling like mad. The bestial creature within him fought Byakuya like Kenpachi on steroids. It managed to severly wound Byakuya dealing several lacerations, creating a blackened version of the Getsuga Tensho and even destroying Byakuya's precious Kenseikan. Byakuya was panting by the time the relentless assault finally ended.

"This twisted spiritual pressure," Byakuya panted, "That white mask. Are you a hollow?"

"Who cares? I don't have to tell you anything because as soon as I'm done with you you're going to…"

_**Disappear!**_

Ichigo's inner hollow became panicked. The left arm of Ichigo's body reached up and began to pull of the mask on his face.

_**I don't need you stop interfering!**_

"You're the one who's interfering!" The hollow shouted flinging about wildly trying to suppress Ichigo's will…and failing, "Don't you get it? I was about to kill him! You'll win if you just leave it to me! You fool! Damn you!" The hollow screamed as Ichigo succeeded in willfully pulling off his mask. The fragments tumbled to the ground.

Ichigo was back in control. He panted for a bit and then stood erect, "Whew." Byakuya looked at him with the most priceless WTF face EVER! "Sorry about that," Ichigo said, "That was an unwelcome interruption."

_An interruption? __**That's**__ what that was to him? _Byakuya was still recovering from the experience it seemed. _I think he means that if he had been in that form for much longer, then even if he had defeated me the victory wouldn't have truly been his. _"Very well. I won't ask you to explain what that _thing_ was. I don't think either of us have the strength to continue this fight for very much longer. We'll finish this off with one final attack."

"All right," Ichigo agreed to Byakuya's terms. "But first let me ask just one more question. Tell me why, why wouldn't you save Rukia?"

"If you actually succeed in defeating me, then I will answer that question," Byakuya answered. He gripped his sword with both hands and held it out in front of him. All of the blades creating his Senkei created a brilliant flashy display of two white wings with a halo behind him. "Shukei Hakuteken!"

"Wow," Ichigo admired, "That's really incredible. Sorry I don't have anything to match that. Zangetsu only taught me the Getsuga Tensho. So all I have left now is to compress all of my spirit energy into one final attack." A swirling ball of black surrounded Ichigo and he prepared to face Byakuya head on one last time. "Here I come Kuchiki Byakuya!" The blades collided and Ichigo and Byakuya's attacks blanketed the Sokyoku hill in a brilliant flash of Black and white. The barrier dimension was destroyed Nebilim who was in close proximity barely managed to sustain her ground the barrier that surrounded her immediate area completely shattered forcing her to disengage before she sustained further damage to it and to let the barrier recompose itself while Ochitamegami rested. When everything had cleared Nebilim took a look to see Ichigo and Byakuya on either side of one another facing away from each other.

_So, who won? _She wondered. As if on cue blood poured from Ichigo's back. _No don't tell me he…_

Ichigo planted his blade into the ground. "I won't fall!" he told himself.

_He's still standing but what about…? _Nebilim looked over to Byakuya as blood spurted from the noble captain's shoulder. He staggered forward trying to maintain his footing. After a few fumbling steps he managed to do so.

_I lost…it's only fair. _"You wanted to know," he said out loud. Ichigo picked up his head and turned to look at Byakuya. "You wanted to know why I would allow Rukia to be executed. Criminals must be brought to justice. Once their punishment is decided it must be carried out. That is the rule of the law."

"You honor the law? Even over the life of your own sister?" Ichigo questioned Byakuya's motives.

"Sympathy towards a relative; what could be more pointless?" Byakuya asked.

"How can you say that?" Ichigo was disgusted.

"Feelings and emotions have no value compared to the law. Luckily I've never been burdened by such useless sentiments. The Kuchiki clan is one of the four great noble families. We're duty bound to serve as examples for all Shinigami. How can we enforce our laws if we ourselves are not willing to obey them?"

Ichigo let Byakuya's words sink in and processed them. He then said, "I'm sorry, but I still can't understand. I swear, if I were in your position I would fight the law. I would fight until I ended your stupid law!"

Byakuya was moved by Ichigo's words and his eyes became full of kindness, compassion and understanding, _I see now. I was never his true enemy. What this child has been fighting from the very beginning was the law of the Soul Society. _"Kurosaki Ichigo because of your free spirit and reckless abandon you have broken my sword." Byakuya turned around and walked away. "You have my word. I will pursue Rukia no more. You have won." The 6th Division used Shunpo and left the Sokyoku hill.

Ichigo let out a wary cry of victory. _You did it kid, great job. _Nebilim smiled. _You've become so strong Kurosaki Ichigo. _Thoughts of her student, Jade Curtiss, flashed in Nebilim's mind. _Well done Ichigo, I'm proud of you._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Ichigo WINS and Nebilim is just a memetic Badass and caring individual as always. So yeah you probably aren't reading this since you're just gonna skip on over to the next chapter now. I'll save my breath. Go enjoy it).


	24. The Momentum Doesn't Cease 5

**(A/N: So like I said this chapter was going to be the 2****nd**** part of the last one but because of the length I wound up splitting it in two…you people probably aren't even reading this I'll bet)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Sokyoku Hill**

**28 minutes 22 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

Having defeated Byakuya, his war cry ended. Ichigo began to lose his balance. _Everything's spinning around. I can hardly stand up. _He fell backwards as his head hit something soft. It was Nebilim's chest. She caught him and smiled down to him. _Nebilim-san_

"Good job kid," she told Ichigo as she lowered him to the ground.

"Ah Nebilim-san!" Orihime cried out in joy seeing the white haired Soul Reaper as Ichigo was eased down to the ground.

"Oh so you were the one I was sensing," Asch said.

"Good to see you all," Nebilim smiled.

"Ichigo-san are you all right?" Ion asked him.

"Ion, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Nebilim-san…" Ichigo recognized Asch by image, "You're from the gate."

"Yeah we meet again, but at least now we're on the same side of things," Asch said. He looked at Nebilim, "Aizen didn't come by here did he?"

"Aizen?" Nebilim was confused, "Did you hit your head or are you not caught up with the news? Aizen's dead Asch!" she told him.

"I see," Asch said and continued to think, _If he's not here then…damn it!_

"I have to go!" Asch said and immediately took off.

Nebilim sighed, "That's the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division for you always in a rush to be somewhere."

* * *

**30 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Central 46 Chambers**

"Stand back," Hitsugaya told Luke and Rangiku. He drew his blade, slammed it down on the door, and the door crumbled away like old ruins. Luke got a jolt from what Hitsugaya just did. He never thought out of all the people in Soul Society, Hitsugaya was the one to take this kind of action.

_Never thought I would be busting through these same doors that convicted me before._ Luke thought.

"That was the door to Central 46 you know!" Rangiku exasperated, worried about what the future holds now that they came this far.

"No alarm. You would think that breaking down the door here would cause uproar all over Soul Society?" Luke pointed out as he pondered the thought.

"Yeah, I can guess that someone took out the court guards here and walked right in. Then that person sealed the door and made sure the alarm wouldn't sound if anything happened." Hitsugaya theorized.

"So no one would notice." Luke finished. "We should go on Captain." Hitsugaya nodded and continued onwards passing through a series of doors and stairs as they descended downwards to the main hall of Central 46. Eventually, they made it to the bottom level of the building and entered through the door of the office gathering hall. Inside they were both awestruck and confused. The Sages and Judges of central 46, had all been murdered in cold blood. "W-What happened here?"

Hitsugaya proceeded slowly around to one of the bodies. He swept two fingers on the desk where the pool of blood is soaking. "It's dry."

"Dry?" Luke questioned. "Then they have been dead for a long time."

"But how can that be?" Rangiku questioned as well.

"After the defeat of Renji by the Ryoka, the special wartime order was issued to us all." Hitsugaya began. "After that the central underground assembly hall was isolated with no one allowed to approach."

"Until you broke down the door that is. But even then there were no signs of intruders on our way down." Luke added as he began to ponder as well with Hitsugaya's train of thought, until he came up with his possible conclusion of, "Then they would have to be killed before that."

"Yes." Hitsugaya nodded.

"Then that means that all those orders we've been given throughout the entire time-"

"Were fake." Hitsugaya concluded what Luke was about to say. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth in frustration. _Who could this? Ichimaru? Could he really have been into something this huge all this time?_ Hitsugaya thought. _Or does he have an accomplice as well with him?_

"I thought you might have come Hitsugaya-Taicho." A familiar voice was heard at the top of the steps near the entrance of the office. Luke was the first to turn to see that it was Kira that was up there. "Luke? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Kira? What are you doing here?" Luke questioned him. Right now according to Luke, his credibility is very low on innocence since he is so calm. "Don't tell me that you're behind this?" Kira said nothing in response and simply began to walk away.

Hitsugaya growled. "Let's go you two."

"Right!" Luke and Rangiku said in unison as they ran up the stairs of the office back into the main chamber. Kira already has a head start from them, so they began to use flash step periodically to make it to the top. After running up even more flight of stairs, Kira had exited the building. Luke however was ahead of everyone else since he leapt from railing to railing to get an advantage of clearing more distance, so he was already outside on the bridge. Kira however took a leap of faith to the air and onto the roofing of the buildings in the area. Luke made his pursuit close to him then Hitsugaya and Rangiku. However the two that were behind managed to get a burst of speed to catch up with Luke.

"Hold it Kira!" Hitsugaya shouted. "Answer our question! Are you the one who slaughtered the office of Central 46!"

"No" Kira said plainly. "The door was unlocked for me and I was inside the underground assembly hall."

"No way." Luke called out. "How did you get access to the hall when everyone has been dead for so long? Who could have let you in!"

"You think this is a good idea for you to be chasing me now?" Kira questioned. "Isn't protecting Momo more important right now?"

"The hell are you talking about? Momo's in-" Luke began to speak, but stopped midway in his sentence as he looked behind himself to see Central 46. _Don't tell me she followed us without notice! Damn it!_ Luke immediately turned around and Flash-stepped back at the direction of central 46.

"Luke?" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku." Hitsugaya said to her. "Can I trust you to handle things here?" Hitsugaya's voice was firm and commanding. Rangiku knew that something was going wrong.

"Of course captain."

* * *

**31 minutes 24 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

Luke was already speeding down the stairs to the lower levels of the building in order to reach the bottom levels of the facility. To Luke he believed that Momo had gone AWOL again—about to do something she would regret later. Luke didn't want that to happen, and rushedfaster than before. He made it to ground level of the office and entered it. No one was around, but he could feel three different spiritual pressures in the area. One of which he recognized as Momo. It was coming from the other doorway that leads further down to the residence area for the court.

"Momo, what are you doing?" Luke gritted his teeth and pressed onwards. He passes through even more series of doors and stairs until he makes it into the vast area that was the resident zone. It was expansive, but he could feel the spiritual pressures of all three people in the one building in front of him. He runs forward, but before he entered the building he was stopped short by one person. This one person completely stopped all other thoughts in Luke's head and the only thing he could ask to himself was _why_. It was Captain Aizen. _Asch, please tell me you're seeing this!_

_I am. If I'm seeing things correctly, then I can truly confirm that he's behind all of this._ Asch summarized. _Stay on him, don't let up._

"Hello Lieutenant Luke Fon Fabre." Aizen said in a friendly gesture. "You seem to be doing well."

"Aizen. I heard you were dead." Luke said to him. Luke's gaze became fierce after that. "No, you were dead. There was your body that was reported and everything. How are you alive?"

"Ah yes, about that-" Aizen began to speak. "I tried to keep you away from any visual evidence of my death you see."

"What?" Luke questioned.

"Although, you arrived so early." Aizen said to himself. "Much earlier than I anticipated."

"Sorry about that." Gin apologized. "Looks like Izuru didn't do a good job now."

"What are you talking about!" Luke shouted as he placed his hand on his sword and took a battle stance.

"Oh dear, it seems Luke here is rather feisty right now isn't he?" Gin mocked.

"Don't go making your credibility even worse than it already is Gin. That goes the same for you Aizen." Luke said in contained rage. "I had my suspicions before, but I didn't think it would be like this."

"Oh, is that so?" Aizen said rather calm of being accused. "Then why don't you see what's behind me." Luke was perplexed at what Aizen was getting at, but he quickly realized that one of the three spiritual presences was fading away, and it was coming from behind Aizen. Without a second thought, Luke flash-stepped forward inside the room front of him. He saw Momo bleeding on the ground with a dangerous wound to her chest. Blood was oozing out of her mouth, as she remained motionless.

"I suppose I should have ground her to dust before you found her like this." Aizen mocked.

Those last few words really gotten underneath Luke's skin and his flame-red spiritual power began to flare violently from his body as his anger began to rise. "Who the hell are you?" Luke's tone began to become even fiercer then before, like something clicked inside of him, something dark. "You're not who she thought you were, not the one she respected for so long. You used her, played with her thoughts and feelings, and threw her away like she meant nothing." Luke turned back around; his aura began to surge like a burning flame. "You meant everything to her! Why did you betray her! No not just her! ALL OF US!"

"Betray?" Aizen asked with a gesture of his hand. "I never intended to betray anyone. Merely, you all never comprehended my true nature." With that said, Luke's anger exploded as his aura intensified so much that his figure was only seen as a shadow with the only features noticeable was his eyes which were completely white.

"Oh dear, I think he inherited something from Kenpachi." Gin joked. "Or is it something else?"

* * *

**33 minutes 41 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

_Damn it, I have to hurry!_ Hitsugaya said to himself. He is rushing down the same corridor that Luke was in to get down to the lower levels. He moved faster because he could feel Luke's spiritual pressure all the way from upstairs. It was dense to, even for him. This made Hitsugaya worry about what he may encounter down below. When he made it into the office, he proceeded to the next doorway. Suddenly, flames surged from the doorway like a pillar of light. The forces of the flames were so powerful that a jet engine couldn't compete. _What the hell?_ The flames died away, but to his discourage, so did Luke's. Hitsugaya rushed inside the doorway, down the corridors, and outside to the residential zone. He saw many things that were wrong. The first one was Gin, then Aizen being alive. Finally he saw Luke, bleeding on the ground with a large gash in his back and chest. His eyes were wide open and shallow, like he was close to death.

_Luke! LUKE! WAKE UP YOU DRECK!_ Asch shouted in Luke's head. There was no response back.

"Oh dear, it seems you came rather early as well." Gin noted. "Sorry, but Luke really jumped the gun and started to attack us, too bad he couldn't do anything-" Gin turned forward to Hitsugaya, holding the injured Momo in his hands as if he was using her as a shield. "That he couldn't turn his blade towards me with her here."

"Momo!" Hitsugaya shouted. "ICHIMARU!" Hitsugaya shouted as his anger rose to its peak. "BANKAI!" Ice and snow flooded the area As Hitsugaya's arms and legs became encased in Ice. Wings and a tail sprouted from his back and 24 'flowers' floated in between the wings. "DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!" At that moment Unohana and Isane came rushing onto the scene. "Aizen, Ichimaru…you deceived us. You deceived all of us. You manipulated us all. How could you?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Luke, I never intended to betray anyone. It's just that no one in Soul Society could comprehend my true nature," Aizen said smiling.

"Just how many people did you involve in your twisted game? Momo, Luke, Central 46…just how many people did you involve?" Hitsugaya shouted, "Asch Fon Fabre always said he didn't trust you, always said how there was more to you than meets the eye," Hitsugaya held up his sword arm, "I think I finally understand what he meant."

"Ah yes, former lieutenant now 3rd seat of the 6th Division Asch Fon Fabre. He was always too intuitive for his own good. Luke as well, but to a lesser extent," Aizen said.

"I see, so you wanted to keep Asch from ascending you got him demoted so that he couldn't function as a lieutenant. You couldn't outright kill him he had too much of a reputation so you kept him from making any progress in his research by finding a way to get him demoted. But still…why would you hurt Momo? She looked up to you. You were everything she aspired to be like! Why then would you stand by and watch her be cut down!"

"I'm going to give you a few words of wisdom that you should take to heart Captain Hitsugaya: admiration is not the same as understanding!"

Hitsugaya raised his spiritual pressure. _That's it. This conversation is over, _"Prepare to die!"

"You shouldn't make such strong remarks, it only makes you look weak," Aizen taunted. Hitsugaya lurched forward and ran Aizen right through and froze the area around him, but in actually Aizen wasn't there at all. In fact he was several feet off to the left and now behind Hitsugaya. And in actuality Hitsugaya had been struck pretty damn hard when he made to attack Aizen. His entire Bankai was crushed. Aizen's sword now dripped with Hitsugaya's blood. "It's the wrong season, but I rather like seeing ice this time of year." Aizen joked.

"Aizen-taicho…no that's wrong after what I've witnessed it wouldn't be right to call you captain anymore," Unohana stated from across the room, "Aizen Sosuke your title is high traitor."

Aizen gave a really big smile to the 4th Division captain, "Well hello Captain Unohana. I have to admit that your arrival is not completely unexpected. I knew you'd figure out that I was staying here."

"It was the only explanation. Central 46 had been declared totally off limits to everyone. This location was perfectly suited for you to carry out the plans you had in mind. You needed to stay in isolation after you faked your own death with that exquisitely designed corpse doll. And what better place to go completely undetected than here that was your plan at least wasn't it?" Unohana gave her summary of events.

"Not quite," Aizen answered, "Some of that is true, but you did make two mistakes. Let me clear things up for you. First of all I have no need to hide from anyone. That's not what I came here for. Secondly," in a flash Aizen's 'corpse' appeared in his hand, "What you're looking at is not a corpse doll."

Isane was confused, "But when did he—"

"When did I what?" Aizen smiled like someone who just declared checkmate, "I've been standing here holding it the whole time. It's been right in front of you. You simply weren't able to see it. That's because I didn't allow you to see it until just now."

Unohana and Isane were still perplexed. "Wh-what do you mean?" Isane asked.

"You'll soon understand," Aizen smirked, "I'm going to release my Zanpakuto. Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." The 'corpse' shattered and transformed into Aizen's sword and then Aizen let his Zanpakuto dropped to the ground where the blade jammed into the floorboards and held fast. "This is my Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu. Its ability is perfect hypnosis."

"Impossible!" Isane cried out, "It couldn't change. Kyoka Suigetsu has always been a running water type Zanpakuto. It uses the running mist to confuse enemies into attacking each other. You yourself explained to us exactly how it worked Captain Aizen. And we saw it with our own eyes you specifically gathered all the lieutenants together because you wanted to demonstrate it!"

"I see now, your demonstration was actually the hypnosis ritual," Unohana explained.

"You're catching on quickly," Aizen said.

"Complete hypnosis controls all five senses and is able to completely manipulate every dimension of a target. It changes its form, shape, mass, feel and smell, even its vocal patterns and the way it tastes to perfectly replicate that of an enemy. In other words it is possible for me to make a fly appear to be a dragon or a marsh a flowerbed. And all I need to do to activate it is show my opponent my sword's release. After they have seen Kyoka Suigetsu's release even once they fall completely under my hypnosis."

"Wait a minute," came a tired injured voice.

"Hmm, so you're still able to move and breathe. You were a bit too easy on the kid Gin," Aizen looked over as Luke was getting up.

"Lieutenant Fon Fabre!" Isane called out to Luke.

"I don't…" Luke panted, "I don't remember that day at all. Aizen just how long ago did you show the lieutenants your sword release?"

"On a margin of my own error I did it exactly two years before you and Asch became lieutenants. I've also shown my release to all those in my squad on more than one occasion. It would've been suspicious of me to have isolated you two and shown you my sword's true power and you became Lieutenants without once entering my division. I'll be honest you two grew quicker than I expected you to. Therefore I had to resort to other means and methods to make sure you wouldn't figure out the truth. Keeping the wool pulled over your eyes was easy Lieutenant Fon Fabre. You were quite friendly with Momo and therefore whatever she spoke about me you usually believed so your suspicions of me were dulled some. However, Asch is a different matter all together, but I don't enjoy talking about others behind their backs. Now Luke if you can stand and pay attention then listen closely to what I'm about to say." Aizen increased his volume so that Luke, Isane and Unohana could all hear him, "The power of my Zanpakuto is limited only by mind. Therefore anyone who lays there eyes on it even once will forever be under my spell."

"Even once…no it can't be!" Luke shouted.

_Dreck, what is it? _Asch had been listening the whole time. He had to if he wanted to learn Aizen's plan without the man knowing that he was.

"I see you figured it out," Aizen spoke to Luke, "Very good, you see whoever lays their eyes on it is manipulated so unfortunately those who can't see will never be under my power. In other words Captain Tosen Kaname was always my subordinate."

_Dreck, where's Captain Tosen now? _Asch asked.

_How the hell should I know? _Luke asked. _Unohana is here and Aizen is preparing to leave, _Luke told Asch as the aforementioned individual prepared a transportation spell with the help of Gin. _Don't worry about me follow your original plan._

_My original…got it. Don't go dying on me dreck. You'd better make sure you stay the hell alive!_

"I bid you all farewell," Aizen said. "I don't think I'll ever see any of you again."

"Wait," Isane shouted and rushed forward, but Aizen was long gone.

* * *

**40 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku hill**

"What the hell was that all about?" Renji grumbled having been forcibly transported with Rukia in his arms by Captain Tosen. He then realized where he was, "This is Sokyoku hill!"

"Welcome Renji," Aizen said as he and Gin appeared behind the lieutenant.

Renji was completely confused. "Captain Aizen how did…what the…then Gin?" _What's going on?_

"Leave Rukia where she is Renji and back away," Aizen requested.

"Captain Aizen, how can this be? And what was it you just said?" Renji asked.

"How odd, I'm sure you must've heard me the first time. I said to leave Rukia there and I told you to back away Renji."

At that same time Isane cast a Seireitai wide Bakudo 77 Tenteikura explaining exactly what she and Unohana had discovered.

* * *

**46 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

"Nebilim-san," Ichigo asked her, "Is all of that true?"

Nebilim nodded, "It would have to be, given what Asch and Luke have been tracking for so long it's the only thing that makes sense."

"I can't believe it…Captain Aizen how could he…" Ion was in shock.

"You were in squad 5 at one point Ion you probably had the wool pulled over your eyes. However, Luke, Asch nor I have ever been in Aizen's squad and that should make all the difference. Come on Ichigo," she ordered taking a leaping bound up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Ichigo scrambled after her.

"Wait for us Ichigo!" Orihime called after him.

* * *

**46 minutes 25 seconds after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

**Sokyoku Hill**

"What was that?" Aizen asked Renji.

"I told you, I won't leave Rukia," he said, "I refuse to let her go."

"Very well then," Aizen said. Gin put a hand on his sword. "That won't be necessary Gin." Aizen told him and began to walk forward.

"You are stubborn Renji, since you won't let go of her and stand down as I ordered you I have no choice, but I'll take your feelings into consideration and I will let you have your way." Aizen drew out his sword, "She can stay in your arms. The rest of you goes." Filled with fear Renji took an instinctive giant step back, but he didn't move fast enough. Aizen cut him right down the arm. Renji now stood defiantly holding Rukia in one arm and holding his sword with the other. "I can see your defensive skills have improved a great deal Abarai Renji. I am happy to see that you've continued to progress, but I hope you won't struggle for too long. It's difficult for me to control my power. It's difficult to step on ants without crushing them. As your former superior I would prefer not to kill you."

"Yeah right!" Renji shouted in defiance, "You don't want to kill me? Then what about Momo? You killed her in cold blood!"

"What happened to Momo couldn't be helped. I had trained her so that she couldn't live without me. So don't you think that killing her was an act of mercy? Still what I said is true, I didn't want to kill her myself so I went through the trouble of forcing her to attack Izuru and Lieutenant Fon Fabre, but that didn't work, so I had to finish her myself."

Renji grit his teeth, "So Momo and Izuru they were all just puppets in your twisted scheme!"

"And you too Renji," Aizen added.

"I see," Renji snarled, "I don't know who the monster in front of me is, but you're not the Aizen I knew. And I don't know why you want he so badly, but I'll never hand Rukia over to you even if it costs me my life."

"I've got some news for you about the Aizen you used to know. I'm sorry to break it to you since you seem to remember him so fondly. That Aizen you knew was just and illusion. He never even existed in the first place."

"But that makes no sense! I heard it from Isane, Lieutenant Fon Fabre was never your subordinate neither was Asch. I bore witness to your Zanpakuto's release when I was in your squad so where's your explanation huh!"

"Ah yes, Luke and Asch Fon Fabre; two men of whom threw a spanner in my works with their appearance. Having those two around made it difficult to operate so I had to put on a showmanship while I was around them. Of course even the best of actors can be found out and I was sure Asch and Luke would figure me out once they reached Vice Captaincy. So I tried to throw them off as best I could. Given that I'm standing here and neither of them made a move it would appear that they never figured it out," Aizen explained

Renji had heard enough and made to attack Aizen with his Shikai. Aizen stopped it with his bare hand and then slashed it apart with his sword.

"Between you Momo and Izuru I always though you would turn out to be the most troublesome and it appears I was right." He then slashed Renji wide along the shoulder and down the front and back of his torso. Renji dropped to his knees. "I'll give you one more chance. Put Rukia down and get out of here."

Rukia made to save Renji by shouting, "I'll do it Captain Aizen. I'll go with you wherever you want just leave Renji alone!"

"Shut up!" Renji huffed.

"Renji!" Rukia was concerned for the man's very life.

"I won't let him have you," Renji panted and looked at Aizen with a defiant smile showing he was willing to be like that to the end. "You thought I would give her up. Are you that dumb?" he asked.

"Then so be it." Aizen said, "Too bad." He swung down, but his sword was blocked by a black katana.

"Hey there," Ichigo said standing in between Aizen and Renji, "What's the matter Renji? The way you're crouching down I'd almost think Rukia was too heavy for you to hold or something. Good thing I came to give you a hand, right friend?" Ichigo pushed off Aizen's blade and he and Renji leapt back a good distance.

_All right, I'm set in motion, _Ichigo looked around, _Huh where'd Nebilim-san go, I thought she was ahead of me._

"Sorry bout dat," Gin apologized to Aizen, "I didn't think ya wanted me ta interfere Aizen so I let de Ryoka kid slip by me."

"No matter, it's fine," Aizen said, "When cleaning the house it doesn't matter if there's one speck of dirt or two." _They're in some form of strategy meeting it seems, _Aizen said looking at Ichigo and Renji chat with each other, _however, not matter what they try neither of them are strong enough to reach me yet. Speaking of reaching I haven't seen Asch at all, I would've thought he'd want to face me head on at this point. _Aizen watched as Renji used Broken Baboon Fang. _Oh it appears they're ready. _Aizen completely ignored Renji's attack as the reiatsu difference was too vast between them and when Ichigo came in he stopped his blade with one finger and slashed him across the waist. _Hmm, I meant to cut him completely in half…I guess my cut was too shallow. _Leaving Ichigo Aizen rushed by Renji and cut him in the shoulder and then picked up Rukia and prepared to take the Hogyoku from her.

* * *

**55 minutes after the destruction of the Sokyoku**

_Damn it, how dare he divert my attention like that! _Asch cursed in his head. _Because of that now I'm not going to make it in time to stop Aizen from getting the Hogyoku. Damn it! _Asch knew it all. In the time he spent researching he had completely unraveled Aizen's plan. The documents that Nanao risked her rank over several times for him to get and the reports that Nebilim had handed to him helped him to completely realize Aizen's intentions, plans and most importantly his objective. By the time the 3rd seat reached the Sokyoku hill he walked into one war torn scene. Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Abarai. Ichigo's nakama and Ion were all down for the count. Asch's captain was also cradling Rukia in his arms, pierced through by Gin's Shinsho. In Aizen's hands was a glistening orb: the Hogyoku.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Asch leapt forward. Tosen raised his reiatsu in an attempt to restrain the red head, but Asch brushed past him without even so much as a flinch.

_That's impossible, he's only a lieutenant turned 3__rd__ seat, my reiatsu should have crushed him, _Tosen was dumbfounded.

Asch ran forward and struck at Aizen with his sword. The glasses wearing Shinigami jumped over Asch and landed next to Tosen. "Oh hello Asch," Aizen said, "I was wondering if you were going to bother to show up."

"Aizen…from the very start…since the day Luke and I met you…you've always been plotting haven't you?" Asch asked. "And the letter you had sent to me was all a lie. Did you think it would make me make amends with you after I got demoted because of you?"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Aizen said with a smile.

"Don't play games!" Asch said standing stoically. "I'm sick of your games! I know it all. From the Hogyoku to Rukia to using Kurosaki Ichigo as a diversion so you could plot out your little scheme. Albeit I didn't think you'd go so far as to murder Central 46. I know what Isane said, but I don't buy it you probably murdered them the minute you needed them so you could get your hands on information that only they were privy to. Luckily for you, I don't have to resort to your methods to get my hands on vital pieces of information."

Aizen twitched, "Explain."

Asch smirked, "What's that, sounds to me like I did something even you couldn't fathom. You want to know how I managed to unravel your plan fine by me. It all started way back when I was still in the 2nd Division. When you took Ion on me out on that so called mission. I had my suspicions that you had set Ion and me up, but I kept my suspicions to a minimum. However, then we forward a few years to Nebilim's expedition. You forced my hand and used your knowledge of my psyche to manipulate me into abandoning my post to save civilians. Then while I was gone you smashed the crystal and pretended to pin everything on me forcing my demotion. At that point I suspected you were up to no good. Whether at that time or not you knew I was onto you, you didn't exactly scream innocent to me in the least like most of your co-workers made you out to be. I didn't suspect you of anything other than being a monster behind the veil you wore, but then you did that."

"That, could you be a little more specific?" Aizen asked.

"Of course," Asch answered not losing his grin, "You authorized the mission to send Rukia to the world of the living. She got lost and then after a month she was conveniently found. As the man who authorized the escapade you had full reign to send whoever you wanted to fetch her. In this case my captain and vice captain. What struck me as odd though was that they knew what they were doing before they went into the Senkaimon you already knew from the moment you sent Rukia to the world of the living that Kurosaki Ichigo would become a Substitute Shinigami. Once she was found you went into Central 46 and eliminated them then you manipulated the situation to make it look like Central 46 was still alive by having you Tosen or Gin stay hidden at one point or another. The only time you three were all on the surface together was whenever there was an emergency captain's meeting. I confirmed this when I got Head Researcher Assistant Nebilim to goad Head Captain Yamamoto into holding an emergency meeting for all captain about the Ryoka Situation. As a former subordinate of his he would most likely take her seriously. You got anxious you knew someone may have been onto you and you couldn't afford to be so vulnerable so you staged your death and made it so that you could stay in Central 46 at all times. At the time I didn't know who I could trust and who I couldn't I avoided contact with anyone who had never been in your squad before and I found someone I could trust: Head Researcher Assistant Gelda Nebilim." Aizen frowned. "I see you and I are on the same page. Nebilim's been around the Seireitai a lot, but she's never been in your squad. I don't know whether it was dumb luck that she had never wound up in your squad or what, but the fact remained that 3rd Seat Nebilim had only ever been in Squad's 10, 13, 2, 6, 4, 1 and 12 in that order."

"And just how did you gain access to that information? Only captains and lieutenants can gain access to the special archives libraries," Aizen inquired.

"How very astute, but you see luck was on my side in that instance. You see before I started heavily suspecting you I fell in love and am currently going steady with Vice Captain Ise of Squad 8," Asch stated. Aizen blinked and his eyes shook with surprise, "Now is it all making sense?" Asch asked. "If I needed an archive all I needed was to ask Nanao and she would stick her neck out for me to get me my information. She has a clean record, unlike Luke, no one would ever suspect her of suspicious conduct. And then there's 3rd seat Nebilim. As you may know, of all corruption in Soul Society the biggest pile ran amuck in 12th Division from Kurotsuchi's experiments and studies right down to the fact that there were monitors strung up all over the Seireitai. Of course none of that makes any difference. What does make a difference is Gelda Nebilim's incredible scientific gift: hacking."

Aizen's eyebrows converged, "but if the head researcher assistant constantly hacked into the database wouldn't she have been found out?"

"Who said Nebilim ever hacked in using her own credentials?" Asch asked. "She knows a lot, how to throw off which terminal she using, who she is and how to bypass the security encryption on anything. If I needed something it was an almost guarantee she could get it. Someone like you who's a mighty thinker, but not one too keen on technology you probably never thought to go that route at all. At any rate, with all the information at my fingertips it was a simple matter of making sense of it all and bit by bit I unraveled your whole plan to myself and here I am to confront you, which you probably were expecting anyway."

Aizen clapped his hands ever so slowly and then looke directly at Asch, "How very clever that you were able to figure out that much without getting caught. Having come so far I suppose it's only fair I share some information you forgot to mention."

"If you're going to talk about how you demoted me to prevent me from getting all the information I needed I know, but that sort of worked against you since because I was demoted I wouldn't be as easily traceable. And I also know that you put Renji's name forth to replace me as Vice Captain. It's true until Isane announced it over the loudspeakers that I didn't know about the powers of your Zanpakuto until recently so at the time I didn't understand why you did that, but now I do. It was to cover your ass. Renji was afflicted by Kyoka Suigetsu so he didn't bother you at all and because Luke was so friendly with Momo he didn't worry you, but that's just on the surface. Luke's been working with me since the day Rukia came back from her mission to the world of the living," Asch pointed to himself, "the only other thing unaccounted for is why the letter. Luke told me about the one you gave Momo did you really think I would eventually turn on him, are you that stupid?" Asch asked.

"Again I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about," Aizen answered with his arms folded inside his haori, "I am quite secure in my superiority. You were the furthest thing from my mind. The last thing I needed to do was contact you after I was dead."

"Well you can deny it al you want," Asch said and reached for his sword.

"You plan to fight me? Don't you think that's a bit pointless?" Aizen asked as Asch drew it out. "I've already won Asch Fon Fabre you may have figured out my plans, but you did so far too late. The game is over Asch Fon Fabre I win."

Asch smirked, "How could you possibly say that you've won? The hogyoku might be in your possession, but I could still take it from you if I tried. How can you say you've won when you have yet to make your escape and there are still those who are willing to get in your way?"

"Touché," Aizen said and dropped the Hogyoku in Tosen's hand, "Kaname hold this." Aizen strode towards Asch, "Very well Asch I'll humor you, but I don't see what it's going to gain you. You will hit the ground before you can even blink."

"Is that so? Let's test that theory shall we?" Asch asked.

Aizen struck towards Asch who blocked with his sword, "I'm impressed you could block me without your sword snapping in half. Very good." Asch flung Aizen off and the man disappeared and made to attack Asch from behind. Asch swung down and deflected Aizen's strike and parried. "You can even parry me, most impressive." Aizen said as he dodged away from Asch.

"Of course I can," Asch said. "You see all the time I've been here in Soul Society people have always asked me, why did I become a Soul Reaper, I always knew it was to surpass someone. That's why I joined, but along the way the person I wanted to surpass changed and even now I aim to surpass that same person. Former Captain Aizen Sosuke the person I wish to surpass," Asch said and spun his sword above his head and thrust his sword into the ground the tip digging into the earth, "is you. BANKAI!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes Asch has mastered Bankai and he and Aizen are about to face off in the most epic confrontation ever. But the bigger question is WHERE IS NEBILIM? I know a lot of this was rehash of stuff that happened in canon, but it's just too awesome not to reproduce it to its fullest. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter out either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Until then see you).


	25. Lightning and Heaven Against the Moon

**(A/N: Asch has declared his will to fight Aizen with everything he's got. How will he fare against the overpowered Shinigami? Let us find out)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Sokyoku Hill**

Aizen struck towards Asch who blocked with his sword, "I'm impressed you could block me without your sword snapping in half. Very good." Asch flung Aizen off and the man disappeared and made to attack Asch from behind. Asch swung down and deflected Aizen's strike and parried. "You can even parry me, most impressive." Aizen said as he dodged away from Asch.

"Of course I can," Asch said. "You see all the time I've been here in Soul Society people have always asked me, why did I become a Soul Reaper, I always knew it was to surpass someone. That's why I joined, but along the way the person I wanted to surpass changed and even now I aim to surpass that same person. Former Captain Aizen Sosuke the person I wish to surpass," Asch said and spun his sword above his head and thrust his sword into the ground the tip digging into the earth, "is you. BANKAI!"

_Bankai eh? _Aizen thought as he watched Asch's reiatsu increase exponentially, _this is an unexpected development, but certainly not one that I can't match. _

Asch emerged in his Bankai form. The pauldrons normally visible on his shoulders were now black with gold spikes. A cape ran down behind Asch. Unlike Ichigo's it wasn't frayed at the ends and Asch's was crimson in color. The cape had three black colored symbols on it forming a triangle. At the top of the triangle was the Fon Fabre Family crest. On the lower left side was the Soul Reaper skull emblem and on the right side was the symbol of the Six God Generals. On Asch's arms were crimson colored gauntlets sparking with lightning. The gauntlets ran up his arm to his elbows. They terminated there in two fang -like protrusions. Asch's blade resembled that of his Shikai, but now lightning could be seen running up and down the blade. Asch was also no longer wearing the traditional Shinigami footwear either. Replaced with his straw sandals and shinobi tabi were two tall, armored, crimson boots. Lightning sparked around the soles of Asch's feet. Asch bent his knees and tilted his sword at Aizen at a 45-degree angle, both hands on the blade. He took a right lead stance and said, "Juden Chikaminari Saberu." **(Charged Bloody Lightning Saber)**

"That's quite an impressive stance Asch Fon Fabre. Now then shall we begin?" Aizen asked. With a battle cry Asch leapt at Aizen creating powerful, weighted strikes. Numerous amounts of sparks were generated from Asch's sword each time he came in contact with Aizen's blade.

"Shadow Fury!" Asch went after Aizen with five hard to see movements. Even Gin and Tosen found him hard to track. Aizen however, god mod that he is, managed to dodge and block each strike, but even he had to admit that Asch's strikes forced him to be quite defensive. Aizen struck towards Asch who leapt out of the way, "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Aizen deflected the Kido with one hand. "You're open!" Asch came striking down behind Aizen from above, "Slag Assault!" Aizen turned and dodged and struck Asch away with his sword. Asch went tumbling through the air, but used the cape to steady himself as he skidded across the ground. Aizen struck down at Asch again who blocked with his sword.

"How interesting you can block my sword without yours snapping in half. Your strength is certainly to be admired Asch," Aizen commented. Asch struggled to push Aizen's blade away. "However it seems that my strength still far outclasses yours if you can't fend me off."

"Fr…" Asch grunted.

"Hmm,"

"Fr-Frigid Blast!" Asch shouted. Aizen jumped away as the icy blast of energy charged towards him. Having ample distance he then deflected the shot.

"I see, your Bankai is truly interesting that you are pulling off all this interesting skills I've not yet heard of," Aizen noted.

"It's not like that," Asch said, "Long before I became a Shinigami I was a soldier in the military and I learned a lot of techniques when I was alive. Now that I've achieved Bankai," Asch held up his sword. "I can use those techniques all over again. Of course that's not all I can do."

"It would be a waste of a Bankai if it was," Aizen taunted and beckoned Asch with his finger, "Come!"

"Do you really think I'm that gullible to let you sucker me in? I wasn't born yesterday!" Asch shouted.

"Yes of course," Aizen got right in Asch's space, "I suppose I'll have to be more direct." Aizen struck at Asch from the side. The Bankai user blocked the attack with his left gauntlet. Aizen's sword cut into the gauntlet, but could not pierce Asch's skin. Aizen backed away as Asch tried to strike at him with his sword.

Asch held up his gauntlet as the damage regenerated. "Reinforced, regenerative crimson colored adamantium gauntlets and greaves. Quite a decent augmentation I'd say," Asch explained.

"Your Bankai covers many holes in your defense quite impressive, but not impressive enough. You won't be able to beat me with a couple of cheap Kendo tricks, some Kido and highly dense armor, you of all people should be able to know that much," Aizen taunted.

Asch was behind him, "I know that full well!" he shouted as he made to strike Aizen with his free hand. He sent a blast of lightning off his sword where Aizen reappeared but the brown haired Shinigami dodged that as well. _Let's see how well this works on Aizen, _Asch said and didn't budge as Aizen came at him from behind with a sword strike only to collide against a crimson barrier. There was an explosion and Aizen jumped out of the way. Asch turned and smirked, "Well now, I'd call that a hit wouldn't you agree? Aizen Sosuke?"

It was true Aizen had a small burn on the front of his hand. It was a graze, but Asch had managed to deliver minute visible damage to the man, "Quite impressive what was that just now?"

"Who knows, maybe if you try again it might happen again," Asch taunted.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Aizen attacked Asch again. The red head turned block and took a step. Aizen jumped back when he saw the spark from Asch's front foot. His instincts were spot on as a blast of lightning energy blasted up from the ground. "Channeling your spirit energy in the form of lightning through the ground. Now that is an impressive ability for something that's normally impossible." Asch stood stoically in place and waited for Aizen to attack him. He came at him from the side again. Asch made to block but Aizen vanished and then came at Asch from the right.

"Nice try," Asch commented and fired lightning from his gauntlet at Aizen, which the man dodged. Aizen disappeared and came at Asch from the front. Instead of leaping back. Asch moved to the side of Aizen and struck down with both hands on the sword. Both men just barely missed each other. Asch and Aizen turned and swung at each other with a backhand strike each individual pressing against the other's blade. Asch turned his body and brought his fist with momentum at Aizen. Rather than block Aizen used Shunpo to escape the strike and made to attack Asch from behind. Asch stabbed forward, but Aizen jumped on his sword and struck down to cut Asch down the middle. Asch brought up his gauntlet to block and the same crimson barrier from before appeared. Aizen through his sword behind him shunpoed to another location and then made to recover his sword before strike Asch from the right again Asch blocked with both hands on his sword.

"I see now," Aizen said, "That barrier of your reflects reiatsu and reiryoku and adds your own on top of it. If an opponent strikes with a powerful attack you are always prepared to stop it. However, as I just saw, you need time to prepare it don't you. You can't use it all the time." Asch scowled in disgust, "What's the name of that shield of yours, hmm?"

"Shokkurei Hanshakyo," **(Shock Ray Reflector)**

"Its name is well suited for its effect," Aizen commented and pushed Asch's sword out of the way and attacked. Asch dodged by leaping back.

"Hado 55 Budosen!" Aizen used Shunpo to dodge Asch's attack and struck towards Asch in a frontal assault. Asch dodged as Aizen tried to strike at him again and again. Asch either dodged or parried each attack. The two stood apart from each other after the exchange.

"Impressive," Aizen said, holding up his sword, "Have you studied my style of fighting?"

"What would be the point? Your style of fighting isn't the same in the records as the real you is it?" Asch asked. Aizen smirked indicating Asch was right, "I knew it. Just what else did you lie about Sosuke Aizen?" Asch asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aizen responded, a gleam reflecting off his glasses, "To be honest I'm glad you didn't study me it makes your ability to keep up with me that much more impressive."

"I don't need compliments from you and I won't be happy until I surpass you!" Asch charged towards Aizen.

_A frontal assault, I've got you now Asch Fon Fabre. _Aizen prepared his defense only for Asch to disappear, _that's not totally unexpected. _Aizen turned behind him to block, but Asch wasn't there_. _Immediately his eyes went to the sky.

"This is it! Aizen!" Asch shouted. He came striking down from above. He threw his sword to the ground. Aizen dodged as lightning exploded from where Asch's sword had landed. He was surprised when Asch appeared behind him unarmed completely. "Take this!" Asch shouted. Asch output a large pulsation of reiatsu and lightning imbued reiryoku tingling Aizen with energy all over and trapping him in place. Asch held his hands together and raised them to the sky. Lightning energy flowed out from him and smashed through Aizen. "This is my ultimate attack," Asch said as he stared at Aizen straight in the face. His eyes glinted with a shade of blue. He shot out a beam of energy, which created a circle of energy beneath his and Aizen's feet allowing for a solid plaform. Telekinetically Asch called for his blade and raised it to the sky. "Annihilation!" He slammed the blade into the circle, "RENDING SABER!" There was a powerful explosion. Aizen was sent spiraling down from the air and crashed into the ground. Asch shunpoed and stood, still in Bankai, along the ground holding his sword. "I know that didn't finish you!" he shouted. "Get up!"

Aizen stood panting. Asch had inflicted rather serious damage. Aizen bled from the top of his head and down the right side of his face. All the cloth on the right side of his arm had been blown away. Aizen was also bleeding from the elbow down and parts of his Shihakusho were frayed. Aizen griped his sword. He grit his teeth in hate.

"Is that, the best you've got?" Asch asked.

Aizen showed a scowl for a millisecond before disappearing. In the next half an instant blood splurged from Asch's shoulder as his pauldron disintegrated. Asch planted his sword forward to balance himself as blood and fluid splurged from his mouth. He panted. _When did he…I didn't even see him move. _

"I commemorate you for managing to wound me Asch Fon Fabre," Aizen's voice came from behind the 3rd seat. Asch turned his head to look at him. "I told you that I would humor you by fighting you. You never had the slightest chance of defeating me. I fought casually against you all this time, now I'm fighting serious and it seems that you can't stand up to me on this level of ability. You put up quite a fight, but now it's over. I congratulate you on getting this far, but now it is time to say farewell." Aizen held up his sword, "Goodbye Asch Fon Fabre!"

The swing came down Asch turned wide eye with terror in fear for his life, but just as Ichigo had saved Renji, someone had saved Asch. Clad in a white lab coat and an orange Shihakusho, was Nebilim. She was holding a sword made from her Shikai and she had just barely stopped Aizen's sword as hers was on the verge of breaking. "Looks like I arrived just in time." She stated.

"Head Researcher Assistant Gelda Nebilim, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by your arrival, but you are either foolish or naïve to think of challenging me to a fight," Aizen told her. He leapt away from her and she did the same to prepare to face off against him. "Do you seriously plan to fight me? You're out of your league. Asch Fon Fabre used Bankai and I cut him down without much effort at all. Do you really think you can defeat me using only your Shikai?"

"Of course not," Nebilim stated. She desummoned her sword and stood with her hands in her pockets. "But of course," she flung her arms out at her sides and they began to glow creating two tall barriers, "I have no intention of fighting you using my Shikai. You should be honored Sosuke Aizen you will be the first to witness this form. Ban…kai." The two barriers she created went and created a cube all around her. The cube completely encased Nebilim in a box of her own reiatsu and then shrunk around her down to about a third of the barrier's original size so that it stood only about as tall as the fallen Sajin Komamura if he were standing up. Light began to give off from within the box and several beams of light burst through it breaking it like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. The beams of light increased in number and rate until the box exploded. Dust kicked up and Nebilim's form was revealed. She wore a skintight body suit. The right side of the suit was white. An angel feather stuck out near her leg. The left side of the suit was black a demonic bat-like skeletal wing sticking out parallel to the angelic one. Nebilim wore bladed high-heeled, crystalline shoes and floated about an inch off the ground. Coming out of her latissamus dorsi were two small wings. Both were like those of bird, but devoid of all feathers and just the skeleton. The one on the right was white. The one on the left was black. She wore several rings around the middle and ring fingers of both her hands. A golden hairband was in her hair and two diamond earrings could be seen in her ears. Her attire did not cover her shoulders and she showed quite a bit of cleavage as well. The center of her midriff was also bare. The black part of her suit was outlined in gold. The white part outlined in purple. Nebilim held up her left hand and summoned an axe-blade. On one side the blade was red and black on the other it was gold and sapphire. Near the guard an eye shone in the center with red sclera and a black iris on one side and on the other it had golden sclera and a blue iris. She swung the sword out at her side, "Ochitamegami no Shinjitsu." **(Fallen Goddess of truth)**

"That's certainly a unique form. You have neither a weapon nor an external additive, merely a wardrobe change. For something so condensed it must've certainly taken a long time to master," Aizen observed and commented.

"A very long time," Nebilim responded.

"Shall we?" Aizen asked.

"Are you sure you can fight me with you injured like that?" she asked.

"This is merely a paper cut I can fight you just fine," Aizen answered calmly.

"Very well then…let's begin." With that both combatants took off and engaged each other in combat. They took to the skies. Aizen struck towards Nebilim with his sword. She blocked with her weapon only for it to be shattered in half. Nebilim desummoned the broken weapon and created a spear looking similar in composition to the weapons she used in her Shikai form and made to run Aizen through. Aizen dodged and cut it in half. Nebilim came at him from behind with her hand outstretched "Hado number 88, Hiryugekizo Kushintenraiho!" Aizen dodged out of the way of the forceful blast of lighting prana. Nebilim followed. She created two swords and attacked. Aizen blocked the first swing and dodged the second. Nebilim threw an energy blast at Aizen. He dodged. She threw another he dodged. She continued to fire blast after blast endlessly, but Aizen dodged each one. It was then he realized that Nebilim had fired two neat little rows of energy blasts that were now hovering in midair. Nebilim held out her palm upside down in front of her her fingertips perpendicular to the ground below. "Yon Mentei Hakai!" **(Tetrahedron Destruction)** The blasts of energy created a box of light energy and then converged and formed a tetrahedron. Aizen was caught in the middle.

"That should hold him," Nebilim said. Only to watch as her attack shattered into tiny fragments as Aizen broke out of her attack.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked and struck Nebilim wide across the abdomen. "You're Bankai is truly something to be feared Gelda Nebilim, but if that was the best you could manage, a powerful Kido attack, you'd had best give up."

Clutching her wound Nebilim smirked, "Whoever, said that was my best shot?" She retreated back from Aizen. "Up until now I'd just been using my Shikai powers in Bankai form…well except for that last attack, "Allow me to show you a true augmentation of my Bankai," She held her arm up straight out, fingers bent in a disorganized fashion. She snapped her wrist and turned her palm towards her. Against his own will Aizen's left hand struck out at his side floating freely on its own. Nebilim created an energy blast with her hand and blasted Aizen with it striking him in the chest. She pushed him back a few feet, but Aizen regained his footing. No blood had been drawn.

"Motor cortex control now that is quite impressive, but is that all your Bankai allows you do?" Aizen asked.

"It would be a waste if it did," Nebilim said and snapped her fingers. Instantly the background around her and Aizen began to fade. Starry space formed around them and everything spun around disrupting the vision of both individuals as though they were drunk. "Welcome to Tentai Rei," **(Celestial Zero) **Nebilim's voice echoed, "It's a distortive dimension I can create around myself and all trapped within my reiatsu. It is made of highly dense reiryoku of my own signature. It crushes those inside it like a mass of super dense space. My enemies can do nothing, but be crushed inside of it. Right about now you should feel yourself feeling short of breath.

"Funny," Aizen said appearing behind Nebilim, "I feel just fine." He attacked the white haired researcher, but she jumped back and up to avoid. Aizen came behind her and swung. Nebilim summoned a knight's shield to block Aizen's strike. It shattered on contact with his weapon, but it gave her enough time to avoid being attacked. "Using super dense reiatsu is impressive," Aizen said as he and Nebilim stood apart again, "But even you should know that a higher reiatsu will always overturn a lower one. My reiatsu is superior to yours therefore your Tentai Rei dimension has no effect on me. Are we quite finished with these smoke-and-mirror games Nebilim Gelda? I'm finding them quite tiresome."

"Good, because that's my aim," she said resummoning her original weapon into her right hand, "To tire you out!" She flicked her wrist 180 degrees, "Explode! Tentai Rei!" There was a powerful blast of reiatsu and the dimension Nebilim created ceased to appear.

"I told you it was useless," Aizen came from behind Nebilim and struck her down the right side of her back. Nebilim turned and clutched her wound. "I don't see what this is going to gain you," Aizen said, "Surely you realize that you have no chance of defeating me. However, I see your potential Gelda Nebilim. Instead of fighting me why don't you join me?" Aizen offered, "Surely a woman of your talents could see so much better for the world than it is right now. I aspire to reach high into the sky to step into the territory of god himself. Join me Gelda Nebilim. Together we'll make your fallen Goddess rise again."

"It is true," Nebilim said hanging her head, "I do have a vision." She walked towards Aizen.

"I see even you are able to understand reason Nebilim-san," Aizen said.

Nebilim ignored his statement and powerful energy began to surge around her, "However," her tone became exceedingly more serious and deep. She then picked her head and shouted, "My vision does not include hurting my friends!" Several spheres of light blast out from her center and then formed a translucent dais behind her. Nebilim turned her body sideways and the spheres of light she had created shone with the utmost radiance. "Prepare yourself for oblivion," Nebilim cast her hand forward, but before she could unleash her attack she was washed over with her own blood, having been cut deeply up her front from the abdomen up to her good shoulder. The dais disappeared and Nebilim fell from the sky towards the ground. She hit it quite hard.

"I told you earlier, I was growing tired of your parlor tricks." Aizen said as he reached the ground. He moved next to Tosen and picked up the Hogyoku from him, "I had hoped you were better than that Gelda Nebilim. It's such a shame that talent such as yours would be wasted." He shook Nebilim's blood off his sword and sheathed it. He was about to do something else when he sensed a presence coming at him from above.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring, Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado number 63 Raikoho!" Kukaku, along with Jidanbo, attacked Aizen from above

"Jidanbo!" Asch shouted glad that the big guy was ok.

Aizen dodged, but within the next instant was surrounded in close range by both Soifon and Yoruichi, "This is quite a nostalgic face."

"Don't move," Yoruichi told him, "If you move so much as a muscle…"

"…then we're going to cut off your head," Soifon finished her mentor's sentence.

"Yes I can see that," Aizen said plainly.

"Well that sure was flashy," Gin said to himself, "What should I do?" Rangiku suddenly appeared behind him and grabbed his hand putting her blade down his front ready to cut him at a moment's notice.

"You shouldn't even move," she told him.

"Sorry Captain Aizen I got caught," Gin said plainly.

"This is the end," Yoruichi told Aizen.

"Hmm, did you say something?" Aizen asked pretending not to hear her.

"Don't you understand Aizen, there is no place left for you to run. No place left for you. No place you can escape to." As Yoruichi said this captains and lieutenants that were still standing appeared onto the Sokyoku hill. "It's over Aizen." Aizen smiled. "And just what's so amusing?"

"I'm sorry to do this, but the time has come."

"Soifon get away from him!" Yoruichi shouted. Both women leapt away from the rogue captain as a beam of light shined down upon each of them.

At this time Nebilim found the strength to stand, "That's negacion," she blinked looking up as Aizen, Tosen and Gin went up to the sky, "You've joined with menos?"

"Have you become that corrupt?" Ukitake asked Aizen.

"I need to keep climbing higher," Aizen said, "You all are blinded by your self righteousness. From the beginning no one has ever stood at the top, neither you nor me nor the gods. But soon," Aizen removed his glasses, "That unattainable vacancy will be filled." He ran his hand through his hair and his glasses shattered. "From now on. I alone will stand at the top. Good-bye Shinigami. Good-bye, Ryoka boy. For a human you were quite amusing. And good-bye…Asch Fon Fabre, I commend you on being able to wound me to the extent that you did. I was right about you. You are, a threat to be recognized." With that Gin, Aizen and Tosen disappeared into the Garganta.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: End chapter. So yeah, Aizen god mods more than anyone but HOLY HELL ASCH MANAGED TO WOUND HIM! And yet Aizen managed to curbstomp Nebilim without so much as a scratch. What does that tell you? Well anyway the Soul Society arc is slowly having its curtain drawn on the Noble Flames saga. Next chapter ought to wrap it up. I should have that out either later today or sometime tomorrow. See you everyone. Don't forget to review).


	26. The Abandoned Gunslinger

**(A/N: So the Soul Society arc is widely drawing to a close. We are slowly getting closer to Luke's return to Auldrant. Fasten your seatbelts ladies and Gentleman it's going to be a wild ride)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**4****th**** Division Barracks**

**One week after Aizen's rebellion**

**Luke's pov**

"Ow ow OWWWW!" I complained as his wounds were tended to, "Watch where your touching that hurts!"

"A little bit of pain is necessary when treating wounds Lieutenant Fon Fabre please don't struggle," the member of 4th division working on my wounds said.

"Yeah Dreck take it like a man," Asch said over from the corner of the room shirtless and bandaged up.

"Easy for you to say you didn't get any through and through wounds," I shot back. "Aiiiiyeeehhh," I cried out when I was sprayed with something cold.

"It's disinfectant to prevent the opening from getting infected or inflamed," the division member said, "Please don't squirm around you'll only make things harder for me."

I sighed, "So how'd your match with Aizen go, I know you lost considering he got away but…"

Asch smirked, "In retrospect I think he was pretty pissed off that I managed to wound him. Nebilim fought him after me and she didn't even put a scratch on him."

"Professor Nebilim fought him?" I asked.

"Yeah, she used her Bankai on him too," Asch told me, "Speaking of which, how come you didn't use yours?"

I looked down and away, "I was afraid…afraid that my reiatsu might hurt Momo," I said.

"Boy are you soft," Asch muttered.

"Hey what's so wrong about caring about the lives of your friends?" I asked.

"Lieutenant Fon Fabre."

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it, I just said that you should've gone all out, maybe I would've had an easier time with Aizen if you had," Asch said to me.

"Oh so it's my fault," I said getting riled up.

"Lieutenant Fon Fabre."

"If the 13th Division armband fits," Asch chuckled.

"You really piss me off sometimes you know that," I shouted.

"Lieutenant Fon Fabre."

"Oh I've known that for a while," Asch smirked. I growled and sat back down. We both laughed.

"Lieutenant Fon Fabre, I told you not to move around."

"Sorry," I said and sat motionlessly in place, "Where is Professor Nebilim anyway, I heard Aizen did a number on her."

"She's in a care ward down the hall. She'll probably be fine, but man did she get pounded," Asch answered.

**

* * *

**

Nebilim's pov

"This is going to sting a bit, so please hold still," my caretaker told me and sprayed my shoulder with disinfectant. I winced and gripped the table I was sitting on. I looked over to Largo who was in the same room. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I've been through worse," he said.

"Of course because you went easy on me," Nebilim said. Largo seemed surprised that she knew. "That couldn't have been your best if you were fighting your hardest I should've taken at least _some_ damage."

Largo grunted, "I see there's no fooling your sense. It's true I held back. It's because of what you said. You told me that 'even if I didn't defeat you I would understand why you were doing what you were doing soon enough'. To me that meant that you obviously had a deeper understanding of what was going on then most of everyone comprehended. However, I couldn't just abandon my captain's orders to fight you and if you needed to carry out your plan I couldn't rightfully injure you beyond quick recovering so I held back just enough to please my captain and fought enough to allow to beat me without getting yourself tired out."

"That was smart, unfortunately…"

"Yes I know, Captian Tosen was in on the whole thing," Largo bowed his head.

"You looked up to him didn't you?" Nebilim asked.

"Of course I did," Largo said, "he was a brilliant instructor he had an insightful view on battle and gave all of us the will to fight. 'When you fear battle you fight for those who also fear to fight' those were his exact words. They're my favorite teachings of his. I heard from Captain Komamura that he said that Captain Tosen is following the path with the least amount of blood because justice is always there. How could Aizen's path construct the least amount of blood?"

"Aizen pulled the wool over all our eyes. Even mine, I was so fixated on my own captain I missed an even bigger monster," Nebilim responded and then muttered to herself, "I won't make the same mistake again."

* * *

**6****th**** Division barracks**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Renji sat on the side of the room carving wood. Byakuya sat in bed, recovering. "Renji, why are you here?" he asked him.

"I'm here…because you're my captain," Renji answered.

"You probably wish I were dead," Byakuya stated, "I imagined that's what you're thinking now."

"No! You're wrong! If you were to die…then what reason would I have to get stronger," Renji said getting riled up. "And in fact…captain…"

Before Renji could say anything Ichigo came running up the side of the building, "RENJI!" he shouted. The noise completely shocked Byakuya…and possibly damaged his hearing since Ichigo was only a few feet from the man's ears.

Renji got right in Ichigo's face, "Hey! What the hell? How dare you charge in here like that? I was about to say something cool and you totally ruined the moment!"

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized, "How was I supposed to know? Hey have you seen Rukia around anywhere lately?"

"What? You better not have lost Rukia again," Renji snapped.

"No, no, I just thought you might know where she might be,"

"What's going on Kurosaki-kun did you find out where Rukia is?" Orihime asked climbing up onto the window ledge next to him.

"How did you get all the way up here?" Ichigo asked and then quickly added, "Forget it, I don't want to know." He turned his attention to the 6th Division leaders, "Sorry to barge in on you like that Byakuya. Later Renji."

"We'll be going now," Orihime said and the two dropped down from the windowsill and ran off together.

"I wonder what the hell those two are up to," Renji said glancing down at the ground. He looked at Byakuya who seemed puzzled, "Something wrong sir?"

"It's just that…I certainly hope this Ichigo doesn't intend to keep calling me by my first name. I find his lack of respect disturbing."

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

"Where are we going Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue panted as she ran behind me, "Did Abarai-san give an idea as to where Kuchiki-san is?"

"Well sort of," I said, "If she wasn't with Renji there are only two other places she could possibly be. Just follow me," I told her.

"Ok," she answered. I ran all the way to 4th Division, since the person I was looking for was still in recovery. I walked into the room where he was staying.

"Hey Luke," I said standing in the doorway.

"Oh Ichigo," he smiled as Inoue and entered the room, "How are you? What's up?"

"Have you seen Rukia at all lately?" I asked.

"Not recently, why?" he asked.

"Agh damn it," I said running off.

"Hey wait for me!" he shouted catching up with Inoue and me.

"Ah Lieutenant Fon Fabre you're not fully recovered yet you shouldn't be running like that!" someone called out. Luke ignored whoever it was.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Well I can't find Rukia. If she's not with Renji and she's not with you there's only one other place she could be. Come on!"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Shiba clan grounds**

Ganju was dancing and dodging bullets as a woman with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, the sides of it coming down to her shoulders with an ample chest and a slim frame shot at him with two guns, one in each hand, aiming for his feet. The woman wore a black reverse V cut vest, the opening being down by her legs. She had a white battle kimono on underneath and a ribbon tied to her back the loops of which her arms stuck through and the strands went down by her ankles She wore long black flat top boots and fingerless gloves. Kukaku stood next to her.

"Sis come on," Ganju complained, "I've been at this for hours now can't we stop?"

"Of course not! This is your punishment for being so useless as to get flung back into Rukongai from the flower crane cannon!" Kukaku shouted. "Besides Oslo-san here is in need of some target practice right?" she asked the blonde.

"Yes," the blonde woman responded.

This went on for a few more minutes until Kukaku put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Oslo-san stop for a minute," she told her. The blonde did as she was told turning one gun into a wakizashi and the other into a scabbard. She hooked it into a strap on the left side of her vest. Kukaku turned to look at Rukia who had come onto the grounds. Ganju dropped to his feet. "That's…that's the girl who killed Kaien Nii-san!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" Kukaku snapped.

"How dare you come here and violate the Shiba clan grounds with your presence," Ganju grumbled.

The woman, Oslo-san, put a hand on her Wakizashi, "That won't be necessary Oslo-san I can handle this." She looked at Rukia with daggers in her eyes, "What did you come here for?"

"I'm sorry," Rukia apologized, "I know I should've come sooner. I wanted to but I was a coward. I should've apologized to you the first chance I got. The longer I waited the harder it seemed to become and I…"

"Stop that's enough," Kukaku said, "What is this, the world's longest apology?"

"But sis," Ganju protested.

"It's all right. Ganju you don't understand the circumstances under which Kaien was killed," Kukaku said, "There wasn't really any other way. He was taken over by a hollow and fused with it. By the time Rukia stabbed him the chances of Kaien getting back to normal were null. That's what Captain Ukitake told me anyways so I decided that if she said even one word of apology that I would forgive her.

"Ah ha. I knew I'd find you here." Ichigo said appearing on the grounds.

Rukia turned around, "Ichigo…Orihime…Fon Fabre-fukutaicho."

"You gave us quite a scare Rukia," Luke said.

"In the morning they're going to open up a gate for us and you're still not back to full health. So come on let's go get some rest," Ichigo urged.

"Um actually…Ichigo…I'm staying here in the Soul Society," Rukia said.

"Well that's fine…good for you," Ichigo said.

"You didn't want her to go back at all, you just wanted to be comfortable in your own home didn't you?" Luke asked stretching his hands behind his back, "That's why you came after her in the first place right?"

"That's right so if you want to say then that's what you should do," Ichigo said.

Everyone was all smiles when there was a loud shout, "Luke Fon Fabre!" Everyone's attention geared towards Oslo-san.

Luke gasped recognizing the woman. "I…you're…"

"Hmm, you know this guy Oslo-san?" Kukaku asked the blonde.

"Of course I do," the blonde said stepping forward. "I'm dead because of him and his friends."

"Ichigo who's the woman with black hair?" Luke asked.

"Kukaku Shiba she helped Ion and us get into the Soul Society," Ichigo said.

"Was this person with her?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said.

Luke stepped forward, "It's been a long time Legretta the Quick," Luke said stepping forward.

"Who's this Legretta person?" Ganju asked his sister. Kukaku whacked him.

"Idiot," she said, "Legretta the Quick was Oslo-san's title when she was alive. I'm the only person she confided in about her past, but more importantly look at the armband on the red head's shoulder."

"He's a vice captain, and not just any vice-captain he's brother's replacement!" Ganju shouted.

"Yeah," Kukaku said wrapping her arm around her body, "Hey if you two are going to fight take it outside!"

"We are outside though," Legretta said turning towards Kukaku.

"Somewhere outside that isn't near my house!" Kukaku said anger rising.

"Luke we should probably do what she says," Legretta told him and the two moved to a location that was away from all civilization.

"It's been a long time Legretta," Luke said to her.

"Yes, so tell me Luke Fon Fabre what brings you to Soul Society and just what is with that armband?" she asked.

"I came here shortly after we all succeeded when my body broke down. Asch is with me. He's back in the Seireitai as part of the Gotei, but what about you? What are you doing here?"

"Heh," Legretta smirked folding her arms, "It's been 18 years since I first arrived in the Soul Society. Like you and Asch probably did I also joined the Gotei 13. My only two positions in the Gotei were 13th Seat of 6th Division and 7th seat of the 2nd. However, during one of my missions as a member of the second division all of my attendees were killed. We were ambushed by a large group of hollows. I was the only one to survive, but barely. The Gotei didn't send anyone out to come check up on me when I didn't come back to the Seireitai. Rather than wait I trudged through Rukongai, heavily injured and that's when Kukaku found me.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_**Legretta's pov**_

_I leaned up against the side of a tree, panted and collapsed. I was bleeding from several locations and my fatigue had finally caught up with me as did hunger. The Gotei had abandoned me completely. _Is what it's like to suffer before dying? _I wondered. I fell over and blacked out. When I opened my eyes my wounds were healed and there was a hot plate of food in front of me. There was also someone else in the room. She had black hair, one arm and was wearing a red battle kimono._

"_Eat," she told me, "You need to regain your strength."_

"_Ah thank you," I told her and ate what was on my plate._

"_So you were abandoned by the Gotei 13 huh, they sure do that a lot these days," the woman said, "I'm Kukaku, Shiba Kukaku, what's your name?"_

_I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "Giselle, Oslo Giselle," I answered. _

"_Nice to meet you Oslo-san," Kukaku-sama gave me her hand. I smiled reached my own hand out and shook it_

_End Flashback._

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

"Ever since that day I've been in debt to the Shiba clan for taking me in," Legretta said. "I can never forgive the Gotei for abandoning me. I will never go back there, but I am also a Shinigami and therefore I will still carry out my duty to protect the innocent just as I had done when I was in the God Generals."

"I see," Luke said, "is that why you didn't go with Kukaku to the Seireitai when she came to help out?"

"Of course," Legretta responded, "The Gotei 13 is a finished chapter of my afterlife. I will never return to it. Just as Yulia's score forsake my brother's life and controlled the lives of the people the Gotei 13 was the same way. I tried to do the same as when I was with the Oracle Knights and tried to change it from the inside out, but now that they've abandoned me I will never return there again."

"Why? Surely you must realize they may want you to come back," Luke tried to persuade Legretta.

"Are you going to try to force me…lieutenant?" Legretta asked.

"Maybe I am," Luke said.

"Very well then," Legretta drew out her swords, "Then I will fight you!" Legreta drew her sword and held her scabbard with the other hand, "Shoot all enemies down! Tsuin Dangan!" **(Twin Bullet) **Legretta's pistols she had been using on Ganju earlier appeared in her hands. They resembled her guns from back when she was a God General in Auldrant.

"Burn. Nenshou Shikon!" Luke rushed at Legretta who started off the battle by firing bullets made of her reiatsu at Luke. Luke dodged each shot that came at him. Eventually he got up close enough to strike Legretta with an extended shot from Nenshou Shikon's flames. He burned the bullets coming at him. Legretta used Shunpo to dodge and got behind him. She stuck her gun in Luke's back and fired. Luke just barely missed getting shot in the shoulder. Legretta followed Luke with her other gun as he ran around her in a circle.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, "If she fires long enough she'll have to reload. That's the best part of having a weapon that uses your own spirit energy for ammunition," she charged a powerful blast of energy in one of her gun's barrels and aimed at Luke, "I don't have to reload!" Luke just barely dodged the incoming strike as he slid underneath the incoming blast. Legretta used Shunpo to get close to him and opened fire from the front.

Luke began spinning in a circle rapidly, "Hoonami Daikonran!" Several arcs of flame came scorching towards Legretta burning her bullets. She jumped and ducked over each wave that came her way as she made progress towards Luke.

"It's over!" she shouted as she charged an even bigger energy blast from her gun then before and fired it at Luke.

"Bakudo 81 Danku!" Luke shouted and immediately got out of the way. He wasn't very proficient at Kido. He could cast them no problem, but he knew very few of the spells and his proficiency was below average with the ones he did know, except for his absolute favorite attack. Luke put away his sword and created a yellow ball of energy with one hand and a blue disc of energy in another. He combined them together to make a bright blue one. _So glad I don't need the incantation for this anymore. _He said in his head, "Here goes! Secret Hado number 7 Raitensorataiho!" He threw the blast up at an angle where Legretta was holding her position. She shunpoed out of the way and Luke followed her position and sent Nenshou Shikon blazing towards her in a spiral like fashion. Legretta sent another round of energy bullets at him, but when the flames got too close she ran again.

She got behind Luke and charged a red ball of flame in her gun, "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Luke dodged.

"So you can fire Kido from your guns too," Luke said as he and Legretta stood apart from each other, "That's quite impressive."

"That's so kind of you to compliment me," Legretta said with a smile. Her and Luke's expressions quickly changed to expressions of seriousness and they reengaged each other once again. Luke sent a wave of flame out at Legretta which she dodged and fired a volley of shots. Luke dodged or parried each one.

_This isn't getting me anywhere, _Luke thought, _I can't catch her, she really does deserve the title Legretta the Quick. I need to use an attack that will get her no matter where she is. And I have just the thing._

_I'm running low on fuel, that's one disadvantage about using my own spirit energy to create bullets, after a while I'll get tired, _Legretta told herself, _I need to finish this off and I know just how to do that._

Luke raised his sword up in the air and with a loud battle cry thrust it into the ground, "Fuera Bureka!" **(Flare Breaker) **Pillars of flame erupted and progressed in a square formation in all directions outward.

_Shit I need to do this fast. _Legretta took both her guns and used spirit energy to transfigure them into one really big gun…or rather a rocket launcher. _Say hello to my little friend, Tsuin Dangan's ultimate attack, _"Seshin Roketto Boko!" **(Spirit Rocket Assault)** From the mouth of the launcher four rockets composed of spirit energy were fired from Legretta's weapon. She returned her launcher back to her two pistols and then made to get out of the way of Luke's attack, but she was too late. _I couldn't dodge it. Damn it._

Fortunately for her, her rockets pierced through Luke's flame and now were on a set course straight for it. Luke, having no where to run got slammed in the chest by Legretta's attack. Both combatants were flung back and were knocked to the ground. They were both brutally beat up by each other's attacks.

**

* * *

**

Legretta's pov

_I lost…damn it…I lost, _I cursed as I lay motionless on the ground as I regained consciousness. When I opened my eyes Luke was standing over me. He was extending his hand down to me.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

I frowned, but took it, "Yeah thanks," I said. "So I suppose you're going to make me go back to the Seireitai with you," I said as I wiped my outfit of dust.

"I can't do that. I didn't win," Luke said.

"Huh?" I looked and saw how badly he was injured.

"We'll call that one a draw," he said, "not that I feel like trying again though. If you don't want to go back to the Gotei 13 then that's your business." He looked away scratching the back of his neck, "I can't force you to go to someplace you don't like. It wouldn't be just of me. After all that's happened recently…"

"You don't have to talk I get it," I said holding up a hand, "Sheesh you're the complete opposite of him."

"You mean Asch?" he asked.

I nodded and put a hand on my hip, "Yeah you two are as different as night and day when it comes to how you act." I picked up my Zanpakuto, it having gone back to sealed form when I lost consciousness, and put it back at my hip side. I walked past Luke, "Come on," I said. "We should head back to Kukaku-sama's. If I know here she's probably gonna make those friends of yours and you as well stay for dinner."

"Hey Legretta," Luke called out.

"What?" I asked turning to face him.

"Can we be friends?" he asked.

"What?" I asked weirded out by the question.

"Well it's just that I know you're not part of the Gotei and I know that you and I were enemies back in Auldrant, but Largo's in the Gotei and he's not holding a grudge. And also I made a promise to Tear that I would go back and…"

_Tear…_I looked at Luke and smiled with kind eyes, _yeah I got the feeling those two had a strong bond. So he's doing all this so he can go back to Auldrant and see her again. _"All right," I said.

"Huh?" Luke picked up his head.

"Friends it is," I gave him my hand, "Just don't come running to me with an issue if the Gotei 13 is in some kind of peril. It's not my concern."

"I understand," he said, "Umm…"

"What, what is it?" I asked.

"I'm left handed so…" I noticed that my right hand was outstretched.

"Oh my apologies," I said and gave him my left. He shook my hand. "Right then," I said turning away, "Let's head back to Kukaku-sama's place."

"I'm right behind you," Luke said and the two of us headed off.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes Legretta makes a debut into the Noble Flames saga. Special thanks to Xerosonic for helping me devise her origin story. I worked the scene myself. Defeat means friendship is one of the biggest played tropes out there so that's basically what happened. Anyway next chapter will have some interesting developments to be sure. I'll see you all then. Review plz).


	27. Promises and Promotions

**(A/N: Moving right along here. I seem to be really giddy up on this series normally 3 or 4 is my limit, but no I am really cruising with this fic. Anyway please enjoy the new chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**2 weeks after Aizen's Rebellion**

**Luke's pov**

**13****th**** Division grounds**

I walked into my captain's office with large stack of paperwork. I had a lot that I had to take care of with regards to everything that went on during all that craziness a few weeks ago. I also had something important I wanted to write up and give to my captain.

"Captain Ukitake," I said approaching his desk, "paperwork."

"Yes, thank you Luke, let's see here…reports, reports, new additions memo, reports, reports…hmm what's this an application for Captaincy?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck, "After all I have mastered Bankai and so…"

"Luke," my captain's voice was serious, so was his face.

"What? Am I not allowed to?" I asked.

"No it's not that," he said rising to his feet, "could you come with me please? There's something I've been putting off for a long time now."

"Uh sure," I said. I followed Captain Ukitake as we neared a particular hallway I could hear Sentaro and Kiyone's voices. They sounded like they were in some form of competition. Ukitake opened the door to where the voices were coming from. Sentaro and Kiyone were playing some form of racing game. I watched as Sentaro crossed the finish line before Kiyone did.

"Whoo hoo!" he shouted standing up. "I win." He started gloating and doing a victory dance.

"Grrr best two out of three!" Kiyone growled.

"Sentaro, Kiyone," Ukitake's tone was still serious.

Both turned to face us and stood at attention, with a salute, "Yes sir!"

"I need you both to follow us, there's something I need to discuss with you all," Ukitake said.

"Sir yes sir!" Kiyone and Sentaro declared together in unison.

"Good then follow me," we all followed Captain Ukitake outside to the lake on Division grounds.

"What's this all about Captain?" I asked.

"Kiyone, Sentaro, I have urgent news for you both," he said, "Luke here," he said putting a hand on my shoulder "has just applied for captaincy. Should he succeed, that means that this squad's vice captain position would be open again."

"C-captain what are you saying?" Sentaro asked.

"One of you, if Luke becomes a captain, will have to take Luke's place as my vice-captain. Well Luke who should it be?" he asked.

I almost didn't hear what he said. I pointed to myself, "Wait a minute, me? You want me to decide?"

"It's only fair, it's your position that's going to be vacant you should be the one to decide who is your successor. So go ahead and make a decision Luke, whomever you choose I know both these two will respect your decision."

"Absolutely," Sentaro and Kiyone said in unison, "Whichever of us you decide we will respect your decision with the utmost humility."

"Of course I know you'll pick the better man," Sentaro said wiping his finger underneath his nose.

"You mean the better _woman_," Kiyone growled with a clenched fist.

"Snot-breath!"

"Big nose!"

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Beard boy!"

"Mop top!"

"Towel head!"

"Both of you stop that this instant!" I said sharply. They stood at attention, "Thanks it was getting hard to hear myself think." I put my finger and thumb to my chin. _All right then let's see here I have to pick one of them to take my place eh? Well Sentaro's always bristling with energy, very vocal and never questions my authority or Ukitake's. He's always ready to be given an order on a dime and does it immediately. Kiyone's always willing to do what's best for the squad. She's always asking how she can help out and she's always willing to get things for me the moment I need it. I dunno how I can pick between the two of them. Although…_

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_"Why are you two so competitive anyway?" I asked._

_"Well before you showed up we wanted to be recognized as the superior between each other for vice-captainship." Kiyone answered._

_And I may be disturbed, but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream_

_"What about now?" I asked._

_"I…well, I know I want to be recognized by you or Captain Ukitake, but Sentaro always has to undermine my hard work," she said solemnly._

_"You work quite well Kiyone, I mean I know the work you two put forth, you're both important to the sustenance of the squad." I told her._

_"I…so does that mean you recognize me as a subordinate worthy of a superior of your caliber?" Kiyone wanted to know_

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked curiously_

_"I…I read your profile when you were being transferred over, your psychological profile made you seem like some form of noble hero."_

_"Hero?" I let the thought sink in for a minute, "Yeah I could see that."_

_"So I wanted Luke to recognize me as a subordinate worthy of his talents,"_

_"Yeah but even heroes are still human Kiyone," I said to her._

_"Luke?"_

_"And even heroes make mistakes. No one's perfect. Even I have some things I've done that I regret, but I'm not some hero, I'm just a regular guy. If my beliefs and deeds make me out to be a hero then so be it," I stated._

_"Luke"_

_End Flashback_

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

_Yeah I remember that day. I know who's the better person for the job. _

"Ah, I see that smile, have you come to a decision?" Captain Ukitake asked me with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, yes I have," I said.

"Well who have you selected?" Ukitake asked.

"Well about that, it wouldn't be right of me to openly state who I've selected if I don't make the cut right?" I asked.

"That's very thoughtful of you Luke, you're right I suppose that would be a little immoral to spark false hope. I'd like you to fill out the paperwork though. On the day of your inauguration you can give your selected officer your badge."

"Understood," I said.

* * *

**1 month later**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**1****st**** Division barracks**

**Captain's meeting**

"Thank you all for coming," Yamamoto said as the remaining 9 captains of the Gotei 13 were gathered together. "As you know Aizen's rebellion has left us in quite a mess. Not only have 3 of our own captains defected to the side of the hollows, but Captain Kurotsuchi fell during the Ryoka Invasion. I have been asked to keep the specifics of his demise confidential. Nevertheless all hope is not lost as I have managed to find vacancies for three of the four slots. All three individuals passed the captain's exam with flying colors. I would like to thank Captains Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and Kyoraku for their assistance in the matter. Even before their inauguration all three individuals proved themselves during Azien's Rebellion. I am sure they need no introduction once they enter the room. As I'm sure you can hear me out in the hall you may all enter!" Yamamoto called to three new captains waiting behind the doors. In walked, from left to right, Asch, Luke and Nebilim, they sported the haori's of the 9th, 5th and 12th Division respectively. "Captain Fon Fabre Asch of the 9th Division, Captain Fon Fabre Luke of the 5th Division and Captain Nebilim Gelda of the 12th Division we welcome you to the ranks of the Gotei 13."

"It is an honor Head Captain," Nebilim got down on her knee.

"An honor," Luke followed after her.

"An honor," Asch did the same as the two before him.

"You all understand that being a captain of the Gotei 13 is a heavy responsibility. It is a privilege, not a right, to be a captain of a division. Do you all understand the weight that you all hold on your shoulders?"

"Yes head captain," All three answered in unison.

"Very well, then let the inauguration ceremony begin!"

**

* * *

**

After the ceremony

**Luke's pov**

"See you passed the Captain's exam," Ukitake told Luke.

"Yeah what do you know I did," I laughed, "but man it was hard."

Ukitake chuckled, "And yet you made it seem so easy when I observed you." I laughed again. "Anyway do you have what I asked you to bring with you?" Ukitake asked.

"I sure do," I said reaching into my pocket. I took out a rolled up piece of paper and my soon to be old lieutenant's armband, "just like you asked."

"Yes I see that," Ukitake smiled, "Kiyone, Sentaro," Ukitake called. Both individuals appeared on the spot.

"Yes Captain Ukitake what is it you need?" they asked.

"The time has come," Ukitake said taking the paper from me. "Luke, if you would."

"Right," I said and cleared my throat. "As you know I made this decision a long time ago, the proof is in the letter Captain Ukitake is holding. And so Sentaro…Kiyone thanks for being my subordinates all this time. Continue to support Captain Ukitake without me," I said.

"Fon Fabre-taicho," Both of them overdid the being moved to tears bit.

"Now then my decision," I said and paused as I held my armband. "Sentaro," I said. He beamed up, "Move out of the way. Kiyone," I said preparing to throw my armband, "Catch." I threw the armband at her. It went sailing through the air and she caught her.

Her expression was not what I expected. She looked so confused, "M-me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Of course," I told her smiling, "You earned it." Kiyone looked at the armband holding it with both hands. Her hands shook. "Well say something."

She ran towards me, "Fon Fabre-taicho!" she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm so happy," she said.

"Like I said," I told her, "you earned it."

"You bet I did," she said letting go of me and strapping on the armband.

"Well," I said, "I'd best be getting to my new post," I said.

"You should probably pay a visit to 4th Division and see how Momo's doing," Ukitake suggested.

"Oh you're right that probably would be a good idea," I realized, "Well anyway see you later guys." I used Shunpo and left.

* * *

**4****th**** Division**

I made my way down the hall only to eventually find Captain Hitsugaya walking alongside Captain Unohana.

"Oh did you two come here together?" I asked.

Unohana nodded, "Are you here to see how your lieutenant's doing?" she asked.

"Hold up you're not going to tax her with work while she's still in recovery are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Of course not," I said, "She's been through a lot the last thing she needs is paper work on her plate."

"Good," Hitsugaya answered, "Let's go see how she's doing shall we?" the two of us followed Unohana to Momo's recovery room.

"I guess I forgot to mention that she still hasn't fully recovered yet," Unohana said as I saw Momo hooked up to a machine, "However she's getting better, with another week of rest she should be back on her feet. I expect her eyes to be open in a matter of days."

"I see," Hitsugaya said.

"I take it you're just going to leave as usual?" Unohana asked him.

"What do you mean as usual?" I asked.

"I have nothing to say to Momo until she's able to open her eyes and listen to me speak. I'm not like you Luke," he told me, and left.

"Do you have anything to say to her Fon-Fabre taicho?" Unohana asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I think she would like having a familiar presence by her bedside," Unohana said, "She sat down on the stool near the door on the inside of the room.

I walked over to Momo. The monitor she was hooked up to beeped at a consistent rate. I kneeled at the side of the bed and held her hand with both of mine. "Momo," I said, "I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I wanted to see how you were doing. You probably have had no idea what's going on since Aizen stabbed you. I'm so sorry for what happened. Captain Hitsugaya and I blame ourselves for letting that happen to you. When you open your eyes I want the first thing for you to know is that from now on I will be your captain. That's right, I'm the captain of your division Momo. That should make you happy. You always did admire me." I looked at her as she lay there motionless, barely breathing. I was starting to feel depressed. I knew she would eventually recover, but seeing her like this…it was just so sad. I let go of her hand and stood up and strode to the other side of the room, "Let me know when her condition improves." I said.

"Of course," Unohana agreed.

Leaving 4th Division I went to my new office to take care of the paperwork that had probably been piling up. A thought then struck me. _Hey that's right, I'm a captain now…I can…I can go home soon, _a smile beamed across my face. _Tear just hold on a little bit longer ok. I'll be back soon. _Images of Ion, Asch, and Nebilim flashed through my mind. _And I'll be sure to try and take_ _everyone with me so you can all see them again. _

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

**3****rd**** person pov**

Grimmjow walked along the halls of Las Noches hands in his pockets. He had recently become an Arrancar and was proud to have become one. When he and Arietta arrived in Las Noches, after they joined Aizen, they had become separated from each other so that each could undergo Arrancar transformation. He wandered the halls looking for her, trying to find her. He stopped walking when he heard a small voice call out to him, "Grimmjow-sama?"

He turned around standing in front of him was a girl, about a foot shorter than he was, with pink hair Mask fragments resembling a white collar around her neck. She was also wearing a little white hat on her head. She was dressed in the traditional Arrancar white and she was holding a hollow plushy. She had a sword sheathed behind her back that was about half the size she was. She had a hollow hole in the center of her torso. It was the about the size of a golf ball. "Who are you kid?"

"Grimmjow-sama you do not recognize me?" the girl's eyes quivered with fear.

"I think the bigger question is how can you still recognize me," the blue haired arrancar said.

"It's your scent," the girl responded, "I told you before I have a very strong sense of smell."

"No way," he backed up a step, "It can't be. Arietta is that you?" he asked.

"You remembered," she said moved.

Grimmjow facepalmed and rubbed the area of his forehead above his left eye. _Aww man there goes my fantasies. I can't believe she was really just a little kid all this time. _

"Grimmjow-sama is something matter?" Arietta asked him.

"It's nothing," he said and turned to walk away. He was surprised when Arietta's small hand suddenly grabbed his. "What are you doing?"

"You said we would always be together Grimmjow-sama," Arietta said to him. "You promised me when we were traveling together and even when Lord Aizen separated us momentarily that we would always stay at each other's side. You promised me."

"Yeah but that was…I didn't know you were…" Grimmjow looked down to see that Arietta's eyes were starting to form tears, "No…no…don't…"

Arietta started to cry. Grimmjow facepalmed and felt like an ass for making his only friend cry. Sure she wasn't what he expected, but she was still his ally.

"All right all right enough with the tears!" he shouted. Arietta stopped and sniffed a bit. "Yeah I promised you," he said patting her head, "We'll always be together."

Arietta wrapped her arms around Grimmjow, "Can you make another promise to me Grimmjow-sama?" she asked speaking into his chest.

"What is it?" he asked not to sure if he wanted to keep yet _another_ promise to Arietta.

"Do not betray me," she said.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Just promise me," she said.

"I just want to…"

"Promise me!" She shrieked tiling her head to look up at him as tears ran down her face.

"All right _all right_ I promise," he said not liking. _God I hate that face it's just too damn cute and annoying. _He said looking away from Arietta.

Arietta hugged him tighter, "Thank you…Grimmjow-sama," she said.

Grimmjow put a hand on Arietta's head and caressed it gently, "It's all right he told her," _man what am I supposed to do with a kid for an ally?_

"Grimmjow-sama…Grimmjow-sama, it is you isn't it?"

Still clinging to Grimmjow's jacket Arietta peered around his body and looked at who was speaking. He was a tall Arrancar with mask fragments resembling that of what could only be described as a poorly mutated prawn attached to his cranium. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder. "Who's he?" Arietta asked in a low volume to Grimmjow

"Another ally," he said and completely turned around. Arietta still clung to him. "Well, well long time no see Shawlong Kufang. I see Aizen made you one of his Arrancar as well."

"Yes, and not just me all of us whom you used to reign over are here as well," Shawlong answered.

"I see, so all you morons are here as well huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sir if I may be so bold, who is the little girl?" He indicated Arietta.

"This is our group's queen Arietta…" _Shit I don't know her last name._

"Salvaje," Arietta said, "I'm Arietta Salvaje. Hello friend of Grimmjow-sama's."

"Is she worthy to be a queen…she seems kind of…" Shawlong had no idea what to make of Arietta.

"Appearance can be deceiving," Grimmjow said bluntly, "Anyway as your king I demand that you lead me to the others. I'm eager to catch up for lost time and they should all meet their queen as well. Speaking of which," Grimmjow pointed to the floor, "Kneel before your King and Queen right now!"

"Yes sir, absolutely sir," Shawlong got down on one knee.

"Now, swear your loyalty to us."

"I swear to serve Lord Grimmjow and Lady Arietta for as long as I may live," he looked up at Grimmjow, "Will that do?"

"I suppose," Grimmjow said, "Now come on, let's go see what Edarad and those other clowns have been up to."

"Right this way sire, follow me." Shawlong instructed. With that, Grimmjow and Arietta made their way towards the rest of Grimmjow's group.

_Today my old pack, tomorrow Las Noches, and eventually the world, _Grimmjow said to himself.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Hooray for AriGrimm. So yeah Grimmjow had no idea that Arietta was just a little kid lol. Bet that screws up whatever perverted fantasies he may have been thinking about her before he found her. And also Luke, Asch and Nebilim have become captains and Luke has promoted Kiyone to vice captaincy. The Soul Society Arc has officially ended. We are now in the Luke Returns to Auldrant arc. Thank you all for reading up to this point. The purpose this fic was created in the first place is vastly approaching. See you all next time. Review and don't forget to subscribe and fave if you haven't yet).


	28. Luke: This Series is About Me Damn It

**(A/N: Moving right along with the series. Luke will get back the spotlight after having it ripped from him and being given a big side bench seat throughout the climactic portions of…well rather just the Soul Society arc in general. BUT NO MORE! Luke gets his starring role back starting now.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Luke's pov**

I wandered onto the 6th Division grounds with some paper work. Besides handing it to Captain Kuchiki there was also some business I needed to discuss with him. I knocked on his office door.

"It's unlocked," came his cold authoritative voice from inside. I opened the door and walked in. Inside Captain Kuchiki was sitting at his desk scribbling something, "Hello 5th Division Captain Fon Fabre."

"Hey, I brought some paperwork that needs transferal to your division," I said.

"Leave it on the in pile," he said without turning from whatever parchment he was filling out.

"Yeah sure," I said doing so. "Ummm…"

"Do you have further business to discuss with me?" he asked.

"Um yeah," I answered.

"Have a seat then," he said, again without looking up. I sat down. "What is it?"

"Umm, I wanted your permission…since I know you're close to Rukia…and there's that whole noble stuff to go through…before I went to Captain Ukitake with the proper paperwork…if I could transfer Rukia to my division," I explained rubbing the back of my head.

"That's fine," he responded.

"And I wanted to make her a seated officer," I added now having my hands on my thighs, sitting straight up.

There was a pause. Captain Kuchiki even stopped writing for a moment. He resumed and then said, "That's also not a problem," he said plainly, "What rank?"

"7th Seat," I said. The point broke on Captain Kuchiki's pen. I winced. "Ummm," I started to sweat.

Captain Kuchiki stood up, "Captain Fon Fabre since you are Rukia's former lieutenant and mentor I'm not just going to outright deny your request however let me make things a bit clear."

"Are you negotiating with me?" I asked.

"This isn't a negotiation this is either you listen to my constraints or your permission is denied." There was now a dark piercing glare in Captain Kuchiki's gaze, "If you double cross me I will use Senbonzakura to saw of your important parts beyond reattachment or recognition do I make myself clear?"

I made to cover myself, "Crystal," I gulped.

"Good," he sat back down, threw his broken pen into the trash bin, set aside whatever he was working on and leaned forward, elbows on the table and his chin resting on his fingertips as his hands interlocked and stared right into my eyes. "Now then, if you can follow my constraints to having Rukia assigned to such a position I will allow it. Break it and I already let you know what will happen. Constraint number one: under no circumstances will you send Rukia on an incredibly dangerous mission by herself."

"I can do that," I said.

"Constraint number two: You are not to overwork her," Captain Kuchiki told me.

"Agreed," I said.

"Constraint number three: I am permitted at anytime to do a status check up to make sure constraints two and one are being followed," he urged.

"Done," I said. I really didn't have a problem with this at all.

"I see, well then that settles it," he said and went to reach for something in a folder on top of his filing cabinet. He came back to the desk with a sheet of paper and slid it onto the desk in front of me, "This was Rukia's original inauguration into the Gotei 13. As you can see it's already partially filled out her seat being ranked 7th and the only things unspecified were the Squad details. You can fill the rest of that out now and then all you need are Ukitake's signatures and my own."

"Why do you have this?" I asked.

"I kept it because I figured the day would come when I could protect Rukia from this sort of thing no longer. It was also a personal memento of sorts. I managed to get it from the Gotei higher-ups before anything was done to endanger Rukia's life," he told me.

"I see, thanks Captain Kuchiki," I smiled and made to leave.

"Although it's not like you'll be able to do much for her immediately anyway," he said as I reached the door.

"Huh?" I asked turning my head.

He turned to look at me, "Rukia has been assigned to another mission in the living world to watch after Kurosaki Ichigo. Since the order comes directly from Head Captain Yamamoto it doesn't matter what squad she's in. However, if you want the transfer done before she leaves I suggest you make haste."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki," I bowed.

"You don't need to bow to a same ranked officer Captain Fon Fabre," he said.

"Ah right, I'm still not used to this whole captain thing I guess," I scratched the back of my head.

Captain Kuchiki went back to his work and I took that as a sign to get going and leave. I went to my division and filled out the rest of the sheet, at least what I could do. I brought it to Ukitake and hopefully to tell Rukia about her promotion, but apparently she was off duty at the Kuchiki family grounds. Since I wasn't allowed on those grounds without Captain Kuchiki's permission and didn't bother asking for it. I figured I could only stay and wait until she was transferred.

**

* * *

**

Two days later

**Luke's pov**

I was sitting at my desk filling out paperwork. I had a lot of it to do since Momo was still incapacitated. Even when she did recover I was going to give her a leave from doing any work anyway until she was discharged and was in the proper state to some work. As I poured over my work a hell butterfly flew into the room. It was from Captain Unohana saying that Momo's brain wave activity indicated she would be waking up soon. I rushed to the 4th Division as fast as I could, but slowed down and gathered myself as I approached the special recovery ward. I met Captain Hitsugaya on the way there.

"Aren't you excited?" I asked him.

"More like relieved," he said, "I'll be departing for the living world soon so I'm glad I'll be able to see Momo before I leave."

"Huh? Where are you going?" I asked.

"Matsumoto and I going to the world of the living along with Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Ayasegawa Yumichikia and Madarame Ikkaku," he answered.

"Oh Captain Kuchiki told me about that. I didn't know you were all going with her," I said.

"Well actually originally only Abarai and Madarame were supposed to go with her, but things sort of got out of hand so now I'm stuck playing supervisor," he said bitterly.

"Ouch," I sympathized.

"Well it's better than having to sit in the office all day that's for sure," he said.

A thought struck me, "Hey wait what are you going to do about paperwork?" I asked.

"Since Matsumoto and I are both going I had to have the paperwork split amongst various squads namely the 13th, the 6th and yours," he said.

"Wait I didn't agree to that!" I protested.

"Well then you can just fill out the request form sitting on your desk to reflect that when you go back to your division," he said.

"Huh, it's not set in stone yet?" I asked.

"Have I left yet?" he asked.

"Point taken," I said.

"I didn't think you'd deny the request that's why I acted like you were going to," he said.

"I will…I just have bad luck with people going behind my back and…" I recalled what happened over a decade ago.

"Let's lay the past to rest that demon has been purged after all," Hitsugaya said.

"You're right," I agreed.

"From what I hear the Research department has taken quite a few positive steps forward with Captain Nebilim in charge," Hitsugaya said making conversation.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for one she released all test subjects from Captain Kurotsuchi's lab. The 4th Division psychiatric ward has its hands full dealing with that, but a lot of Rukongai civilians were reunited with their family members. Captain Nebilim kept the research Kurotsuchi Mayuri documented on file. She also released from the Gotei a few workers Kurotsuchi was holding against their will. The Research department has also started several new projects many of which are under wraps but Captain Nebilim has been following ethical conduct as far as anyone can tell. Morale has also reached a new high within the division itself. She certainly is amazing to have been able to done all that within a few days," Hitsugaya beamed at that last statement.

"Yeah she certainly is, kind of like someone I know from back home," I said thinking about Jade.

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Fon Fabre, good to see you both," I heard Captain Unohana's kind motherly voice, "I take it you got my hell butterfly?" she asked. We nodded. "Very well, this way please."

We followed Unohana to Momo's room. It was a little less cluttered of machinery since I had last been here. "You should stand by her," I told him, "Your face should be the first thing she sees."

"No, you should be the one to comfort her, you're her captain," he said taking a step behind me.

"You're her childhood friend," I encouraged him, "If I was in the hospital I know I'd rather see someone like that than my employer."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat, "Fine you win."

I sat down in a chair near Momo's bed and Captain Hitsugaya stood near her, "Please Momo," I heard him say to her, "open your eyes." I heard a quiet moan and saw Momo stir. Slowly she opened her eyes. They were only slits, but they were something.

"Too fast," she mumbled, "room spinning."

"Momo, are you awake? Momo?" Hitsugaya asked her.

Momo's eyes opened wider and she turned her head to the side to see Hitsugaya. The back of her head was to me so I couldn't see her expression, but I could only guess she was happy to see him, "Sh-shiro-chan?" her voice was groggy.

"Momo, your awake," he grabbed her hand with both of his. "Thank Goodness. I'm so relieved." I saw water drip down onto Momo's hands.

"Shiro-chan are you crying?" she asked the grogginess from her voice having faded somewhat.

"Of course not," he denied letting go of her hand and rubbing his eyes with his arm, "I just have something stuck in my eye." He stopped and smiled at Momo, "I'm just happy that you're awake Momo."

"Me too," I heard her say. I saw her grab Captain Hitsugaya's hand, "I'm sorry Shiro-chan…for making you worry. I shouldn't have run off on my own," There was sorrow in her voice, "You told me to stay put, I should've listened to you."

He pat her head, "It's all right," he said to her. He pointed over her head to me, "Of course I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to."

"Huh?" Momo turned her head and gasped when she saw me. "L-luke-san?"

"Hey," I said to her.

"Luke-san," tears were welled up in her eyes.

"Why so formal?" I asked her.

Momo shut her eyes, "I don't deserve to be on such friendly terms with you. Not after what I did. I pointed my sword right at you. And we're supposed to be friends!"

"I don't think Luke hates you for that Momo," she turned back towards Hitsugaya, "In fact when he found you on the floor bleeding he charged right at Ichimaru and Ai…" I frantically drew my finger across my neck, "I mean he leapt right in to save you. He was so worried about you."

"Really?" Momo turned towards me.

I nodded, "Baka how could I ever be mad at you? It's not like it's your fault you being manip…" Hitsugaya did the same gesture I did two seconds ago, "I mean I forgive you for what you did. It wasn't your fault."

"Luke," she dropped the honorifics finally.

"Anyway," I said standing up, "Check this out." I turned around and pointed to the kanji symbol on the back of my haori.

"Ah that haori," Momo gasped.

"That's right," I said turning to face her, "Starting today I'm your captain."

"Luke-taicho," Momo sniffed.

"Anyway I need to get back to the division. You stay here and rest ok?" I asked her.

"Ok," she said. I made for the door. I was about to exit when she called out, "Ah Luke-taicho!" I turned around; she was sitting up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um, I just, when I'm well enough to return to work will you promise me something?" she asked.

_Just had to use that word, _"What do you want me to promise?"

"Will you tell me why you became a Soul Reaper?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I," there were tears in her eyes again, "I never knew anything about Captain Aizen. I just blindly admired him…and so…I don't want to make the same mistake and…" she leaned forward, "I want to know all I can about my taicho when I return to the 5th Division!"

I smiled, "It's a promise."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes, and I always keep my promises."

Momo smiled and lay back down, "arigato, Luke-taicho."

"Are you coming?" I asked Hitsugaya.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit," he responded.

"All right," I said, "See you later."

I left the 4th Division and returned to my own. When I arrived in the upper seat offices I saw Rukia standing near my office. She was wearing a traditional plum colored Kuchiki kimono.

"L-Luke dono what are you…"

"Hmm, what is it Rukia?" I asked her.

"Umm, well I was asked by nii-sama to go to the 5th Division barracks since I was being transferred here, but I wouldn't be returning to the field until the day of my departure to the world of the living so I wasn't going to get a chance to meet whomever had taking command of the squad," she bowed, "I've been on Kuchiki family grounds all this time so nothing has reached me regarding news of the Gotei 13's business. Luke-dono are you…"

I nodded, "Yeah I'm the captain of the 5th Divison I was promoted five days ago."

"Luke-dono…ah can I still call you that…I mean…" she seemed flustered over possibly having to be so formal with me from now on.

I eased her worries, "Hey we're friends aren't we? You don't have to be so formal with me."

Rukia bowed again, "A-arigato gozai masu Luke-dono."

"It's no problem," I told her. "Um…would you like an escort back to the grounds?" I asked.

Rukia flushed, "Ah…I don't want to impose and you probably have a lot of work to do with Hinamori-fukutaicho still in recovery and…"

"It's fine…" I told her. "Come on let's walk together. We haven't spoken in a while so I want to know all about what you went through on your mission to Karakura town and about this other one you're going on to the living world."

"H-hai," Rukia said. With that I walked with her all the way back to the Kuchiki grounds.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Sorry I know I'm moving kind of slow here with the plot. Blame Xerosonic he's the one telling me "not to move so fast". In all honesty I LIKE sending out chapters rapid fire because otherwise that would make me a hypocrite because I complain about waiting a week for manga authors to get out new chapters to the public. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Review plz).


	29. Preparing to Return

**(A/N: Moving right along here. The countdown has started to Luke and Tear's reunion. It will either be next chapter or the chapter after).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**Luke's pov**

"Luke-taicho," Momo walked into my office.

"Oh Momo," I said picking my head up from my desk, "How are you?"

"Captain Unohana discharged me this morning so I'm well enough to work," she said with a smile.

"Well take the day off anyway," I told her, "I wouldn't want to overwork you the day of your return. Besides, there's somewhere I want to be in a few minutes anyway. In fact, why don't you join me?" I offered.

"That's fine, but where are we going?" she asked me.

"To the Senkaimon in 10th Division," I said, "Follow me."

We both went to the Senkaimon where Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya and the others were all gathered together for the gate to be opened.

"Ah Shiro-chan!" Momo called out to her childhood friend.

Hitsugaya turned towards us, "Oh Captain Fon Fabre, Momo what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see you all off," I said.

The next thing I knew Rangiku had her arm around my neck, "Oh Luke you came to say goodbye to us that's so nice of you," she giggled.

Rukia walked forward towards me, "Take care of yourself Luke-dono," she told me.

"You behave yourself I don't want another incident like last time," I joked.

She smiled, "Don't worry there won't be any problems this time. If there are you'll be notified immediately, ok."

I nodded, "Yeah ok."

"Oi! Luke," Ikkaku and Yumichika walked towards me, "See you around man," Ikkaku stuck out his left hand to me.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," I said shaking it.

"Well hopefully I'll get to have some good fights while I'm there," he said.

"When you first entered 11th Division I never thought the day would come that you would become a captain like this so soon Abarai has mastered Bankai and even he isn't a captain yet," Yumichika said.

"He's just inexperienced," Ikkaku looked over his shoulder to Renji, "Right Renji?"

"That sounded like there was more to that comment on the surface," he said with an unamused grin the corner of it twitching.

"Well we'd best be going," Rangiku said finally letting go of me, "Last one there has to treat me to lunch!" she ran into the Senkaimon. With that everyone pilled into the Senkaimon. Momo and I waved until the gate completely closed.

"Well now what?" Momo asked me.

"Now you need to head back to the division," I picked out some papers from out of my sash, "I need to be getting these request forms to the head captain."

"What kind of request forms?" Momo asked.

"That's a secret," I said. She frowned. "Don't worry you'll like the surprise. I promise."

That got her to cheer up, "Ok. I'll see you later then I suppose," she used Shunpo to leave.

"Well might as well head off," I said.

I used Shunpo to head off to the first division barracks. When I arrived I walked up the front steps. Sasakibe was inside the lobby. "Fon Fabre Luke-taicho," he kneeled, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, is the Head Captain in his office?" I held up the request forms.

"Follow me," he stood up and urged me over. He led me to two large doors. "Please wait here," he said and went inside. I waited a few minutes before he came back out. "The Head Captain will see you now," he told me. I walked inside to see Head Captain Yamamoto at his desk. Honestly this was the first time I had ever been in the Head Captain's office.

"Captain Fon Fabre Luke to what do I owe your request to speak to me?" the Head Captain asked me.

I held up the request form, "It's this," I said and put it in front of him.

"Let me see that," he held up the forms and skimmed it over while 'hmming' to himself. "I see. I believe I can authorize this request."

"Do you really mean that Head Captain?" I was ecstatic.

"Yes, mostly because of what Aizen Sosuke said to Asch before he left for Hueco Mundo. If my instinct is correct then authorizing this request form would be in the Gotei's best interest. Do you have the 2nd page?"

"Right here," I handed it to him.

He looked it over, "That's quite bold of you to request free reign of choice for support. However I trust you enough not to whittle down our forces too great in number."

"Sir does that mean that you…?" I started to say, but Yamamoto quickly stamped both pages with the 1st Division stamp of approval and then handed them back to me.

"Your request has been authorized."

I looked at the papers I held in my hand. _I have been looking forward to this day. _I thought to myself as my hands shook with anxiety as I held the authorized request forms.

"If our business it concluded please exit my office," Yamamoto-soutaicho ordered.

"Yes, right away Yamamoto-soutaicho," I bowed and exited. I was bristling with excitement no amount of bad news could bring me down from my high. I stopped to catch my breath and thought to myself. _All right, now all I have to do is talk to everyone. I'd hate to go alone._

* * *

**9****th**** Division barracks**

**The office of Captain Asch Fon Fabre**

I knocked on the door to Asch's office. At first there was no response, but then I heard, "Come in." I entered Asch's office and closed the door behind me. Asch was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. He and Captain Kuchiki could be so alike sometimes "What do you want dreck?" he asked me.

"Do you remember the reason I joined the Gotei 13 in the first place?" I asked him.

Asch stopped working and folded his arms, "Yeah, you wanted to be able to go back to Auldrant. I assume that now that you're a captain you're looking for a way to go back."

"Actually I already found the way to go back," I said.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if well…if you…well…" I didn't know whether to ask up front or to beat around the bush.

"Out with it dreck!" Asch snapped.

_Looks like it's the former, _"Do you want to go back with me?"

Asch resumed his work, "No."

"Why not?" I asked, "Come on, I'm sure everyone would love to see you. Natalia got so upset when you died she completely broke down and Jade had to slap her across the face to get her to focus. If not for me will you at least come back for her sake."

Asch put down his pen, "Luke I've got too much responsibility as a captain to just go vacationing off to where I was born. Maybe you feel you can go and do that. I don't. Now if you don't mind," he picked up the out pile and neatly clacked it together, "I'd like to get some work done." He picked up his pen and continued writing.

"What about Baticul don't you want to see your birth place one more time?" I asked him.

Asch glared at me, "Luke I've moved on. You need to as well," he said coldly and resumed his work.

"You know I can't do that. I promised Tear. I'm not about to break that promise," I told him.

"Luke that promise was 18 years ago. There are plenty of other people you're surrounded by. If you weren't so fixated on Tear you might realize that," he said.

My fist tensed, "For everyone back in Auldrant it was only three years," I argued.

"Same difference. Do you really think Tear would wait for your return after three years hmm? She probably thinks you've forgotten all about her," he said.

"You don't know that for certain," I snapped.

"No, but you're better off betting on that," he said bluntly

"I won't I'm going to keep my promise," I said sternly.

"And what will you do if there's no one waiting for you or everyone's given up on you. What if they can't even see you?" he asked sharply.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," I sighed. I stared at the floor, "I just…I just want to go home."

"You're absolutely pitiful you know that," Asch grumbled, "Honestly you sound like a little kid right now. Grow some balls would you? If I had such promises and regrets before I died then I would have become a plus and eventually a hollow." He laughed as though mocking me, "How you never became one in the first place is beyond me!"

I stopped and calmed down a level, "It's true that I really want to see Tear again, but in my heart I decided that I would go see her again no matter how long it took. I wasn't desperate enough to see her that I would develop into a plus and be chained to the world," I raised my tone of voice again, "But ever since we came to Soul Society I was given a way as to how to see her again. And now that I'm a captain I'm so close. I even got the authorization papers. I'm not going to give up having come so far!" I shouted, You ran away from everything to escape the score and dumped everything on me by having me created. Newsflash Asch! In case you haven't noticed, or if you've simply forgotten, I'm not like you. I'm my own man with my own feelings and personality I'm not just a carbon copy of you."

"Don't treat me like I'm some sort of idiot!" Asch raged standing up, "I know damn well you and I are different as night and day. Part of that drives me nuts. You're so soft hearted you know that."

"And you've got a bigger stick up your ass than Captain Kuchiki!" I shouted.

"I dare you to say that again," Asch griped moving the chair out of the way.

"You wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure," he cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for an excuse to clean your clock for a long damn time!" He goaded me forward with a 'come on' gesture. I ran forward and swung at him. He grabbed my fist and headbutted me. I fell backwards and rubbed my head. He punched me in the face and I returned the favor with a left hook. Asch stumbled backwards and I got back on my feet. My blood was boiling, my adrenaline was pumping; I saw Asch bouncing on his heels ready for another round. I then noticed the mirror on the side of the room hung on the wall and saw my reflection. I let go of my anger and just trudged over to it and looked at my reflection. _Look at myself, what the hell am I doing? Asch and I should be past this! Asch and I worked together all this time against Aizen and now we're fighting! I'm so stupid. _

**

* * *

**

Asch's pov

"Hey come on, are you going to fight me or not?" I asked. Luke trudged over to the 2nd entrance to my office, "Hey look at me damn it."

"You're right," he said, "but I've already got the authorization to go to the world of the living so I'm going. If you don't want to come that's fine. I'll go alone I suppose," he shut the door and exited my office.

_Jeez why do you always have to make me feel like the bad guy? You stupid dreck. _I sat back down at my desk and continued doing paperwork. I had to make up for lost time. A couple hours later there was another knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," I heard Nanao's voice.

I sighed, "It's unlocked."

I heard her slide open the door and walk in, "Did something happen?" she asked. There's a dent in your floor.

"Nothing important," he said, "What'd you come here for?"

"Paperwork delivery," she said putting a stack on the in pile.

_Great as if I didn't already have enough,_ I grumbled internally.

"Asch your bleeding!" Nanao suddenly gasped.

"Huh?" I touched my fingers to my lip. There was blood. _Damn he hit me harder than I thought._

"What the hell happened in here?"

I sighed, pushed back my chair and folded my arms. "Luke came by earlier wanting me to go with him to Auldrant. I refused and the situation sort of escalated into a fistfight," I explained

"Captain Fon Fabre is going to Auldrant?" Nanao asked.

"Apparently so," I said.

"And you're not?" she asked.

"Why should I?" I asked rhetorically, "My life is finished there. I have no purpose there. Plus you're here," I smile at her.

"Did Captain Fon Fabre say he already had the authorization to undergo such a thing?" she asked me.

"According to what he said," I answered.

"Asch the Head Captain wouldn't authorize such a free reign mission without due cause. If Luke came by asking you to join him and he already has the Head Captain's permission it means that he got free reign of choice," Nanao asked.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means he can take anyone with him who he invites and accepts his invitation," she said.

"Your point?" I asked.

"Besides whatever personal reasons Captain Fon Fabre has for going the Head Captain must see some benefit for the Gotei for your duplicate to just go home like that," she explained, "We're short on staff enough as it is because of the situation in Karakura Town. If the soutaicho is going to let Captain Fon Fabre off so loosely like that and he came here asking you to go with him I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. If not for his sake and not for your own do it for the spirit of the Gotei," she paused, "or…do it for me."

"Nanao," I looked at her confused.

"I've always been interested in where you were raised. If there's an opportunity I'd like to go see what it's like and…" she started defending her decision.

I sighed in defeat, "All right, if you want me to go that badly I'll go if you're coming with me, but I'm only doing this because you're coming and because the Head Captain believes there's a good reason for it. When we get to Auldrant I'm going to ask that dreck what that reason is."

* * *

**4****th**** Division barracks**

**Luke's pov**

I made my way to 4th Division hoping that at least Ion would be willing to listen to me. Asch could do whatever he wanted. I made my way down the hall when I saw Isane, she was muttering to herself about some, "Umm…vice-captain Kotetsu?" She let out a startled scream. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you!" I apologized frantically.

"Oh Captain Fon Fabre I apologize I didn't mean to scream like that," she bowed in apology.

"It's fine," I said, "Have you seen Ion anywhere, there's something I want to talk to him about."

"Ah Hakutan-san should be in his room. Last I saw he seemed to be reading," Isane answered me.

"Great thanks," I said. "Which way?"

"Down the hall first door on the right," she pointed.

"So close?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Ah we always keep the higher seats near the entrance in case of an emergency," she answered.

"Oh I see, that's Captain Unohana for you, always thinking for the best," I smiled and then headed down the hall and knocked on Ion's door, "Ion," I knocked again, "Can I come in?"

"Just a second," I heard him from the other side of the door. He came and opened the door, "Good to see you Luke come on in," he gestured inside. Ion's room had a desk, a couch, two large bookshelves and its own adjoining bathroom. The bed lay next to the bookshelf. The lights were low and there was a book laying next to Ion's pillow face down and opened.

"What's up?" Ion asked.

"Well remember how when we reunited way back when how you told me that if I wanted to go back to Auldrant I had to become a captain?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled and then realized what I was getting at, "Wait you got permission to go?" he smiled again, "Luke that's so awesome!"

"Actually I got free reign of choice for people to come with me and well…I was wondering if you wanted to come along," I told him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said with a kind smile, "Everyone misses you. I told you before right that Tear sings at your grave and that Anise still blames herself for what happened everyone would be overjoyed to know that you're doing alright."

"I know that but…" his voice trailed away.

"Let me guess you don't want to go," I rolled my eyes.

"Ah no I didn't say that," he panicked, "It's just well…I'm dead Luke. If the others saw me walking around they'd think they were hallucinating. I really do want to go back, but there's no way around that little problem," he shook his head.

I pat his head, "You just leave that to me," I told him. And then pointed to myself with my thumb, "Once I explain to them about the Soul Society I'll come get you, wherever you've stationed yourself at the time and I'll reunite you with everyone."

"Luke," he smiled, feeling appreciated, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all. Anyway if you want to go we're leaving tomorrow at noon so pack your backs and finish your work ok?" I chuckled.

"Yeah sure," he said with a big smile.

"Right see ya," I said heading for the door.

"Ah wait Luke," he called out. I turned to look at him, "Thanks again."

"Hey this is what friends do," I said and left.

**

* * *

**

Isane's pov

_Ok Isane, no pressure…this time for sure…this time for sure. _I breathed in and out deeply preparing myself. _I'm going to tell Hakutan-san how I feel for sure this time. _Luke had left the door open to Hakutan-san's room so I grabbed the side of the wall and peered around inside. I saw Hakutan-san at his desk with a stack of novels. There were also some forms on his desk and a safe box used for storing Kan.

"Oh Isane-fukutaicho konichwa, how are you?" he asked with a bright smile.

"H-h-hakutan-san…h-hi…h-h-h-how are you?" I asked. "And what's with the books and the forms and the safe box?"

"Oh Luke invited me to go with him to the world of living," a warm smile crossed his face, "I get to go home Isane-fukutaicho."

"Ah you're going to Auldrant?" I asked surprised at this.

"Yeah," he beamed, "Luke said he'd run by our friends about Soul Reapers and everything so I'll get to see them all again."

"I see…do you…do you have anyone your fond of back in Auldrant?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I like all my friends," he smiled.

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted and quickly covered my mouth. My face was so hot.

"Isane-fukutaicho what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Hakutan-san asked getting up from his chair and walking over to me.

"It-it's nothing," I denied waving my hands frantically in front of my face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Um well actually," I said nervously and swallowed, "Hakutan-san…I…I um…" I vigorously caressed my right hand with my left.

"Yes?" he urged.

I was having trouble just speaking back. I wanted to tell him outright how much I admired him and what he meant to me, but the words just wouldn't come out. I stared into his green eyes reflecting worry in them. "Hakutan-san I…" slowly and subconsciously I reached towards Hakutan-san and grabbed a hold of the inner folds of his Shihakusho, pulled him towards me and brought my lips right onto his. I kissed him with everything I had. It was how I felt about him. I loved him. My eyes were closed so I couldn't see his reaction. He wasn't kissing back. I didn't know if he was shocked or didn't return my feelings, but I wanted him to know how I felt. I let go of him and just smiled warmly my face flushed and my eyes reflecting the kindness and warmth and devotion I felt in my heart for Hakutan-san. His reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting though. He was trembling from head to toe. His face was completely flushed. His was in complete shock. "Ah Hakutan-san!" I cried out in concern.

He shook his head violently. He started flailing his arms, his face flushed, he seemed all up in a panic, "I-Isane-fukutaicho…did you…did you just…was that…"

"I've…I've always admired you Hakutan-san," I smiled. When he didn't respond I got flustred, "Ah don't tell me that…are you…do you not…"

"I…I've never had anyone feel this way about me," he said looking at the ground, "Anise maybe, but she never acted on it if she did feel so strongly. Understandable since she's only 13." He picked his head up, "I was only two years old in the body of a 14-year-old, with a mind to match, when I was created and I've been with the Gotei for 24 long years. And I…I don't know why, but the fact that you feel this way about me it makes me feel happy," he smiled brightly, "Because I like you a lot too Isane-fukutaicho,"

"Hakutan-san," I gasped. My heart was pounding so hard.

"Um, if it's all right could you please call me by my name?" he asked.

"S-sure Haku—Ion-san…and could you…could you just call me by my name too?" I asked squirming, "No fukutaicho at the end just Isane?"

"Ok," he agreed smiling. I smiled back, my face was still red, but I was happy. I was really happy.

"Hey Isane," Ion-san's voice broke me from my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you…would you like to come with Luke and me to Auldrant? Since Luke has free reign we can just tell Unohana-taicho that we're going," he offered.

I gasped, "Ion-san."

"I-I mean if you don't want to that's fine, but I was just…"

I gave him a quick kiss, "Don't be silly, I'd love to," I smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd love to see where you were born," I told him, "and maybe while were there you and I could…spend some…time alone together?"

"Are you asking me out Isane?"

"Um…well…" my face was so red. "Yes," I squeaked.

He smiled and laughed, "It's a date," he said.

_How much hotter can me face get?_ I wondered. I couldn't stay if I did I surely would've just jumped all over him. "I'm going to go pack my things," I turned and headed out of the room.

"Ah Isane before you go," Ion-san called out and came towards me. He stood on his tip toes but he just couldn't reach me. I understood what he was trying to do though. I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. I left the room giddy as could be. When I reached my room I started thinking how well everything went. I held my hands to my chest and just let all the feelings I was dealing with sink in. _I got to kiss him, three times even. And he said he likes me. Oh Ion-san…_

* * *

**5****th**** Division**

**Luke's pov**

"Welcome back," Momo bowed to me as I made my return to the division.

"Hey," I said, shutting the door to the office.

"So what's the big surprise?" she asked eagerly.

"You've been waiting to hear about that haven't you?" I chuckled. I pulled out the authorized request forms. "Here," I said handing them to her.

She muttered the words on the page to herself. I could hear her voice becoming excited as she continued down the page. When she finished she looked up and asked, "Luke-taicho may I come as well?"

"Of course, you're my vice-captain why wouldn't you be allowed to come?" I asked rhetorically.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun," Momo said bouncing on her feet. "I should start packing right away." She made to head for her office and then said, "Oh when are we leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at noon," I said.

"Aiyah, I have so much packing to do. I need to get to it right away!" she headed for her office.

"This will definitely be a fun trip," I smiled. I looked out the window where the sun was shining in. _Wait for me Tear. I'll be home soon._

**

* * *

**

Karakura Town

**3****rd**** Person pov**

**Evening…**

The Garganta opened high above the city revealing Grimmjow. Arietta clung to side, arms around his waist, head pressed to his side. She held her hollow plushy in her right hand. Grimmjow had his arm around her, hand placed on her shoulder. "We're here, you can let go now," he told her. Arietta removed herself from Grimmjow's side and stood in front of him.

Another garganta opened moments later revealing five more Arrancar. "Is this everyone?" Arietta asked.

"Yes," Shawlong answered.

"No one saw you right?" Grimmjow inquired.

"No, but…" Shawlong hesitated, "I detected several spiritual pressures on our way to meet you. Some of them were quite strong, contrary to Ulquiorra's report."

"Soul Society must've sent reinforcements," Arietta said holding her plushy near her mouth.

Grimmjow stamped his foot, "Great job Ulquiorra thanks to you things have gotten more difficult. If you had done your job this wouldn't have happened." The Sexta Espada began to count off his minions, "Di Roy! Shawlong! Edarad! Ylforte! Nakeem! Arietta!" The small girl turned around to face her master since she was currently turned to face the rest of the fraccion, "There's no reason to hold back. If they have any spiritual pressure at all I want 'em dead! Now rest until everyone is caught. You will show them no mercy. If they show even a glimmer of spiritual pressure then kill them. Don't let a single one escape. Let's go!" Grimmjow's minions took off…save for Arietta. "I said go." He said.

"I'm…I'm staying by Grimmjow-sama's side," Arietta declared.

_Tch, you are such a pain sometimes._ He walked towards and then past her, "All right fine you can come with me, but you'd better not get in my way got it?"

"Yes of course," Arietta nodded, "I will do my very best for Grimmjow-sama."

"Well all right then…let's go!" The two took off in a hurry.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: End Chapter. Next time on Noble Flames it's prepare to see a curb stomp battle that will completely crush your emotions. But who cares about that stuff IsaIon FTW! And Luke is finally going home! Review this plz. I worked really hard on it. See you all next time).


	30. CRUSHING Defeat

**(A/N: Noble Flames reaches it's 30****th**** Chapter HOORAY! Anyway I've got nothing else to say. Enjoy the chapter...although you probably won't be enjoying it by the end. Please don't desecrate me for what happens DX. This is all a part of the plan I swear!)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Karakura Town**

**Rukia's pov**

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted to me.

"I'm way ahead of you," I said clicking into my Soul pager. We had both sensed a lot of spiritual pressure outside his house. I counted six, "There's so many."

"Do you think they're here for us?" Ichigo asked.

"No," I answered as I looked over the data, "They're targeting spiritual pressure, but they don't seem to be coming this way."

"So what the hell does that mean?" Ichigo shouted.

"They're not interested in the strength of the spiritual pressure. They're making a hit list. In other words anyone with even the slightest amount of spiritual pressure will be killed," I said, panicked.

"Uryu should have no spiritual pressure right now," Ichigo said getting out his badge, "but what about Chad and Orihime?"

"Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto are with her so she should be safe. But Chad's alone and one of them is headed right toward him!" I warned. Together the two of us made great haste towards Chad's place.

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

**Soul Society**

**5****th**** Division Senkaimon gate**

I was standing at the Senkaimon gate with Ion, Isane and Momo. It was about a quarter to noon. In fifteen minutes the gate would open and we would all go back to Auldrant.

"This is so exciting," Momo said cheerfully.

_This is it, _I told myself, _the only thing standing between Tear and me now is fifteen minutes and a trip through the Senkaimon. The day has finally come. _There were butterflies churning all throughout my stomach. I couldn't believe the time had really finally come.

"Ah Luke look," Ion pointed grabbing my sleeve. I turned around and gasped. Standing behind our group was Asch and Vice Captain Ise.

"Asch," I said, surprised to see him.

"Hey," he said as he and Ise-fukutaicho approached the area.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled brightly laughing happily, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Although I don't want to go I can't exactly trust you in running around by yourself. You're too much trouble for your own good," Asch said bluntly.

"Gee and here I thought you were actually going to be part of warm-hearted homecoming," I said sarcastically.

"You should know better than that by now," Asch said.

"You made the right decision by coming," I told him.

"Whatever," he brushed off.

We all waited around until noon and then the Senkaimon opened up and we all headed off into the Dangai Precipice World. Our destination: Auldrant.

**

* * *

**

Karakura Town

**Chad's house**

**Rukia's pov**

I saw Chad running like he had just seen a ghost and then made my way to where Ichigo was, "Chad looked pretty upset," I told him, "What did you say that might've set him off."

"I don't know," Ichigo said, "All I said was for him to step back and to let me handle this."

_No you don't. _I thought. _This is my time to shine, _"Step back Ichigo," I told him.

"What? You want me to what?" he asked me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Soul Candy dispenser. "Wait that's…"

"That's right. I want you to step back and leave this guy to me," I told him. "You're way to eager for this battle." I swallowed the pill and emerged in my Soul Reaper uniform. I checked the tag on the inside. I smiled when I saw the lily of the valley symbol instead of my usual Snowdrop. _I'm really in your squad now aren't I? _I thought of Luke-dono. I looked back towards Ichigo, "You're too tense," I told him, "You could get yourself killed fighting like this.

"Rukia," Ichigo gasped, "I didn't know that your powers had returned."

"Yeah," I smirked, "Quite a surprise huh?"

"It sure is," he said.

At that point Chappy jumped at him, "Please step back Ichigo," she said holding onto his uniform.

"What the hell are you?" he raged.

"She's the most popular soul candy amongst female Soul Reapers," I said, "She's called Chappy. To be honest this was the Soul Candy I wanted to purchase, but there weren't any left on the shelves and I was given Kon instead."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, his tone having the words, _yeah you wish, _etched all over it, "You were gonna put this thing in my body? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we got Kon!" he turned his attention back to Chappy. "If you don't let go of my hair you're going to find out how rude I can really be!"

"Nice to see you two getting along so well," I chuckled. At that point the Arrancar just leapt right at me.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as I blocked the incoming strike. I jumped back, pressed my feet against a lamppost and struck back at the Arrancar.

"Well nice to meet you," he said, "I'm Arrancar number 16. I am called Di Roy Linker."

"I am in the 5th…"

"You don't have to tell me," he cut me off chuckling like a lunatic, "If I had to hear the names of every person I was about to kill I'd never get anything done."

"I see then," I leapt back, "At the very least Di Roy you should learn the name of my Zanpakuto." I held my sword horizontally. My palm faced the sky. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" as I twirled my sword it transformed into the completely white blade I had come to know and rely on. "Some no Mai," I began to swing my blade and landed next to Di Roy at the same time, "Tsukishiro!" I created a white pool of ice along the ground. It started to creep up Di Roy's ankle and around his lower body.

"What the hell? What the hell is this?" he asked and broke out of the prison he was in and jumped into the air. He cackled like man and said, "Tough luck for you Shinigami. The sky is my domain. It's where my true strengths lie. A sword that can only freeze the ground isn't worth much up here." He began cackling like mad.

"Well actually," I said trying to imitate my brother's tranquil way of dealing with morons like this as best as I could, "I never said my sword could freeze only the ground." In that moment my white pool began to rise up and create a large cylinder of ice, which formed around Di roy, froze him and disintegrated him. "Everything within this circle is within Sode no Shirayuki's frozen domain!" I walked towards Ichigo and Chappy, "What are you two fools doing?" I asked.

"Rukia is everything ok, what happened to the Arrancar?" Ichigo asked me, "Did you defeat him?"

"Of course," I said angrily. _What kind of stupid question was that? _"Anyway we should probably…" Before I could finish my sentence I, and I'm sure Chappy and ichigo could feel it too, felt a strong spiritual power, two of them in fact.

"What the hell happened here?" came a sharp, deep, proud voice, "Di Roy's been killed? Oh well guess that leaves it to us then. Wouldn't you agree Arietta?" I turned around. Standing in the sky were two Arrancar. One was tall and had dark blue hair, with an external jawbone on his right cheek. The other was just a small girl holding a stuffed hollow. She had pink hair and a withdrawn disposition, but both of them seemed incredibly powerful. I was shaking. Their spiritual pressures were enormous. I didn't know if Ichigo and I could handle such strong opponents.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

**Hitsugaya's pov**

I was fighting Shawlong Kufang, the 11th Arrancar of Aizen's Army. I had an inquiry about the significance of that number, "You said your name is Shawlong Kufang and that you're also known as Arrancar number 11. Does that mean you're the most powerful Arrancar or is it some rank as in the military?"

"Nothing of the sort," he responded, "Our numbers have nothing to do with rank or strength merely the order in which we were born. Of course that only holds true for Arrancar above the number 10.

_What?_

"You're confused. Let me explain. The System Lord Aizen set up works like this. When we Arrancar are reborn through the Hogyoku we are given a number from 11 and on, according to the order of our birth. The ranks one through 10 are reserved. If any of us turn out to be extremely powerful killers we are given a number 1 through ten and ordered from strongest to weakest. Those select ten are the Esapadas and their given numbers are inscribed on their bodies. Truth is that our powers don't even come close compared to those of the Espada's. Just so you know one of the Esapadas has come here with us. He has remarkable powers. He is a ruthless killer. If any of you have the misfortune to come across him that person's fate is sealed. Of course that also holds true for the second in command of our little group. You might as well prepare their grave for they have no hope of survival. 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez and Arrancar number 17 Arietta Salvaje. Facing either one of them would ensure your death."

**

* * *

**

Rukia's pov

The two Arrancar that were in the sky touched down onto the ground. The blue haired one turned to the child one with pink hair, "I got the kid on the left. He's the target got it?"

"All right," the small girl answered.

"Ichigo look out!" I shouted, but before I knew it Ichigo and the blue haired Arrancar were sent to another location entirely.

"Don't worry," the pink haired girl approached me, "Grimmjow-sama won't kill that orange haired boy, at least not until he unleashes his Bankai anyway."

I shook with fear. _They know so much about us._

"I've never met anyone whom I'm taller than. How surprising," the girl said walking towards me. It was true. She was about an inch or two taller than I was. "I am Arrancar number 17 Arietta Salvaje. What's your name Miss Shinigami?" she asked me.

"R-Rukia Kuchiki, I am the 7th Seat of the 5th Division," I said.

"I see…Kuchiki Rukia…Lord Aizen has mentioned you before. It's interesting to know the back history of my enemy." she held up her doll in one hand and it burst revealing a small Wakizashi. She stood in a warrior's stance bouncing on her heels, "Grimmjow-sama has ordered the extermination of all Shinigami and those with even a glimmer of reiatsu. Please don't feel bad about this. I'm only following my orders." She struck towards me with her sword I barely had any time to react. I blocked with my Zanpakuto, but she was just so overpowering and so quick on her feet and she was pushing me back relentlessly. She swung her sword down and with Momentum sent me crashing into a wire fence that blocked off some form of construction sight. I fell forward and managed to avoid falling flat on my face, but putting my hand down on the ground to steady myself. Arietta came rushing towards me and I just barely managed to dodge being stabbed in the forehead by dodging my head to the side. A lock of my hair got chopped off, but it was better than losing skin. Arietta turned and swung and I blocked with Sode no Shirayuki, barely able to fling her off.

_What's with this girl, she's so withdrawn and timid and yet her spiritual pressure is overwhelming. She's not like that other Arrancar. That one was inexperienced and arrogant. This girl seems so self assured of herself. She's on a completely different scale. _I suddenly noticed that Arietta had her free hand held up in front of her. There was pale pink energy charging into it. _A cero. _I jumped out of the way and just barely managed to dodge her attack, which wound up tearing up the street I had been standing out. Arietta soon caught up to me using whatever form of Hoho ability Arrancar use. She swung up and I blocked. She trailed her blade along the length of mine and stabbed down low. I jumped back to avoid being struck. She came flying in at me. I dodged to the side and she turned and struck again and blew me back into the wire fence we were fighting near. She swung her blade down to chop off my head and I rolled along the ground to dodge, "Hado 33 Sokatsui!" Arietta didn't move and the attack hit her dead on. The dust cleared. I couldn't believe my eyes. My attack didn't even faze her.

"That didn't hurt at all. Is this the best you can do?" She asked. "Oh well I guess there's no helping it. Grimmjow-sama said we could go all out, but I don't think I'll need my sword release for you," she sealed up her sword back into the plushy she had been holding and rushed forward with such speed I didn't even see her move. She whacked me across the side of the face with her stuffed doll, because of her reiatsu even something normally so soft could easily be used as a bludgeoning weapon. I was flung back only to see myself on a crash course with Arietta who was standing far behind me. She held up her hand.

_Damn the wind pressure is too strong I can't reorganize myself. _

I saw her gather energy in her open palm, "Cero!" Everything went a blur.

**

* * *

**

Arietta's pov

After my attack enveloped Rukia I walked towards her. She was bleeding profusely from her back and from her forehead. Her left arm was also very badly burned. She was standing, barely. Her eyes converged in hatred towards me, her mouth dribbled with blood. Her legs seemed like they would cave in any second. "Oh you survived," I said walking towards her. Rukia got down on one knee I could see the blood seeping through her pant leg from a wound higher up on her body, "This simply won't due. Grimmjow-sama will be displeased with me if I don't kill you." I transformed my plushy into a ball of energy. It was black and starry with a white outline. Rukia looked at my energy sphere in awe. "If my cero won't work. I suppose I'll have to use my special attack." I grew the sphere into a much more gigantic ball and then pressed it to the ground and enveloped the two of us into a blackened space, "Feel the first beats of time," I said my face facing towards the ground, "Fall," I picked up my head. Rukia gasped and had a petrified look of horror on her face, "Grandes Explosión." There was a large build up of spiritual energy and then there was loud thunderous Bang as the space around us shattered into a violent explosion of reiryoku. Rukia screamed out in pain as though my attack was tearing the very fabric of her life apart. When the attack ended Rukia's Shihakusho was all but gone except for a small amount of fabric around her chest and thighs. She bled and burned from every portion of her body. "I hope Grimmjow-sama will be happy with me," I said aloud to myself, "After all I succeeded in defeating my prey." I activated my Pesquias. I gasped, "Grimmjow-sama is the only one of us left!" I tore after him. "Grimmjow-sama!"

When I arrived on the scene Tosen was there. "Arietta you and Grimmjow are coming home. This mission was unauthorized."

"I understand," I said.

"Glad to see you're unhurt," Grimmjow-sama told me.

"Grimmjow-sama," I was glad to see he cared for me.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the orange haired Soul Reaper shouted at Grimmjow-sama.

"I'm going home," Grimmjow-sama said to him.

"Like hell you are!" the orange haired boy shouted, "You come here and you attack us and then you just leave! You gotta be kidding me! Get back down here and let's finish this! This fight isn't over until I say it is damn it!"

"Arietta," Grimmjow-sama looked at me, "Shut him up for me will you?"

"Hai Grimmjow-sama," I used Sonido and got right within the orange haired boy's defenses. Leapt up and kicked him in the side of the jaw. I knocked him to the ground.

"Do you get it now Shinigami?" Grimmjow-sama shouted at him, "the only reason you're still alive is cause Arietta and I are leaving count yourself lucky!"

"Yes count yourself lucky that you still have your life. I wouldn't want you to end up like your friend," I said.

"What the hell…what did you do to Rukia?" the teen Shinigami shouted at me.

I said nothing and went back up to Grimmjow-sama's side. "Don't forget my name Shinigami and pray that you never here it again. I am the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjacques!" Grimmjow-sama shouted "Because afterwards you'll be dead!" We walked into the Garganta together and it slammed shut behind us.

**

* * *

**

Ichigo's pov

"Ichigo!" I heard Renji run towards me. He helped me up, "What happened to the Arrancar?"

"Never mind me, go find Rukia!" I shouted.

"What about Rukia?" Renji asked.

"She lost her fight. I dunno what happened but I have a bad feeling about this!" I struggled from out of Renji's grip and punched the ground. "Damn it! I can't protect anyone. Not Rukia, not this town. I'm so useless!"

"Get a god damn hold of yourself!" Renji shouted and punched me in the face, "So you lost big deal. Be happy that you still have your life. Now get your act together and let's go find Rukia!"

"Yeah," I said, snapping out of it, "You're right." Renji and I searched high and low for Rukia. We followed the trail of her spiritual pressure and then we found her lying face down in the dirt, bleeding profusely covered in burns and just laying there on the ground like a log. "RUKIA!"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Daaaaaaamn. Rukia got WRECKED! So yeah this is why I thought you people would hate me by the end of the chapter. Of course if you're an IchiHime fan you're probably cheering. Anyway, as usual, if you want to find out what happens you'll just have to wait for the next chapter of Noble Flames, coming soon. Please review...but be gentle...although I will laugh if you flip your lid over what happened to Rukia. I'm satanic like that).


	31. Defiance of Authority

**(A/N: So this is a bit of a side story that I decided to rig up now instead of later…then again we're not to far from the Hueco Mundo arc anyway, but whatever. This will be my last update for a while, I've been updating this way too much lately and this fic needs to take a breather. Anyway please enjoy. Tales of the Abyss fans, you will not be disappointed. And for those of you wondering about Rukia's condition…next chapter I promise).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Hueco Mundo**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Arietta returned with Grimmjow and Tosen to Hueco Mundo. The blind Shinigami led the duo to Aizen's domain. The brown haired Shinigami looked down from his throne unto his subordinates. "Welcome back Grimmjow and Arietta," he smiled.

Neither one spoke a word. Arietta just clung to behind Grimmjow. "Why so quiet? Don't you have something to say to Lord Aizen?" Tosen asked.

"Not really," Grimmjow responded plainly.

"What impudence," Tosen scoffed.

"It's all right Kaname the truth of the matter is I'm not really that upset," Aizen said softly.

Tosen was shocked, "But Lord Aizen he—"

Aizen cut him off, "I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please me, but then got carried away. That's how I view this incident," he shifted his gaze from Tosen to Grimmjow, "Am I right, Grimmjow?"

Arietta whimpered behind her master. "Yes my lord," Grimmjow answered. Tosen reached out and grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder. "What the hell's your problem Tosen?"

"Aizen-sama please! Allow me to execute this traitor!" Tosen shouted. Arietta gasped.

"Kaname," Aizen sighed.

Grimmjow flung Tosen off, "Nice try Tosen you've always hated me that's what this is all about. Is this anyway for a director general to act Tosen?"

"I simply believe that anyone who disrupts the peace should have to pay for it. It's not personal," Tosen answered.

"You would kill me for insubordinaton?" Grimmjow scowled at the blind man.

"Yes for the honor of Lord Aizen," Tosen answered. Arietta gasped again.

"Hah," Grimmjow brushed off looking away from Tosen and kicking his foot along the ground, "Why am I not surprised? All you ever think about is the cause."

"Of course," Tosen said, "It guides my actions." He reached for his blade, "It's something of which you have no knowledge. With no foundation behind it killing is nothing more than murder." He slowly made to draw out his blade. "But on the other hand killing with purpose," he fully drew out his blade, "is justice!" Tosen flung himself at Grimmjow and made to slice off his arm, but a small Wakizashi with a pink handle blocked his sword.

"A-Arietta," Grimmjow blinked. The girl had just protected him. He thanked his lucky stars she was still alive.

"Don't you dare touch him! Don't you ever touch him!" Arietta shouted, "I won't," tears started to buildup in her eyes. She shut them tightly, "I won't forgive anyone who tries to hurt Grimmjow-sama!" She let out her spiritual power. Her pink aura raged out. Both Grimmjow and Tosen had to draw their arms near their faces for protection it was so overwhelming.

_What the hell? _Grimmjow griped internally. _Why is her reiatsu this strong? She's supposed to be under me. __**Under **__me!_

Arietta was now shrieking at the top of her lungs as her spiritual pressure skyrocketed to the point where the outlining of a Liger could be seen rising out of her back.

"That's enough!" Aizen clacked his open palm onto his armrest. Arietta gasped, realizing what she was doing and lowered all her spiritual power.

_Damn it that was crazy! _Grimmjow shouted in his head.

"Tosen while I understand your anger and desire to serve justice I do believe you would emotionally desecrate poor Arietta by doing so. You don't want that do you?" Aizen glared lightly down to the blind general.

"No of course not," Tosen bowed, "The future must always be for the children of the next generation."

"Tch, I never knew either of you had a soft spot for kids," Grimmjow mocked.

Aizen smiled warmly and stood up, "You are all dismissed," he said and walked behind his throne down the stairs.

"Let's go Grimmjow-sama," Arietta said to him slipping her hand into his.

"Yeah," he said and they walked off together.

As Aizen walked down the stairs he heard someone spkea, "Ah de screams of a child willing to do anything to protect her father figure," Aizen continued to walk down the stairs and saw Gin, "It's like music to my ears."

"Were you spying Gin?" Aizen asked, slightly displeased "As usual?"

Gin ignored Aizen's question, "Who knew Arietta-chan had it in her to build up dat kind of reiatsu, dat was scary stuff wouldn't ya agree?" Aizen walked past Gin and looked out the window. "She really is fond of Jaegerjacques isn't she?"

"She is," Aizen said with a smirk and an unblinking stare as he faced away from Gin.

"We lost 5 Arrancar in that operation. Grimmy's lucky dat Arietta-chan survived or dere would've been hell," Gin snickered.

"It's doubtful that Arietta Salvaje would've lost in that battle. After all she's one of the more _gifted_ Arrancar," Aizen told Gin.

"Then why didn't ya make her an Espada?" Gin inquired.

"There are reasons," Aizen stated plainly.

"Such as?" Gin pressed the subject.

"It's not important," Aizen said, "What is important is that we continue gathering the Vasdo Lordes in order to complete the Espada. We can't have incidents happen like the one about a month ago. I still can't believe you let it escape alive."

"Wasn't my fault the kid was just too powerful," Gin joked around. Aizen turned and gave Gin a look with the expression 'I'm not buying it' written on his face. "Well say whatcha will bout my ability the fact of the matter is dat both me and dat Arrancar kid are still kicking. Don't worry you'll get him one way or another eventually," Gin said and left the room with a big smirk on his face. _I wonder how he's doing anyway?_

_**

* * *

**_

Just who is this mystery Arrancar that Aizen and Gin tried to recruit that supposedly got away from Gin?

_**To find those answers we need to take a look into the past. Back to when Aizen had just defected from the Gotei 13.**_

_**Let your mind imagine a large grandfather clock as we turn back the hands of time to that moment and find out exactly what happened.**_

**

* * *

**

The day after aizen's defection from Soul Society

Along the white sands of Hueco Mundo walked a lone Arrancar. He was not affiliated with Aizen so he did not wear the typical whitened Las Noches unform. Rather he wore a cloak that he had furnished together from the skins of dead hollows as well as a pair of pants cut from the same cloth…so to speak. He had gravity defying grass green hair and his mask fragments resembled that of a visor, extended outward like the beak of a bird, over his eyes. His Zanpakuto was attached to his right pant leg like a metal rod.

The green haired arrancar refused to work for Aizen of whom rumors had spread about across the sands of the world. He had no interest in any sort of plot or overtaking of the world. He lived for himself. He hadn't even been part of Baraggan's unit when he was a Vasdo Lordes. He also had avoided contact with the feminine Tia Hallibel. The arrancar remembered his world from when he was alive. He hated that world and everything about it. He was glad to have left it. In the world he was currently in, Las Noches, he didn't have any reason to like this world either, but he also didn't have reason to dislike it. The green haired arrancar continued to walk at his own pace when he felt the ground shake and out from the sand popped up a giant Eel like hollow. A white anthropomorphic ant and a fat one liking like a Tiki god. They were chasing a small girl in a cloak that was crying as she ran from them. The arrancar could sense the small girl's spiritual pressure. She was an arrancar like him. He may have only lived for himself, but he wasn't about to let an Arrancar like him be devoured by a bunch of hollows. The arrancar took a battle stance and leapt forward and elbowed the Tiki god like hollow right in his big nose.

"My brother!" the ant like hollow cried out. The green haired arrancar turned around and roundhouse spin kicked the white ant like hollow right in the side of the face. He turned towards the eel like one with a dark glare and it just cowered in surrender.

"Stop that!" the girl suddenly pile drived her masked cranium into the green haired arrancar's stomach. He flipped backwards and brushed through the pain.

"Hey you should be happy that I saved your sorry ass!" the green haired arrancar shouted as he pointed at the child looking one, "I don't normally do things to help others!"

"But we were only playing a game of eternal tag!" the small girl pleaded please don't pick on my brothers.

"Your brothers?" An invisible question mark floated around the green haired arrancar's head.

"That's right!" The white ant got up and stood with one knee on a rock, pointing to himself, "We're Miss Nel's brothers. I'm Pesche Guatiche."

"I'm Dondochakka Blistin," The Tiki God one said.

"I didn't ask you for your names," the green haired arrancar snapped, "And how could you be playing eternal tag?" he asked Nel, "You were crying."

"Oh you see Nel's a masochist so it's no fun for Nel if Nel doesn't cry a little while she's playing," Nel said.

"What the hell are you teaching this kid?" the green haired arrancar whacked Pesche over the head. He sighed, "So you're not in any danger then?" he asked the small Arrancar.

"Nope," she said with a big grin on her face.

"Well, guess I'm out of here then," the green haired Arrancar walked forward past Nel and the others.

"Ah wait please wait, Mr. Arrancar!" Nel called out to the green haired arrancar.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um what's your name?" Nel asked.

"Huh?" the Arrancar looked over his shoulder towards her.

"Nel's never met another Arrancar before so Nel wants to know Mr. Arrancar's name," Nel said with her fists in the air, all pent up.

"I'm Sync," he said.

"What no last name?" Pesche asked. Sync was silent. "He's got no last name! He's got no last name!" Pesche chanted.

Sync stood there taking it for a moment and then turned around, angry, and shouted "Shut it will you!" He used Sonido and whacked Pesche over the head with his open palm in the shape of a claw.

"Hey Sync why don't you become one of us?" Nel asked him cheerfully.

"Thanks but no thanks, I operate on my own," Sync said coldly as he walked away again.

"Ah…but…" Nel felt like she might cry.

"You guys can go back to playing your game I'm outta here," he used Sonido and left.

**

* * *

**

1 week later

Sync was currently engaged in battle against a hollow just for the sake of the thrill. Sync had been playing with it for a while like a child joyously ripping the wings off an insect, but he was growing bored. He Sonidoed behind it and kicked in the face sending it spiraling into dizziness and then used Sonido again and stomped on its mask from above, cracking it. The hollow dropped to its knees.

"Pathetic," Sync scoffed. He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath to use Gonzui and sucked the hollow's soul right out. "Delicious," he said with a psychotic smirk as he wiped his mouth.

"Well now you seem quite strong," A smooth voice came from behind Sync. He turned around. Garbed in white, with a Zanpakuto sheathed at his side was a man with slicked back brown hair and dark brown eyes. "What's your name Arrancar?"

Sync turned around to face this man, "Sync."

"You seem quite strong Sync. I am looking for followers that are strong like you I could use your help," the man outstretched his hand.

"I take it you're Aizen Sosuke," Sync folded his arms.

"I am," Aizen answered.

Sync turned around, "You'll have to make do without my help. I've got no interest in putting my life on the line for anyone, but me."

"I've dealt with individuals like yourself before Mr. Sync," Aizen said, "You don't have to trust me I'm only asking that you come with me."

"I've been used as a puppet on strings before," Sync turned his head to the side to look at Aizen, "I won't be goaded into doing the same thing again." He turned his head back and made to walk away, "I live for myself, end of discussion. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"You won't follow me?" Aizen asked feigning disappointment and hurt feelings.

"Don't make me repeat my reasons," Sync said bitterly.

"Shall we make a deal?" Aizen asked.

"I told you nothing you say or do will make me follow you!" Sync shouted turning towards Aizen again now angry that the man wouldn't leave him alone. His voice became stoic again, "I know what you want. You want me to duel you and if you win I have to come with you. You'll probably clean my clock. I'm not stupid I can sense your strength. It doesn't change anything. I'm not going to follow you so just leave me the hell alone!"

"I see." Aizen said with a sigh, "Well if you won't follow me then I have no use for you."

_Finally we're getting somewhere_, Sync sighed in his head. Something then struck him, "Wait what do you mean you have 'no more use for me'. You say that like you own this place or something."

"As a matter of fact I do own this place. Las Noches, and by extension Hueco Mundo, is under my command. If you won't follow me, I can't have an individual as strong as yourself stay present at the risk of you one day causing a problem. So since I can't use you for my purposes I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you," Aizen said and snapped his fingers. Another figure appeared in the area. He was also wearing white. He had short silver hair and squinted eyes. A Cheshire cat grin could be seen on his face. A short Zanpakuto was at his hip side.

"You rang?" the silver haired man asked.

"Gin, kill him for me would you please?" Aizen asked.

"Dear oh dear this poor fellow refuses ta follow ya does he?" Gin asked.

"Unfortunately so," Aizen said rather disappointed that he was going to have to waste away such a fine specimen, "It's quite a shame Sync. You could've been quite the useful element in my plan." Aizen left through use of Shunpo.

Gin drew out his sword, "Well guess it's time ta clean house wouldn't ya say?"

"Do your worst," Sync scowled taking a battle stance.

"My not even drawing yer Zanpakuto you've got guts," Gin complimented.

"I'm more powerful in unarmed combat," Sync admitted.

"Dat so? Well let's see if it's powerful enough for you ter survive me eh?" Gin was on Sync in an instant. He struck forward at the arrancar's shoulder, but Sync pushed Gin's sword out of the way with his arm and flip kicked to avoid Gin resorting to a counterattack. Gin jumped back to avoid being kicked in the jaw. Sync used Sonido to swifly charge after Gin. He made his movements erratic and hard to predict and then made to smash Gin in the face with his open palm. Gin dodged the side and stabbed his Zanpakuto forward at Sync who grabbed the man's wrist to avoid being cut, kicked him in the stomach and flipped backwards to safety. Sync kept his body low to the ground waiting for another incoming strike. "You're not half bad," Gin said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Sync smirked, chuckling lightly under his breath.

"I don't see why you have to be so defiant think of what you could possibly do with all that energy if you joined us," Gin told Sync.

"Sorry, I don't like being the dog on someone else's leash," Sync spat, "I use my power and strength for my own purposes. I have no interest in fighting for someone else or an organization."

Gin's grin grew wider if that were possible, "You're just like me."

"What the hell do you mean?" Sync asked.

"You and I are quite alike kid. We both like doin things for our own sakes rather than for de sakes of others," Gin said to Sync.

Sync rolled his visor-covered eyes, "Don't compare me with you!" he snapped. "You're Aizen's dog you and I are nothing alike!"

"Maybe on the surface I'm Aizen's dog, but like the rest of the army I've got my own agenda," Gin said.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your boss: I'm not gonna follow your army. I'm my own man. No matter how much freedom you give me I'm not going to do your dirty work for you." Sync was getting tired of repeating this point.

Gin smirked and chuckled briefly, "Heh, you're pretty amusin' fellow. I got my reasons fer followin' Captain Aizen, but deep down I can tell you and I are exactly the same."

"I said don't compare me with you!" Sync shouted. He used Sonido and made to kick Gin in the side of the head. The smiling Shinigami blocked with his Zanpakuto. Sync pivoted around Gin's blade 270 degrees and made to strike him vertically downward. Gin dodged out of the way by jumping forward. Pressed to the ground Sync flung himself at Gin with an attempt to crack him one across the face. Gin dodged and moved around and behind Sync. With the hand that was currently behind his head Sync let fly a dark green cero. Gin jumped high up over the cero and Sync followed and attempt to knock Gin down from the air, but missed when Gin moved out of the way. Sync went falling away towards the earth. Gin followed suit behind him. Sync turned his body and let a cero fly towards the fox-faced Ex-captain. Gin dodged out of the way and landed to Sync's right. Before his back hit the ground Sync turned his body in a backwards flipping motion, smacking his hands into the sand as he reached the ground to give him the extra momentum he needed to land safely on one knee in front of Gin. Sync then stood up and too a right lead stance.

"Dear oh dear you've got quite a temper. That's one of two things that separates you from me," Gin said.

"What do you mean one of two?" Sync grit his teeth. He was seriously tired of dealing with this guy's smug attitude.

"Like I said before you and I are alike in the fact that we both act only out of our own self-interests. Sure there are some minor differences in that alone seeing as how I have to get close to my prey before swallowing them up and you're just a lone wolf that brutally kills whatever you need to eat, but deep down it's the same thing," Gin explained.

"Spare me the lecture," Sync huffed, crossing his arms over his body.

"Now now," Gin snickered, "no need to be so rude. I still haven't told you the difference between us. Surely you'd like to know that."

"Nope," Sync answered. He was eager to continue the fight; all this talk was making him edgy.

"Well too bad cause I'm gonna tell you anyway," Gin chuckled to himself, "There's one difference between you and me and dat's de fact dat I have an actual purpose for all that I do. There's somethin' that drives me besides basic survival dat keeps me going day by day. You just act out of instinct," Gin explained to the young arrancar.

"What's the next thing out of your mouth going to be?" Sync asked so very weary of the conversation and the points it always returned to, "Come with us and you'll find that purpose? I told you before thanks but no thanks."

"Dear oh dear I wasn't goin' to say dat at all. Like I said before kid I got my own interests and goals in mind some go against Lord Aizen's wishes," Gin sounded like he was up to something and even Sync could tell making the green haired replica even more defensive. "I ain't gonna kill you. Someone like you deserves to enjoy life a little bit longer, but I can't just go back to Las Noches empty handed." Gin pointed his Zanpakuto at Sync. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" The blade fired forward towards Sync. The tempest turned his body to avoid being struck and back flipped out of the way. Gin swung Shinso straight at Sync who finally brought out his own Zanpakuto to block. He didn't trust his Hierro to get the job done properly."

"Oh are you going to use your sword release?" Gin asked.

"Fat chance," Sync sheathed his blade.

"You'd better stop acting so self-assured, I might kill you by accident," Gin said retracting his blade.

"You're the one that should be worried!" Sync said no preparing to pounce on Gin with his right arm raised in the air in preparation for a chokehold. Gin extended Shinso ever so slightly and hacked upward cutting off Sync's right fore arm. Sync gripped the amputated area immediately and got down on one knee, working through the pain. After a few moments his body regenerated the wound.

"Hmm, how lucky for you that you've still got high-speed regeneration," Gin chortled. He picked up Sync's dismembered arm, "I'm going to go back to Las Noches and tell Lord Aizen dat ya got away. Bye bye now," Gin left using Shunpo.

"Bastard," he grumbled, "I'll remember your face you silver haired piece of shit. Next time I see you no mercy. For you and for Aizen I will kill you both the next time I see you."

**

* * *

**

2 weeks later

Sync was once again on the move about Hueco Mundo. He was starting to become annoyed with Aizen's frequent attempts to kill him. He currently stood amongst the corpses of several dead hollows. He cracked his knuckles, "Well that's one good thing out of all these attacks at least I'm staying alert," he said to himself. Other than random hollows Sync had faced random arrancar and fashioned himself a uniform similar to the one he used to wear when he was a God General. He kept his sword along his back so that it didn't get in his way when he fought. The uniform fit him well. He wasn't trying to blend in and hide from Aizen by wearing it, but he was god damn tired of the way the fine sands of Hueco Mundo were rough against his skin. He sat down and lay down on his back in order to relax when he felt a rumbling of the ground and looked over to see a dust cloud headed his way. Sync Sonidoed out of the way to let the barrage tumble forward and noticed that it was Nel and her "brothers" playing eternal tag again.

They all stopped when they noticed Sync, "Well hey it's Mr. No Last Name what's you been up to?" Pesche asked only for Sync to whack him over the back of the neck.

"What the hell kind of greeting is that at least get my name right!" Sync growled in anger.

"P-pesche," Dondochakka bawled Crocodile tears.

"I'm okay." Pesche moaned from the ground, "I can see so many pretty stars."

"Ah Sync-kun that uniform," Nel pointed to what Sync was wearing.

"What? This?" he asked tugging at the garments, "I fashioned it together from some of the Arrancar that have been getting in my way. That bastard Aizen's out to get me cause I wouldn't join up with him when he asked me."

"Wow you got some balls to defy that guy. You may not have a last name, but you sure got nerves of steel!" Pesche said comically. Sync punched him in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Pesche twitched in pain.

"Sync-kun do you want to play with us?" Nel asked.

"I told you before I'm not interested in hanging with others," he said bluntly, "this meeting is over. Later," he said with a wave of his hand and sonidoed away.

"Forget about him Nel we don't need a guy like that hanging around," Pesche told her.

"Yeah he's really mean you know what I'm sayin?" Dondochakka enforced.

Nel had a look of determination on her face, "But Nel likes Sync-kun. Sync-kun is the only Arrancar Nel has ever met," her tone became sorrowful and Nel looked at the ground, "And now Lord Aizen wants Sync-kun to die. Nel, Nel doesn't want Sync-kun to die. Then Nel wouldn't be able to see Sync-kun anymore," she sniffed hard and then shouted with determination, "Nel's going to go find Sync-kun and get him to stick with us," She decided. "Sync-kun!" she shouted running off.

"Hey wait a minute Nel!" Pesche called after her reaching towards her, but Nel was too far away. "Ah jeez, let's go Dondochakka." He ran to catch up with Nel

"Right behind ya," The tiki faced Arrancar said and ran off behind Pesche. Bawabawa followed suit.

Meanwhile Sync was aimlessly walking around Hueco Mundo as usual wondering if Aizen was going to attack him any time soon or if he'd have to spring up his own fun. He stood around in place, thinking, when he heard the shout of "Sync-kun! Wait!" He turned to see Nel running towards him.

"Ah jeez what does she want?" he asked himself sort of weirded out by Nel's chasing after him. "Leave me alone!" he shouted turning and running.

"Wait!" Nel shouted. "Sync-kun come back!" she shouted.

"Nel! Hey Nel! Get back here!" Pesche shouted as he, Bawabawa and Dondochakka caught up with her.

"Oh are Pesche and Dondochakka going to help Nel catch up with Sync-kun?" Nel asked.

"Nel about that, do you really think that kind of guy is…" Before Pesche could finish his sentence the ground shook and several hollows sprang out from the ground. Each had a varying look of color and shape. There were too many to count.

"Oh my, don't they look tasty," one hollow said.

"They look like they'll be a delicious meal," another hollow licked it's lips.

Dondochakka, Nel and Pesche formed together and cowered. "h-help," Nel muttered to herself.

Sync was walking along the sands of Hueco Mundo proud to be alone again when he heard a loud shout of "HELP!"

_That sounded like Nel_, Sync stopped short and then turned around, _wait a minute why do I even care?_ He thought to himself. _I live for myself. I decided that a long time ago._

"_**There's one difference between you and me and dat's de fact dat I have an actual purpose for all that I do. There's somethin' that drives me besides basic survival dat keeps me going day by day. You just act out of instinct"**_

Gin's words rang hard in Sync's head and he clenched his fist. "Ah the hell with it!" he grumbled and made haste to where Nel and her "brothers" were. He saw a large group of hollows and could sense Nel and the others in the center. "A large group," he smirked, "Perfect." Sync charged forward and began curb stomping the hollows trying to eat Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka and Bawabawa.

"Nel look," Pesche said with his arm around the small arrancar's shoulders.

Nel was currently holding her head staring at the ground. She picked up her head and looked up and saw Sync drive his foot into an Arrancar's chest and then back flip and stand in place, casting his shadow over her, as he stood in his battle stance "Ah, Sync-kun!"

She watched Sync as he grabbed hold of one of the enemy hollow's legs and spun around Rodeo style and threw it away from the group. He saw a few hollows coming up from behind Nel's group, "Duck!" he shouted. He held up his palm and took aim at the enemy hollows, "Cero." The hollow flash ripped right through the hollows trying to attack him. Sync turned his attention to the hollow sneaking up on his left and punched it through the face. He sensed a hollow sneaking up from behind him and threw the hollow he was holding at that hollow and balaed them both out of existence. He looked around and saw the hollows had significantly decreased in number. "Anyone else wanna go?" Sync asked standing tall and holding his palm with his fingers curled up. The hollows ran away in fear of Sync's awe-inspiring power. Sync chuckled, "Stupid fuckers." He lowered his arm.

"Sync-kun you came!" Nel ran forward and grabbed Sync's leg and nuzzled into it as she said happily, "Nel knew Sync-kun would come to rescue Nel if Nel called for help because Sync-kun cares about Nel."

Sync detached his leg from Nel's grip. "I didn't do it for you," he said coldly, "I was just eager to fight."

"But Sync-kun saved Nel all the same so Nel's happy," Nel giggled.

"Hey Mr. No Last Name why don't you become one the Desert Brothers?" Pesche offered.

"I told you I don't have any interest in…" Sync turned around getting snappy only to look down and see Nel giving him the puppy eyes and grabbing the lower folds of his outfit. _Why in the hell is she looking at me like that?_

"Nel wants," Nel sniffed. She held back the tears and then voiced loudly, "Nel wants Sync-kun to stay because Sync-kun is so strong. Sync-kun can protect Nel! Sync-kun is the only Arrancar Nel's ever met. Nel wants Sync-kun to be like a big brother to Nel just like Pesche and Dondochakka."

"Yeah c'mon Sync," Pesche said using the tempest's actual name for once, "Become one of us. With your power and strength we would never have anything to fear! We'd travel around destroying any hollows foolish enough to attack us!" Pesche declared fantasizing about the idea of using Sync as an attack dog of sorts for any malevolent hollows and Arrancar the group could come across.

"Give me one good reason," Sync said in a cliché fashion.

Pesche got pent up dramatically, "Well for one you're in the same boat as us," he threw his arm out at his side, "an outcast to all of Hueco Mundo," he said with an eerie whisper. He then returned to a normal speaking voice, "Dondochakka, Bawabawa and I," he gestured to each of them as he spoke "are just your average humble hollows and Nel is just a child Arrancar completely devoid of any power. But if that's not good enough for you I'll give you another reason," he said pointing with his index finger and indicated Nel with it, "From the way Nel is grabbing onto you she's not gonna let you go until you say yes."

Sync growled under his breath. He didn't understand why it was so hard to just fling Nel off him and go. Gin's words spoke to him in his head. _Oh c'mon_, he told himself, disbelieving his own ID, _she's a little kid…wait a minute since when are there child arrancars in the first place?_ _More importantly how can I ever be the first arrancar she's ever met? There's more to this group than meets the eye I'm sure._ Sync sighed in surrender, "All right fine, I give," he said.

"Hooray!" Nel jumped up and clung to Sync's upper left arm.

"Get off of me would ya?" he shouted frantically trying to shake her off.

"Whee," Nel laughed finding Sync's actions to actually be fun, "Faster, faster Sync-niisan!"

Sync stopped, _Sync-niisan?_ To the replica who had never been given anything positive in his entire life the thought of being looked at as a big brother by someone, even though it was a small girl, the fact that someone painted him as having some worth, and made him out to be someone to aspire to be like brought a small factor of joy to the green haired arrancar. For the first time in his life he had something to like about the world.

"Hey why'd you stop?" Nel asked and then smiled "That was fun do it again!"

"Um…ok?" Sync frantically flapped his arm up and down as Nel laughed and laughed. It was hard to tell if the failed Fon Master noticed the smile creeping across his face as he did so.

**

* * *

**

Later…

As Nel lay down for a nap Sync, Dondochakka and Pesche all sat around just playing tic-tac-toe in the sand, loser's out fashion. Currently Sync had a winning streak of 50.

As Dondochakka played against Sync Pesche looked over to Nel sleeping like a rock, "Look at her sleeping so soundly. She looks so peaceful."

"I win again," Sync said as he drew an X onto the makeshift tic-tac-toe board.

"Man he's just too good at this you know what I mean?" Dondochakka asked Pesche.

"Huh?" Pesche seemed distracted, but still managed to realize what was going on with the current conversation and said, "Yeah you're too good at this Sync," he pointed at the only competent member of the group, "are you cheating?"

"How can anyone possibly cheat at tic-tac-toe?" Sync asked his tone of voice clearing showing his confusion and just how much of an idiot he thought Pesche was. He then thought that this would be the perfect chance to ask Dondochakka and Pesche his earlier questions and thoughts. "By the way," he started to say looking over to Nel, "How is it that Nel is so small and I'm the only Arrancar she's ever met?"

"That's cause Nel's just a child of course," Pesche answered enthusiastically, "Of course Children wouldn't have met a lot of people."

"Don't give me that bull," Sync said not buying it, "And I don't buy your story either about 'finding her'. If I'm going to be messing around with you guys there needs to be no secrets between us," he pointed at himself with this thumb and snapped, "Aizen's at my throat enough as it is, if you guys are hiding something I don't need your secret making it worse."

"Well you got me there," Pesche said actually holding a serious tone for once. He sighed, "All right then. The truth is Nel actually used to be a member of the Espada. She was number 3. Nnoitra Jiruga, Espada number 8, couldn't stand her. He went so far as to use us to bait her into fighting him. We were Nel's fraccion. To make a long story short Nnoitra gave Nel that scar on her mask during their last confrontation," he pointed to the spot on his own head where Nel had said scar, "And she reverted to that child form, devoid of memory and devoid of history." Pesche put his hand over his chest, "So to protect her we've sheltered her and acted like her brothers." He put his hand back down at his side, "We don't want her to remember her past. She's better off this way as just a little girl. We're very grateful that we have someone like you on our side Sync. You can help us protect Nel. You're strong so please," Pesche and Dondochakka bowed down in front of Sync, "help us protect Nelliel Tu-sama. We can't do it alone. We have to pretend to not know anything so we can protect her."

"Well," Sync looked up at the sky and thought about it for a minute all the while holding out the vowel sound, "Ok," he decided with a sly smirk.

"You mean it?" Pesche asked.

Sync shrugged, "Why not I got nothing better to do?"

"All right!" Pesche and Dondochakka hugged Sync and knocked him over, "Welcome to the group Sync!"

"Get off me this instant!" Sync shouted displeased by the sudden touching.

All three heard Nel yawn and she woke up. They all pretended like nothing happened and assumed neutral positions. "Have a nice nap Nel?" Pesche asked.

"Uh huh," Nel said still waking up.

"Good then let's get moving to somewhere else," Sync said stainding up and walked over to Nel and reached his arm down to her. Nel looked at his arm and up to his face. Then to his arm again. Then to his face again. "Well come on, climb up on my shoulder," he offered. Nel smiled brightly and did just that. She clung to her new big brother.

"Where are we going to go Sync-niisan?" she asked.

"We can go wherever we want to go, but let's all stick together," Sync said.

"Ok," Nel smiled and with that the group headed off together.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Yes so now Sync has become one of the desert bros. Xerosonic, my unofficial beta, helped me string this idea together. So now all the God Generals are accounted for: Asch is Captain of Squad 9. Largo is 3

**rd**** Seat of the same squad. Legretta is a self-made outcast. Arietta is Grimmjow's fraccion. Sync is now with Nel and against Aizen. And Dist is safely locked up in jail in Auldrant. And before anyone asks NO Van will NOT be in Noble Flames for the same reasons that Ragou, Cumore, and Barbos will not be appearing in Xerosonic's Crossing Moons. But more importantly Arietta saved Grimmjow from getting his arm cut off. She may be creepy and ruthless, but she's useful XD. Anyway I'm out. Please Review. I've worked so hard. If you haven't yet subscribe and fave).**


	32. Long Awaited Reunion

**(A/N: And now for the moment many of you have been waiting for: The Reunion of Luke and Tear. And as an added bonus: I will be revealing Rukia's status this chapter. Sorry for making you all wait so long, but I finally got around to finishing up this chapter. Big special thanks to Xerosonic for helping out with this chapter)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**Tear's pov**

Today would be the 3rd year anniversary since Luke's disappearance. I had to tell myself disappearance. I refused to say Luke was dead. He promised me that he would come back. I came to Hod's replica almost every night to await his return. Once a season Jade, Natalia, Anise and Guy would join me out here as I sang the Fonic Hymn. Today was special because today was Luke's coming of age anniversary. I wouldn't be joining them. Luke wasn't dead. I denied that reality. I sat down on a rock and began to sing as I always did.

_Tue ne ze Quaiyu Tue Ze_

_Crano se taiyou ne ve nu se_

_Fa de se te nu te oo te qu_

_Yo may crado se le va se le_

* * *

**3****rd**** Person View**

It was nighttime now, stars are currently out and the moon was high. After so much work had been done, Luke had finally managed to get some time alone for himself here in his home world. It's been so long that he had been back in his home that he almost lost the feeling of the wind. Luke looked out into the distance on top of the cliff that was next to the giant landmass that Van had created to be Hod's replica. It was decided that they would be stationed nearby there since it was isolated from the world. Asch had confronted Luke before about being here in Auldrant. Luke could be here, but he mustn't make his presence so far known by the people in this world for it would disrupt the balance of life and death. If that were to happen, Yamamoto would strip him of his rank for negligence and proper etiquette of duty. Luke didn't mind it that much; he already knew what he wanted.

His eyes gaze and his thoughts drift into the past as he thinks about the final fight he had before his eventual death: Luke's infiltration of the fortress, his fight with Asch, and then against Van. The memories soared throughout his mind as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow on his face, his hair also flowing with the gentle night breeze. Luke is now at ease, until he started to hear a soothing voice in the distance, one that was singing.

_Vane va le Vane va se le_

_Quo ne quo no te ne ko yo se le va_

_Le vale krato le ne_

"That voice?" Luke muttered to himself as his eyes suddenly opened. "Tear?" His heart began to race violently in shock of this development. He leaps down the cliff he was standing on and looks out to the distance where the stretching glowing flower patches are. He peers slightly to see more clearly to what's in front of him, that's when he saw his group. Tear was sitting upon the rock as she sang the melody. Guy and Anise were to the left of her. Jade and Natalia were to the right. Luke was taken aback to what he saw.

_Tue le ze Quaiyu Tue Ze _

_Cra yo se tray yu le le u se _

_Fa de se tue yu te oo te coo_

_Yu may cryo se leh va se le_

_Vane va le Vane va se le_

_Quad yu qua na te le koh u se le va_

_Le dane krato le Ne_

_No way? They're here? I know I was dead for so long but have they really been waiting for me to come back?_ Luke's thoughts were a bit wild, possibly unstable to what he was seeing. His heart raced even more, but not of anxiety, but of excitement. He took his steps closer ever so slowly to reach them each step managed to calm him down more as he drew closer to them. Sadly, Tear had stopped singing, and the group began to leave. _Wait! Don't go yet!_ Luke got anxious now and decided to use flash-step to reach them, but he did it quietly to not disturb the calm atmosphere around him.

Tear was about to turn herself away and leave, but the corner of her eye managed to catch Luke in the distance. At first she didn't know who it was, but it soon came clear to her that it was Luke that was drawing near. She gasped slightly to his appearance and stood up from where she was sitting. The rest of the group turned, now seeing Luke who made his appearance to them after three long years of them waiting.

Tear stepped forward a few feet to speak with him, but she was rather timid from the shock. "Why are," she paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "You here?"

Luke smiled with soft eyes and replied. "This place…it's a nice view of Hod." Luke paused a moment before continuing, trying to take in the moment he has here now. "And, I promised someone I would come back." Tear was speechless; she couldn't find the words to reply back to him after that. The only thing she did was let a teardrop fall from her face that she was holding back all this time.

"Luke!" she ran forward towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She held her body to his as she trembled slightly. Luke could hear the tears she was holding back, but several were escaping nonetheless as they fell onto the sleeve of his Shihakusho.

"Why are you crying?" Luke asked.

"I missed you," she told him her has gripping his sleeves, head resting on his chest.

"I missed you too," Luke told her. He wrapped his arms around the musical medic. "Not a moment went by that I didn't think about you."

"Luke," Tear muttered as she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and buried her eyes directly into his chest.

"Nice to have you back," Guy walked up to Luke.

"Guy can't you tell they're having a moment?" Natalia reprimanded.

"Hey he's our friend too," Guy reminded her.

Tear and Luke broke away from one another, even though it pained them to do so, they let go of each other's embrace. "We can continue this later," Luke whispered to Tear.

"You kept us waiting," Guy told Luke as he grabbed Luke by his collar and dragged him away to the side, "Your 'coming of age' ceremony would've been today you know."

"Wow has it been that long?" Luke whispered to Guy in amazement. Luke then popped thoughts in his head: _yeah exactly three years that makes sense._ Luke finished pondering and broke away from Guy's grasp with a nudge. "Good to see you're doing alright."

"What have you been doing anyway?" Guy questioned as he places his hands on his hips in a commanding posture. "It took you three years to finally come back?" Guy asked as he dropped his smile for a moment to make Luke give a serious answer.

"I've been through quite an adventure," Luke chuckled with a broad smile as he thought about everything he had been through in Soul Society. Although he didn't want to say anything of it until they were ready for what he would have to tell them. "It wasn't exactly easy to get back from where I was."

Guy dropped his hands back to his side, sighed deeply, and went back to his friendly attitude with a smile on his face again. He walks up to pat Luke on the shoulder and say with an adventurous look, "Well whatever nutty trip you went through we want to hear all about it tomorrow," he looked towards the others to try and egg them along, "Don't we guys?"

"Yes," Natalia agreed as he stepped forward.

"You bet!" Anise piped up.

"Does this adventure of yours have something to do with your outrageous uniform?" Jade asked as he pointed out Luke's odd clothing. He took the moment to push in his glasses as Guy removed his hand from Luke's shoulder. "You look like you're part of some form of military organization." Luke took a few moments to take in Jade's comment, knowing that he was right of course, but he didn't want that to be known so quickly.

Luke chuckled to try and lower the uneasiness of the topic Jade almost brought up so suddenly. "You could say that. It was a pretty crazy place, where I went."

"You sure you didn't just have a coma dream that lasted three years," Guy joked.

"Hey," Luke whined, feeling offended. Although that would have worked in Luke's favor to get the idea off him right now, it wouldn't explain his clothes anyway.

"In any case we should get going. The road gets dangerous here at night." Jade reminded everyone. As he pushes his lasses back up before they fell. "I will have more questions later, but for now," Jade stepped forward, extending his left hand in front of Luke. "It's good to have you back." Luke stood in awe for a moment, mostly because this is jade of all people who are actually being friendly to him instead of being a snarky jackass as always. Luke extended his hand and shook with Jade.

"Yeah," Luke muttered softly as he took a short gaze to everyone in front of him. He broke off his grip with Jade and turned with the rest of the group. "Let's go." They began to make their way south of their location; towards the city of Chesodonia. _It's a bit of a hike, but at least I am back. I have all the time I can ask for, _Tear came up from behind, and slowly wrapped her arms around Luke's left arm as she clings to him tightly. Luke felt slightly jumpy after the sudden grapple, but a smile broke out on his face that no one else could see from behind him._ And I'm in no rush._

**

* * *

**

Campsite near Eldrant

Momo is sitting at her desk in a temporary tent, shuffling around piles of paper work that sits on her desk from her captain happily. Most of it is just papers confirming conformation of events, but some more came in just recently about the statues of the earth and their force. After a while, she manages to clear out all her workload and then got to the final portions of her pile that dealt with the recent events. Her mood suddenly changed when she picked up one file that was talking about the fight that broke out against the Arrancar. She became frantic, shuffling through the other papers on answers to the many questions in her head. Mostly being on _What's going on?_ More and more papers were piled on to the side as she scans each one until finally she got the battle report. Her eyes widen, and her breath stopped while she stared at the file concerning Rukia Kuchiki's statues.

"No way." She muttered. "WIA? Heavy injuries during an encounter with the elite Arrancar force _Espada_." Momo took action and shot up from her desk as she slipped the paper into her shihakusho and bolted out the tent. She looks to her right and see's Nanao holding a scanning a clipboard in her arms. "Nanao!" Momo shouted to grab her attention. Nanao turned and flash-stepped next to her; sensing her distress. "Take over for me. I have to go find Captain Luke Fon Fabre." Momo said in a hurry and stormed off in the direction where Luke took off earlier. Nanao didn't even have the time to reply back.

Asch came walking onto the scene from behind. "What's going on?" Asch demanded. Nanao turned to face Asch with a jolt.

"A-Asch? Where did you come-"

"I felt some vibes so I came this way to check things out." Asch answered rather calmly unlike his partner. "So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know." Nanao plainly said to him, regaining most of her composure. "Momo became frantic for a bit and then stormed off to find Captain Luke Fon Fabre." Nanao placed her clipboard to the side and faced the tent Momo came out of. "Something really hit a nerve or something because even I haven't seen her get like that before."

"Hmm." Asch grunted and shut his eyes. He began to concentrate on trying to contact his replica associate. _Dreck? Dreck!_ Asch was getting annoyed on how long it was taking to get in contact with Luke. _For god's sake would you pick up! This is serious!_ No response. "Well, Luke isn't picking up. That leaves us clueless as always." Asch turns away and starts to walk back to his tent. "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll Luke can handle it once he meets with Momo. He IS a captain after all." He stops to look towards Nanao. "See what you can find in the tent. I'm going to look through my files a bit and see what's up." Nanao did as was told and entered Momo's tent. Asch continued to walk back to his tent and focused again to contact Luke. _Luke, would you respond before I find you myself and rip out a few of your teeth?_

_Huh? What is it Asch?_ Luke finally responded back, thus making Asch sigh heavily.

_Momo is on her way to meet you. Her tracker is going to get her to you. She seemed pretty nervous about something according to Nanao since she just stormed off. _Asch explained to Luke. _So whatever you're doing, wrap it up and get yourself ready, I believe things are about to get really hectic these next few days._

_What happened?_ Luke asked.

_Dunno._ Asch replied straightly after the question. _All I know is, you better pick up immediately next time or I'm going to be the worst dentist you will ever have._

_Funny._ Luke comments back as he cuts himself off.

Asch didn't notice that he was already at his tent. It was stationed near the Cliffside with a very good view of the flowerbed below that led to Eldrant. The tent of course is well hidden and Luke's is right next to his. Not that he likes that fact. Asch sighs again and places his hands on his hips as he stares down towards the giant landmass where Luke and Asch had their final confrontation. He stretches out his arms to rid of his aches and tiredness. _Damn it dreck, why do you have to pick the worst time to go meet everyone like this._

"Asch." Nanao's voice is heard from behind which made Ash turn his head to see her. "I always see you staring down at the scene like this." Nanao walks up till she stands at Asch's left and looks down to see the large flowerbed that illuminated white. "It's a nice view. I know you have a story about everything you stare at, so do you care to share?" Nanao pleaded the captain with a soft smile. At this time, Asch had no reason to refuse, but he didn't really like the subject matter, even if it did look nice.

"Well, this place is secluded from the rest of the world so it's secret. Monsters don't tend to travel near where we are so our position is ideal. Nice view as well I guess." Asch told Nanao, who didn't seem to be satisfied with Asch's explanation. "I guess you can say this is Luke and my tomb."

"Tomb?" Nanao questioned. "You mean you-"

"This is where Luke and I had our final showdown. We won, but we died in the end." Asch explained. "If anything, this place is one really overrated grave. A tombstone, flowers, and everything else you need for a funeral. All supplied by nature itself. I found this location to be a joke of Luke's, but I'm not exactly complaining since he chose a smart place to put us." Asch began to be a little sentimental about the area, now fully taking in the scenery at heart. "It really is a nice sight though."

Nanao grew closer and wrapped her arms around Asch as she clings to him. "I'm sorry."

"About what? It's not like you brought up a ghost of my past." Asch said as she held Nanao a little closer to him. "Your presence actually makes this sad scene for me actually enjoyable." Asch turned his head to face Nanao who looked deeply in her eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now how about that report?"

"Mood killer." Nanao slurred and broke away and took a professional stance. "Apparently she got a report concerning what transpired on earth's side. They were attacked by the Arrancars and that's all I can dig up. It's possible that Momo had taken a few documents with her."

"So Aizen made his move." Asch pondered with his hand on his chin. "Then we better get ourselves prepared and on high alert. We don't know if we might get attacked anytime soon." Asch suggested as he placed his hand on Nanao's shoulder and walks away back to the campsite to inform the rest of the members at present.

**

* * *

**

Karakura Town

**Urahara's shop**

**Ichigo's pov**

I looked at Rukia as she was being healed underneath Orihime's Soten Kisshun.

I felt someone whack me at the base of the neck. It was Renji. "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"If Rukia were awake she'd be telling you how this isn't your fault so you should stop looking at her like a depressed shmuck and just know that she's going to be ok," Renji told me.

"No it is my fault, if I wasn't having trouble controlling my hollow this wouldn't have happened. If I could control that damn bastard then Rukia would be…"

Renji whacked me at the back of the neck again, "Quit acting like she's dead or that she's not going to make it! What happened to Rukia was not your fault it was those blasted Arrancar. All you can do now is wait for her recovery! If that's not good enough for you then go out and do something about it!"

I clenched my fist, "You're right," I began to walk off.

"Hey where are you going?" Renji asked me.

"Orihime, Renji, tell Rukia I'm sorry. And give her this message: 'The next time you see me, I'll be strong enough to protect you and everyone else dear to me'," I then bypassed Toshiro and Matsumoto and Urahara-san.

"Going out for a late night stroll?" he asked me.

"Something like that," I said and slid the door open to shop and walked out into the night. I walked across town, still in Soul Form, and made for a warehouse halfway across town. I lifted up the gate with ease.

"Well I didn't think you'd come looking for us in the dead of night," I looked up to see Shinji, "That look on your face tells me you've been looking for us. Does this mean you've decided to become one of us now, hmm Ichigo?"

"No," I said stoically.

"Hmm," Shinji looked at me weird.

"I'm not here to join your little motley crew, I'm here to use you and learn how to control this…thing in my body," I told him.

"Well listen to you talking so big. Who do you think's gonna teach ya?" Shinji scoffed.

"If you won't tell me," I scowled, "I'll rip the answer out of you, by force."

Shinji chuckled, "Judging how you came her in Soul Form with some ugly battle scars I'd wager you'd just got your butt handed to ya. But you're not one to just come here just cause you got beat. If that were the case you would've taken our side from the moment I extended my offer to you. So what happened? Did someone die?"

"Almost," I grit my teeth.

"Almost don't count, why don't ya tell us all what happened? Even if ya wont' become of our humble pals, if ya plan on learnin our secret that alone makes us comrades," Shinji pulled down his hat, "So why don't you tell us and get it off your chest? Maybe it'll make you feel better."

"No thanks," I scowled.

"Come on now, don't be like that, what's your big dark brooding secret that you came all the way in the dead of night to find little ol' us?" Shinji was either stubborn, or trying to provoke me. Either way he was stupid if he thought he could get the answer out of me. I stayed silent. "Not gonna talk huh? Maybe I'll guess then. Did one of your friends get hurt?" I tensed. "Oh looks like I'm on the right track. Was it your pal, the big guy you always hang around with? That fiery orange haired girl Orihime-chan? Or perhaps…was it that Rukia gal you're so buddy buddy with?"

Seething with rage I leapt at Shinji and collided swords against him, "Shut up already!" I shouted.

"I could've figured," he said. "One of your friends got seriously injured to the point of a low chance of recovery so now you feel responsible and came crawling to us. Man I can read you like an open book Ichigo," this guy was really starting to get on my nerves. He started twirling his sword. "You gotta learn to relax, not take life so seriously. If Rukia-chan's still alive you should be thankful she's still breathing. Or maybe," He stopped twirling his sword, "She's in a coma." I ran at him and struck again. He blocked with that same smug grin on his face. I attacked him again at point blank. But he dodged and used Shunpo to get outside my range. I could suddenly start to feel _him_ creeping into my system.

_No not now…go away…damn it…GO AWAY!_

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Shinji taunted and then added, "Oh, is your friend finally awake. Good, let him come out, then we can finally get some work done."

"Not on your life!" I ran forward to cut Shinji down, but stopped short and collapsed on the ground

**Shinji's pov**

_Well it seems operation "Provoke Ichigo" was a huge success. Let's see what we're dealing with here._ I walked towards Ichigo's body only for his head to lift up off the ground covered in a white mask and lunge at me. _Damn it! He's fast. _I cursed dodging out of the way. He turned and started coming at me wildly, like a man gone berserk. I used shunpo, got behind him, and whacked him in the back of the neck with my sword hilt. Then I stomped on his back and put my sword blade near his face. Ichigo started to return to normal. "You should get it by now Ichigo. Your hollow isn't something that can be suppressed with the mind or your body. When you feel like learning how things are done around here get up and we'll get started." I looked up at the moon. "On second thought get some rest. We'll pick this up in the morning."

* * *

**(A/N: Wow go Shinji being able to suppress Ichigo's hollow all on his own. But more importantly hooray for LukeXTear! Anyway have a happy New Year everyone. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out later tonight, but don't bet on it. However I do plan to have one out later during my vacation)**


	33. Spirit Guide and Guardian

**(A/N: Once again, big thanks to Xerosonic for helping out with the chapter. Lemon in this chapter, hope you enjoy it).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person View**

Luke stands on the rooftop at the end, staring up at the night's sky in Chesodonia. He had just sat down with everyone and talked about the many things that transpired on Auldrant while Luke was gone. Tear is with him now Luke had called her out to tell her the truth about him, about Soul Society, and about him technically being dead. He turns to her and sits on the ledge of the building. Tear walked over and sat next to him. Luke was uneasy at first; he didn't know how he would tell her about the events that took place in Soul Society. After a moment of silence, he finally got the words out of his mouth.

"Listen, you may or may not like what I'm about to tell you. But bear with me ok?" Luke said to Tear who turned to face him with inquiry about what he meant. "You remember back at Eldrant when we faced down your brother."

"Yes." Tear answered. "You stayed behind to free Lorelei, and that's when you disappeared." Unknowing to Luke and Tear, Guy and the others are eavesdropping in the shadows. "After that, the rest of us waited for you to come back ever since."

"Three years huh?" Luke muttered to himself after thinking about how long it was for him. "Compared to me, it was longer."

"Where were you?" Tear asked. "You obviously weren't in a coma, not to mention you're dressed like nothing seen at all in this world."

"My point exactly." Jade muttered. That prompted Guy to elbow him in the chest to get him to pipe down. "Sorry, couldn't help but agree to myself that I was right."

"It wasn't exactly easy to get back. I had to do a lot of things to get myself into the position of actually coming back." Luke continued. "Where I was, or rather a part of, is a government called soul society." Luke points his thumb to the back of his haori to point out his symbol and number. "It's a group that ushers the souls to the afterlife and such. Because I was in their care I had to make my way up the in the ranks of the Gotei 13, which is the military of Soul Society and that's how I ended up with the uniform."

"You lost me Luke." Tear shot back; losing track of what Luke is trying to get by as slowly and easy as possible. "Soul Society? Gotei? Military? What on earth were you doing?"

Luke sighed, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice in making this any easier. "I'm trying to say is," Luke slumps forward while facing Tear head on. "In order to come back here I needed to make the rank of captain of the Shinigami that usher the souls of the dead."

_Shinigami?_ Jade thought in his head. _But that's just a fairytale that existed long ago, a myth! _With his thoughts on the matter swirling out of curiosity, he decided to make his appearance by leaving the shadows where he, Anise, Natalia, and Guy were hiding in. He made sure not to be seen when he emerged so that the others wouldn't want to get caught since they still wanted to be hidden. "Luke."

"Huh?" Luke turns his head to see Jade standing upright with his arms behind his back. "J-Jade! What are you doing here?"

"Simply out of curiosity about you. I find your appearance strange so I couldn't help but confront you." Jade said to Luke with a straight face. "I overheard the last statement you just made. Either you are making a very bad joke, or you're not the same as before when you disappeared from Eldrant."

"What do you mean?" Tear interjected. "Do you know what a shinigami is?"

"It's a folklore of the past, a…myth if you will." Jade began to explain while pushing up his glasses. Once again, it's another day with lectures with Jade. "Simply put, Shinigami are beings that exist to usher the souls of the dead to the afterlife. They regulate where they go and purge the evil within them. That's a basic overview to what a shinigami is and does." Jade looks towards Luke with a stern gaze. "You said that you achieved a rank amongst the shinigami, but as you do know that they have no correlation with the living. Hence the reason why they are a myth."

"I didn't know old stories about Soul Society actually exist that way here in Auldrant." Luke muttered to himself.

"Are you sure that your head is on straight Luke?" Jade asked. "Maybe a check-up with the doctor will do you some good. Or is a walking corpse going to stay the way he is."

"Jade!" Tear shouted at Jade with rage.

"So you actually do know more than you let on." Luke's calm voice pierced through Tear's outburst and the air is filled with question. Jade however, does in fact know the truth with what he has pieced together. "You know I'm not joking, and I know it's hard to believe the fact that you picked up on."

"Luke? What are you getting at?" Guy mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Outskirts of Chesodonia**

Momo keeled over for a bit and landed on her knees after traveling using Shun-po so much to get here. She's breathing heavily from the exhaustion that caught on with her now that she stopped, but now she was at the cities entrance. This is the closest city to their campsite, but it is still pretty far. Momo's breathing slowed and she managed to get a little more energy to move again as she flash-stepped onto the building above and looked around the area to see where Luke may be.

"Captain Luke. Where did you go?" Momo softly spoke out in worry for her Captain. She leapt up towards another rooftop in the area to scan further. Finally, after jumping a few more times, she managed to find him, only to see that he was surrounded by several individuals. All of them seemed to be frantic as if something caught them off-guard, mostly in a verbal sense. She drew closer to listen in on what was going on. Although she knew that she had to report her findings to Luke, she didn't want to jump in something she doesn't know about. "What are you doing taicho?" Momo quietly noted to herself.

"It's true Jade, Shinigami aren't supposed to have correlation with the living," Luke said.

"And you came before us because…" Jade wanted Luke to lean into the answer himself.

"It all has to do with the reason I became a Shinigami in the first place," Luke stated.

"Could someone please explain to me what this all means?" Tear insisted getting pissed off.

"To put it into simple words," Jade said pushing in his glasses, "Luke really is dead, and he's come from beyond the grave to see us."

"What?" Tear gasped. Her eyes trembled with shock.

"It's like he says," Luke turned towards the fonic hymnist, "I'm sorry Tear."

"Luke," Tear's voice became very saddened at learning that Luke was actually dead. She shook her head violently. "No! This can't be!" She grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow," he winced in pain.

"If you're a ghost why can I simply reach out and touch you with my hands? Why can you feel my touch? How can I see you? Hear you? Touch you? How Luke?" Tear was completely distraught over this and everyone could tell. She loved Luke. She had waited for him for such a long time believing he was still alive and now she was finding out the truth and it was almost too much for her to bear.

"I can answer that myself," Jade answered, "Shinigami are visible and tangible by those with high spirit awareness in their soul forms. I'm certain that anyone with a rather large affinity for any of the seven fonons would be able to interact with such beings."

"So let me get this straight," Guy came out from hiding along with Natalia and Anise.

"Were you guys all eavesdropping on me?" Luke asked.

"That's not important right now," Guy brushed off, "What is important is I want to know what exactly is going on here Luke? You're telling us that you're some afterlife spirit sent here to usher in dead souls to the next life. If that's the case why are you palling around with us? Shouldn't you be off on your mission or something?"

"Guy!" Tear shouted, appalled.

"If you guys would be quiet for a bit I could explain," Luke interjected. The Soul Reaper captain suddenly sensed Momo hiding and observing on the rooftop. _What's she doing here? Did something come up? _He shook his head slightly. _I gotta act natural._

"Luke what is it?" Tear asked him.

"Nothing," Luke said. _Great now I'm lying to Tear. Momo did you have to get this close. _"Anyway like I was saying when I found myself in Soul Society the one thing I wanted to do more than anything was come back home. I met someone who said being a Shinigami would be the fastest way to becoming one, and well a lot of stuff happened and I…look I did it just so I could fulfill my promise to guys, so I could see you all again. I didn't ask to have to be stuck there for such a long time in Soul Society, but it was the only way. I'm sorry." Anise suddenly leapt forward and hugged Luke tightly.

"We're just glad you're back," she said. Luke gently rubbed her head.

"So care to explain a bit about those crazy adventures that delayed you coming back to us for three whole years?" Guy asked.

Jade suddenly looked up at the roof of the building behind me and then looked down to my eye level, "As much as I know we'd all love to hear Luke's story from start to finish I do believe we're keeping him from his mission," he pushed in his glasses, "Right Luke?"

**

* * *

**

Luke's pov

_Did he notice Momo? _I smiled. _Whether he did it or not, he gave me a way to see what she wants. Thanks Jade. _"Er, yeah," I said. "It won't take long though. So I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," I ran off into the cover of darkness to see what Momo wanted. I followed her until I was certain both of us were out of ear and eyeshot. "Momo what is it?" I asked her.

"Taicho it's awful! I just got a report from the living world. Look!" she handed me several documents. My eyes widened when I saw the words: _Rukia Kuchiki Wounded in Action, Brutally Defeated, Pink Haired Arrancar _and _Collateral Damage_ scattered across the pages. _Rukia._

"I-Is she…" she my hands were shaking.

"I just got a call from Renji, he's hoping Rukia will pull through, but she's really been badly injured Luke. She's in severe pain. We should go see her right away!" Momo told me.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Captain Kuchiki is going to kill me. _I opened them again. _More importantly what do I tell Tear and the others? I just said I wouldn't be long and now I gotta go check up on Rukia. _I sighed. _What am I supposed to do?_

"Taicho is something the matter?"

I shook my head and rubbed my hand through Momo's hair, "Nah, it's nothing. Come on let's go see how Rukia's doing."

"Right," she nodded with a smile. She turned around to open a Senkaimon

Sorry guys, you'll be waiting a little longer than I anticipated. I'm so glad I didn't promise to be back momentarily, then I'd really be screwed.

* * *

**Karakura Town **

**Renji's pov**

I was sitting at Rukia's bedside watching Orihime continue to heal Rukia when all of a sudden Kisuke came over and put a hand on her wrist. "Why don't you take a break?" he told her. "I think Tessai can stabilize her for a while while you regain your strength. It won't do anyone any good if you pass out."

"R-right…sure," Orihime agreed and went into the other room to lie down. Because they wouldn't be able to get back into the apartment without her Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto would be staying here with us until Orihime was ready to go back to her place. I could see Rukia's Mod Soul, Chappy, was worried sick about Rukia. She had big sobbing, round eyes, as she positioned herself on her hands and knees next to Rukia. I just sighed as I poured myself another cup of green tea. I looked at Rukia as she lay there unconscious, wrapped in bandages across almost her entire body, barely breathing.

I felt a hearty pat on the shoulder. It was Yoruichi. "Quit making yourself so depressed. She wouldn't want to see you like that when she wakes up. It's not yours or anyone else's fault she wound up like that except for the Arrancar who did that to her."

"I know that but…" I started to argue.

"Rukia will be just fine. She's a strong fighter," Yoruichi stated.

"But what if she doesn't make it," I started squeezing my cup "What if she…"

Yoruichi put her hands on mine to get me to calm down, "Renji, relax, Rukia is going to be fine."

"But…"

She furrowed her brows and spoke more seriously, "When I say it's all right. It's all right. Got it?"

"Yeah," I started to feel a little better. Suddenly Yoruichi stood up. "Well what do you know? We have guests."

"Guests?" I didn't sense or hear anyone.

"Hello, anyone here?"

_That's Momo's voice. What's she doing here?_

"Hey who runs this joint?"

_That's Luke's voice! Are they…_I looked over to Rukia…_Are they here to see her?_ I smirked realizing that could be the only logical explanation. _You've got some carrying superiors Rukia._

I heard Momo out in the other room, "Oh Shiro-chan what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Momo," he said to her. I started paying less attention to the two of them when the door to the room I was in opened and Luke stepped through.

"How is she?" he asked to all of us and none of us simultaneously.

"See for yourself," I said.

"Oh, Renji you're here too?" he asked me.

"Momo must've told you about the battle with Arrancars we just got through," I said sipping my tea, "Captain Hitusgaya and Vice Captain Matsumoto are staying here because they're lodging with Orihime, who just laid down for a nap. I'm here cause I'm lodging here."

"Oh," Luke seemed to accept my explanation and walked over to where Tessai was healing Rukia. He knelt down next to her. "You're captain's going to kill me."

"Why would he? It's not exactly your fault Rukia's in the mess she is," I told him.

"Yeah, but she's in my squad and therefore my responsibility," he said.

"Don't go blaming yourself for things beyond your control. I've had it up to here with idiots who think everyone else's injuries are their fault," I said sipping more tea.

"Huh?" Luke turned his head to look at me, "Why who else blames what happened to Rukia on themselves?"

"I'll give you a hint, he has orange hair and a bad attitude," I told Luke.

He stood up, "Why would Ichigo blame Rukia's condition on him?" He asked putting a hand on his hip.

"I'd tell you to go ask him yourself, but the guy walked out the door to go somewhere. We haven't heard hide nor hair from him since," I told him.

"What exactly happened?" Luke asked me, "The report I read said something about a pink haired Arrancar."

"Unfortunately, besides Rukia, Ichigo's the only other person who got a good look at the surviving attack force.

"Ah ah, that's not true," Luke and I looked over to see Chappy who had stood up.

"Huh, but wait, if that's Rukia," Luke looked at Rukia, "then who's that?" He looked at Chappy.

"I'm Chappy, I'm Rukia-sama's mod soul," she said, "I got a good glimpse of that Arrancar girl too ya know."

"Arrancar girl?" _A female arrancar did this much damage to Rukia? _I had thought some brutish ambiguously gendered Arrancar with a bad attitude pummeled her, but it was just a girl?

"What did she look like?" Luke's tone had become rather unsettled.

_What's eating him all of a sudden?_ I wondered.

"Well she had long pink hair down to yours," Chappy pointed to where Luke's hair terminated, "She was about yay high," she held her hand about half a decimeter above her, "She was dressed all in white and she had a collar around her neck and was wearing a small little hat. She was carrying a stuffed hollow was wearing heels and…"

"Wait a minute a stuffed hollow?" Luke seemed to know something about this Arrancar Girl, "Did she seem kind of creepy and have a withdrawn personality about her."

"Hey yeah she did, how did you know that?" Chappy asked him. Luke made a sort of stifled gasp and took half a step back and balled up his knuckles.

"Hey what's the matter with you?" I asked him.

"Renji you'll have to excuse me, I need to be going," he said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Something's come up," he said gravely.

"Feel like sharing?" I inquired.

"Not really," Luke walked out into the hallway. I heard Momo whine when he said it was already time to go, but he must've convinced her because both their spiritual pressures then walked out the door.

_What are you hiding Luke?_ I wondered.

* * *

**Chesodonia**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Tear and the others waited outside the inn in anticipation for Luke's return.

"He sure is taking his sweet time, you think something happened?" Guy asked.

"Whatever it is Luke needs to handle it on his own, we shouldn't exactly get ourselves," Jade pushed in his glasses.

"But what if Luke's in trouble and needs our help?" Anise argued.

"Or what if he's just about to show up?" Tear asked.

"I'm pretty sure Luke knows how long he's keeping us, and Luke's strong enough that he can take care of himself. I don't think we need to worry too much about him," Jade insisted.

Natalia yawned, "I don't know about you all, but I'm tired."

"Well then have good rest. Good night Natalia," Jade said. The false princess walked back to the inn.

"I'm gonna pack it in their too," Guy said, "Wake me up if Luke comes back."

"All right," Jade said and looked at Anise, "Anise you're a growing girl I think it's best you get some rest too."

"I'm fine colonel, really," she said.

"It's all right, both of you go back to the inn," Tear said. "If Luke comes back I'll come get you."

"Well you heard the lady," Jade pushed in his glasses, "Let's be off shall we Anise?" Jade said preparing to head back to the inn.

"You'd better tell us the moment he comes back Tear," Anise practically demanded and walked off with Jade back to the inn. Tear smiled and watched the pair walk back to the inn. Her smiled and she placed a hand upon her breast.

_Luke, what's taking you so long?_

* * *

**Campsite at Eldrant**

**Luke's pov**

When Momo and I got back to Auldrant we went to the campsite. Every muscle in my body was screaming for me to run to the campsite and start panicking, but I had to keep myself composed. I went to Asch's portion of the tent and called out to the inside, "Asch we've got a problem."

I heard him grumble from the inside and pull back the flap that covered the entrance to his room. "What is it dreck?"

"Is Ion around?" I asked, "This concerns him too."

"He should be in his tent. What happened? The way you're acting it sounds like someone died," Asch was making fun, but I wasn't in a laughing mood. "Ok, I can see you're serious. Let's get Ion and you can tell me what's got you in such a fix."

Asch and I gathered Ion and met up in my tent and sealed the flap to discuss business. The matter at hand really didn't concern anyone except the three of us so I didn't want for us to be disturbed by the others. "What's this all about Luke?" Ion asked, sitting on the small cushion on the ground. Asch was in my chair so I walked over to the bed and sat down on that.

"You guys remember when Arietta appeared before us and tried to attack Ion right?" I asked.

"Don't tell me let me guess," Asch said nonchalantly, "You letting her go has finally come back to haunt us hasn't it? I could've warned you. You never listen to me do you?"

"Oh be quiet!" I told him. Asch just snorted, but remained silent. "But it's like you said. Yeah that's come back to bite us. Arietta has become an Arrancar, and worse she's joined with Aizen. Even worse she did a reall number on Rukia."

"Oh no, is she ok?" Ion asked.

"She was covered in bandages so I couldn't see how severe her wounds were, but she hadn't regained consciousness since the attack," I said, "It looked like Rukia's fight was pretty one sided."

"Well this is just great," Asch remarked.

"I'm really curious as to why that outpost was attacked, you'd figure Aizen would be more interested in you than anyone else," I said to Asch.

"I don't know whether you're trying to butter up to me or if you're actually being serious," Asch responded.

"I'm being serious, for once," I glared, "my reasoning is sound. I mean at Sokyoku hill, at least from what I heard you actually managed to wound Aizen. Why then would he send forces to investigate Ichigo's group and not ours? It doesn't make sense."

"Dreck I think that's one of the most intelligent things I've ever heard come out of your mouth," Asch complimented…at least I think that was a compliment, "Even so, just because we haven't been attacked yet, doesn't mean we won't. I've looked into the matter with Ichigo myself. Aizen seems to have some form of interest in the guy."

"Do we have any idea what Aizen's after?" I asked.

"We're getting off topic," Ion brought us back, "We started this conversation on Arietta and we're getting sidetracked."

I sighed, "Sorry. I know. My bad."

"There really isn't much else to say though, Arietta's our enemy again and there's really nothing much else we can do about that except kill her the next time she shows herself to us," Asch said.

I sighed, "I…I know."

"Well whatever, are we done here?" Asch wanted to know.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good then I'm going to go get some sleep. It's just been hell ever since your Vice Captain got in a panic and I'm dead tired. See you all tomorrow," Asch removed the seal to the flap to my tent and left.

"I'm gonna pack it in too actually," Ion said standing up, "It's late."

"Oh, all right, good night then," I told him.

Ion stood up and walked out of my room. Once he was gone I left my tent and the campsite and headed for Chesodonia.

* * *

**Chesodonia**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

It was really late, almost too dark to see. The temperature was starting to drop quite low, but Tear still stood outside the inn, under a lamppost, waiting for Luke. Footsteps approached her from behind. Tear whirled around but it was only Jade.

"Oh…Jade," she said, feeling slightly startled.

"Oh are you disappointed that it's me and not Luke," he joked. Tear just huffed under her breath.

"You're going to catch a chill if you wait outside any longer. You should come inside and get warm. If Luke comes back he'll just have to wait for us," Jade said.

Tear sighed audibly and hung her head, but quickly stood upright, "All right." she agreed.

* * *

**Chesodonia Inn**

Tear had rented a room with a fireplace and it was roaring as she sat in front of it with a blanket wrapped around her, thinking of Luke. Suddenly she heard a tapping on the glass. She turned to see Luke who appeared to be standing outside waiting for her. _This is the 2__nd__ floor what is he standing on?_ Tear wondered. She walked over to where Luke was and opened the window. She found Luke to be apparently standing on air. "H-how are you…?" she was bewildered by Luke just standing on empty space in front of her.

"Does it really matter?" he asked. "Can I come in? It's freezing out here."

"Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?" she asked.

"And freak out everyone in the lobby who can't see me?" he asked. "Fat chance."

Tear sighed and let him into her room and then shut the window. Luke walked past her and stood near the fireplace. "You sure kept us waiting," she scolded folding her arms.

"Sorry," Luke apologized, "I didn't expect to take as long as I did. I really thought what I had to do would be over and done with."

"Luke," Tear spoke his name.

"Yeah," he said.

"Is it true? Are you really de…dea…?" she shook her head violently she couldn't say it. She refused to say it. She wouldn't say it.

"I'm sorry Tear," Luke apologized.

Tear stared at the ground, "I…I guess I was a fool to think that you were still alive. I suppose you came back just to see us and then say goodbye."

"What?" Luke was taken aback. He leaned forward, "No! Of course not! I came back cause I wanted to see you guys!"

"And what will happen when your mission is complete, will you still be allowed to stay?" she asked.

"That's…"

"Whatever being a Soul Reaper means it's obviously become more important to you than us. Otherwise you wouldn't have made us wait three years," Tear said coldly.

"It's not like that at all," Luke argued.

"Then what's it like hmm? Enlighten me," Tear told him.

Luke took a semi-deep breath and calmed down so he could speak clearly, "It's like this," he began, "Like I said earlier I was told that the easiest way for me to return to Auldrant, called 'The World of the Living' by Soul Society would be to become a Soul Reaper. I did so only to find out that there were only two ways I would even get a chance to come back. Both were unlikely, but I did one of them and now I'm back," he walked closer to Tear and put his hands on her shoulders, "I became a Soul Reaper so I could see you all again, and in the long time I spent in Soul Society I never once lost sight of my goal. I often dreamed about this very moment: the moment in which you and I were reunited. Now I've got what I've long since dreamed for and I am not going to just give it up. No matter what my ties to Soul Society are, no matter what mission I may be on, it will never be goodbye between you or me or any of the others and me. I came back to fulfill my promise to see you all again and now I promise that, no matter what, we will always be able to see each other again."

"Luke," Tear was moved by the Red Headed Captain's words. She fell forward and let herself be taken in by the replica soul reaper's firm embrace. She rested her head against Luke's strong shoulder. Luke inhaled the sweet scent of Tear's soft hair, while also gripping it with his left hand and running his fingers through it. Being held by the man she loved was comforting to Tear. Despite the pain of knowing the truth he had promised that she would always be able to see him. He had kept his last promise so she knew very well he would keep this one too. She had to make sure though. She pushed on Luke's chest and looked at him in the eyes, "Will we always be together?"

"I give you my word," he told her.

"Luke."

"Tear." After hearing her name leave Luke's lips Tear leaned her head up and met her lips to Luke's. Luke cupped her chin with his right hand and Tear placed her opposite hand on his shoulder. The fingers of their free hands interlocked as both flicked their tongues across the others mouths. Tear moaned in sheer ecstasy as she made out with the red haired replica she loved and had missed deeply.

When they broke away Tear said to Luke, "You're not the only one who was waiting for this moment. I've waited a long time for you to come back Luke. I regret never telling you how I felt."

"Me too," he said.

At the same time both individuals said to the other, "I love you." Their lips met again briefly, but passionately. Tear, still looking at look like a forlorn maiden ran a hand up Luke's chest and into the folds of his Shihakusho.

"T-Tear, wh-what are you…?" Luke stuttered.

"What? Are you telling me in the time you spent in Soul Society you didn't learn what the greatest thing of all about loving someone is?" she asked.

"Well…I…" Luke was hesitant to give his answer. Truth told he had learned all about the female genome. He had plenty of education about things that went on behind closed doors thanks to the Shino Academy and from having Rangiku as a lieutenant. Not that he had done anything with that knowledge. If he was ever going to do anything with it he had decided he wanted Tear to be his first.

Tear laughed, but not in a mocking way or that something was funny, it was more of a flirtatious chuckle than anything. "It's ok," she told him, "I'm still a beginner too, but that doesn't mean I don't know what to do." She ended the last part of her statement by running her left hand up in between Luke's legs. He went stiff everywhere. "You like that don't you?" Luke made a grunting noise indicating she was right. Tear left his embrace and walked over by the bed. She began to remove her clothes one by one, practically stripping for Luke. Luke just watched enjoying every minute of the little show the woman he loved was putting on for him until she was stripped naked. She then sat on the bed and beckoned him towards her with her finger.

Luke had to restrain himself from just diving across the room after her. Instead he began to remove his own clothes. First the haori then his sash and then his kimono followed by his hakama and the rest of his clothing. He strode across the room to Tear and pinned her down on her back taking in her beautiful figure, and boy was it beautiful. From her ample bust, to her hourglass shaped body to her light skin to her gorgeous brown locks, everything about Tear was both beautiful and breathtaking. Luke reached out and started to fondle Tear's left breast. The brunette moaned from the pleasure being brought to her as a result. With his mouth Luke began sucking on the nipple of Tear's other breast. The hymnist gasped from the intense surge sent throughout her body.

"Luke…that's…" Luke continued to fondle Tear's chest to the point where Tear could feel her snatch starting to become very moist and wet. Luke stroked the outside of Tear's entrance and then stuck a finger into her heat. Tear threw her head back into the mattress, moaning from the pleasure the feeling brought her. Luke then noticed how went Tear was becoming. He then leaned forward to prepare to enter her, but Tear reached up and put a hand on his chest, "Wait!" she said suddenly.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked her.

"Will you always be with me Luke? Can I consider you mine?" Tear asked. He had to be hers. If Luke couldn't be hers she wouldn't let him go any farther. Tear was still a virgin. She had saved herself for him since she fell in love with him and she wanted to make sure that she would only lose her virginity to the man who would stay at her side forever. She had to make sure that Luke was "the one"

Luke smiled, "I'll always be at your side Tear," he told her. It was true. The Soul Society be damned he would always have Tear at his side. The thought of a list of paperwork he would have to fill out to make that possible briefly ran through the red haired captain's mind.

"Promise?" she asked. She knew he was weak against that word.

"I promise," he said, and he was always true to his word, "You will always have me, so long as I always have you."

Luke lowered himself to Tear's level again and hovered over her. Tear gave a consenting nod and Luke pushed apart her legs and rubbed his member once over her wet and quivering entrance. "Luke," Tear moaned his name.

"Tear," he leaned down and kissed her as he slowly began to enter the woman he loved. He pushed inside of her a little bit and heard tear moan. He pushed deeper inside and felt her hymen give way. Tear jerked back away as she let out a jolted cry of pain of having her virginity being taken, but after a moment she adjusted herself and Luke began thrusting in and out of her. He felt so good inside of her. Tear couldn't help but be vocal and letting her arousal and pleasure be heard. Her beautiful voice that shone when singing the fonic hymns was just as lovely in producing the aroused melody of lovemaking. Luke bent down to Tear's face and kissed her sweetly. He then rolled over and let Tear be on top of him. She rode him still letting out her loud, beautiful moans, placing her hands firmly on his six-pack as she moved up and down his hardness. Luke reached up and felt her breasts with his hands, his thumbs making circles around her nipples.

"Luke," Tear called out his name, "I…It feels so good…oh Luke," she continued to moan and move up and down Luke faster and faster and Luke could hardly keep himself contained, "Luke," Tear cried out, "I can feel it, I'm…I'm coming…I'm coming…I'm….ahhhhh!" Tears whole body trembled as her fluids flooded out of her in orgasm. Tear fell forward onto Luke as he continued to move in and out of her. She may have just come down, but he was still going strong. Luke buried his face in Tear's breasts as his arms wrapped around her, holding her too him. He licked and nibbled on Tears nipples a bit and she could feel herself building up again. Luke could feel the same happening to him.

"Tear I'm going to…"

"I am too…again," she panted.

"What should I…?"

"Do it, cum inside me, I want everything you have right inside me," Tear practically demanded. Both increased their speed and with one final thrust they let loose what they had built up. Tear landed her head onto Luke's chest as he slid out of her passage. "That was wonderful," Tear said nuzzling her face into Luke as she made to cuddle up with him, "Thank you Luke. I'm so glad to have you at my side."

"I am too Tear, I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Luke," Tear said continuing to cuddle up with her lover. The pair cuddled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(A/N: Hooray! LukeXTear FTW! HYES! Reunited at last the two have confessed their love and bonded. It's a match made in heaven that none can separate. So for here on out Noble Flames will be taking a break while I plan out the series a bit more. I don't know what I'm going to do from here to the Hueco Mundo arc, but you can be sure that it will definitely be interesting. I will be updating other fics in the meantime so if you read my other fics you can finally expect some updates for them. See you all another time. Review plz)**


	34. Fiery Unwavering Conviction

**(A/N: After a miniature hiatus the series is back and better than ever. Enjoy peeps)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Tales of the Abyss

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The next morning there was a knock at Luke and Tear's door before it opened without any consent from either of them. Jade walked in.

"Jade!" Tear shouted, pulling the covers up closer to her.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise," the colonel said trying not to laugh.

"Geez Jade, don't you ever knock?" Luke grumbled.

"Well Luke you're more daring than I gave you credit for. How was it?" Jade chuckled.

"Get lost!" Tear shouted throwing her panties at the inn door. Jade closed it before they even reached him.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, "Great, he's never gonna let up on this for a second."

"Well it's not like we were trying to hide it," Tear said, getting out of bed, "Let's get dressed. You promised to tell us all about what you've been through as a Soul Reaper."

Luke sighed, "Yeah, I remember."

The pair got dressed and headed down the stairs…well rather Tear headed down the stairs. Luke jumped out the window and waited for everyone on the outskirts of town.

"So Luke I hear you really became a man last night," Guy teased.

"I see they all already know," Luke tapped his foot, while looking directly at Jade.

"I didn't know you were trying to hide it," Jade said.

"I wasn't," Luke answered.

"Then what's the issue?" Jade asked.

Luke sighed, getting the point.

"Anyway you promised us a good explanation," Natalia said, "What. Happened?"

"We might want to sit down, it's a long story, plus there are a few things that…"

"Colonel Curtiss!" A soldier came running up to Jade and the others.

"Yes, what is it?" Jade turned around.

"By request of Emperor Peony you're being asked to depart for Grand Chokmah immediately!" the soldier stated.

"Did something happen?" Jade asked.

The solider nodded, "It's under attack by some form of phantom force. Our soldiers are dying without being able to see the enemy. As someone with a master of the seven fonons we were hoping…"

Jade held up a hand, "Say no more, I'll depart immediately. Everyone stay here! Hold off on the stories until I return."

"No way, I'm coming too. If there's an invisible force then…"

Jade chose his words carefully so as not to make it seem like he was talking to someone the soldier couldn't see, "As much as I might appreciate the help from all of you this is a matter I've been asked to undertake. Stay. Here."

Luke growled and watched Jade and the soldier take off. Luke felt his Soul Pager go off and clicked it open. Sure enough, as he predicted two Arrancar were in the middle of the Grand Chokmah town square. _This is bad. _He thought to himself. He shook his head. _Sorry Jade, but I can't neglect my duties._

Luke made to run off. "Luke, where are you…"

Luke cut Tear off, "Jade may dislike it, but what's out there is my responsibility to take care of. You guys stay here."

"I don't know what's going on, but go give 'em hell Luke," Guy smirked with his hands on his hips.

"Right," Luke nodded and took off.

**

* * *

**

Camp at Eldrant

Ion woke up to the noise of his Soul Pager. "Asch!" he shouted sticking his head out of his tent, "Trouble!"

"I know," Asch said, already dressed for battle, "I'm headed out. Dreck's in Chesodonia so we're the closest."

"I'll go with you," Ion said going to fetch his Zanpakuto.

"No, stay," Asch told him. "If I run into trouble I'll send a hell butterfly or apply for Gentei Kaijo. Stay here with Nanao and Isane-fukutaicho and protect the encampment."

"Understood," Ion said taking that as a direct order from a superior.

Asch headed out onto the battlefield.

**

* * *

**

Grand Chokmah

Two figures walked along the floating cities town square tearing up the place. They were both wearing white clothes and black socks. One was seven feet tall with black hair and a spoon shaped hood. He was carrying a large, unique looking weapon on an extendable chain. He had an eyepatch covering his left eye. His partner was considerably shorter and was wearing glasses and had pink hair and had a sword with some the guard shaped like a mound of pus. The tall one looked over to a bunch of townspeople going about their business.

"Is he any of them?" the tall one asked.

"You really ought to use your Pesquisa once in a while, he's none of those. You can kill them," the pink haired figure said.

"Sweet," the tall individual stuck out his long tongue, with the number 5 tattooed onto it, and fired a blast of golden energy at the townspeople causing several casualties. Or so he thought. A barrier had protected a majority of the civilians. After it was dispelled, from out of the dust walked a man with brown hair, red eyes, glasses, and a Malkuth army uniform. "Is he the target?"

"No, but it appears he can see us, let me do the talking," the pink haired individual stated. "Hello there, we're looking for a man by the name of Asch Fon Fabre, have you seen him?"

"Asch?" the man scratched his chin. He put his hand up near his shoulder, palm facing the ground, "About yay high," he put his hand down, "red hair, green eyes, biting attitude?"

"You know him?" the pink haired arrancar pushed in his glasses.

"Never heard of him," the soldier flicked his hair.

"Why you…" the tall figure got angry.

"Nnoitra stop," the pink haired figure put out his arm. "Mr…"

"Curtiss, Jade Curtiss," Jade said.

"Mr. Curtiss," the pink haired individual said, "I don't know what games you're trying to play, but if you don't bring Asch Fon Fabre straight to us we'll have to demolish this whole city."

Jade pushed in his glasses, "Well unfortunately for you, you're about 3 years too late if you're trying to find Asch. Dead men tell no tales after all."

"Think we're any different?" Nnoitra smirked.

"I see," Jade commented. _Yes. Indeed. Luke knew more than he was going to let on. So Asch is involved in all this too it seems. How very interesting. _"I'm sorry, but if you want to go about demolishing this city you're going to have to go through me to do it. I've been contracted by his royal highness to eliminate you both."

"You think we're gonna get creamed by a pansy looking shmuck like you?" Nnoitra asked.

A magic field appeared beneath Jade, "If that's what you think of me. You'll find this rather shocking. I who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee…"

"It's an incantation," the pink haired individual told Nnoitra, who leapt straight at Jade.

Jade took a giant leap back and continued, "…who opens the gates of hell. Come forth divine lighting." Just as Nnoitra looked up to see that he missed, Jade shouted, "This ends now, Indignation!" A tear opened up in the sky and a large blast of lightning rained down engulfing both Nnoitra and his partner in its wake. Both were scorched and covered in burns.

"Damn it," Nnoitra got up, groaning, "Szayel, we're getting out of here!"

"Right, we need to report this to Aizen-sama," Szayel said opening up a garganta.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Jade said and attacked Nnoitra with his lance, but he was blocked. Jade knew by the time he finished he incantation to another spell the enemy would escape so he was going to try and hold off for as long as possible. He knew Luke wouldn't listen to him not to follow him. After all it was Luke's job to defeat creatures such as these. If he could just hold out until Luke arrived…

"Flash! Chikaminari!" A flash of red lightning came charging down at Nnoitra and Jade. Both jumped back. A new individual arrived on the scene, sporting a haori with the Kanji for the number 9 on the back of it.

_That's not Luke…who…_Jade thought to himself as he saw the back of the coat, but when he saw red hair was pleasantly surprised. "Speak of the devil…"

The individual stood and turned to face Nnoitra. Szayel scowled, "Damn, now he decides to show up."

"Szayel, is that him?" Nnoitra asked.

"Yes, but we should get going, Aizen-sama…"

"Can kiss my ass!" Nnoitra finished Szayel's sentence for him, "I don't leave a job half done." The enraged Arrancar charged right at Asch only for Lightning to come out of the pauldrons on Asch's shoulders, but the 5th Espada's hierro was tough enough to take such a graze and he continued his charge. Asch then met Nnoitra's weapon with his blade.

Szayel frowned, _why doesn't Nnoitra understand that we need to regroup. _He looked over at Jade. _That man has power enough to damage us to such an extent. Nnoitra, you can't fight our target after such a battering. _Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. Szayel turned and Jade shanked him through the chest with his lance.

Nnoitra turned, "Damn it!"

"Pay attention to who you're fighting!" Asch shouted and came down from above and cut into Nnoitra's shoulder, but was unable to draw blood because of the Espada's thick skin. _What the hell? _As Asch fell towards the ground Nnoitra kicked him. Asch recovered from being sent hurtling through the air and landed on his feet, crouching down. Nnoitra ran over to Jade who removed Szayel from his lance and took a giant step back to avoid being hit. Nnoi threw Szayel over his shoulder and retreated into the Garganta.

"Asch! Jade!" Luke showed up, all out of breath.

"You're late dreck," Asch told him, "the enemy is already gone."

"Hey I got here as fast as I could. You try crossing the ocean using Shunpo and see how long it takes you. There's less spirit energy over the water," Luke complained.

"Not my problem," Asch shot back.

"Asch, is that really you or am I hallucinating?" Jade asked him.

"Ah crap," Asch sighed and pulled out a memory replacement device. Luke stepped in front of him.

"Hey hold on a minute there Asch, this is Jade whose memory your about to wipe. What do you think you're doing?" Luke asked.

"He knows too much now Luke, we can't let the others get involved," Asch said.

"Oh it's far too late for that Asch," Jade said, and he was not in a joking matter in the least. "Take a look around. Your enemies caused quite the damage and civilian casualties to the city and I was contracted to investigate by the Emperor himself. Not to mention those two creatures were targeting you as per their orders."

"They what?" Asch growled.

"Aizen must've known you would come here with me," Luke said realizing what was going on.

"Damn it!" Asch grit his teeth.

"Aizen?" Jade questioned.

"Long story," Luke stated.

"Of which we're not explaining," Asch huffed.

"Oh yes we are," Luke argued, "The others are involved now. I was there when Jade was asked to investigate this."

"They're not involved because if I go back to Soul Society Aizen has no reason to attack this place," Asch defended. "This vacation is over. Pack up you're things, we're going back."

"Hey hold on now, I'm in charge of this outpost," Luke shot back, "I've got the authority to make decisions so long as we're here."

"I know and I'm trying to stop you from making a foolish one. If we involve the living you could lose your rank as a captain. You'd be exiled by the Gotei 13 and put under watchful eye in the Soul Society is that what you want?" Asch explained to his replica. Luke shied back and understood. "Good, it seems you understand, now move aside."

Luke shook his head and took half a step forward, determined with his new choice, "No, let's go back to camp and contact the Head Captain and see what he thinks. We'll take Jade with us as a precaution."

Asch sealed his Shikai and put away his sword, "Now that's an order worthy of a Soul Reaper captain. I'll comply with that."

"Good," Luke nodded, pleased. He turned towards Jade. "Sorry about this."

"Well we are all good soldiers here. Let's play nice and see what the good general has to say," Jade responded. The three then made their way towards the camp Asch and Luke had set up.

**

* * *

**

Hueco Mundo

Nnoitra and Szayel returned to Aizen in the same room that Ulquiorra and Yammy had entered when they came back from investigating Ichigo. Tesla took one look at Nnoitra's battered state and ran towards him. "Nnoitra-sama!" Nnoitra backhand bitch slapped him.

"I'm fine Tesla, I don't need you to worry about me," Nnoitra grumbled as he and Szayel walked into the room.

"I take it you both failed," Aizen said as he sat upon his throne.

"A thousand pardons Aizen-sama," Szayel bent down on the ground, "but we were attacked by an unknown individual. If it were not for him the plan would've gone on without a hitch." Szayel opened up his palm and a hollow fly flew towards Aizen. "All the data is recorded there." Aizen hooked up the fly to the projector and everyone watched the events of a giant lightning attack completely overpowering Nnoitra and Szayel and Asch entering just before they were going to leave. "I see, so Auldrant is filled with still living extraordinary individuals. How intriguing."

"I can't believe you!" Nnoitra and Szayel looked over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow," Szayel said contemptuously.

"If kill Asch was part of the order and he finally showed up why didn't you just use your release forms and kill him?" Grimmjow snarled.

"I agree," Arietta stated, "that man, Jade Curtiss, is not unbeatable. Had you used your release forms you would've stood a fighting chance."

"You know him Arietta?" Aizen asked her.

"Hai Aizen-sama," she said, "He is a living ally of Luke Fon Fabre and Asch. He is a colonel in the Malkuth army and I don't think I have to explain how powerful he is."

"Are there any others like him?" Aizen asked her.

"Luke had a few more allies besides Colonel Curtiss. Of those he travelled with there are four more that should still be alive," Arietta answered.

"I see. I find it interesting that you left Asch out of the picture. You mentioned Luke as opposed to him," Aizen stated.

"Because they are Luke and Fon Master Ion's companions that's why," Arietta answered, "Asch only helped when it was convenient for him."

"I see, so there would be no point in attacking them to get a rise out of Asch," Aizen stated.

"Actually there is one you could eliminate to get his attention Aizen-sama," Arietta stated.

"Oh?" Aizen questioned.

"Yes, her name is Natalia Kimlasca Lanvaldear. If you want to get Asch's attention then kill her," Arietta stated.

"That does bode with some ingenuity, I'll think about how I will arrange that," Aizen smirked.

"Indeed, a frontal assault doesn't seem like it will work with Auldrant," Ulquiorra said from the sidelines.

"Bullshit," Grimmjow disregarded, "You can beat anyone if you're strong enough."

"Are you volunteering to face off against the enemy in large numbers Grimmjow? Need I remind you what happened last time?" Aizen asked him.

Grimmjow growled and backed off. Arietta propped herself on his arm and looked out over onto the crowd. "It seems even beasts know when to give up," Tosen chided.

"Can it Tosen!" Grimmjow growled.

"Now, now let's all play nice shall we?" Aizen requested. Grimmjow just sneered and turned his head back in Aizen's direction. "I shall decide what we shall do about Asch, after all I still defeated him at Sokyoku hill and unlike Kurosaki Ichigo he doesn't hold the necessary potential to grow stronger from there."

"Are you saying we're ignoring him?" Szayel inquired.

"I'm saying he's not as much of an issue as the main objective. Do not forget that what's important here are Karakura Town and the Oken. Asch is just a small miniscule gnat in comparison to the bigger picture," Aizen stated. "Now then, you are all dismissed."

**

* * *

**

Late afternoon

**Camp at Eldrant**

"I can't believe we had to walk all the way here," Luke huffed, putting his hands on his knees.

"Quit complaining Dreck," Asch mulled over, "Given the circumstances we couldn't use Shunpo to get here. He looked at Jade, "How are you holding up?"

"Not too bad, better than Luke that's for sure," Luke gave a dazed look. Jade looked at the campsite, "Quite the strategic move to put your campsite in a place nobody would bother coming to."

"Well we do have to keep ourselves hidden," Luke stated. Jade just nodded in compliance. The group moved closer towards the campsite and the three went into Luke's tent. Luke grabbed a pair of odd looking trail markers and stuck them in the ground. He then grabbed a remote and a projector built itself on the inside of his tent.

"How very fancy," Jade commented.

"The Research Bureau's come a long way now that it's under new management," Luke stated.

Jade pushed in his glasses, "And here I thought Soul Reapers were simply a military organization."

"Even the best organizations need to keep up with the times," Luke said.

"Both of you quit your jabbering the signal's coming through," Asch urged. The image of the Head Captain appeared on screen.

"Captain Fon Fabre Luke, Captain Fon Fabre Asch and…who is that?" Yamamoto looked at Jade.

"Head Captain, there's been an incident just as you predicted," Luke stated, "Asch was targeted."

"Wait, you knew!" Asch shouted at Luke. Luke held up a hand to get Asch to remain quiet. Asch just growled.

"I see, this is indeed serious, Captain Fon Fabre Asch, I apologize for not telling you, but I authorized Captain Fon Fabre Luke's outpost because I believed Aizen may attempt to attack your homeland as an attempt to eliminate you. Whether you were around or not I felt innocent blood would be spilled," Yamamoto explained.

"Why wasn't I told?" Asch griped.

"What difference would it have made?" Luke asked. "Aizen would've attacked Auldrant whether you came or not."

"It's the fact that I'm being targeted that makes this an issue. He's making this personal!" Asch scowled.

"Captain Fon Fabre Asch control yourself!" Yamamoto scolded.

"Yes sir," Asch quickly composed himself.

"Before we discuss things any further I would like to know who that is standing behind you," Yamamoto stated.

"This man was requested by this world's army to investigate 'an invisible enemy attacking civilians'," Luke stated. "He's also an old friend."

"Head Captain," Asch stated, "this man's involvement was simply by chance. While he, and possibly a few others, can see and hear us it will only cause a problem. I don't believe we need to involve them in all this."

"I however," Luke picked up, "Happen to disagree. The Malkuth army made the call to have this man, Colonel Jade Curtiss, investigate the enemy and Jade's already come into contact with the enemy and supposedly managed to hold them off on his own until Asch arrived later at the scene where upon the enemy was driven off shortly before I even arrived at all. I would like to know how we should proceed from here. Personally I'd like for us to ally ourselves with my comrades, but I don't want to let protocol get in the way," Luke stated.

"I see, Mr. Curtiss please step out for a moment so that I may discuss things with these two." Yamamoto demanded.

"Of course," Jade walked outside the tent and out into the field and waited to be notified about where things stood.

"Now then," Yamamoto returned his attention to Luke and Asch, "While your friend may have been able to drive off the Espada, we simply cannot involve the living in our affairs. Captain Fon Fabre Asch already made it quite clear that Aizen seems to be making this personal to him. If it was you Aizen was interested in Captain Fon Fabre Luke things may be different."

Luke wasn't about to give up, "But wait, Kurosaki Ichigo's friends are alive and they're involved in this whole mess."

"They put themselves into it when they tried to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from her execution. Furthermore Karakura Town is the chosen location from which Aizen plans to utilize his objective," Yamamoto thundered.

"True objective?" Luke questioned.

Yamamoto nodded, "We believe Aizen is attempting to create an Oken."

"Oken?" Luke questioned.

"It's a key that opens the Royal Dimension, where the Spirit King resides," Yamamoto stated.

"Spirit King? Royal Dimension? How come we've never heard of this before?" Asch inquired.

"It is a matter of the utmost scrutiny to the point where the Oken's locatin is only known by the Captain Commander of the Gotei and no written record of the Oken's location is kept," Yamamoto stated.

"Is Aizen trying to get his hands on it?" Luke questioned.

"No," Yamamoto stated, "He found a way around that."

"Typical," Asch muttered to himself.

"Aizen found that he can create an Oken by sacrificing 100,000 souls and a half a mile radius long spirit enriched land. The land of which is currently Karakura Town, home of Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto informed.

"If that's true, why authorize us to come here?" Asch questioned.

"I think I have an idea," Luke said, "Aizen may be using Karakura Town as a decoy and try to utilize Auldrant in some way. If he's investigating Asch he may find some easier way of substituting Auldrant's spiritual energies for the land in Karakura Town right?"

"Indeed," Yamamoto agreed, "However that is merely a possibility, there is no way of knowing for certain," he looked in Asch's direction, "or if he simply plans to try and dispose of you before the upcoming war."

"If there's a war then shouldn't we try and band together with the locals. We could really use Jade and my friend's help," Luke pleaded.

"I cannot authorize the open assistance of living humans into this affair. Auldrant currently has no abnormalities and no ties to the Soul Society other than through you and Asch. That is where things stand," Yamamoto stated.

"I…"

"Dreck I know what you're going to say. I'd prefer if you didn't," Asch stated.

"Captian Fon Fabre Asch?"

"Luke here was about to wonder if you'd change your mind if the individuals in question deliberately decided to add their assistance to our cause. However, for them to want to, we would have to tell them what's going on and that's something we can't do," Asch made clear to his replica.

"Indeed and even more so seeing as how there is an armed militia to deal with if word got to them that the possibility of a 'phantom terrorist' was after 100,000 of their people innocent blood would be shed in the form of soldiers. We cannot have that," Yamamoto enforced.

"I could swear them to secrecy," Luke pleaded.

"Dreck, just stop, you're not going to win this argument," Asch told him.

"Captain Fon Fabre Luke I understand your desire to cooperate with old comrades, but if you truly wish to protect them you will keep them from becoming involved in the situation," Yamamoto told him.

"They won't be ok with that," Luke argued, "If go to Jade and tell him that he and the others are to stay out of Soul Society's business, he may tolerate it, but the others won't. Not to mention if we use memory replacement, the others are going to know what happened. When Jade shows up without a clear picture of the situation they'll know something's up."

"You talk as if…"

"Yes, I already met up with them," Luke looked at the Head Captain with fierce passionate determination, "I became a Soul Reaper so that I could see my friends again. I promised them that I would return. It's been the only thing driving me this whole time. I didn't want them involved I had every intention of keeping things scrutinized, but Jade caught onto things all on his own. They aren't going to just sit on the sidelines when they know I'm out there throwing my life on the line. If I go back there now and tell them not to worry about it they're not going to have it. I travelled with them for a long time Head Captain. These are people we can trust."

"Captain Fon Fabre Luke," Yamamoto seemed rather unnerved by Luke's rather defiant stance.

"I know we don't know for certain if innocent blood won't be spilled, that the army won't become involved. I'm certain I can convince everyone to remain secretive about this whole thing, but if that just won't cut it then allow me to say this. If it comes to the point where innocent blood will be spilled or things deviate beyond your control and your held responsible I grant you permission to denounce me as a Captain of the Gotei, stripped of my title as a Soul Reaper, have my Zanpakuto confiscated and forced out into Rukongai never to return. I will take full responsibility!"

"You're willing to go that far?" Yamamoto questioned.

"I am," Luke answered confidently.

"You put that much faith in these people?" Yamamoto questioned further.

"I do," Luke responded proudly with the same unwavering conviction. "If you can't trust me to make this much of a judgment, then why did you allow me to become a captain?"

"Captain Fon Fabre Asch do you have anything to say?" Yamamoto asked him.

"I don't care either way. Auldrant is my home and I'd rather not see it marred by scum like Aizen, but I believe the Gotei is capable of handling itself. Nevertheless I will respect your decision of higher authority," Asch stated.

"Very well. My decision is as follows. Captain Fon Fabre Luke if you truly believe these people can be trusted then they are your responsibility and yours alone. Any involvement between them and Soul Society is your responsibility to bear. Acts of treason, vandalism, murder and other crimes will fall to you as per blame. Whatever decisions you make or they make as per the well-being of Soul Society it is you alone who will be held accountable. Am I clear?"

Luke saluted with a beaming expression, "Sir! Head Captain sir!"

"Good, you are both hereby dismissed," the screen shut off. Luke started doing a small victory dance.

"You're lucky, if I was in charge I wouldn't have been so lenient," Asch said.

"Well it's good you're not in charge then," Luke joked, "Besides you call that lenient? I have to bear the responsibility now of Tear, Jade, Guy, Natalia and Anise during their involvement. As if Rukia wasn't bad enough, if they die it's my head."

"Hey you were the one vehement about letting them become a part of this mess," Asch stated.

"Only because I knew what would happen if I didn't. Tear would hate me and/or beg Jade to find a way to Soul Society, they'd 'invade' just to talk to me and I'd be scrutinized for associating with criminals/Ryoka," Luke responded.

"I didn't know you thought things through this much," Asch commented.

"I can get pretty deep into things when I want to thank you very much," Luke frowned.

"Anyway, what matters now is informing them all on the situation," Asch stated.

"I'll send Jade to get the others and we'll talk to them tomorrow. As long as we're cooperating it'd be bad of me to withhold any information," Luke explained.

"Well whatever, like the Head Captain said, this is all on you," Asch told him.

Luke nodded and Asch left the room. Luke clenched his fist and beamed as he looked up at the ceiling of his tent. _I did it, they're aligned with us. I've got a large burden to bear, but it's one I'm willing to undergo. _Luke smirked. _Aizen…you had better watch out._

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Luke's undertaken a heavy burden with deciding to put all his faith in his friends and making their actions his responsibility. But who cares about that? GO JADE! I mean really using Indignation to fry Szayel and Nnoitra was just awesome. And hey we even got a little bit of the bad guys thrown into the chapter to boot. So anyhow I don't know how long this run of inspiration will continue, but I'm going to hold onto it as long as I can. Alright see ya.)


End file.
